Flower and Leaf
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Setelah menyelesaikan konflik dengan kerajaan Xing, Yona dan yang lain terlibat pertikaian yang telah berlangsung selama ribuan tahun dari kerajaan lain, permainan kematian yang dikenal sebagai Perjanjian Bunga dan Daun. Akibatnya, Hak yang sempat mati, kehilangan ingatannya saat hidup kembali di saat Yona bahkan belum memberitahunya tentang perasaannya.
1. (1) Dream at The Dawn

**Chapter 1 – Dream at The Dawn**

* * *

 **Summary**

Sebelum Yona terbangun di pagi hari, ia mendapat mimpi tentang dirinya di masa kecil yang diminta berjanji pada ibunya. Sayangnya, sebelum ia mengingat semuanya, ia terlanjur bangun karena di pagi hari, ia harus menghadang para pasukan dari Kekaisaran Kai Selatan. Sementara itu, Soo Won yang masih harus berurusan dengan kerajaan Xing melihat mimpi buruk karena peristiwa yang baru-baru ini terjadi.

* * *

Yona yang saat itu masih kecil, melihat ibunya datang menghampirinya dan tersenyum dengan lembut.

Ibunya berkata "Yona, berjanjilah pada ibu, bahwa kau akan menjadi wanita terhebat di kerajaan Kouka ini...".

Yona yang masih kecil tak mengerti, apa yang membuat ibunya saat itu memintanya berjanji, tapi hanya satu hal yang terpikir olehnya untuk ia tanyakan kepada ibunya "tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadi wanita terhebat, ibunda?".

Ibunya tersenyum dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya "hm, pertama-tama...".

Belum tuntas Yona tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya, terdengar suara seseorang berusaha membangunkannya "na... Yona? Yona~".

Yona mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sampai ia sadar sepenuhnya, dan ia baru sadar kalau ia sampai menangis saat ia duduk "...Yun?".

Yun menatapnya cemas "kenapa? kau mimpi buruk?".

Yona menggelengkan kepala dan menyeka air matanya "oh, ini... bukan kok, aku memimpikan masa kecilku, bicara dan bertemu mendiang ibuku...".

Terdengar suara Hak memanggil dari luar, sehingga Yona dan Yun bergegas keluar tenda. Di saat fajar menyingsing, Yona berdiri di tepi tebing dan menatap ke bawah dimana para pasukan Kekaisaran Kai tengah memasuki wilayah suku bumi, teman-temannya berdiri di belakangnya, menunggu perintah dari sang putri. Angin pagi berhembus, menyusuri pori-pori kulit yang kini terasa begitu dingin.

Hak maju selangkah mendekati Yona "sudah saatnya kita pergi, tuan putri Yona...".

Yona mengangguk dan menutup mata sesaat, hembusan napasnya terlihat putih saat ia membuka mata kembali "disini dingin sekali, ya...".

Hak menundukkan kepala dan menutup mata "karena kita berada di perbatasan dekat gunung...".

Yona menatap langit, sesaat teringat pada masa lalunya, saat ia tidak tahu kalau di luar kastil Hiryuu terasa sedingin ini. Serangan mendadak pertama dilakukan oleh Jae Ha, disusul Kija, Hak dan Shina. Yona yang ada di atas tebing memanah para prajurit Kekaisaran Kai, Yun memantau keadaan dan Zeno memegang perisai untuk melindungi Yona.

* * *

Hak yang menggandeng tangan Yona dan hendak bergegas lari dari tempat itu tak bisa bergerak sama sekali akibat benang baja yang mengikatnya dengan menembus dan menahan beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Terlihat Hak tak bisa menghindari tusukan pedang Soo Won

Darah Hak yang muncrat menempel pada wajah Yona membuat Yona yang terbelalak sambil menutupi mulutnya "HAK!?".

Seolah tak cukup sampai disitu, 'musuh' mereka membuat Soo Won berpindah tempat ke depan Hak sehingga pedang Soo Won menancap di tubuh Hak.

Soo Won menghampiri Yona yang terus berusaha menyadarkan Hak sambil memeluk Hak, diam terpaku di tempat saat melihat Yona memanggil Hak yang tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh bersimbah darah sambil menangis. Soo Won tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, hanya bisa diam berdiri sambil menggenggam sebilah pedang yang meneteskan darah ke tanah dengan sorot mata yang dingin seolah tanpa emosi akibat shock.

Sambil mendekap Hak yang terkujur di hadapannya dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri, Yona berusaha menyadarkan Hak dan menepuk wajah Hak berkali-kali "Hak, cepat bangun?! buka matamu?! bukankah sudah kubilang... aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau seenaknya mati mendahuluiku?! kau bilang kau takkan mati, kan? jangan membuatku membencimu... kumohon, buka matamu, Hak?! HAK?!".

Ketika beberapa kali

"Yona, sudahlah..." ujar Lily yang memeluk Yona dari belakang sambil menangis, ia bisa ikut merasakan sakitnya.

"tidak mau... lepaskan!?" sahut Yona berontak saat Lily dan Jae Ha menahannya ketika jasad Hak hendak dibawa.

Melihat Yona menangis dengan sorot mata yang kosong sambil mendekap Hak membuat Soo Won teringat seperti saat ia melihat Yona yang menangis akibat kehilangan ayah kandungnya yang mati terbunuh di tangan Soo Won _"aku percaya padamu, Hak... jika itu kau, kau pasti akan menjaga Yona mati-matian sampai titik darah penghabisanmu... tapi kenapa, kenapa kau malah mati secepat ini?"._

"kenapa? bukankah kau juga ingin membunuhku? yang berikutnya, akan kubunuh dia... itulah yang kau janjikan pada Joo Doh, kan?" gumam Hak yang berdiri di belakang Soo Won.

"bukan..." sahut Soo Won menengok ke belakang sambil menundukkan kepala.

"percuma menyangkal, karena pada akhirnya kita sama... sama sepertiku yang membencimu dan selalu ingin membunuhmu sejak kau khianati kami malam itu... bukankah kau juga ingin membunuhku? yang berbeda hanyalah aku melakukan ini semua karena tuan putri dan karena pengkhianatanmu pada kami berdua sedangkan kau melakukan ini semua demi dirimu sendiri... karena aku terlalu berbahaya untuk kau biarkan hidup...".

Soo Won mendongak, teriakannya terdengar bergetar "salah?! Aku tak pernah mengharapkan ini terjadi?!".

"pembohong... kau menghunuskan pedangmu padaku, itu adalah bukti bahwa kau juga berniat membunuhku sejak awal..." ujar Hak menunjuk ke depan.

Soo Won terkejut melihat pedang berlumuran darah di tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya kini berlumuran darah Hak.

"bukankah kau ingin membunuhku, Soo Won?" ujar Hak tanpa ekspresi, darah mengucur dari kepalanya "setelah aku mati, tak ada lagi yang akan membahayakanmu...".

Bayangan Hak berganti dengan bayangan Yona.

Terlihat Yona menangis dengan pedang milik Soo Won tertancap di dadanya "kenapa kau tak membunuhku sekalian malam itu? kau ambil semuanya dariku, bahkan Hak... sama saja kau membunuhku perlahan-lahan...".

Ketika tubuh Yona terjatuh ke depan, Soo Won menangkapnya sehingga tubuh Yona terjatuh di dekapannya, Soo Won melihat kedua telapak tangannya yang berlumur darah _"merah... warna merah itu makin meluas... disertai bau darah... kurasakan dinginnya tubuhnya..."_.

* * *

Soo Won terbangun, keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

" _mimpi..."_ pikir Soo Won menghela napas lega sambil menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang dan memegangi dahinya.

"mohon maaf karena mengganggu waktu istirahat anda, tapi rombongan dari kerajaan Xing sudah terlihat..." ujar Keishuk yang memasuki kamar dan memberi salam, lalu mendongak dan kembali bertanya "yang mulia? anda baik-baik saja? wajah anda pucat sekali".

"tak apa, perdana menteri Keishuk..." ujar Soo Won beranjak dari ranjang dan bersiap.


	2. (2) The Scent of My Mother

**Chapter 2 – The Scent of My Mother**

* * *

 **Summary**

Di tengah pertempuran, seorang prajurit misterius muncul disertai suara suling. Setelah berhasil memukul mundur pasukan dari Kekaisaran Kai, Yona dkk menghadang kedua orang misterius yang membantu mereka karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin mereka tanyakan. Tak disangka wanita itu malah memeluk Yona dan menjawab pertanyaan Yona yang ia tujukan pada ibunya di dalam mimpinya pagi tadi. Anehnya, Yona merasakan de javu yang kuat dari wanita itu, wangi yang mirip dengan wangi ibunya.

* * *

Di tengah pertempuran, tiba-tiba terdengar alunan suara suling yang merdu. Saat itulah muncul seorang prajurit misterius berdiri di ujung tongkat tombak yang tertancap di tanah. Rambutnya yang lurus dengan ujung rambut yang panjang dililit kain itu berwarna perak seperti pedang, wajahnya tertutup topeng perak yang membuat area sekitar mulutnya saja yang terlihat. Suara suling yang terdengar mengalun begitu merdu itu seolah mengiringi gerakan pria misterius itu. Yona, Yun dan Zeno terkejut karena laki-laki itu, seorang diri, dapat memukul mundur ke-4 teman-temannya yang bertempur di bawah. Saat Hak, Shina, Kija dan Jae Ha memasang kuda-kuda, alunan musik suling itu berubah, dan pria itu berbalik memukul mundur para prajurit dari Kekaisaran Kai.

"apa? dia bukan dari pihak mereka?" ujar Kija heran.

"lalu kenapa melempar kita kemari?" ujar Jae Ha ikut heran.

Terdengar suara suling dengan satu nada yang panjang, pria misterius itu menancapkan mata tombaknya ke tanah, sehingga muncul retakan memanjang yang memisahkan tanah hingga ke atas tebing.

"mundur dari sini sekarang juga!? Jika kalian masih sayang nyawa, kembalilah ke Kekaisaran Kai!?" teriak seseorang yang berdiri di tepi tebing yang ada tepat di seberang Yona dkk berdiri, terlihat seseorang yang bertudung itu memegang suling dan dari suaranya, seperti seorang perempuan muda.

"jangan bercanda!?" ujar salah seorang prajurit mengarahkan anak panahnya pada wanita itu.

Anak panah itu berhasil ditangkis wanita itu hanya dengan suling di tangannya.

"pilihlah!? Kalian mundur sekarang atau kalian akan merasakan amarah Tenryu (Naga Langit)!?" ujar wanita itu menunjuk pria bertopeng itu.

Salah satu prajurit Kekaisaran Kai menebas pria itu dengan pedangnya, tapi pedang yang ditahan pria itu dengan tangannya malah patah. Meski menahan pedang tadi dengan tangan kosong, yang terlihat dari telapak tangannya bukanlah darah, melainkan sisik naga berwarna perak yang bersinar. Melihat hal itu, para prajurit Kekaisaran Kai mundur serentak karena ketakutan. Yun menunjuk wanita yang memegang suling itu karena wanita yang dari tadi hanya duduk diam di tepi tebing seberang mereka berdiri saat ini sambil meniup suling malah terjun ke bawah jurang sambil berpegangan pada payung merah bergagang bambu, pria bertopeng itu melompat dan membopong wanita itu setelah menangkap wanita itu.

Melihat kedua orang itu berusaha kabur, Yona berteriak "Jae Ha, cepat hadang mereka?!".

"Kija, lempar aku ke atas sana!?" ujar Hak memegang tangan Kija.

Di saat bersamaan, Jae Ha dan Hak mendarat di depan mereka berdua, sehingga pria bertopeng itu menurunkan dan membentengi wanita itu dan bicara untuk pertama kalinya "tetaplah di belakangku...".

Saat Shina yang dilempar oleh Kija ke atas ikut menghadang mereka berdua bersama Hak, Jae Ha memindahkan anggota kelompoknya yang tersisa ke tempat mereka berada sementara mereka berdua tak bergerak. Pria bertopeng itu hanya diam sambil menggenggam erat tombaknya, jelas ia bersiap kapan saja untuk menyerang mereka jika diperlukan. Hingga akhirnya Yona dkk ada di hadapan mereka berdua, wanita di belakangnya meminta pria bertopeng itu mundur dan menunggu, sementara wanita itu menghampiri Yona "sekarang, apa mau kalian?".

"kurasa itu pertanyaan kami, sebenarnya apa mau kalian berdua? Kalian ada di pihak mana?" ujar Yun.

"oh, soal yang tadi..." ujar wanita itu tertawa kecil "seperti yang kukatakan, daripada mereka semua mati sia-sia, jika mereka masih sayang nyawa, lebih baik mereka pulang ke Kekaisaran Kai... jujur saja, moral sebagai prajurit di kemiliteran Kekaisaran Kai saat ini sudah mulai jatuh, buktinya saat kalah perang di provinsi Kin, pasukan mereka berusaha membumihanguskan provinsi Kin dan membunuh para warga yang tak bersalah... benar-benar orang-orang bodoh yang menyedihkan... mereka bahkan tak pantas disebut pejuang, itu sebabnya lebih baik mereka perbaiki dulu moral mereka sebagai prajurit sebelum terjun ke medan perang...".

Yona yang maju selangkah karena ingin menanyakan identitas mereka berdua, dibentengi oleh Hak yang waspada "sebelumnya... kau dan pria itu dari Kekaisaran Kai atau Kerajaan Kouka? Kenapa kau tadi memberikan perintah untuk mundur pada mereka, bukan mengusir mereka?".

"sebelum kau menanyakan identitas orang lain, bukankah lebih sopan jika kalian memberitahu identitas kalian sendiri terlebih dahulu?" ujar wanita itu melepaskan tudung jubahnya.

Mereka semua terkesima melihat kecantikan wanita itu, rambut ikal besar-besar berwarna pink yang tertiup angin serta bola mata berwarna ungu yang seolah memancarkan kesedihan, kecantikan wanita itu yang kelembutannya terasa layaknya kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

"kami dari kerajaan Kouka... namaku Yona, kau?" ujar Yona yang melangkah maju dan meminta Hak menunggu. Wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab dan ia menutup matanya selama beberapa saat.

"...Sakura, itu namaku dan kami berdua berasal dari Kekaisaran Kai..." ujar Sakura saat ia membuka matanya, sebelum ia menarik tangan Yona.

Tak hanya Hak, yang lain terkejut saat Sakura memeluk erat Yona.

"jawaban pertanyaanmu..." gumam Sakura memegang wajah Yona dan tersenyum lembut "agar kau bisa menepati janjimu, jika kau bisa bertahan hidup, maka kau bisa menjadi apapun, bukan?".

Aroma bunga Sakura yang begitu harum, senyuman dan sorot mata yang lembut disertai kehangatan pelukan Sakura yang membungkusnya, tanpa terasa membuat Yona meneteskan air mata _"ibunda?"_.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura mendorong Yona ke arah Hak yang menangkap Yona dari belakang "Yue, sekarang!?".

Saat Hak menangkap Yona, pria bertopeng di belakang Sakura mencium Sakura. Sinar putih keperakan yang muncul setelah menyilaukan mata mereka semua. Saat mereka membuka mata, mereka semua terkejut melihat seekor naga raksasa bersisik perak melayang di langit sambil membawa Sakura dan Yue di atas kepala naga itu.

"tunggu dulu!? masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?!" ujar Yona berdiri.

Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan dari atas kepala naga "cepat atau lambat, saat kita bertemu lagi, akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu, Yona...".

Saat mereka berdua sudah jauh dari Yona dkk, Yue membuka topengnya "...apa kau berniat menemui mereka lagi nanti, putri Sakura?".

Sakura menyeringai melihat wajah Yue di balik topeng "tentu saja... karena di antara mereka ada keluargaku, kan?".

* * *

Setelah menenangkan diri, mereka memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Yona yang sudah tenang bertanya pada Hak "Hak, apa kau ingat mendiang ibuku seperti apa?".

Hak tak menyangka yang pertama kali diucapkan Yona malah itu, sehingga Hak yang berpikir beberapa saat menggelengkan kepala "...sayangnya aku tidak ingat, maaf...".

"kenapa tiba-tiba anda bertanya soal mendiang permaisuri, tuan putri?" tanya Kija.

"soalnya wanita tadi... Sakura, saat dia memelukku, entah kenapa rasanya persis sama seperti mendiang ibunda, aroma bahkan kehangatan pelukannya... entah kenapa aku merasa seperti itu, meski aku hampir tidak ingat apapun soal mendiang ibunda..." ujar Yona memeluk lutut "rasanya agak mirip juga dengan saat nyonya Maya memelukku... pelukan seorang ibu...".

"mungkin karena kelembutannya? Saat aku melihatmu dipeluk oleh wanita itu, aku juga bisa ikut merasakan kelembutan seorang ibu darinya" ujar Yun duduk di samping Yona.

"...bisa ketemu lagi, nggak, ya?" gumam Yona.

Melihat Yona yang lemas, Kija memberi semangat padanya "tenang saja, tuan putri... wanita bernama Sakura itu juga bilang bahwa dia akan menjawab pertanyaan anda saat kita bertemu lagi dengannya, cepat atau lambat, kan? aku yakin kita bisa bertemu lagi dengan dia...".

"benar, tak sepertimu saja..." ujar Hak menepuk-nepuk kepala Yona.

"tapi aku lebih penasaran, naga yang muncul tadi... setelah pria bertopeng itu mencium wanita bernama Sakura itu, tahu-tahu naga muncul... siapa sebenarnya mereka berdua?" ujar Jae Ha melipat tangan.

"wanita bernama Sakura itu... saat dia berdiri dan memeluk Yona memang tak terlalu terlihat tapi saat dia duduk di atas kepala naga... aku sempat melihatnya memegangi perutnya yang besar..." gumam Shina.

Saat Yun menanyakan maksud Shina, Shina menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat dan ia bicara soal itu juga karena penasaran, sehingga Yun menautkan alis "tunggu, ini hanya asumsiku, tapi jika apa yang diucapkan Shina benar... ada kemungkinan wanita itu sedang hamil, kan? yah, meski kita juga baru bisa tahu kalau kita bertemu langsung dengannya".

"...Jae Ha, kau sempat melihat ukuran perutnya?" tanya Kija.

"masalahnya, aku juga tak begitu melihat jelas wanita itu kecuali wajahnya saat ia berhadapan dengan Yona karena pria bertopeng itu terus membentenginya, kan?" jawab Jae Ha.

"tapi wanita itu sempat menyebut Tenryu (Naga Langit) sambil menunjuk pria itu, seingatku Tenryu adalah naga terkuat dan terbesar dari semua naga yang ada" ujar Zeno.

Yun menepuk tangan "baiklah, kita sudahi diskusi tak berujung ini... kurasa lebih baik jika kita bertanya langsung pada pakarnya".

"siapa, Yun? pendeta? atau nyonya Maya?" tanya Kija.

"tapi kan kita belum bisa menemui nyonya Maya" gumam Jae Ha.

Yun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya "pertama, kita temui gadis itu di Chishin... harusnya dia pasti sudah ada di Chishin dan menunggu kita disana setelah mengantar Lily pulang".


	3. (3) I Have News

**Chapter 3 – I Have News**

* * *

 **Summary**

Malam itu ketika Yona mencari Hak, Shina memberitahu posisi Hak dan Yona yang merasa cemas membawa Yun serta. Dugaan Yona benar, luka di tubuh Hak yang ia dapatkan ketika mereka berurusan dengan kerajaan Xing terbuka lagi. Setelah Yun selesai mengobati Hak, Jae Ha diinjak gadis yang tadinya ingin mereka temui.

* * *

Malamnya sebelum tidur, Yona mencari Hak "ada yang lihat Hak kemana?".

Shina menunjuk ke satu arah "...duduk bersandar di bawah pohon samping sungai".

Setelah mendengar ucapan Shina, Yona menarik Yun untuk menemaninya.

"Hak?" ujar Yona muncul dari belakang Hak, duduk di samping Hak dan membuka baju Hak "sudah kuduga... lukamu yang masih belum sembuh terbuka lagi, ya?".

Hak yang merasa kesakitan akibat luka yang ia dapat saat pertempuran di Xing belum sembuh terbuka lagi, mencari tempat agar ia bisa beristirahat sebentar. Tadinya ia berniat mengobati sendiri lukanya karena tak ingin teman-temannya mencemaskannya lebih jauh.

"kau ini, kenapa malah diam disini? Harusnya kau langsung beritahu aku?!" protes Yun yang mengobati Hak.

"atau kau tak bisa bergerak karena sakitnya? kami papah sampai ke tenda, ya?" tambah Yona yang kelihatan cemas.

"tak perlu... aku masih bisa tahan sakitnya..." sahut Hak bersandar di pohon sambil menghela napas lega, napasnya yang tersengal masih terdengar tak beraturan akibat menahan sakit.

Kecemasan Yona bukanlah tanpa alasan, sebab akibat apa yang terjadi di Xing, Hak sempat berhenti napas dan jantungnya gara-gara salah satu jurus musuh yang mematikan. Anastasia, itulah jurus terlarang yang dapat membangkitkan seluruh luka yang pernah didapat orang itu sejak ia lahir. Musuh mereka saat itu menggunakan jurus itu pada Joo Doh dan Hak.

Melihat wajah Yona yang bersedih, Hak menepuk kepala Yona "jangan berwajah begitu, aku masih hidup sekarang saja masih untung".

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari Yona, hanya perasaannya yang membuncah karena betapa bersyukurnya ia kali ini setelah mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa Hak tetap bersamanya setelah Hak hampir meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, sehingga Yona yang tak tahu harus berkata apa hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapan Hak sambil memeluk Hak meski ia harus berusaha untuk menahan tenaganya agar tak sampai menyakiti Hak atau lukanya akan terbuka lagi.

Yun bertopang dagu sambil memicingkan mata "...oi, lupa kalau aku masih ada disini?".

"ah, bukan!? maksudku..." ujar Yona gelagapan "itu... aku hanya... karena Hak selamat dan masih ada disini bersama kita, tentu saja aku sangat senang dan bersyukur, makanya...".

"tak apa-apa... anggap, aku tak lihat apa-apa... dan aku pergi saja, ya?" ujar Yun menepuk bahu Yona dan nyengir lebar ala kuda sebelum berdiri sambil menguap, pergi sambil melambaikan tangan "sudah ngantuk, nih... oh iya, malam ini kalian berdua tidurlah di satu tenda, aku akan tidur dengan keempat naga".

"yang benar saja, Yun!? Masa kau biarkan tuan putri tidur dengan Hak?!" ujar Kija keluar dari semak.

"sudahlah, Hakuryuu... dengan kondisi tubuh begitu ditambah kondisinya saat ini, tak mungkin nii-chan (Hak) akan menyerang musume-san (Yona)?" ujar Zeno menepuk bahu Kija.

"apa boleh buat, kan? baru sebulan setelah apa yang terjadi di Xing dan Hak butuh waktu tiga bulan untuk sembuh total, wajar Yona-chan khawatir pada Hak yang..." ujar Jae Ha terhenti saat ada yang mendarat di atas kepalanya.

"oh, maaf... apa aku datang di waktu dan tempat yang salah?" ujar gadis berjubah merah maroon mendarat di kepala Jae Ha yang kini tersungkur di tanah.

Suara gemerincing lonceng di gelang kakinya kembali berdenting saat gadis itu mendarat ke tanah. Gadis itu memiliki warna kulit yang putih pucat seperti salju, warna bibirnya yang merah terlihat kontras dengan warna rambut lurusnya yang putih bersih seperti salju, kedua bola mata berbentuk mata kucingnya memiliki warna hijau yang unik, mata kanannya berwarna hijau muda rerumputan sedangkan warna mata kirinya memiliki warna hijau permata Jade, terdapat tatto kupu-kupu Ageha di mata kirinya.

"selamat datang, Yasmine" ujar Yona menghampiri Yasmine dan menjabat tangan Yasmine, di dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Yasmine yang menghentikan ucapan Jae Ha yang Yona rasa berbahaya untuk dilanjutkan meski dalam hati Yona merasa agak kasihan pada Jae Ha.

"adikku..." ujar Hak menepuk bahu Yasmine "kau boleh lakukan hal tadi lagi selanjutnya, lebih keras lagi pun tak masalah, bagus".

"baik, akan kujadikan itu agenda harianku, kakakku tersayang" ujar Yasmine mengacungkan jempol.

"woi!? Kakak adik, sama aja sadisnya!?" pekik Kija.

"tapi kurasa Jae Ha menikmatinya" sahut Yun menoleh ke arah Yasmine "baik, lupakan soal si mesum itu sementara waktu... kenapa kau sudah kembali kemari? bukannya kita janji ketemu di Chishin?".

"iya, bagaimana dengan Lily? Kau mengantarnya kembali dengan selamat, kan?" tanya Yona.

"ah, benar... karena ada si gadis nyebelin satu ini yang mengingatkanku, aku jadi ingat..." ujar Yasmine menepuk tangan dan menunjuk Yona.

"aku mengerti kalau kau membenciku, tapi akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatannya jadi makin benci padaku, ya?" ujar Yona menundukkan kepala.

"aku punya dua kabar baik dan kabar buruk... kalian mau dengar yang mana dulu, nih?" tanya Yasmine mengacuhkan Yona "sebenarnya karena inilah aku langsung kembali menemui kalian secepat mungkin".

"...yang buruk dulu, deh" ujar Hak.

"baik, sebelumnya aku harus cerita dulu tentang apa yang terjadi saat aku mengantar Lily...".


	4. (4) What Was That Means

**Chapter 4 – What Was That Means**

* * *

 **Summary**

Saat Soo Won baru saja melakukan perjanjian kerja sama alias gencatan senjata dan membuat aliansi dengan kerajaan Xing, Kou Ren menanyakan apa maksud Soo Won melindungi Yona di peristiwa kemarin tapi pertanyaan itu terlanjur dijawab seseorang oleh yang mengantar Lily ke ruangan itu.

* * *

"bagaimana keadaan jenderal Joo Doh?" tanya Soo Won pada Keishuk saat mereka berjalan beriringan di lorong.

"luka di tubuh beliau sangat parah, butuh waktu setengah tahun untuk sembuh total dan masa pemulihan agar bisa kembali bertempur di garis depan memerlukan waktu setahun... beberapa hari ini kondisinya memang kritis tapi masa kritisnya sudah lewat berkat penanganan dari tim medis yang cepat dan tepat" jawab Keishuk lalu memberitahu bahwa untuk sementara waktu Soo Won akan dikawal Kyo Ga "jenderal Kyo Ga bermaksud kembali belajar di kastil Hiryuu untuk sementara waktu...".

Sementara Kyo Ga belajar di kastil Hiryuu sembari mengawal Soo Won, Tae Jun sebagai wakil jenderal suku api yang akan berdiam di kastil Saika untuk mewakilinya.

"kami harap yang mulia bersedia bersabar untuk sementara waktu sampai kami mendapatkan beberapa penjaga terbaik yang akan mengawal anda setelah jenderal Kyo Ga kembali ke Saika" ujar Keishuk menundukkan kepala, memberi hormat.

"tak masalah, perdana menteri Keishuk" ujar Soo Won memasuki ruang singgasana, dimana Kou Ren dan Tao yang dikawal Yotaka, Neguro, Vold dan Algira.

Ke-4 jenderal tiap suku kecuali Joo Doh yang absen kali ini juga sudah menunggu di ruang singgasana yang terasa angker kali ini akibat suasana tegang yang terasa mengapung di udara ruangan itu.

"sayang sekali, tak ada jenderal Joo Doh, jadi tak ada yang bisa kugoda kali ini" celetuk Geun Tae memecah suasana.

"jenderal Geun Tae, tolong seriuslah sedikit, kita ada di depan perwakilan kerajaan lain" sahut Kyo Ga.

"apa saja terserah, yang penting bisa kita mulai dan akhiri dengan cepat agar kita bisa cepat pulang?" gerutu Tae Woo yang terlihat jelas wajah cemberutnya.

"dari tadi kau terlihat uring-uringan, nak... kenapa bad mood begitu? harusnya ini keuntungan bagi suku angin, kan?" tanya Geun Tae.

"berdamai dan bisa menjalin aliansi dengan kerajaan Xing jadi keuntungan bagi suku angin atau bagi kerajaan Kouka... salah, mungkin lebih tepatnya... untuk yang mulia Soo Won, kan? aku pribadi dan anak-anak suku angin yang lain tak merasa diuntungkan atas apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini" ujar Tae Woo sinis.

"sudahlah, jangan ribut disini... kalian tak malu di hadapan putri kerajaan Xing?" ujar Joon Gi meredakan suasana "nak, aku mengerti kau khawatir pada kesehatan tetua Mundok, tapi untuk saat ini lebih baik jika kau fokus pada pekerjaanmu sebagai jenderal".

"kenapa dengan tetua Mundok?" tanya Geun Tae.

"yah, aku sempat bicara dengan jenderal Tae Woo barusan, katanya tetua Mundok jatuh sakit jadi jenderal Tae Woo akan langsung bergegas pulang begitu rapat ini selesai" jelas Joon Gi.

Geun Tae sontak terkejut "bisa sakit juga kakek itu? sakit apa?".

"hanya... kondisi tubuh beliau menurun akibat shock, jadi bisa dibilang akibat kondisi psikis..." sahut Tae Woo memalingkan wajah.

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai saja..." ujar Soo Won berdiri di tempat duduknya.

* * *

Saat perjanjian damai alias gencatan senjata secara tertulis sudah disetujui kedua belah pihak yang ditutup dengan singkat dan damai meski ketegangan yang ada tak berkurang, tak disangka Kou Ren bertanya pada Soo Won "bisa jelaskan apa maksud tindakanmu saat itu?".

"maksudnya?" tanya Soo Won balik.

"baiklah, aku akan langsung saja... kenapa kau melindunginya?" sahut Kou Ren menunjuk ke belakang "masih ada Neguro sebagai saksi, perlu kubeberkan siapa yang kumaksud disini jika kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?".

"itu..." ujar Soo Won menundukkan kepala, ia merasa terpojok karena masih ada para jenderal dan Keishuk di ruangan itu.

"gadis yang ia lindungi saat itu adalah gadis yang ia cintai, apa jawaban itu cukup memuaskan bagimu, putri Kou Ren?".

Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut karena tahu-tahu Yasmine muncul di ruang singgasana yang seharusnya tak bisa dimasuki orang lain dengan mudah di tengah penjagaan ketat saat ini terlebih mereka sedang melakukan rapat.

"kau...!?" ujar Tao dan Kou Ren menunjuk Yasmine.

"mau apa kau kemari?" sahut Soo Won ketus.

"tak usah sinis begitu, tadinya aku hanya ingin mengantarkan anak yang tersesat, tapi karena putri Kou Ren menanyakan hal yang menarik, jadinya kujawab saja terlebih kau dan gadis itu sama-sama masuk daftar dari tiga tipe orang yang kubenci" ujar Yasmine menyeringai melihat Soo Won, lalu melempar Lily yang ia panggul ke lantai "ini kirimannya".

"aduh..." erang Lily memegangi pinggulnya lalu menunjuk Yasmine "hei!? bersikaplah dengan lembut sedikit pada sesamamu, apa susahnya?! dasar barbar!? kenapa kau ini kasar sekali?!".

Yasmine melipat tangan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi "aku merasa tak punya kewajiban atau keuntungan dengan bersikap lembut padamu, nona".

"ibumu lembut sekali begitu, kenapa anaknya kasar sepertimu?" gerutu Lily.

"biar saja, aku kan anaknya Oni, lupa ya?".

"kalau ibumu tahu kau bicara begitu, nanti kau ditamparnya lagi, lho... apa kulaporkan saja nanti saat kami bertemu lagi, ya?".

"yah, jangan, dong...".

"Lily!?" ujar Joon Gi memeluk Lily erat "kau ini kemana saja? kau bikin ayah dan ibu khawatir karena kau pergi tanpa kabar selama setengah bulan setelah kau hanya meninggalkan surat di tempat tinggalmu di Sensui yang berisi agar kami tak mencarimu, dasar anak nakal?!".

"tuh, pulang sana ke rumahmu dengan ayahmu" ujar Yasmine mengayunkan tangan.

"kau ini, benar-benar niat sekali mengusirku, ya? setidaknya berterimakasihlah sedikit karena aku sudah membantu kalian kali ini" ujar Lily memicingkan mata.

"yah, biar begini aku cukup berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu, kok... kalau tidak, bisa-bisa gadis itu takkan berhenti menangis" ujar Yasmine menghela napas.

"Lily, siapa dia?" tanya Joon Gi.

"sebelum kujelaskan... ayah, bisa lepaskan aku? Malu kan dilihat yang lain?" ujar Lily tersipu malu sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Joon Gi.

"tak apa-apa kan, Lily? sesekali biarkan ayahmu memanjakanmu" ujar Geun Tae tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Lily.

* * *

 **NB :**

Baca cerita lengkapnya tentang apa yang terjadi antara kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Xing di Crossover Darkness Dragon and Heaven's Dragon (Prequel of Rainbow Dragon)


	5. (5) Person from Another Land

**Chapter 5 – Person from Another Land**

* * *

 **Summary**

Soo Won yang baru saja melakukan perjanjian kerja sama alias gencatan senjata dan membuat aliansi dengan kerajaan Xing, ternyata harus berurusan dengan kerajaan Gujarat. Seorang kurir disertai utusan dari kerajaan Gujarat muncul di hadapan mereka.

* * *

Setelah meminta maaf pada Joon Gi karena telah membuat cemas, Lily memberitahu bahwa ia pergi untuk membantu mengurus pemakaman kakak Yasmine yang merupakan kekasih teman akrabnya tanpa memberitahu identitas Hak dan Yona "aku tahu ini egois, karena aku pergi untuk urusan pribadi, tapi gadis itu sahabat pertamaku... setelah kekasih gadis itu meninggal di medan perang, dia benar-benar terpukul dan ia menyalahkan dirinya karena ia merasa kematian kekasihnya akibat melindunginya... aku benar-benar tak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian saat itu... aku tak keberatan jika hukumanku ditambah atas perbuatanku yang seenaknya tapi aku yakin aku akan sangat menyesal jika aku meninggalkannya dan tak melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya sementara dia sudah banyak menolongku".

"memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukannya untukmu?" tanya Joon Gi.

"oh, banyak hal... pertama kali bertemu, dia menolongku dengan menendang pecandu Nadai yang memukulku, dia juga melindungiku dari tebasan pedang prajurit bayaran Hiyou sehingga punggungnya terluka, dia juga yang menasihatiku agar aku selalu mendukung ayah meski aku tak mengerti apa yang ayah pikirkan sedangkan saat itu jujur saja, dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku merasa gerah melihat ayah yang diam saja... lalu saat aku diculik ke Sei, dia juga ikut terbawa bahkan sempat kena cambuk dan terluka karena melindungiku lagi, dia memukul prajurit Sei yang mengacungkan pedangnya padaku dengan balok kayu dan membawaku kabur dari sana malam itu... karena ada dia, aku bisa bertahan dan tak merasa takut saat itu..." ujar Lily menghitung dengan jari tangannya.

"uwah... sepertinya kau bersahabat dengan gadis yang tak biasa" ujar Geun Tae terheran-heran.

"yah, dia memang tidak seperti gadis biasa pada umumnya, tapi dia benar-benar gadis yang baik" ujar Lily tersenyum lebar.

"terus, apa sudah tak apa-apa jika anda tinggalkan dia sekarang?" tanya Tae Woo.

"dia memang butuh waktu agar bisa bangkit lagi, tapi sekarang sudah tak apa-apa... karena dia pada dasanya memang gadis yang tegar..." ujar Lily tersenyum sendu _"benar, meskipun harus menanggung banyak luka dengan tubuhmu yang kecil, kau tetap berlari sekuat tenaga... itu yang membuatku merasa kau begitu bersinar dan menyilaukan bagai matahari"_.

"kalau kejadiannya begitu, ya sudah... ayah takkan bicara apa-apa tapi sebagai gantinya..." ujar Joon Gi menepuk bahu Lily "bisa kenalkan gadis itu pada ayah atau bawa gadis itu ke rumah? ayah ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya secara langsung".

"wah, susah... soalnya dia dan teman-temannya hidup secara nomaden (selalu berpindah tempat karena tak punya tempat tinggal yang tetap), itu saja kebetulan aku dapat kabar dari Yasmine" ujar Lily mengangkat kedua tangan.

"apa boleh buat, daripada gadis menyebalkan itu nggak berhenti menangis...".

"ucapanmu jahat, lho... kenapa dingin sekali sih sama kekasih kakakmu itu?" pekik Lily.

"karena dia masuk daftar hitamku... bukankah sudah kubilang, ada tiga tipe orang yang kubenci di dunia ini dan dia masuk salah satu dari ketiga tipe itu? aku tak habis pikir kenapa kakakku malah cinta mati pada wanita seperti itu" gerutu Yasmine.

"harusnya kau sadar kalau dia juga sudah cinta mati dengan kakakmu, kenapa tak kau akui saja karena setidaknya perasaannya bukan simpati, kan?".

"jika kau ingin mengajakku bicara soal pribadi, akan kuladeni tapi tidak disini dan sekarang... oh iya, sebelum aku pergi..." ujar Yasmine berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan, melemparkan sebuah kantung kain pada Tae Woo sebelum pergi "bawa itu pulang dan berikan obat itu pada tetua Mundok, selanjutnya aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga kondisinya membaik".

"...terima kasih" ujar Tae Woo menyimpan kantung kain itu.

Tiba-tiba, seorang prajurit masuk ke ruang singgasana dengan tergopoh-gopoh "yang mulia!? maaf mengganggu, tapi ada dua kabar penting yang harus kami sampaikan!?".

"ada apa?" tanya Keishuk.

"tentara Kekaisaran Kai Selatan datang untuk menyerang wilayah suku bumi?!".

Soo Won meminta agar pengirim pesan memberi kabar ke kastil Chishin dan kastil Saika untuk mengirimkan pasukan mereka ke perbatasan wilayah suku bumi secepat mungkin "lalu kabar penting yang satu lagi?"

"ada utusan yang datang bersama kurir dari kerajaan Gujarat yang datang kemari, utusan itu bilang ada yang harus ia sampaikan pada yang mulia Soo Won secara langsung karena pesan ini dari ratu kerajaan Gujarat, tapi setelah mendengar kalau sedang ada rapat bersama wakil kerajaan Xing, ia bilang sekalian saja ia memberitahu ini juga pada kerajaan Xing sehingga sekarang ia sedang menuju kemari" jawab prajurit itu.

Saat seorang pria berambut hitam lurus bermata hijau memasuki ruangan itu, pria itu terbelalak "...tuan putri?".

Detik berikutnya, Yasmine melompat ke luar ruangan, ia bertumpu pada kedua bahu pria itu dan mendarat ke atas pagar. Tapi sayangnya tak semudah itu bagi Yasmine untuk lari dari pria itu, pria itu berhasil menangkap Yasmine dengan cara melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya ke perut Yasmine dan memeluk Yasmine dari belakang "tuan putri Yatalia!? jangan kabur!?".

"KYA!? Ini pelecehan?! Lepaskan aku!?" protes Yasmine.

"kalau saya lepas, anda pasti kabur, kan?! lagipula ini lantai 2, berbahaya!? anda bisa jatuh!?" sahut pria itu.

"Bihan!? Lepaskan putri Yatalia!?" ujar wanita berambut coklat lurus sedada bermata hijau yang melompat dan menendang Bihan sekuat tenaga "dasar brengsek?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak asuhku?!".

"ampun, bu?! Aku hanya menahannya?!".

"sejak kapan aku jadi ibumu?! meski memang, aku sempat jadi ibu asuh putri Yatalia, tapi aku masih 24 tahun, tahun ini kan usiamu 27 tahun!? kenapa aku harus dipanggil ibu olehmu yang lebih tua dariku?!".

"jangan panggil aku tuan putri dan jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi karena nama itu sudah kubuang sejak aku pergi meninggalkan kastil..." ujar Yasmine membersihkan bajunya, lalu duduk di pagar itu "meski tak kusangka, kita bisa bertemu lagi di tempat ini, Petra... kau masih energik seperti dulu, ibu susu...".

"anda benar-benar tuan putri... kalau begitu kenapa..." ujar Petra terduduk lemas.

"Petra, kita masih punya tugas yang harus kita selesaikan, kan?" ujar pria itu membantu Petra berdiri setelah meminta Petra untuk bertahan, lalu memperkenalkan diri pada Soo Won dan yang lain "saya kurir yang ditugaskan mengantar utusan dari kerajaan Gujarat, Bihan...".

"dan saya utusan yang diminta mengirimkan pesan dari raja kerajaan Gujarat untuk kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Xing, nama saya Petra" ujar Petra ikut memberi hormat.

"tadi kau bilang... putri Yatalia? Bukankah dia putri sulung kerajaan Gujarat yang dikabarkan meninggal tahun lalu?" ujar Kou Ren mengerutkan kening.

"aku mengerti banyak yang ingin kalian tanyakan, kalian bebas mengatakan apapun padaku, tapi sebelumnya beritahu aku... apa yang membuat kalian berdua ada disini, Petra?" tanya Yasmine melipat tangan.

"...akan saya jelaskan semuanya" ujar Petra berlutut di depan Yasmine bersama Bihan.

"dan, ini berhubungan dengan kedatangan kami ke kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Xing" tambah Bihan.


	6. (6) Gujarat Kingdom

**Chapter 6 – Gujarat Kingdom**

* * *

 **Summary**

Sedikit sejarah kerajaan Gujarat disinggung disini, termasuk sejarah kelam kerajaan Gujarat. Saat orang yang pernah menjadi pengikutnya mempertanyakan alasan kenapa ia harus pergi dari kerajaannya, Yasmine membeberkan alasannya yang tak disangka.

* * *

Kerajaan Gujarat adalah kerajaan yang pernah menjadi sekutu kerajaan Xing yang berada di Barat seberang laut kerajaan Xing dan kerajaan Kouka. Kerajaan Gujarat dan kerajaan Xing mulanya bekerja sama setelah Jafar, pangeran kerajaan Gujarat menikahi putri kerajaan Xing, Youki. Dari pernikahan mereka berdua, lahirlah Maya Sahara Sandra dan Miya Sophia.

Miya Sophia adalah ibu kandung Kou Ren dan Tao, setelah Maya Sahara Sandra diculik dan Jafar meninggal akibat ulah pemberontak, kerajaan Gujarat memutuskan hubungan kerjasama mereka dengan kerajaan Xing. Yang memutuskan hubungan kerja sama kerajaan Gujarat dan kerajaan Xing adalah raja kerajaan Gujarat sebelumnya, yaitu Azurite, anak dari Andine, adik perempuan Jafar alias keponakan Jafar.

Azurite memiliki satu permaisuri dan satu selir.

Dari permaisurinya, Setia, Azurite memiliki 2 orang putri bernama Yatalia (sulung) dan Tara (putri ketiga).

Dari selirnya, Tiara, Azurite memiliki 5 putri bernama Tatiana (putri kedua), si kembar identik Anna (putri ke-4) dan Tasya (putri ke-5), terakhir si kembar non identik Nagine (putri ke-6) dan Nadine (putri ke-7).

Setia yang memang bertubuh lemah meninggal pasca melahirkan Tara.

Saat Yatalia berusia 9 tahun, Tiara meninggal akibat dibunuh seseorang karena Tiara berusaha melindungi Yatalia sedangkan Yatalia yang hampir terbunuh terluka di punggungnya. Luka di punggung Yatalia berbekas sehingga bekas luka itu ditutupi oleh Azurite dengan tatto ular yang diukirkan oleh pelukis istana.

Musim panas tahun lalu, tepatnya di bulan Juni tanggal 6, tinggal tiga hari menjelang ulang tahun Yatalia yang ke-16 tahun, kembali terjadi peristiwa berdarah yang menewaskan hampir setengah dari para putri kerajaan Gujarat.

Si bungsu Nadine selamat karena saat kejadian itu terjadi, ia sedang ada di kamar Azurite.

Nagine, kakak kembar Nadine yang bersembunyi di dalam lemari ditemukan dalam kondisi shock berat dan ketakutan, seperti melihat neraka di depan matanya.

Tasya tewas akibat kehabisan darah, ia ditemukan tergeletak bersimbah darah di dekat jendela dengan luka tebasan di seluruh tubuhnya.

Anna tewas seketika akibat tertusuk pasak kayu di jantungnya.

Tara ditemukan dalam kondisi shock sambil menangis di pelukan Yatalia, meski seluruh tubuh Tara berlumuran darah, terlihat luka lebam dan memar di sebagian besar tubuhnya dan bajunya yang compang-camping, diduga luka itu akibat dipukuli karena Tara melawan saat ia hampir diperkosa.

Tatiana mati akibat dipenggal kepalanya oleh si pembunuh, kepalanya ditemukan tergeletak di dekat cermin sementara tubuhnya tergeletak di dekat lemari tempat Nagine bersembunyi.

Yatalia ditemukan memeluk erat Tara untuk melindungi Tara, selama dua hari ia demam tinggi akibat luka dan shock yang ia dapat, mata kirinya yang tertusuk tak bisa melihat lagi, rambut lurusnya yang semula berwarna merah berubah warna menjadi putih seluruhnya.

Keesokan harinya, tepat pada hari ulang tahun Yatalia yang ke-16 tahun, Yatalia yang masih sekarat, diculik Gin Oni (si setan perak) sehingga Karma, jenderal termuda sekaligus prajurit terkuat di kerajaan Gujarat mengejar keduanya.

Tak pernah lagi terdengar kabar tentang mereka berdua sejak saat itu, seisi kerajaan Gujarat mengira kalau Yatalia dan Karma telah meninggal terlebih Gin Oni yang menculik Yatalia adalah buronan paling berbahaya di kerajaan Gujarat.

Akibat peristiwa itu, Azurite jatuh sakit dan meninggal pada awal musim dingin tahun lalu tapi tak berselang lama, setelah Tara genap berusia 16 tahun pada awal tahun ini, Tara diangkat sebagai ratu kerajaan Xing.

* * *

"kalian bilang putri Yatalia sudah mati tahun lalu, jadi apa dia benar-benar putri Yatalia?" tanya Tao.

"kami tak mungkin salah kenal... tatto ular di punggung dan tanda lahir bunga melati di dada itu sama persis..." ujar Petra memegang wajah Yasmine "tapi mata kiri anda ini...".

"mata kiriku ini mata milik Tatiana... seorang 'daun' memiliki kemampuan mentransplantasi organ manusia, kau lupa?" sahut Yasmine menurunkan tangan Petra dan menutupi mata dan wajah bagian kirinya "setelah aku pergi meninggalkan kastil, seorang 'daun' menanamkan mata Tatiana padaku...".

"karena itulah... jika anda masih hidup, setidaknya beritahu bahwa anda baik-baik saja... tapi kenapa anda meninggalkan kerajaan anda dan pergi ke kerajaan lain tanpa memberi kabar!?" ujar Bihan mengepalkan tangannya, suaranya terdengar bergetar akibat amarah dan kecewa.

"benar?! anda pikir... bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang telah anda tinggalkan? Adik-adik anda... terutama yang mulia ratu Tara, beliau..." ujar Petra terpotong.

"kalian berdua belum mengatakan maksud kedatangan kalian kemari, jika kalian berdua masih bisa mengaku sebagai orang yang pernah mengabdi padaku, seharusnya kalian tak lupa apa prinsipku... Give & Take, berikan sebanyak yang kau dapat..." potong Yasmine melipat tangan "tapi jika kalian tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, aku tak merasa perlu menjawab pertanyaan kalian dan akan langsung angkat kaki".

Petra menjelaskan bahwa Tara, Nagine dan Nadine mendapat kabar bahwa buronan paling berbahaya di kerajaan Gujarat yang menculik Yasmine tahun lalu terlihat di kapal yang menuju kerajaan Kouka tapi Tara meminta Bihan mencaritahu kebenaran dari kabar ini, Bihan malah melihat Karma yang menaiki kapal menuju kerajaan Xing. Itu sebabnya, Tara meminta Petra membawa pesan langsung pada kerajaan Xing untuk memberi kabar jika menemukan Karma mengingat posisinya sebagai jenderal belum dicabut dan memberi peringatan pada kerajaan Kouka bahwa buronan paling berbahaya di kerajaan Gujarat lari ke kerajaan Kouka.

Yasmine menutupi wajahnya, lalu tertawa keras "ho... karena itu Tara meminta Bihan ikut denganmu? tadinya aku heran, kenapa Bihan yang seorang Peddler bisa ada disini? Jadi... apa peranmu kali ini, Bihan? apakah kau benar-benar datang hanya sebagai kurir?".

"Peddler?" tanya Lily.

* * *

Penipu, orang yang memperdaya orang lain dengan kata-kata.

Perompak, orang yang merampas milik orang lain dengan kekerasan.

Penculik, orang yang membawa orang lain untuk ditukarkan dengan keuntungan tertentu, baik berbentuk materi atau tidak, untuk diri sendiri atau orang lain.

Pandai besi, orang yang memiliki keahlian mengolah besi menjadi senjata atau perkakas lain.

Ninja, orang yang dikirim diam-diam ke suatu tempat untuk mengumpulkan informasi atau orang yang memiliki keahlian menyusup di tempat tersembunyi untuk melakukan suatu misi, entah mengirim pesan atau sampai membunuh orang.

Pedagang, orang yang menukarkan barang dagangan yang ia miliki dengan sejumlah uang atau melakukan sistem barter (tukar menukar barang) dengan harga sesuai sebagai transaksi jual beli.

Pembunuh, orang yang merenggut nyawa orang lain.

* * *

"Peddler, berasal dari kata penjual keliling adalah sebutan untuk orang yang melakukan semua itu di kerajaan Gujarat. Peddler dikenal juga dengan sebutan pedagang kematian karena rata-rata yang mereka dagangkan adalah senjata dan segala sesuatu yang bisa mereka jual meski di antara sesama Peddler kadang sampai harus bertaruh nyawa dan Bihan adalah Peddler terkuat yang bisa dibilang sebagai 'kepala' perkumpulan Peddler cabang ibukota kerajaan Gujarat... kau bisa sebut posisinya hampir mirip dengan Ogi di Kuuto" tutur Yasmine.

"oh, begitu" ujar Lily menepuk tangan.

"anda juga sempat menjadi Peddler, kan? dan saya rasa wajar jika kita harus bertaruh nyawa mengingat sebagian besar anggota perkumpulan Pedler terdiri dari para 'daun' yang barbar dan para 'bunga' yang merupakan pelarian dari kuil..." ujar Bihan melipat tangan.

"aku hanya Peddler tahap training tapi kurasa menjadi Peddler lebih baik ketimbang dikurung di kuil sebagai 'bunga' yang dilatih selaku calon Miko..." ujar Yasmine bertopang dagu "nah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Bihan...".

Bihan menyerah, mata hijau Yasmine yang menatapnya lekat seolah membuatnya tak dapat berbohong sehingga Bihan memberitahu perannya kali ini. Tara meminta Bihan mendampingi dan menjaga Petra yang melakukan tugas kenegaraan dan itu permintaan Tara sebagai ratu kerajaan Gujarat. Tugas kedua Bihan adalah permintaan pribadi yang datang dari Tara, Nagine dan Nadine yaitu menjadi mata-mata untuk mencaritahu keberadaan Gin Oni, Yasmine dan Karma.

"setelah mencari tahu apakah kalian bertiga masih hidup atau tidak, saya diminta membunuh Gin Oni, lalu membawa anda dan Karma kembali ke kerajaan Gujarat, jika anda dan Karma masih hidup... saya tak bisa menolak terlebih saya juga dibayar mahal untuk ini..." ujar Bihan menutup mata sesaat sebelum ia mendongak, menatap Yasmine.

Yasmine menghela napas panjang "padahal... aku sengaja meminta kabar itu disebarkan karena aku ingin memancing Karma keluar, tapi kalian malah memakan umpanku juga?".

"hah?" ujar Petra dan Bihan.

"ibarat ingin memancing gurita dengan jaring tapi yang tersangkut malah cumi-cumi, ya?" ujar Yasmine bertopang dagu "sudahi sandiwara ini, Bihan... tak apa jika kau beritahu Petra soal apa yang terjadi padaku setelah aku dibawa Gin Oni...".

Petra menoleh ke arah Bihan "tunggu, apa maksudnya ini?".

Bihan menjelaskan bahwa Yasmine bukannya diculik oleh Gin Oni melainkan Yasmine sendiri yang meminta Gin Oni membawanya kabur dari kastil. Pelaku pembantaian yang membuat 3 putri kerajaan Gujarat melayang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Karma. Yasmine yang menjadi saksi atas pembantaian ketiga adiknya tahu kalau Karma pasti akan mengejarnya sehingga dia sengaja menjadi umpan agar Karma mencarinya. Setelah meninggalkan istana, Yasmine lalu memakai nama julukan 'Hanatsuki' dan menjadi Peddler yang berpartner dengan Gin Oni.

"tindakan anda terlalu gegabah!?" protes Petra lalu melirik ke arah Bihan "tapi tunggu... kenapa kau bersikap seolah kau juga baru tahu kalau tuan putri masih hidup barusan?".

"bagaimana tidak? memang iya aku juga baru tahu kalau tuan putri masih hidup, karena saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia..." ujar Bihan terpotong karena Yasmine mencengkram kepala Bihan dan menatap tajam Bihan "silahkan katakan apa yang kau lihat saat itu, tapi setelah itu akan kugunakan Anastasia padamu...".

Anastasia, salah satu jurus terlarang yang diturunkan pada 'bunga', jurus ini membangkitkan luka yang pernah dialami seseorang sejak lahir juga rasa sakit yang dialami orang itu semasa hidupnya.

"jenderal Joo Doh yang terkena jurus ini akibat ulah 'bunga' lain baru-baru ini memerlukan waktu lama untuk sembuh... jika kau yang seorang 'daun' terkena jurus ini, perlu berapa lama untuk sembuh, ya?".

Mereka yang melihat Yasmine saat ini dibuat tak bisa bergerak akibat hawa membunuh yang dipancarkan Yasmine, terasa begitu tajam dan dingin, bagaikan sebilah pisau es. Hanya Bihan yang tak gentar meski ia yang paling dalam bahaya saat ini.

"saya sudah pernah bilang bahwa anda boleh melakukan apapun yang anda inginkan... tapi satu hal yang perlu anda ingat, ucapan saya bahwa saya hanya tak ingin anda kehilangan nyawa sia-sia karena balas dendam dan berharap anda mendapatkan kebahagiaan anda layaknya wanita lain bukanlah kebohongan...".

"kenapa kau begitu bersikeras?".

"karena sumpah setiaku hanya bisa kuberikan untuk anda, saya hanya mengakui anda sebagai junjungan saya".

Yasmine bisa melihat tatapan mata Bihan yang lurus dari balik sela jari tangannya sehingga ia menghela napas.

Saat Yasmine menurunkan tangannya, Bihan memegang tangan Yasmine "saya mengerti anda berniat membunuh Karma demi mendiang ketiga adik anda yang tak bisa diselamatkan, tapi tak bisakah anda lupakan dendam anda dan tetap hidup untuk melindungi hal lain yang lebih berharga demi ketiga adik anda yang masih hidup?".

"kau tak mungkin lupa apa yang kau lihat di awal musim dingin tahun lalu, kan? meski aku sangat membencinya dan berniat membunuhnya, dia takkan bisa membunuhku" ujar Yasmine menepis tangan Bihan "terlepas dari urusanku dengan Karma, aku sengaja datang jauh-jauh ke kerajaan Kouka juga untuk mencari keluargaku...".

"keluarga?" tanya Geun Tae menautkan alis.

Yasmine menutup mata sesaat "ini akan jadi cerita yang agak panjang... tak keberatan, kan?".

"maaf mengganggu, bisa jelaskan pada kami dulu, apa itu 'bunga' dan 'daun' yang kalian sebut dari tadi?" tanya Soo Won.

"baiklah, jadi 'bunga' dan 'daun' itu..." ujar Yasmine mengacungkan jari telunjuk.


	7. (7) The Origin of Flower and Leaf

**Chapter 7 – The Origin of Flower and Leaf**

* * *

 **Summary**

Diceritakan asal muasal terciptanya 'bunga' dan 'daun', termasuk hal lain terkait legenda yang menimbulkan kejadian beruntun yang menimpa keluarga kerajaan Gujarat bagai kutukan yang tak bisa lepas.

* * *

Pada zaman dulu, terdapat 2 ras yang hidup berdampingan di kerajaan Gujarat berdasarkan ras, yaitu ras manusia dan ras Oni. Pada awalnya, manusia dan Oni hidup berdampingan, hingga dimulailah suatu permainan kematian yang disebut perjanjian bunga dan daun.

Berawal dari kematian sang ratu yang sangat dicintai oleh rakyatnya, hingga raja dan rakyatnya meminta bantuan pada ras Oni untuk membangkitkan kembali sang ratu. Ketua klan Oni saat itu yang dijuluki si iblis perak (Gin Oni) karena memiliki rambut dan mata perak. Iblis perak membuat perjanjian dengan sang raja, dimana iblis perak akan meminjamkan jantungnya pada sang ratu dalam jangka waktu tertentu, sebagai gantinya jasad sang ratu akan menjadi santapan iblis perak saat iblis perak mengambil kembali jantungnya. Raja menyetujui perjanjian itu dan sang ratu hidup kembali meski hanya bisa untuk beberapa tahun.

Tak disangka, setelah Gin Oni meminjamkan jantungnya, iblis perak dapat merasakan perasaan manusia yang ia pinjami jantungnya. Bagi para Oni dari klan Oni yang berumur sangat panjang terlebih mereka tak memiliki perasaan, hal ini segera menjadi trend tersendiri untuk mencari kesenangan, mengisi waktu atau apapun itu alasannya. Oni bersedia meminjamkan jantungnya dengan syarat setelah beberapa lama menjalani kehidupan yang kedua dengan jantung iblis, tubuh si peminjam akan menjadi santapan Oni. Tidak semua Oni memiliki tanda yang sama di tubuhnya karena Oni sendiri juga dibagi menjadi dua kelompok berdasarkan tanda di tubuhnya.

Oni yang memiliki tanda berupa hewan termasuk klan Sarfa, sedangkan Oni yang memiliki tanda berbentuk daun di sulur yang menjalar dari sebuah bunga besar di tubuhnya termasuk klan Rasetsu.

Sebagai tanda agar jantung mereka tak dibawa lari, manusia yang meminjam jantung iblis akan memiliki tanda berbentuk bunga yang besar di dadanya, tanda bunga yang sama dengan tanda bunga yang dimiliki Oni yang telah meminjamkan jantungnya, tanda tersebut selalu otomatis akan muncul di dada peminjam jantung iblis sehingga si peminjam jantung iblis dijuluki bunga. Ibarat daun yang bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan bunga, para Oni akhirnya dijuluki 'daun'.

Meski masih bisa hidup tanpa jantungnya, penyebab kenapa 'daun' hanya mau meminjamkan jantungnya pada 'bunga' dalam rentang batas waktu tertentu adalah karena 'daun' yang meminjamkan jantungnya hanya mampu bertahan tanpa jantungnya dalam rentang waktu yang telah diberikan. Jika telah lewat dari batas waktu yang ditentukan 'daun' tersebut masih belum mendapatkan kembali jantungnya, 'daun' tersebut akan kehilangan akalnya dan menjadi gila. Hal ini tentu juga berlaku pada Gin Oni meskipun ia dikenal sebagai Oni terkuat.

Tak ingin istrinya dimangsa Gin Oni, sang raja membunuh Gin Oni dengan Shamsir, belati bergagang emas dengan taburan permata Jade yang khusus dibuat untuk membunuh 'daun'. Karena sang raja melanggar perjanjian, Gin Oni mengutuk semua 'bunga' dan keturunannya.

" _para 'bunga' dan keturunannya takkan bisa lepas dari 'bunga' yang terukir di tubuhnya dan 'daun' yang akan menjadi Khali (dewa kematian)-nya..."_.

Kutukan Gin Oni berlaku untuk semua 'bunga' tak terkecuali sang ratu. Seolah tak cukup hanya dengan kutukan dari Gin Oni, para 'daun' yang marah karena pimpinan mereka dibunuh, mulai memburu 'bunga' untuk dijadikan santapan mereka meski 'bunga' itu tak pernah melakukan perjanjian apalagi sampai meminjam jantung iblis.

Sejak itu siapapun yang pernah melakukan perjanjian dengan 'daun' untuk memperpanjang umur dengan meminjam jantung iblis atau ditandai oleh 'daun', keturunannya akan memiliki tanda 'bunga' dari orang tuanya, tak terkecuali anggota keluarga kerajaan Gujarat.

* * *

"tentu tak ada yang curiga jika aku terlahir sebagai 'bunga' karena ratu Setia yang dianggap sebagai ibu kandungku juga 'bunga'..." ujar Yasmine menyeringai "tapi nyatanya, memang ibu kandungku adalah 'bunga' yang dianggap sudah mati sejak 20 tahun yang lalu...".

"...siapa ibu kandungmu?" tanya Joon Gi.

Yasmine tersenyum sinis "putri sulung kerajaan Xing yang dikenal sebagai putri raja Jafar, Maya Sahara Sandra... sebenarnya, ibuku bukanlah putri kandung raja Jafar, melainkan putri kandung adik Jafar, ratu Andine... ibuku dan raja Azurite adalah saudara kembar non identik, saudara kembar sedarah dan berdasar urutan lahir, ibuku yang jadi kakak... dengan kata lain, ibuku adalah putri sulung kerajaan Gujarat... tapi di keluarga kerajaan Gujarat dimana kembar terlahir sebagai sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki, salah satu dari mereka berdua harus dibunuh karena kembar sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki dianggap tabu di kerajaan Gujarat...".

"kenapa dianggap tabu?" tanya Lily.

* * *

Dikatakan, jika terlahir anak kembar, itu pertanda kalau sesuatu yang mengguncang kerajaan pasti akan terjadi meski ini tergantung pada kembar seperti apa yang terlahir.

Jika yang terlahir adalah kembar laki-laki, maka itu pertanda akan terjadinya perpecahan akibat perebutan kekuasaan di keluarga bangsawan tersebut.

Jika yang terlahir adalah kembar perempuan, maka menandakan akan datangnya kemakmuran berkepanjangan.

Jika yang terlahir adalah kembar laki-laki dan perempuan, maka dikatakan si laki-laki adalah reinkarnasi Gin Oni dan si perempuan adalah reinkarnasi sang ratu yang menjadi awal mula terjadinya perjanjian bunga dan daun.

Ada satu lagi legenda yang beredar tentang Gin Oni dan sang ratu. Sang ratu, 'bunga' pertama yang hidup kembali berkat jantung pinjaman Gin Oni dapat menyalurkan perasaannya melalui jantung itu pada Gin Oni. Ini membuat Gin Oni jatuh cinta pada sang ratu, begitu pula sang ratu. Keduanya tak mungkin bisa bersatu dan hal ini diketahui sang raja. Itu sebabnya, sang raja melanggar perjanjian dan membunuh Gin Oni tanpa dia tahu, kalau saat itu sang ratu sudah mengandung anak Gin Oni.

Sejak itu, tiap generasi di keluarga kerajaan Gujarat, pasti akan ada 'bunga' yang lahir karena mereka keturunan sang ratu. Tak peduli apakah 'bunga' memang keturunan dari mereka yang meminjam jantung iblis atau ditandai oleh sang iblis, tak mengubah fakta bahwa para 'bunga' dikenal sebagai santapan iblis sehingga para 'bunga' selalu dijauhi dan ditakuti.

Itu sebabnya di keluarga kerajaan, kembar macam ini yang dianggap sebagai reinkarnasi Gin Oni dan sang ratu sebagai penyebab awal kutukan membuat kembar laki-laki dan perempuan menjadi hal tabu bagi keluarga kerajaan tapi di keluarga kerajaan ada satu cara, semacam ritual penangkal bencana jika kedua orang tuanya tak ingin membunuh saudara kembar laki-laki dan perempuan ini yaitu membesarkan keduanya secara terpisah dan menikahkan keduanya. Itulah sebabnya, Andine membiarkan Maya diangkat anak oleh Jafar dan Youki sebagai tahap pertama ritual penangkal bencana, agar di masa depan Maya bisa dinikahkan dengan Azurite.

Maya yang tahu kalau ia harus menikah dengan adik kembarnya berkata 'jangan harap aku sudi menikah dengan saudara kandungku sendiri, itu namanya sama saja dengan binatang?!' tepat di depan semua Jafar dan Youki.

Tentu saja Jafar marah besar, sehingga Jafar mengirimkan Maya ke kuil di perbatasan kerajaan Gujarat sebagai tempat pengasingan Maya sementara agar Maya mau berpikir ulang untuk menikahi Azurite tapi bukannya berpikir ulang, berkat itu Maya bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya. Tepat sekali, Maya bertemu dengan Ulla Dilwale Khun untuk pertama kalinya dan keduanya tak perlu waktu lama untuk akrab karena keduanya jatuh ke situasi yang sama.

Klan Dilwale merupakan salah satu dari sedikit klan yang anggotanya merupakan Oni darah murni. Sebagai keturunan darah murni, bukan hal aneh bagi mereka untuk menikahi saudara kandungnya untuk menjaga keaslian dan saat itu Ulla didesak untuk menikahi adiknya sendiri, Sonya. Tentu saja Ulla tak seperti keluarganya yang lain, ia merasa cara ini salah sehingga ia tak bersedia menikahi Sonya dan saat dilanda kegundahan itulah, ia bertemu dengan Maya dan Miya yang mencemaskan Maya, meminta Ulla menjadi pengawal pribadi Maya.

* * *

"gila?! masa sesama saudara kandung dinikahkan?!" pekik Lily.

"untuk hal ini, aku setuju padamu..." ujar Yasmine menghela napas.

"tapi aku tak setuju dengan tindakanmu dan ibumu, kau dan ibumu sama saja, sama-sama tak bertanggung jawab..." protes Kou Ren.

"apa anda masih bisa bicara begitu setelah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?".

"Bihan... apa yang dikatakan Kou Ren benar, kenapa kau malah marah?" sahut Yasmine.

Bihan berlutut di depan Yasmine sambil memegang tangan Yasmine "wajar jika saya marah karena saya tak suka jika seseorang merendahkan anda, tuan putri, izinkan aku...".

"kuizinkan... aku juga ingin lihat reaksi mereka..." ujar Yasmine bertopang dagu, tersenyum sinis sambil duduk di pagar dan melambaikan tangannya.


	8. (8) Flower and Leaf

**Chapter 8 – Flower and Leaf**

* * *

 **Summary**

Legenda bunga dan daun membawa bencana sampai ke negara lain, tapi bunga dan daun yang rencananya ingin dimusnahkan tak juga musnah, masih ada bunga dan daun yang tersisa tanpa mereka ketahui kalau ternyata kerajaan Kouka telah terlibat sejak lama dengan bunga dan daun.

* * *

Kerajaan Gujarat memiliki legenda 'perjanjian bunga dan daun'.

Wanita yang terlahir dengan tanda lahir berbentuk bunga yang besar di dada atau punggung seolah bunga itu mekar di tubuhnya dikenal sebagai 'bunga'.

Pria yang terlahir dengan tanda hewan buas di punggung atau daun dan tangkai bunga yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dari tanda bunga besar di dadanya disebut 'daun'.

Seolah telah ditakdirkan untuk terlahir berpasangan, tiap 'bunga' yang terlahir ke dunia pasti memiliki 'daun' yang memiliki tanda yang sama dengan 'bunga'.

Jika 'daun' memiliki tanda yang sama dengan 'bunga' tersebut atau mengikat janji dengan 'bunga' maka 'daun' itu akan dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh 'bunga'.

'daun' bisa dengan mudah menemukan 'bunga' karena 'bunga' memiliki aroma tubuh yang memabukkan bagi 'daun', aroma inilah yang mendorong nafsu 'daun' itu untuk memangsanya.

Bagi 'daun', 'bunga' merupakan santapan kelas satu karena tak hanya lezat bagi mereka, darah dan daging 'bunga' dapat menambah tenaga bahkan konon jika 'daun' dengan keturunan murni bisa memakan 'bunga' dengan tanda yang sama dengannya secara utuh, 'daun' itu dapat hidup abadi.

Bagi 'bunga', 'daun' adalah dewa kematian mereka yang akan merenggut nyawa mereka, juga kesempatan hidup kedua mereka karena 'bunga' dapat mendapatkan nyawa kedua jika mereka mendapat jantung 'daun' pasca kematian mereka.

Tanda sebagai 'bunga' akan mengeluarkan aroma yang berbau harum dan memikat 'daun'. Setiap 'daun' dan 'bunga' terlahir ke dunia ini berpasangan, selalu ada 'daun' yang mencari untuk menemukan 'bunga' pasangannya. Hanya satu nasib yang jelas untuk 'bunga' yang telah ditemukan 'daun' pasangannya, yaitu kematian.

Jika 'daun' berhasil menemukan seorang 'bunga' dengan tanda yang sama dengannya, ia akan merasa haus darah, tak seperti saat ia berhadapan dengan 'bunga' lainnya karena 'bunga' yang memiliki tanda yang sama dengan 'daun' akan membuat 'daun' itu ingin memangsanya.

Darah dan jantung 'bunga' bisa memberi tenaga lebih pada 'daun' dan jika 'daun' berdarah murni bisa memangsa 'bunga' pasangannya, konon daun itu akan mendapat keabadian.

Itu sebabnya 'daun' yang memiliki tanda yang sama dengan 'bunga' disebut Khali yang artinya dewa kematian karena saat 'bunga' bertemu 'daun' yang merupakan Khali-nya, hanya ada kematian untuknya.

Harapan hidup para 'bunga' yang tipis membuat pihak kerajaan Gujarat turun tangan untuk mengumpulkan 'bunga' dan melatih mereka menjadi Onikoroshi (pembunuh Oni) merangkap Miko Byakko mengingat kerajaan Gujarat memuja Byakko sebagai dewa mereka.

* * *

Berangkat dari legenda itu, diam-diam Jafar membentuk tim untuk melakukan penelitian dan percobaan menggunakan manusia.

Percobaan untuk membuat 'Homunculus' alias manusia abadi.

Jafar meminta Gun'i, tim yang ia bentuk untuk mengembangkan jumlah 'bunga' dan 'daun' yang lahir menggunakan ibu hamil dari kerajaan Xing dan kerajaan Gujarat bahkan beberapa warga suku angin di kerajaan Kouka diculik untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan karena Jafar tak hanya menginginkan prajurit yang banyak dan tak takut mati tapi juga rahasia hidup abadi. 'bunga' diperlukan untuk menjadi sumber hidup 'daun' sedangkan 'daun' akan dijadikan oleh Jafar sebagai pasukan boneka yang tak punya hati dan tak takut mati berkedok pasukan berani mati.

Sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, tak lama setelah Jafar meninggal, Maya diculik Ulla Dilwale Khun, putra kepala keluarga militer Khun dari klan Dilwale di kerajaan Gujarat yang sempat ditahan dengan tuduhan telah membunuh raja Jafar. Sejak itu tak pernah terdengar lagi kabar dari Maya sehingga dikabarkan kalau raja Jafar meninggal akibat dibunuh sedangkan putri Maya diculik lalu meninggal di tangan Ulla Dilwale Khun.

Kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi terbilang tragis, Jafar yang begitu menginginkan hidup abadi berusaha mengambil jantung Maya untuk ia makan karena berharap bisa mendapat keabadian dengan cara itu. Miya, adik Maya yang melihat kejadian itu berusaha melindungi Maya. Ketika Jafar menghunuskan pedangnya pada Miya, Maya menusuk Jafar dari belakang sehingga Jafar tewas karena pedang itu menancap tepat di jantung Jafar. Ulla sebagai kepala pengawal Maya saat itu lalu berusaha melindungi Maya dengan membiarkan dirinya dituduh sebagai pembunuh raja Jafar. Miya yang mendengar Ulla akan dihukum mati, meminta Ulla untuk membawa lari Maya dari istana.

Terciptanya Hei Shehui (masyarakat hitam, semacam Yakuza di Jepang), kerajaan dunia bawah yang terdiri dari para 'daun' dan 'bunga' dengan wilayah kerajaan Gujarat dan kerajaan Xing sebagai batas wilayahnya. Hei Shehui didirikan 20 tahun yang lalu, setelah Maya kabur dari istana bersama Ulla, tentunya setelah mereka berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa 'bunga' dan 'daun' yang telah dewasa seperti mereka untuk mengasuh 'bunga' dan 'daun' yang masih kecil.

Bihan adalah salah satu 'daun' yang diasuh oleh Maya, tepatnya saat Bihan masih kecil, Maya yang dikirim ke kuil saat itu sudah mengenal dan mengasuh Bihan. Bagi Bihan yang diasuh oleh Maya yang memperlakukannya dengan baik seperti anaknya sendiri, Maya adalah sosok ibu satu-satunya yang ia kenal, itu sebabnya ia begitu menghormati Maya dan bersumpah setia pada Yasmine yang merupakan putri kandung Maya dan Ulla. Sayangnya Bihan tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Maya setelah Maya meninggalkan kerajaan Gujarat.

Percobaan Gun'i ini diketahui oleh Yu Hon sehingga Yu Hon membalas perbuatan kerajaan Xing yang menculik warga kerajaan Kouka, menyulut perang 17 tahun yang lalu sekaligus pembersihan 'bunga' dan 'daun'.

"untungnya Yu Hon tak mengetahui kalau semua penerus Hei Shehui masih hidup" ujar Bihan menceritakan satu lagi hal yang disembunyikan selama ini, bahwa anak-anak Maya dan Ulla masih hidup.


	9. (9) Sibling

**Chapter 9 – Sibling**

* * *

 **Summary**

Yang mengejutkan mereka bukan hanya kebenaran yang disampaikan Bihan, masih ada hal mengejutkan lainnya yang datang dari jenderal suku api, Kan Kyo Ga yang lalu berkonfrontasi langsung dengan Yasmine sebelum Yasmine berhasil kabur.

* * *

17 tahun yang lalu, sebelum perang yang menimpa kerajaan Xing dan kerajaan Kouka terjadi, Yasmine yang lahir pada bulan Juni (pertengahan musim panas) di tahun yang sama berhasil selamat karena setelah lahir ia dibawa ke kerajaan Gujarat oleh Azurite, demi Setia yang baru saja keguguran. Sejak awal, Setia memiliki tubuh yang lemah dan itu juga penyebab para menteri menyodorkan seorang selir pada Azurite. Jika bukan karena desakan Setia agar mereka bisa meneruskan kerajaan, Azurite juga tak ingin mengambil Tiara sebagai selir.

Putri pertama kerajaan Gujarat yang asli meninggal karena kondisi Setia yang kurang sehat dan di waktu yang berdekatan, Maya melahirkan Yasmine sehingga Azurite meminta Maya untuk menyerahkan Yasmine sebagai ongkos tutup mulut soal keberadaan Maya. Meski Ulla sangat menentang keputusan Maya, akhirnya mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain menyerahkan putri bungsu mereka.

"mendiang raja Azurite adalah orang yang mengerikan, dia takkan ragu menghukum siapa saja yang tak ia sukai, dan jika ada tanda-tanda pemberontakan, dia takkan ragu menghabisi dan membakar habis daerah itu. Dia raja yang mengerikan, itu sebabnya ia dapat memerintah kerajaan Gujarat seorang diri sejak usia belasan tahun meski berada di bawah tekanan, entah apa yang terjadi jika tuan Ulla dan nyonya Maya menolak permintaan mendiang raja Azurite" ujar Bihan menunjuk Yasmine "dan, sama seperti nyonya Maya, tuan putri hanya memberikan kembali tahta kerajaan pada yang ia rasa paling berhak".

Maya yang dikenal sebagai putri sulung kerajaan Xing tapi sebenarnya adalah putri sulung kerajaan Gujarat merasa bahwa ia tak berhak menduduki tahta kerajaan Xing sebagai ratu, sehingga ia memberikan tahta kerajaan Xing pada Miya yang dikenal sebagai putri bungsu kerajaan Xing tapi sebenarnya adalah putri sulung kerajaan Xing.

Yasmine yang dikenal sebagai putri sulung kerajaan Gujarat tapi sebenarnya adalah putri bungsu Maya yang telah meninggalkan kerajaan Gujarat dan kerajaan Xing merasa bahwa ia tak berhak menduduki tahta kerajaan Gujarat sebagai ratu, sehingga ia memberikan tahta kerajaan Gujarat pada adik tertuanya yang masih hidup, yaitu Tara (putri ketiga) karena Tatiana (putri kedua) sudah meninggal.

"jadi... sama seperti bibi Maya yang meninggalkan kerajaan Xing demi membiarkan ibu kami menjadi ratu, kau juga melakukan hal yang sama?" ujar Tao menutup mulut.

"aku bukan tipe orang yang suka merebut milik orang lain, lagipula menjadi ratu dengan segala macam protokol itu merepotkan... toh, kondisi kerajaan Gujarat menjadi lebih baik di tangan Tara sebagai ratu, semua sesuai perhitunganku, tak ada yang perlu kurisaukan lagi sehingga aku bisa pergi ke kerajaan Kouka dengan tenang untuk mengunjungi desa tempat kelahiranku tapi ternyata disana aku malah menemukan hal tak terduga".

Yasmine tak sengaja menemukan sebuah gua yang memiliki jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah, di ruangan itu tersimpan berbagai macam dokumen hasil penyelidikan. Tertulis dengan jelas bahwa sebagai ganti diperbolehkan tinggal di wilayah suku angin, Son Mundok dan mendiang raja Junam yang mengetahui identitas Maya memberikan syarat, dimana Son Mundok meminta Ulla menjadi prajurit di suku angin dan mendiang raja Junam meminta Maya menjadi mata-mata di kerajaan Kouka dan keduanya menyanggupinya.

Bihan mengacungkan tiga jari tangan kanannya "masih ada syarat ketiga, yaitu jika lahir anak laki-laki dari mereka berdua, anak laki-laki itu akan dididik sendiri di tangan tetua Son Mundok karena mendiang raja Junam menginginkan anak itu mengabdi sebagai pengawal pewaris tahta kerajaan Kouka... hasilnya, nyonya Maya melahirkan tiga orang anak... selain tuan putri, masih ada dua kakaknya yang lahir sebagai anak kembar non identik, keduanya lahir 19 tahun yang lalu pada tanggal 9 bulan Agustus... putri sulungnya diberi nama Leila Dilwale Diandra dan kakak kembarnya, si putra sulung diberi nama Hak Dilwale Ulla... keduanya berhasil selamat dari insiden 17 tahun yang lalu meski desa tempat mereka tinggal dibakar habis oleh pasukan Yu Hon. peristiwa itu dianggap sebagai salah satu korban dari perang dengan kerajaan Xing. Nona Leila dibawa ke Kekaisaran Kai oleh nyonya Sakura, sahabat nyonya Maya dan tuan Hak ditinggalkan di Fuuga, tempat tetua Son Mundok atas permintaan nyonya Maya pada Neguro... sebagai tambahan, tetua Son Mundok mengangkat tuan Hak sebagai cucunya dengan nama Son Hak, ada yang kurang?".

Yasmine bertepuk tangan "aku tak merasa perlu menjawabnya".

"maksudnya, karena sudah diberitahu sejauh itu, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipertanyakan atau dijelaskan lagi? anda ini benar-benar..." ujar Bihan menghela napas.

"jika kau meminta tambahan dariku, aku bertemu ibu dan kakak perempuanku di desa tempat kami tinggal dulu saat aku ingin ziarah ke makam warga desa, ibu dan kakakku ingin ziarah ke makam ayah kami meski aku tak tahu dimana kakak perempuanku sekarang, aku hanya tahu ia pergi ke wilayah suku api karena kakak perempuanku itu mencari orang yang membunuh saudara kembarnya, kabar terakhir yang dia dengar tentang kakak laki-laki kami adalah ia mati akibat jatuh dari jurang di pegunungan saat dikejar suku api sehingga kakakku marah besar, aku tak tahu hal nekad macam apa yang bisa ia lakukan" tutur Yasmine.

"jadi... rupanya kau adik wanita itu?" ujar Kyo Ga berdiri.

"maksudmu... jangan bilang, kak Leila...?".

Kyo Ga menghampiri Yasmine "seorang wanita datang ke tempatku dan hampir membunuh adikku, dengan alasan bahwa adikku telah membunuh saudara kembarnya...".

"sudah, toh... baiklah, apa kakakku berhasil?".

"sayangnya ia gagal karena aku yang menghentikannya saat ia hendak membunuh adikku".

"aku tak heran jika ia gagal, sejak awal aku ragu dia bisa berhasil..." ujar Yasmine menghela napas "meski kak Leila memiliki keberanian dan rela berkorban, sikap sembrono dan suka nyerempet bahaya tanpa memikirkan akibatnya itu benar-benar ia warisi dari ayah kami, tapi dia juga mewarisi kebaikan hati dan kelembutan dari ibu kami, itu sebabnya ia tak pernah bisa membunuh orang lain meski ia masih bisa melukai orang lain... karena inilah, seharusnya sejak awal serahkan saja padaku...".

"karena jika itu anda, anda takkan ragu-ragu, kan?" ujar Bihan memicingkan mata.

"lalu, kau menangkapnya?".

"...wanita itu sudah mati" ujar Kyo Ga mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan menunjukkan pada Yasmine sebuah kalung dengan permata berbentuk oval, di sekelilingnya ada ornamen emas putih yang ditempeli mutiara dengan rantai perak, permata itu memiliki warna biru yang unik, warna biru tua seperti laut dicampur biru muda seperti langit "saat aku memergokinya yang berusaha membunuh adikku, dia lari dari kejaran kami setelah mencuri satu kuda dan berkuda keluar kastil, sampai akhirnya di pegunungan Utara daerah perbatasan wilayah suku Api dan suku Angin, ia terpojok dan saat kami hampir menangkapnya tapi dia malah terjun ke bawah jurang".

"tak salah lagi, ini kalung milik kakakku yang selalu ia jaga baik-baik karena ini pemberian ibu kami..." ujar Yasmine mengambil kalung dan tersenyum sinis "tapi memangnya kau lihat sendiri mayatnya? kau sudah memastikan dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kalau kakakku sudah mati?".

"dengan tubuh seringkih itu, tak mungkin ia selamat setelah jatuh dari jurang seterjal itu, kan? kecuali jika ada yang memasang badan untuk melindunginya, tak mungkin dia selamat sebab dia jatuh dengan kepala duluan ditambah ada beberapa panah beracun yang mengenai tubuhnya sebelum ia menjatuhkan diri ke jurang".

"baiklah, berarti aku tinggal mencari ke tempat yang kau beritahu karena aku takkan percaya bahwa kakakku sudah mati kecuali jika aku melihat sendiri mayatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri" ujar Yasmine menyimpan kalung milik Leila ke sakunya "terima kasih karena sudah menyimpan kalung milik kakakku... ini sangat penting...".

"...kau tak marah?" tanya Kyo Ga.

"jika kau lebih suka jika aku marah dan menamparmu, akan kulakukan dengan senang hati tapi kupertimbangkan setelah aku mendengar jawabanmu... apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kakak perempuanku setelah bertemu dengannya?".

"tentang apa?".

"aku menanyakan pendapatmu sebagai laki-laki"

"kenapa bertanya begitu? aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan wanita, terlebih wanita yang berusaha membunuh adikku".

"kalau begitu, kau sendiri, kenapa kau menyimpan kalung ini?".

"...jika memang kakakmu masih hidup dan kau bisa bertemu dengannya, kembalikan kalung itu padanya dan sampaikan pesanku... jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku atau aku akan membunuhmu..." ujar Kyo Ga menjentikkan jari sambil membelakangi Yasmine, menoleh ke arah Yasmine yang dikepung prajurit suku api yang diperintah Kyo Ga untuk bersiaga sejak tadi "tapi itu jika kau bisa kabur dari sini, apa kau pikir kami akan membiarkanmu kabur setelah tahu siapa kau?".

"mau menangkapku atas tuduhan apa?" tanya Yasmine.

"penahanan untuk proses pemeriksaan dan interogasi terhadap saudara tersangka percobaan pembunuhan wakil jenderal suku api" jawab Kyo Ga.

"coba saja kalau bisa..." ujar Yasmine menjentikkan jarinya "saatnya kita pergi, ayah...".

Tatto harimau putih di perut Yasmine bersinar, lalu muncul harimau putih di depan Yasmine. Harimau itu berhasil membawa kabur Yasmine dari kastil Hiryuu menuju hutan di belakang kastil Hiryuu sehingga Kyo Ga dan Soo Won menyuruh pasukan mereka melakukan pencarian.

* * *

Sebelum An Joon Gi pulang bersama Lily, Soo Won meminta Lily untuk ikut dengannya "bisa kita bicara sebentar?".

"eh? tapi... tak bisakah kita bicara lain waktu?" tanya Lily yang jelas terlihat enggan.

"sayangnya aku memaksamu... hanya sebentar, setelah itu kau bisa pulang bersama ayahmu... kumohon..." pinta Soo Won.

"ayolah, Lily... tak masalah jika kau menyusul ayah setelah menginap di kastil Hiryuu untuk sementara waktu..." ujar Joon Gi memegang kedua bahu Lily dan menyodorkan Lily pada Soo Won.


	10. (10) Bittersweet (1)

**Chapter 10 – Bittersweet (1)**

* * *

 **Summary**

Setelah pasukan yang diperintah Kyo Ga dan Soo Won untuk menangkap Yasmine kembali ke kastil Hiryuu, Lily yang hendak pulang bersama An Joon Gi dicegat oleh Soo Won yang ingin bicara dengan Lily sehingga Lily yang dipaksa Joon Gi dan Soo Won akhirnya terpaksa harus memenuhi permintaan Soo Won meski berujung pada pertengkaran antara Lily dan Soo Won.

* * *

 _Lily's POV..._

* * *

Kehadiran Yasmine di tengah rapat para jenderal ditambah lagi di hadapan para petinggi dari kerajaan Xing benar-benar memperkeruh suasana... aku terus merasa tegang karena kepalaku dipenuhi oleh pikiran 'hal mengejutkan apalagi yang akan muncul selanjutnya?' dan 'apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan, sih?!'. Gadis itu benar-benar adik Hak, perilaku yang tidak bisa ditebak, suka nyerempet bahaya, lidah tajam, arogan, dan tak punya rasa takut. Aku tak ingin mengakuinya sih, soalnya ini menyebalkan untuk diakui, tapi dia benar-benar berani. Yang membedakannya dengan Hak hanyalah sulit menebak apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan karena ekspresinya yang poker face.

Sekarang, setelah Yasmine pergi dari sini, kenapa aku yang malah terjebak dalam situasi ini!? aku berusaha menenangkan diri dan berpikir sejenak. Baiklah, kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Tadi setelah pasukan yang diperintahkan mencari Yasmine kembali dengan tangan kosong, aku yang ingin pulang bersama ayahku dicegat oleh yang mulia Soo Won. Orang tua itu malah menyodorkanku pada yang mulia bahkan mempersilahkan jika aku harus diam di kastil Hiryuu untuk sementara waktu. HAH?! di hadapan jenderal Geun Tae dan yang lain, pula!? Apa yang dipikirkan raja satu ini, sih!?

"jadi... mau bicara apa?".

Aku tahu ini hanya basa basi, dan aku sudah memperkirakan tentang apa yang ingin ia tanyakan padaku. Sesuai dugaanku, ia menanyakan (tanpa menyebutkan identitas mereka berdua) soal Hak dan Yona untuk memastikan apakah ucapanku dan Yasmine di ruang rapat tadi benar. Jika kuingat apa yang terjadi pada Yona baru-baru ini, baru kali ini kulihat dia menangis sampai seperti itu meski itu wajar mengingat perasaannya sangat kacau saat itu dan jika aku ingat bagaimana ia menangis saat itu, secara pribadi aku jadi sangat ingin menampar pria di depanku ini.

"kau marah padaku?".

Memang iya!? malah aneh kalau nggak marah, kan?

* * *

 _Lily's POV End..._

* * *

Lily menghela napas "saya tahu saya memang orang luar yang tak tahu apapun soal kalian bertiga tapi bagiku... gadis itu adalah sahabat pertamaku, kurasa aku sudah pernah bilang soal betapa berharganya dia bagiku... sekarang ini kepalaku terasa mendidih dan saya takkan puas sampai semuanya kukeluarkan termasuk menampar dan memukul anda beberapa kali... tapi saya tahu itu tindakan yang kekanakan, jadi akan kulakukan saat saya sudah mendengarkan penjelasan anda atas tindakanmu padanya... alasan kenapa saat itu anda melindunginya dan ucapan Yasmine barusan... apa benar, anda mencintainya?".

Melihat ekspresi Soo Won yang terdiam, Lily sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

"oh, ringan sekali, ya? anda pikir, setelah anda berkata bahwa tak ada yang perlu anda beritahu padaku tentang apa yang anda pikirkan, saya akan memberitahu apa yang saya ketahui?".

"apapun yang kupikirkan atau semua hal yang berhubungan dengan mereka berdua... itu semua bukan urusanmu, kan?" ujar Soo Won memalingkan wajahnya.

* * *

Kyo Ga heran melihat Geun Tae, Joon Gi, Ayura dan Tetora berdiri di balik dinding secara berderet seperti tiang totem "...anda sekalian sedang apa?".

Geun Tae menyuruh Kyo Ga untuk diam karena saat ini mereka sedang mengintip (tentu saja dari kejauhan) Lily dan Soo Won yang bicara di gazebo.

"memangnya salah jika aku sebagai ayahnya mengkhawatirkan putriku?".

"tidak, tapi sejak kapan anda sekalian jadi punya hobi kurang kerjaan begini?".

Joon Gi, Geun Tae, Kyo Ga, Ayura dan Tetora terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi dari kejauhan, terlihat jelas Lily menampar Soo Won.

* * *

"jangan katakan hal itu!? kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat kau bilang bahwa itu semua sama sekali bukan urusanku... bahwa aku tak ada hubungannya sama sekali... wajar sih, aku tak terlalu terlibat dalam kehidupan kalian bertiga sehingga aku merasa sangat kesal pada diriku sendiri yang tak berdaya dan menyedihkan karena aku tak bisa melakukan apapun... dia selalu menolongku... tapi kenapa... kenapa dia harus menanggung ini semua?" ujar Lily menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya "aku tahu bukan tempatku untuk ikut campur... tapi melihat dia yang biasanya begitu kuat dan tegar, jadi begitu lemah dan terluka, itu pertama kalinya bagiku dan itu membuatku ikut merasakan sakitnya... apalagi yang bisa kulakukan agar paling tidak bisa meringankan perasaannya? Aku sudah tak mau lagi melihatnya terluka dan terjatuh lebih jauh dari itu... jika memang kau tak ingin mengatakan apapun yang kau pikirkan padaku, tak apa tapi setidaknya jangan lakukan apapun padanya yang bisa membuatnya terluka lebih jauh dari ini karena itu sama saja kau berusaha membunuhnya pelan-pelan!? biarkan aku melampiaskan amarah dan kesedihannya padamu sebagai penggantinya yang tak bisa melakukannya padamu, bodoh!? mereka berdua takkan menderita seperti ini... jika sejak awal kau tak mengkhianati mereka berdua!?".

Saat Lily hendak pergi meninggalkannya dan berbalik, Soo Won yang menahan tangan Lily terkejut melihat air mata menetes dari kedua mata Lily. Saking terkejutnya, Soo Won terpaku beberapa saat sementara Lily pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

"Ayura, Tetora, kita pulang!?" ujar Lily yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan cepat melewati mereka berdua.

"hah? langsung?!" ujar Tetora terkejut.

"sekarang?" tanya Ayura.

"iya?!".

Di belokan, Geun Tae yang menyusul, menabrak Lily sehingga Lily mendongak dan terkejut, refleks menutupi wajahnya "maaf, tuan Geun Tae!?".

"tunggu, Lily!? kau... kenapa kau menangis?" ujar Geun Tae menggenggam tangan Lily dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Lily, tunggu?!" ujar Soo Won muncul dari belokan.

Lily yang terkejut hanya bisa meminta Geun Tae melepaskan tangannya "mohon maaf, saya permisi!?".

Saat Lily kabur melewati Kyo Ga dan Joon Gi yang ada di belakang Geun Tae, Soo Won yang merasa tatapan mata ke-3 jenderal dan ke-2 penjaga Lily begitu menusuk hanya bisa menepuk wajahnya dan berlari menyusul Lily "Lily!? sudah kubilang tunggu!?".

"kenapa mengejarku!?" protes Lily menambah kecepatannya.

"kenapa kau malah lari!?" ujar Soo Won menambah kecepatannya.

Melihat Soo Won berada tepat di belakangnya, Lily lari tak tentu arah "karena urusanku sudah selesai!? Tenang saja, aku akan segera pergi jadi kau takkan terganggu lagi!?".

"aku belum sempat bicara apa-apa!? dengarkan aku dulu!?".

"tidak mau!? apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?!".

"mana bisa kau pulang dengan kondisi begitu? wajahmu masih berantakan begitu".

"memangnya ini salah siapa?! jangan katakan itu seakan itu bukan salahmu?!".

"iya, aku sadar kalau aku memang salah!? karena itu... aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pulang dengan kondisi begitu, kan!?" ujar Soo Won menggenggam erat tangan Lily saat ia berhasil menangkapnya.

"untuk apa mengurusiku? Biarkan aku..." ujar Lily berusaha melepaskan diri.

"mana bisa!?" ujar Soo Won memeluk erat Lily.

Lily yang tangisannya berhenti sejenak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Soo Won "lepaskan...".

Bukannya melepaskan Lily, Soo Won mempererat pelukannya dan mendekapkan wajah Lily yang berantakan akibat air mata ke dadanya yang bidang "aku memang tak bisa mengatakan apapun padamu, tapi bukan berarti kau tak termasuk dalam kehidupan kami, kan? buktinya, kau ikut terluka dan menangis karena sahabat pertamamu yang sangat kau sayangi... itu bukti bahwa perasaanmu tulus, kau menyayanginya dan percaya seperti dia menyayangimu dan mempercayaimu... jika tidak, dia takkan datang ke tempatmu dan menceritakan semuanya padamu... dari semua orang, hanya padamu dia menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan, kan? jadi jangan katakan kalau kau tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya...".

"pertama kalinya aku merasa kalau dia hanya gadis biasa yang masih berusia 16 tahun... salah satu alasannya menangis dan terluka adalah karenamu... jadi wajar jika aku marah padamu, kan?" ujar Lily mengerutkan kening dan menangis sambil memukuli Soo Won "kenapa dia harus mengalami semua ini... kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya!? dasar pria brengsek yang jahat!?".

"aku tahu..." ujar Soo Won menerima kepalan mungil Lily yang mendarat di dadanya selama beberapa saat. Meski pukulan Lily hampir tak terasa sakit, tapi ia merasakan sakit yang lebih di dalam hatinya.

* * *

"sudah tenang?".

"iya" ujar Lily bertopang dagu dengan wajah tersipu _"memalukan, kenapa aku malah menangis segala dan bersikap memalukan begini di depan mereka semua, sih?"_.

"baiklah, sekarang... aku minta maaf... karena kata-kataku telah menyakitimu...".

"katakan itu pada mereka berdua, bukan kepadaku..." ujar Lily ketus.

"...tapi, aku tetap harus minta maaf atas apa yang kulakukan padamu, kan? aku merasa kalau aku juga sudah berbuat jahat padamu...".

"sudahlah, lupakan saja..." pinta Lily memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah.


	11. (11) Bittersweet (2)

**Chapter 11 – Bittersweet (2)**

* * *

 **Summary**

Setelah Lily dan Soo Won selesai bicara, Joon Gi dan jenderal lain curiga meski ada saja yang menggodanya. Sebelum rombongan dari Xing dan para jenderal pergi, Kyo Ga menceritakan apa yang terjadi soal Leila. Tanpa diketahui mereka, Lily sebagai satu-satunya yang tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada Yona dan rombongannya dibuat terkejut.

* * *

Melihat wajah Lily sehabis menangis, Joon Gi langsung menginterogasi Soo Won "...yang mulia, apa yang telah anda lakukan pada putriku?".

"yah, bisa dibilang itu sepenuhnya salahku... aku benar-benar minta maaf, jenderal Joon Gi..." ujar Soo Won menundukkan kepala.

"apa yang telah anda lakukan sampai membuat dia menangis?" tanya Geun Tae dengan nada yang menggoda.

"itu... rumit jika diceritakan, yang jelas dia marah karena kata-kataku yang keterlaluan sudah menyinggung perasaannya..." ujar Soo Won memalingkan wajah.

"ah, masa muda..." ujar Geun Tae terkekeh.

"ini tak seperti yang anda kira, jenderal Geun Tae!?" ujar Soo Won panik.

Geun Tae tertawa dan mengayunkan tangannya "baik, baik... tapi, saran dari saya, jika anda bertengkar dengannya, akan lebih baik jika kalian berbaikan secepatnya, kan?".

"siapa yang bertengkar dengan siapa?" tanya Kou Ren yang ikut bergabung bersama Tao.

"yang mulia raja Soo Won baru saja bertengkar dengan nona An Lily" jawab Kyo Ga.

"benar, pertengkaran sepasang kekasih yang hebat..." ujar Geun Tae terkekeh.

"sudah kubilang, kalian salah paham?!" ujar Soo Won setengah menangis.

"ucapan anda tak bisa dipercaya setelah apa yang terjadi barusan" ujar Joon Gi.

"benar, jika tidak... kenapa anda sampai memeluknya tadi?" ujar Geun Tae.

"he... begitu, toh? sibuk sekali, ya..." ujar Kou Ren memicingkan mata lalu melewati Soo Won dan yang lain "ayo cepat kita siap-siap pulang sekarang, Tao...".

"baik, kak... lagipula, aku juga mencemaskan ayah" tambah Tao mengikuti Kou Ren disusul para pengawal mereka.

Sebelum pulang, rombongan Xing dan para jenderal berbincang sejenak bersama Soo Won dan Keishuk yang mengantar kepergian mereka.

"berarti untuk sementara yang mulia akan dijaga oleh jenderal Kyo Ga selagi mencari prajurit lain yang bisa menjaga yang mulia selagi menunggu Joo Doh sembuh, ya?" ujar Geun Tae saat mendengar kalau Kyo Ga akan tinggal di kastil Hiryuu untuk sementara, lalu tiba-tiba bertanya "omong-omong, mengingat percakapanmu dengan Yasmine tadi... kakaknya cantik tidak?".

"jenderal Geun Tae, karena tak ada jenderal Joo Doh yang biasa anda kerjai, jadi anda berniat mengerjai saya?".

Geun Tae tertawa dan melambaikan tangan "jangan sinis begitu... mengingat gadis bernama Yasmine itu bersaudara dengan Raijuu, kupikir apakah saudari kembarnya juga sama dengan kakak kembarnya? Apa dia gadis yang cantik dan kuat seperti Yasmine? aku bukannya ingin menggodamu, aku hanya penasaran".

Kyo Ga memalingkan wajahnya "saya tak ingin ingat-ingat lagi, sih".

"tapi apa tak apa jika anda tinggalkan tuan Tae Jun setelah kejadian ini? kejadiannya baru saja, kan?" tanya Joon Gi.

"tak masalah, penjagaan untuknya dan ibuku sudah diperketat" sahut Kyo Ga.

"sampai ibu anda juga?" ujar Keishuk heran.

"jenderal Kyo Ga, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kurasa tak ada salahnya bercerita sedikit pada kami, kan? hanya jika kau mau, aku takkan memaksa..." pinta Soo Won.

Kyo Ga merenung sejenak "...karena yang mulia bertanya, baiklah...".

"giliran yang mulia yang bertanya, baru mau jawab..." gerutu Geun Tae.

"kejadiannya tak lama setelah yang mulia dinobatkan, saat saya dan ibu saya baru pulang dari Chishin...".

* * *

Di tengah jalan, delman yang dinaiki Kan An Ri (ibu Kyo Ga, Author putuskan namanya itu karena namanya belum pernah disebutkan) menabrak seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik semak. An Ri lalu meminta delmannya dihentikan karena ia ingin memeriksa seseorang yang ia tabrak tadi.

"kau tak apa-apa?" ujar Kyo Ga menghampirinya, ia terkejut saat melihat orang yang tertabrak itu adalah seorang gadis cantik.

Seolah tak mendengar ucapan Kyo Ga, gadis itu berusaha berdiri namun sayangnya luka yang ia dapatkan membuatnya rubuh kembali.

"jangan bergerak, lukamu..." ujar An Ri terhenti karena terdengar suara ribut dari balik semak tempat gadis itu muncul.

"mana dia?!".

"gadis itu lari kemari?!".

Segerombol pria yang terlihat seperti bandit muncul dari balik semak. Melihat gadis itu terluka, orang yang sepertinya ketua kelompok mereka sempat marah tapi akhirnya ia menyuruh anak buahnya menangkap gadis itu sebagai prioritas utama. Melihat perlakuan kasar orang-orang itu pada gadis itu, Kyo Ga menghalangi kelompok bandit itu.

"siapa kau? kami hanya punya urusan dengan gadis itu!?".

"aku tak kenal kalian, kenapa aku harus ikut dengan kalian? apalagi kalian berusaha untuk merampas kalungku..." protes gadis itu.

Saat mengetahui bahwa rombongan Kyo Ga adalah keluarga militer Kan dari suku api dan Kyo Ga adalah jenderal suku api, mereka langsung kabur.

Gadis itu terlihat lega dan menghela napas, tersenyum meski darah mengucur dari kepalanya "terima ka... sih...".

Saat gadis itu pingsan, Kyo Ga menahan tubuh gadis itu.

Rambut hitam legam yang lurus dan kulit agak coklat milik gadis itu, entah kenapa membuat Kyo Ga merasakan hal yang aneh, ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat menyadari ada bercak darah dari telapak tangannya yang memegang belakang kepala dan punggung gadis itu.

Setelah memberitahu An Ri bahwa gadis itu masih bernapas, hanya terluka di bagian punggung dan kepala belakangnya, An Ri meminta rombongan mereka berputar balik ke Chishin agar gadis itu bisa diobati di klinik terdekat di Chishin.

Nampaknya luka di yang ada di tubuh gadis itu cukup serius, kepalanya terbentur cukup keras, untungnya luka di punggungnya tak bermasalah meski banyak darah yang keluar menyebabkan anemia. Tampaknya luka itu ia dapatkan sebelum tertabrak delman sebab gadis itu mendapat patah tulang rusuk serta retak tulang lengan dan kaki setelah tertabrak delman. Gadis itu juga sudah cukup lama tak sadarkan diri.

An Ri yang merasa kasihan pada gadis itu ditambah rasa bersalah karena menabrak gadis itu, meminta Kyo Ga untuk membiarkan An Ri membawanya pulang ke Saika.

* * *

"tunggu, kenapa kalian malah membawanya ke kastil Saika?" tanya Geun Tae.

Kyo Ga menjelaskan bahwa itu keputusan ibunya "ibuku merasa gadis itu bukan warga biasa karena pakaiannya berbeda dari kami dan yang menarik perhatian ibuku adalah kalung yang ia kenakan. Begitu kami membawa kalung milik gadis itu untuk diperiksa oleh ahlinya, ternyata kalung itu adalah kalung yang sangat mahal dan seharusnya tak ada di kerajaan Kouka dilihat dari bahannya".

"maksudnya kalung Leila yang anda kembalikan pada Yasmine tadi?" tanya Lily.

Kalung yang dikenakan Leila memiliki permata yang disebut air mata ikan paus, permata itu memiliki kandungan yang terdapat pada tubuh ikan paus yang dicampur dengan beberapa jenis permata, yaitu Amethyst, Aquamarine dan Sapphire sehingga terciptalah warna permata yang biru muda seperti langit dan biru tua seperti laut yang dalam, uniknya jika permata itu dilihat dari bawah sambil dihadapkan ke arah sinar bulan, akan terlihat warna keunguan tapi jika dihadapkan ke arah sinar matahari, akan terlihat warna pelangi. Di sekitar permata berbentuk oval itu dilapisi emas putih yang ditempeli mutiara dan rantai perak.

"saat itu kami memang belum tahu darimana asal permata dengan bahan itu, yang jelas permata itu termasuk langka dan jika ditaksir dengan harga pasaran, setara dengan harta negara yang bisa membeli sebuah negara" ujar Kyo Ga.

"APA?!" ujar mereka yang ada disitu mendengarnya.

"begitulah, aku ingat gerombolan orang yang mengejar gadis itu juga menginginkan kalung gadis itu sehingga kami merasa gadis itu pasti terlibat sesuatu".

* * *

"tak mungkin permata macam ini dimiliki gadis biasa, apa dia keturunan bangsawan bahkan anggota keluarga kerajaan?" ujar An Ri lalu meminta gadis itu dibawa ke Saika.

"bagaimana jika dia dari Kekaisaran Kai?".

"itu urusan nanti, kita tak bisa menelantarkannya begitu saja, kan?" sahut An Ri.

Akhirnya Kyo Ga hanya bisa menuruti permintaan ibunya.

* * *

"siapa yang menyangka, gadis yang kami tabrak di tengah jalan ternyata malah mengarahkan pedangnya pada adikku..." ujar Kyo Ga menghela napas.

"bisa-bisanya kastil Saika disusupi mata-mata dengan cara begitu" ujar Keishuk geleng-geleng kepala.

"apa boleh buat, aku sempat curiga padanya tapi pada akhirnya kami tak curiga padanya lagi... gadis itu tak sadarkan diri dan tertidur selama beberapa bulan karena koma akibat shock dari luka di kepalanya... setelah terjadinya pemberontakan suku api dan sebelum saya pergi ke kastil Hiryuu untuk belajar pasca ditunjuk sebagai jenderal suku api, gadis itu akhirnya sadar tapi dia malah...".

* * *

Malam itu tepat malam bulan purnama, entah kenapa Kyo Ga membayangkan wajah gadis tak dikenal yang baru mereka bawa pulang itu, sehingga ia pergi ke klinik di kastil Saika untuk menengok kondisi gadis itu.

Saat membuka pintu klinik, Kyo Ga melihat gadis itu baru saja sadar "akhirnya kau sadar juga, bagaimana perasaanmu?".

Tak disangka, gadis itu melompat keluar ruangan dan hampir terjatuh dari lantai 2 jika saja Kyo Ga tak menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh dari lantai 2.

"kau ini... begitu sikapmu pada orang yang membawamu kemari dan merawatmu? Memberi salam pun tidak..." gerutu Kyo Ga meletakkan gadis yang ia bopong itu ke tempat tidur setelah menarik gadis itu ke atas.

"maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, hanya saja saya merasa saya harus segera pergi ke suatu tempat sehingga saya tanpa sadar...".

"memang kau mau kemana dengan tubuh luka-luka begitu? siapa kau dan darimana asalmu? beritahu aku, atau kau tak akan kuizinkan pergi".

"...pertanyaanku mungkin akan terdengar aneh, tapi... ini dimana dan... saya siapa?".

Kyo Ga menautkan alis "hah?".

An Ri menemui gadis itu begitu mendengar kabar bahwa gadis itu sudah sadar, kini gadis itu ada di klinik kastil Saika bersama Kyo Ga. Saat An Ri tiba di klinik, ia melihat Kyo Ga sedang bicara dengan tabib di kastil.

"sayangnya, gadis itu benar-benar tak ingat apapun selain nama dan usianya... ia mengalami apa yang disebut orang 'amnesia', mungkin karena kepalanya terbentur sangat keras".

"apa tak ada cara mengobatinya, tabib?" tanya An Ri.

"seingat saya, untuk mengembalikan ingatan seseorang, mungkin dia bisa mengingat kembali ingatannya jika kepalanya terbentur sangat keras sekali lagi, atau menerima shock yang sangat besar".

* * *

"begitulah, dia amnesia (hilang ingatan), hanya nama dan usianya yang ia ingat...".

"apa dia kuat seperti saudara kembarnya?" tanya Geun Tae.

"kakaknya Yasmine seperti apa? dia cantik, tidak?" tanya Lily.

"bagaimana pendapatmu tentang gadis itu?" tanya Soo Won.

"dia memang cantik dan kuat, tapi dia tak ubahnya bagai mawar yang berduri" sahut Kyo Ga mengerutkan kening.

"oh? jangan bilang kau sekalipun sempat tertarik padanya?" goda Geun Tae.

"yang benar saja!?" ujar Kyo Ga memegangi tengkuk lehernya karena bulu kuduknya berdiri "wanita itu wanita yang mengerikan, dia tipe wanita yang tahu betul bagaimana caranya untuk memanfaatkan semua yang ia miliki demi mencapai tujuannya, berkat wanita itu aku mengubah pandanganku pada makhluk bernama wanita karena wanita itu yang mengajarkanku untuk tak meremehkan wanita sebab wanita bisa melakukan apapun".

"apa tak terlalu berlebihan? Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?" tanya Lily.

"kau percaya kalau sejak awal semuanya sudah ia rencanakan? Ia sengaja menabrakkan diri ke delman kami yang melaju meski sudah tahu kalau ia akan terluka berat, semuanya sejak awal sudah ia perhitungkan meski soal amnesia itu diluar perhitungannya, bahkan ia juga yang telah mengancam adikku kalau ia akan membunuh ibu kami sehingga adikku terpaksa mengirimkan sinyal palsu agar yang mulia Soo Won mengira ada invasi dari Kekaisaran Kai Utara sehingga memperlambat serbuan pasukan suku Langit ke kerajaan Xing".

"semua kekacauan itu... dilakukan seorang wanita?!" pekik Keishuk.

"memang tak seharusnya kau meremehkan wanita" ujar Geun Tae terkekeh.

" _kenapa kakak adik ini malah sama-sama amnesia!? Meski mereka kembar, masa bisa sampai sama-sama kena amnesia begini?"_ pikir Lily menerawang jauh.


	12. (12) Bittersweet (3)

**Chapter 12 – Bittersweet (3)**

* * *

 **Summary**

Kilas balik tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kyo Ga dan Leila. Kyo Ga teringat, persis seperti di saat ia melihat bulan purnama seperti malam ini, saat ia pertama kalinya bicara dengan Leila.

* * *

Malam harinya, Kyo Ga yang menatap langit kelam saat ini teringat pada wanita yang ia pikir telah datang dan pergi seenaknya _"bunga mawar yang indah itu memang cantik dan memesona tapi durinya yang tajam melukaiku"_.

* * *

An Ri menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk di sampingnya "siapa namamu?".

"nama saya Leila" ujar Leila membungkukkan kepala, berterima kasih pada Kyo Ga dan An Ri yang telah menolongnya "apa ada sesuatu yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas budi baik nyonya dan tuan?".

Melihat sikap Leila yang sopan santun, An Ri merasa senang dan meminta Leila untuk diam beristirahat saja di kastil Saika sampai lukanya sembuh "jika kau sudah sembuh dan tak punya tujuan, mungkin kau bisa bekerja sebagai dayang untukku".

"ibunda, terhadap wanita yang belum kita kenal, jangan..." ujar Kyo Ga terpotong.

"Kyo~" ujar An Ri menyuruhnya diam "tak masalah, kan? sikapmu yang selalu curigaan itu sama saja dengan mendiang ayahmu".

"jangan samakan aku dengan mendiang ayahanda?!" bentak Kyo Ga berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Saat suara langkah kaki Kyo Ga tak terdengar lagi, An Ri meminta maaf pada Leila karena harus melihat hal yang tak menyenangkan. Saat menceritakan apa yang terjadi hingga Soo Jin meninggal, An Ri sempat menangis dan saat itu Kyo Ga yang sembunyi dengan bersandar di dekat pintu melihat Leila menyeka air mata An Ri.

"nyonya, maaf jika saya terkesan sok tahu dan bukan maksud saya untuk ikut campur, tapi saya rasa mendiang suami anda menyembunyikan hal itu dari keluarganya karena beliau takut dibenci atau tak ingin melibatkan anda sekalian dalam bahaya? jika ia gagal melakukan kudeta itu seperti sekarang, sasaran pertama yang akan diminta pertanggungjawaban pasti adalah anda dan anak-anak anda, keluarganya".

"tapi itu tak bisa ia jadikan sebagai alasan untuk tak mengatakan apapun, kan? bahkan padaku, terhadap istrinya sekalipun..." isak An Ri menundukkan kepala.

"nyonya, apa yang saya katakan mungkin akan terdengar naif... tapi jika orang yang kita cintai membenci kita, akan terasa sangat menyakitkan, bukan? terlebih, laki-laki memang begitu, bertindak dulu baru menjelaskan... kebanyakan laki-laki berpikir bahwa sebagai wanita, kita tak perlu ikut campur urusan mereka dan akan mengerti, sehingga mereka merasa tak perlu membicarakannya tapi bukan berarti tak percaya pada kita, kan?".

An Ri tertawa kecil dan menyeka air matanya "wah, wah, malah aku jadi dinasehati oleh wanita yang lebih muda dariku? maaf, kau malah jadi menghiburku dan melihatku menangis".

* * *

"untuk ukuran wanita yang amnesia, kau terlihat tenang sekali, bahkan ucapanmu pada ibuku terbilang bijaksana... apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat apapun?" tanya Kyo Ga yang menemui Leila sebelum tidur saat An Ri sudah pergi.

"saya tak tahu harus melakukan apa pada anda untuk membuktikan bahwa saya tak berbohong, karena anda juga tipe orang yang sulit mempercayai orang lain, kan?".

"kenapa kau berpikir begitu?".

"jika anda sendiri tak mempercayai keluarga anda, bagaimana anda bisa mempercayai orang lain?".

Kelopak mata biru yang menatapnya itu seperti bulir air, sulit bagi Kyo Ga untuk menjelaskan apa yang terpancar dari sorot mata biru yang menatapnya dengan tenang itu, lebih anehnya lagi karena ia tak bisa memalingkan matanya dari mata Leila yang seolah bisa menembus isi hati siapapun yang melihatnya selama beberapa saat.

Leila tersenyum dan memandang Kyo Ga dengan sorot mata penuh ketenangan layaknya riak air "dan mengenai ucapan anda tadi, jenderal Kan Kyo Ga, tak ada gunanya terus bersedih atau terus muram sekalipun jika itu tak bisa mengembalikan ingatan saya, bukan? karena itu saya hanya berusaha bersikap tenang dan memikirkan apa yang bisa saya lakukan dengan kondisi saya sekarang untuk membalas kebaikan nyonya An Ri dan anda sambil berusaha mengingat kembali".

"lukamu masih belum sembuh benar, kau istirahat saja dulu, pulihkan dirimu sampai lukamu sembuh... jangan macam-macam dan kau bisa bekerja sebagai dayang di kastil Saika ini jika kau ingin berterima kasih pada ibuku saat kau sudah sembuh..." sahut Kyo Ga memegang dahi Leila dan mendorongnya pelan "tidur sana, sudah malam".

* * *

Esok Kyo Ga akan pergi ke kastil Hiryuu, dan entah apa yang menyebabkan Kyo Ga terpikir untuk menemui Leila malam itu.

"sebelum anda pergi, boleh saya memberi satu saran?".

"apa itu?".

"daripada terus menaruh curiga, bukankah lebih baik jika anda mencoba percaya?".

"...kau tujukan kata-kata itu padaku agar aku percaya dan tak curiga padamu?".

"bukan soal saya, tapi soal ayah anda..." ujar Leila mengeratkan Haori yang ia pakai "daripada terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan menaruh curiga, apa ayah anda memang tak mempercayai anda sehingga melakukan pemberontakan seorang diri tanpa melibatkan anda dan adik anda, kenapa anda tak mencoba percaya bahwa yang ayah anda lakukan, semuanya semata-mata karena terlalu memikirkan keluarganya?".

"tahu apa kau... kau yang bahkan asal-usulnya tak jelas, tahu apa!?" ujar Kyo Ga terhenti saat melihat ekspresi Leila yang membeku.

Detik berikutnya, Leila hanya tersenyum sambil menatap lembut "memang tak tahu, tapi dari cerita nyonya An Ri, paling tidak saya mengerti satu hal, bahwa ayah anda menyayangi anda, adik anda dan nyonya...".

"jangan sok tahu...".

"maaf, sebab saya hanya ingin anda ingat bahwa di dunia ini tak mungkin ada orang tua yang akan menjerumuskan anaknya ke dalam bahaya jika ia benar-benar menyayangi anaknya, kan? dan tak ada orang tua yang ingin dibenci anak-anaknya... saya memang tak tahu apapun tapi bukankah mendiang ayah anda akan sangat sedih jika putranya membencinya? kurasa... beliau hanya merasa takut, anda akan membencinya jika ia memberitahu anda tentang pemberontakan ini mengingat sikap anda yang tegas dan jujur, kan?".

Kyo Ga tak mengerti, kenapa Leila bisa mengatakan itu semua sambil tersenyum, sehingga ia tak lagi berlama-lama disitu dan beranjak pergi.

* * *

Setelah Leila sadar, Kyo Ga kadang memperhatikan Leila yang selalu bersama ibunya karena Leila yang kondisinya sudah pulih kini bekerja sebagai dayang ibunya. Saat memperhatikan Leila, ia melihat Leila selalu tersenyum, tak peduli kesusahan apapun yang ia dapatkan atau seberat apapun situasi yang ia alami seperti saat diganggu dayang lain yang iri padanya karena Leila mendapat perhatian khusus dari An Ri yang akrab dengannya dan menjadi dayang favorit An Ri. Sekali, Kyo Ga menolong Leila yang jatuh terjerembab dengan kepala duluan karena roknya diinjak oleh dayang lain yang mengerjainya. Melihat kaki Leila terluka akibat tergores, Kyo Ga segera membopong Leila setelah memberi tatapan tajam pada dayang lain karena Kyo Ga merasa perilaku para dayang itu keterlaluan.

"...kau ini seperti boneka saja, apa yang kau bisa hanya tersenyum?".

"...iya" ujar Leila menutup mata sesaat sambil memegang kalungnya, tersenyum dengan sorot mata yang sedih "setelah beberapa kali saya berusaha mengingat kembali, akhirnya ada satu hal yang berhasil saya ingat, potongan ingatan masa kecilku yang hilang itu bercerita saat saya baru mendapatkan kalung ini dari ibu... sambil memberikan kalung pemberian ayah yang ia anggap seperti nyawanya sendiri, ibu berkata betapa ia sangat menyukai senyumanku, beliau juga berkata bahwa senyuman akan membawa keberuntungan dan kebaikan pada kita, karena itulah saya akan tetap tersenyum".

"agar kau diberi keberuntungan dan kebaikan?".

"bukan hanya itu, tapi juga untuk nyonya An Ri dan anda".

"...naif".

"jenderal, selain karena ucapan anda yang selalu ketus dan sikap anda yang keras, saya tidak pernah melihat anda tersenyum... wajar saja jika keberuntungan lari dari anda" ujar Leila yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"apa katamu?! Dasar lancang?!".

"ucapan saya benar, kan?".

" _heran, gadis ini benar-benar seperti tak punya rasa takut... biasanya gadis lain takut padaku, tapi dia gadis pertama yang berani membalas omonganku"_ pikir Kyo Ga memicingkan mata "jika kau punya keberanian dan kecerdasan, kenapa tak kau pakai saja untuk membalas dayang lain yang mengganggumu?".

"maksudnya, jika saya bisa meladeni anda berdebat dan membalas omongan anda, kenapa saya tak melawan atau membalas perlakuan para dayang itu? memangnya apa yang akan tersisa jika kebencian dan amarah anda benturkan pada hal yang sama? lagipula..." ujar Leila menghela napas "saya tak ingin mengotori tangan saya sendiri dengan meladeni orang-orang rendahan macam mereka yang kelakuannya tak jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil yang merengek karena ingin lebih diperhatikan ibunya".

Kyo Ga tertegun mendengar ucapan Leila, lalu tertawa keras "sikapmu hebat sekali".

Leila terkejut dan menunjuk Kyo Ga "ah, anda tertawa lepas!?".

Kyo Ga tersentak dan menutupi wajahnya "...aneh?".

"tidak" ujar Leila menggelengkan kepala dan tersipu.

"baiklah, tapi kenapa tersipu?".

Leila tersenyum lebar "sebab jika saya ingat, ini pertama kalinya saya melihat anda tertawa... semoga dengan ini keberuntungan dan kebaikan yang lebih banyak akan menghampiri anda".

"daripada mendoakan orang lain, bagaimana jika kau pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri dulu? kau itu tipe gadis merepotkan yang mudah terlibat masalah, tahu".

"jahatnya".

"...maaf atas kata-kataku yang kasar selama ini padamu" ujar Kyo Ga menyesal, ia sadar tidak seharusnya ia berkata kasar pada gadis yang berkata jujur karena mencemaskannya.

"kenapa anda minta maaf? saya rasa tak ada yang perlu anda mintakan maaf dari saya..." ujar Leila tersenyum lebar.

" _melihat senyuman polosnya seolah tanpa rasa khawatir, entah kenapa aku merasa tenang dan... ah, apa yang kupikirkan? meski hanya sesaat, terhadap gadis yang belum lama kukenal ini..."_.

An Ri yang tak sengaja lewat, melihat dari saat Kyo Ga tertawa, terkejut sekaligus tersenyum melihat perubahan putranya.


	13. (13) Bittersweet (4)

**Chapter 13 – Bittersweet (4)**

* * *

 **Summary**

Kilas balik tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kyo Ga dan Leila. Ketika Leila mengingat sedikit masa lalunya dan Kyo Ga mulai membuka hatinya pada Leila, saat itulah pengkhianatan yang menusuk bagai duri sulur mawar yang melilit, mulai menjalar, berniat menunjukkan durinya.

* * *

Saat Leila menemani An Ri berjalan-jalan di Saika, tiba-tiba ada yang menghunuskan pedang ke arah mereka berdua.

Melihat pedang yang berada di tangan pria itu mengarah pada An Ri, Leila membentengi An Ri "nyonya An Ri, awas!?".

"Leila!?" teriak An Ri.

Tepat sebelum pedang pria itu mengenai Leila, Kyo Ga menusuk pria itu sehingga darah pria itu muncrat ke wajah Leila yang membentengi An Ri.

Melihat Leila terdiam dengan mata terbelalak, Kyo Ga memegang kedua bahu Leila setelah ia memastikan An Ri baik-baik saja "Leila, kau tak apa-apa? Leila!?".

Dengan tangan bergetar, Leila menutupi wajahnya "aku ingat... semuanya...".

"jadi maksudmu... ingatanmu..." ujar Kyo Ga teringat ucapan dokter tentang cara memulihkan ingatan Leila _"apa karena dia shock atas apa yang ia lihat barusan?"_.

"sekarang... lebih baik kita kembali ke kastil Saika dan bersihkan dulu tubuhmu, ceritakan pada kami setelah kau tenangkan dirimu" pinta An Ri memeluk Leila yang gemetar, ia terlihat sangat shock.

* * *

Ketika Leila sudah tenang, ia menceritakan bahwa selama ini ia tinggal di Kekaisaran Kai Utara bersama sepasang suami istri yang merupakan sahabat ibunya yang mengadopsinya setelah terpisah dari ayah dan ibunya dalam perang 17 tahun yang lalu.

"tapi musim semi ini, setelah bibi Sakura yang mengasuhku meninggal karena sakit, aku pergi ke wilayah suku angin karena bibi Sakura berpesan padaku untuk mengunjungi makam orang tuaku dan mencari kakak laki-lakiku di tempat seorang kakek yang mengadopsinya...".

Saat tiba di tempat kakek yang telah mengadopsi kakaknya, Leila terlambat selangkah karena kakaknya baru saja pergi sehingga Leila menyusulnya setelah mengetahui ciri-ciri kakaknya.

"sore itu, aku berhasil menemukannya tapi aku hanya bisa melihat dari jauh... saat ia jatuh dari jurang dalam keadaan terluka parah akibat diserang orang-orang itu... seketika aku tak bisa bergerak, nafasku terasa sesak dan pandanganku menjadi gelap... meski akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan kakakku, aku malah tak sempat bertemu dan berbicara dengannya... aku merasa setengah diriku hilang saat menyadari kalau dia sudah tiada sehingga aku berkelana di kerajaan Kouka tanpa tujuan... aku mengerti kalau itu akibat rasa kehilangan karena harus kehilangan keluargaku satu-satunya... tapi yang tak kumengerti..." ujar Leila menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, suaranya terdengar bergetar disertai isak tangisnya "kenapa... apa kesalahan kakakku... sampai ia harus mati terbunuh? Dia tak melakukan hal yang keterlaluan... sampai harus dibunuh, kan?".

Melihat Leila menangis untuk pertama kalinya, Kyo Ga merasakan hal yang aneh, entah kenapa ia juga ikut merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Leila sehingga ia memeluk Leila "aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu agar bisa meringankan perasaanmu, tapi... rasa sakit dan rasa kehilanganmu itu... bisa kumengerti...".

"lupa kalau aku masih disini?" ujar An Ri berdehem.

Kyo Ga refleks melepaskan Leila saat melihat An Ri terkekeh "maaf!?".

"tak apa, lalu..." ujar An Ri menahan tawa, memeluk Leila, mengadu dahi sambil memegang wajah Leila "Leila anak yang baik... itu sebabnya, bibi percaya kakakmu juga anak yang baik... tak apa, menangislah... terima kasih karena mau terbuka pada kami...".

Selama beberapa saat, Leila terus menangis di pelukan An Ri yang menghiburnya dengan kata-kata lembut disertai usapan tangan An Ri di punggung Leila, layaknya seorang ibu.

Saat An Ri bertanya apakah Leila masih memiliki kerabat dari orang tuanya, Leila menggeleng "yang saya tahu, ayah dan ibu sudah putus hubungan dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing karena kawin lari... pernikahan keduanya ditentang karena perbedaan status sosial...".

"ya sudah, kalau begitu..." ujar An Ri tersenyum sambil memegang bahu Leila "jika kau tak punya tujuan, aku tak keberatan jika kau tetap tinggal disini... bukan sebagai dayangku, tapi sebagai menantuku... sudah lama aku ingin punya anak perempuan tapi sampai saat ini tak satupun dari kedua putraku yang bodoh ini yang memberiku menantu...".

"ibunda?!" pekik Kyo Ga.

Leila mengayunkan tangan "nyonya!? saya tak pantas menerimanya, apalagi anda sudah baik sekali selama ini...".

"tak apa, tapi aku ingin kalian pikirkan baik-baik..." ujar An Ri tersenyum.

* * *

" _karena malam ini ada festival, kenapa kalian tak jalan-jalan saja? sana, ajak Leila keluar, Kyo~ dan jangan kembali sebelum jemputan datang, ya~"_.

"dasar ibunda... benar-benar, kalau mode keras kepala ibunda sudah keluar, aku menyerah..." gerutu Kyo Ga yang saat ini berjalan bersama Leila, menghela napas "sampai kita disuruh jalan berdua begini...".

"maaf, saya merasa anda jadi terlibat masalah yang merepotkan" ujar Leila mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"kenapa minta maaf? ini juga awalnya salahku karena aku memelukmu di depan ibuku..." ujar Kyo Ga mengayunkan tangan.

"tapi... kenapa anda memelukku?".

"...karena kau menangis, kau yang bisa menangis dan mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan terlihat begitu manusiawi di mataku..." ujar Kyo Ga menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan dan apa yang terjadi di desa terpencil tempat ia bertemu Tae Jun pertama kalinya setelah kematian Soo Jin karena Soo Won yang membawanya kesana "meski ayahanda sudah tiada, aku tak menangis karena aku bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk menangisi kepergiannya... mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku sendiri bahkan tak mengerti... kenapa air mataku tak bisa keluar meski aku merasa sedih atas kepergian ayahanda? dan kenapa... kematian ayahanda terasa begitu berat bagiku?".

Kyo Ga terbelalak karena tahu-tahu Leila memeluknya "...kau ngapain?".

"ah, maaf?!" ujar Leila melepaskan Kyo Ga "tapi saya bisa mengerti... anda pasti sangat sedih atas kepergian ayah anda sampai-sampai air mata anda tak bisa keluar saking sedihnya... dan penyebab kenapa kematian ayah anda terasa begitu berat bagi anda adalah karena kematian ayah anda datang begitu tiba-tiba, bahkan dengan cara seperti itu... saya bisa mengerti karena itu juga yang saya rasakan saat saya kehilangan kakak saya".

"lalu kenapa memelukku?".

"ini berdasarkan hal yang berhasil saya ingat... ibu saya pernah berkata bahwa pelukan bukan hanya salah satu bentuk ekspresi kasih sayang kita tapi juga cara untuk menenangkan orang lain... jika kita memeluk seseorang, berarti kita sedang mengistirahatkan perasaan orang yang kita peluk, entah karena orang itu sedang lelah atau sedih..." ujar Leila tersenyum lebar, lalu menundukkan kepala dengan wajah tersipu "karena ingat hal itu, jadinya... bisa dibilang gerak refleks... maaf jika saya lancang...".

" _kenapa... gadis ini selalu saja... bisa memberikan jawaban atas apa yang tak kumengerti... dan memberiku kehangatan lewat sikap lembutnya dan senyumannya?"_ pikir Kyo Ga yang ekspresinya jadi lembut tanpa ia sadari.

"selain itu, apa anda tak terlalu memandang rendah diri sendiri?".

"maksudmu?".

"saya tak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja... anda jenderal suku api dan saya kagum saat melihat anda yang berusaha begitu keras untuk mengabdikan diri pada raja dan membangun kembali suku api... sedangkan saya bukan siapa-siapa, dibandingkan anda... seharusnya anda bisa lebih percaya diri... percayalah, warga suku api pasti menjawab kepercayaan anda karena anda selalu bekerja keras demi membangun kembali suku api".

"apa bukannya kau yang terlalu memandang rendah dirimu sendiri?" ujar Kyo Ga teringat apa yang ia lewati bersama Leila selama ini _"justru kau yang terlihat luar biasa di mataku... kau, dengan segala luka yang kau miliki, kau bisa tetap bangkit... kau yang tak pernah kehilangan cahayamu meski di tengah kegelapan yang pekat bahkan menerangi sekelilingmu, layaknya bulan yang bersinar di tengah kegelapan..."_.

"tapi itu kenyataannya, dan nyonya malah mengatakan hal yang tak pantas untuk saya terima..." ujar Leila terhenti karena Kyo Ga menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik jubah.

Leila terbelalak saat Kyo Ga mencium keningnya.

"serangan mendadak itu namanya pelanggaran!?" protes Leila dengan wajah memerah.

"kau marah? atau kau tak suka?".

"bukan begitu, saya hanya... terkejut... terlebih, anda adalah orang yang tak bisa saya jangkau karena anda terlalu tinggi untuk diraih...".

"kau bodoh... apa kau tak sadar kalau justru kau selalu berada di sampingku..." sahut Kyo Ga tersenyum "Kyo... panggil saja aku begitu dan tak perlu bicara formal padaku saat kita hanya berdua".

"...iya" angguk Leila tersenyum dengan wajah tersipu.

Saat memasuki sebuah toko, tanpa sengaja Kyo Ga menemukan sebuah jepit rambut dan gelang yang ia rasa sangat cantik. Jepit rambut itu memang cantik, tapi gelang dari batu Lazuli dengan manik bunga itu warnanya cocok dengan Leila sehingga ia membeli jepit rambut dan gelang itu untuk Leila.

"cantik sekali, tapi kelihatannya mahal, apa benar tak apa-apa memberikan ini padaku?" tanya Leila melihat Kyo Ga yang memberikan jepit rambut dan gelang di tangannya.

"tak apa, kan? anggap saja itu rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah menghiburku yang sedang sedih, jangan pikirkan harganya...".

"oh, jadi anda ingin dihibur oleh saya?".

Melihat senyum jahil Leila, Kyo Ga langsung menggelitikinya "kau ini!?".

"geli, ah!? Jangan dikelitik?!" protes Leila yang sadar kalau posisi mereka berdua memalukan "anu, orang lain bisa berpikiran jelek kalau melihat anda yang memeluk saya dari belakang seperti saat ini, bisa anda lepaskan saya?".

Kyo Ga memakaikan gelang dan jepit rambut itu pada Leila "cocok sekali...".

"terima kasih..." ujar Leila menundukkan kepala dengan wajah tersipu.

Kyo Ga tersenyum dan menyampirkan rambut Leila ke belakang telinga "kau tahu? Telingamu biasa memerah saat kau merasa senang atau malu".

Leila tersenyum dan menunjuk kening Kyo Ga "dan saat anda berpikir keras atau merasa kesal, kening anda pasti berkerut".

"apa yang kukatakan barusan untuk tak bicara seformal itu di hadapanku?".

"ah, maaf... saya hanya belum terbiasa...".

"ya, sudah... mumpung festival masih berlangsung, kenapa kita tak nikmati saja? ayo...".

Melihat Kyo Ga berjalan menjauh, Leila menundukkan kepala, menaruh kepalan tangannya di dadanya "jangan terlalu baik padaku, Kyo... akan terasa sakit, saat harus berpisah...".

"kenapa? Ayo..." ujar Kyo Ga menggandeng tangan Leila.

Leila tersenyum dan mengangguk "...iya".

* * *

Ketika Kyo Ga dan Leila kembali ke kastil Saika, tanpa sengaja mereka mendengar percakapan di antara Tae Jun dan An Ri.

"jadi... ibu serius ingin menikahkan kakak dengan wanita itu? sampai meminta Heuk Chi untuk memata-matai mereka berdua... kalau ketahuan, Leila mungkin takkan bicara apa-apa tapi kak Kyo pasti marah, kan?" ujar Tae Jun.

"tenang saja, tuan Tae Jun... saya rasa tuan Kyo Ga dan nona Leila tak sadar saya ada disana untuk memata-matai mereka berdua karena keduanya benar-benar menikmati... saya rasa meski hal ini ketahuan, nona Leila akan menahan tuan Kyo Ga".

"baguslah kalau begitu" angguk Tae Jun.

" _ada mata-matanya, toh?!"_ pikir Kyo Ga dan Leila.

Sesuai ucapan Tae Jun, saat Kyo Ga sudah bersiap marah-marah, Leila menahannya karena ia ingin menunggu percakapan antara An Ri dan Tae Jun selesai dulu baru mereka keluar.

"lagipula, anggap saja ini sebagai pembalasan karena nyonya sudah mengirim Heuk Chi untuk memata-matai kita" bisik Leila.

"benar juga, sih... ya sudahlah..." ujar Kyo Ga mengikuti saran Leila.

"mengingat usia kakakmu, kenapa tidak? Apalagi Leila anak yang baik, lebih baik ketimbang kau yang terus terpaku pada mendiang putri Yona, kan? kau juga, cepatlah cari gadis lain yang lebih baik ketimbang mengharapkan wanita yang sudah tiada".

"ucapan ibu menyakitkan, lho..." ujar Tae Jun memegangi dadanya lalu menghela napas "yah, tapi aku juga tak keberatan jika kak Kyo Ga bersama Leila, sebab dari apa yang kulihat, mereka berdua cukup serasi apalagi setelah ayah meninggal, akhirnya kak Kyo Ga mau membuka hati pada orang lain... meski aku kaget, karena yang bisa melakukannya adalah gadis yang ia tabrak di tengah jalan".

"rupanya kau sadar juga".

"bagaimana tidak? Ekspresi kakak jadi lebih lembut di hadapan Leila, dia juga bersikap baik pada Leila, sulit bagiku percaya melihat kakak yang begitu keras dan tegas seperti ia bersikap lembut pada wanita selain ibu...".

"benar, sejak dulu sikap kakakmu itu memang keras, tapi sikapnya makin parah setelah ayahmu yang bodoh itu meninggalkan kita seenaknya... dia jadi lebih tertutup meski sikap kerasnya itu memang sudah dari dulu, tapi coba kau tebak, apa yang dikatakan Leila saat aku menanyai apa pendapatnya tentang Kyo?".

" _orang yang sikapnya keras pada orang lain, berarti juga keras pada dirinya sendiri... menurut saya, jenderal Kyo Ga itu pria yang keras kepala dan kaku... pria cerdas yang bisa diandalkan, jujur, bertanggung jawab dan sopan... pria baik yang jarang ada, tapi sikapnya yang selalu berusaha menanggung semuanya sendirian karena tanggung jawabnya yang besar, membuat saya kadang merasa khawatir pada beliau... padahal akan lebih baik jika beliau bisa mengendurkan bahunya sedikit..."_.

"maksud ucapan Leila adalah, akan lebih baik jika Kyo Ga bisa memperbaiki sikap kerasnya dan lebih mempercayai orang di sekitarnya. Kyo Ga memang selalu bekerja keras membangun suku api kembali, tapi dia tak mengharapkan bantuan orang lain meski ia sendiri kesulitan, itu disadari juga oleh Leila... sebagai ibunya, harusnya aku bisa membuatnya membuka diri tapi akhirnya Kyo Ga mau membuka dirinya pada Leila... aku sadar akan hal itu saat melihat Kyo Ga tertawa untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian ayahmu, yang membuatku terkejut adalah karena ia tertawa di hadapan Leila... apa yang tak bisa kulakukan sebagai seorang ibu malah berhasil dilakukan oleh Leila... jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tak mempercayakan putraku padanya?".

Kyo Ga dan Leila yang mendengar percakapan Tae Jun dan An Ri bertatapan, saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, keduanya refleks mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

" _apa memang seperti itukah aku saat berada di dekat Leila? aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali... sejauh itukah perubahanku? Padahal aku selalu bersikap tegas, tapi gadis ini bisa melemahkan pertahananku..."_ pikir Kyo Ga menutupi wajahnya.

" _anda terlalu memandang tinggi saya, nyonya... saya hanya melakukan apa yang harusnya saya lakukan untuk membalas budi baik anda dan jenderal Kyo Ga... anda pasti akan sangat kecewa jika anda tahu..."_ pikir Leila menundukkan kepala.

"tapi..." gumam Tae Jun.

"kenapa lagi?" tanya An Ri.

Tae Jun melambaikan tangan "ah, tidak... sebenarnya ini muncul di pikiranku sejak melihat Leila, aku merasa ia mirip dengan orang yang kukenal, tapi siapa...".

" _ini berbahaya, sebaiknya aku cepat menyelesaikan urusanku dan pergi dari sini... sebelum ia sadar siapa aku sebenarnya..."_.


	14. (14) Bittersweet (5)

**Chapter 14 – Bittersweet (5)**

* * *

 **Summary**

Akhir kilas balik tentang apa yang terjadi di antara Kyo Ga dan Leila. Ketika Kyo Ga bersikeras melindungi Tae Jun di hadapan Leila yang menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Tae Jun, pada akhirnya Leila kabur dan terjun ke bawah jurang. Kyo Ga yang merasa kehilangan hanya bisa diam dan menatap langit. Sementara itu, di gang belakang Yasmine bertemu para tamu yang menunggunya.

* * *

Melihat Leila menghunuskan pedang ke arah Tae Jun, Kyo Ga berlari dan membentengi Tae Jun "hentikan, Leila!? Apa yang kau lakukan?".

"kau lihat sendiri apa yang sedang kulakukan? Aku ingin membunuhnya... minggir dari situ" sahut Leila menatap Kyo Ga dan Tae Jun dengan sorot mata tajam dan dingin.

"mana ada seorang kakak yang akan membiarkan adiknya mati terbunuh di depan matanya sendiri, kan?!" sahut Kyo Ga menautkan alis _"apakah dia benar-benar Leila? sorot matanya begitu kejam dan dingin..."_.

"kakak, ya..." ujar Leila terkekeh "aku juga punya kakak laki-laki yang baik sepertimu, meski kami harus hidup terpisah sejak ayah kandung kami meninggal saat kami masih kecil dan kami berdua diambil oleh orang yang berbeda... aku sangat menyayanginya karena kakak kembarku adalah satu-satunya kakakku, tapi saat aku ingin menemui kakakku, ternyata dia malah mati dibunuh seseorang... sebagai adik kembar yang bisa dikatakan sebagai belahan dirinya, wajar jika aku ingin membalas dendam atas kematiannya, kan?".

Kyo Ga menautkan alis "maksudmu... adikku yang sudah membunuh kakakmu?".

"bukan aku!" sahut Tae Jun.

"benar, adikku tak mungkin melakukannya?!".

"kita lihat apa kau masih bisa bicara begitu, aku yakin kau belum pikun dan takkan kubiarkan kau bilang kalau kau sudah lupa apa yang telah kau lakukan..." ujar Leila bercerita, sama seperti kakaknya yang diadopsi oleh seorang kakek yang baik hati, ia juga diadopsi sahabat ibunya.

"sebelumnya aku pernah cerita... bahwa bibi Sakura memintaku untuk pergi menemui kakek yang mengadopsi kakakku, kan? bibi Sakura berpesan padaku...".

" _Leila, temui seorang kakek yang bernama Son Mundok di Fuuga, dialah yang mengadopsi kakakmu sebagai cucu angkatnya"_.

"dan setelah aku menemui beliau, baru aku tahu kalau ternyata Son Hak adalah kakakku...".

Kyo Ga dan Tae Jun terbelalak, tentu mereka kenal nama yang disebutkan oleh Leila dan diakui Leila sebagai kakaknya.

"tapi... kau bilang kembar?" ujar Kyo Ga.

"tapi kau tak mirip dengannya" tambah Tae Jun.

"kami berdua adalah anak kembar non identik, wajar jika tak mirip karena aku mirip ibuku dan kakakku mirip dengan ayah kami... kedua orang tua kandung kami adalah orang yang baik, tapi mereka berdua mati terbunuh saat kami berdua masih kecil... karena itulah, saat aku berhasil membalas dendam kematian kedua orang tuaku, aku pergi menemui kakakku... tapi kenapa... apa salah kakak sampai dia harus mati terbunuh?!" ujar Leila mengacungkan pedang ke depan "cepat minggir, Kan Kyo Ga!?".

"aku tahu, ucapan maaf tak ada gunanya bagimu karena tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau jadi sebatang kara sekarang, karena itulah..." ujar Kyo Ga maju selangkah dan merentangkan kedua tangannya "silahkan bunuh aku sebagai gantinya, tapi lepaskan adikku...".

Leila terbelalak "yang harus kubunuh itu adikmu, bukan kau... minggir?!".

"tidak bisa!?".

"kubilang minggir?!".

"tidak!? Aku tak ingin ada keluargaku yang mati lagi tanpa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu!? Jika kau ingin balas dendam, jika kau ingin ada yang disalahkan atas kematian kakakmu, limpahkan itu semua padaku!?" ujar Kyo Ga memegang ujung pedang yang ia arahkan ke dadanya "tusuk aku sekarang... bunuh aku sebagai ganti adikku jika itu membuatmu puas, tapi jangan sentuh adik dan ibuku".

"kau bodoh... kenapa kau yang harus menebus atas apa yang dilakukan adikmu? kenapa kau selalu berusaha menanggung apa yang tak seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabmu?" ujar Leila menjatuhkan pedangnya dan berlari keluar, melewati An Ri yang terduduk lemas di depan pintu.

Kyo Ga meminta Tae Jun dan Heuk Chi menjaga An Ri, lalu pergi menyusul Leila.

Di tengah pegunungan terjal di perbatasan wilayah suku angin dan suku api, prajurit suku api yang mengikuti Kyo Ga setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi, memanah kuda yang ditunggangi Leila sehingga kuda itu tersungkur ke jurang bersama Leila. Sebelum Leila jatuh ke jurang, Kyo Ga berhasil menangkapnya terlebih dahulu namun Leila kembali menghunuskan belati ke arah Kyo Ga sambil melangkah mundur.

"padahal aku sudah sengaja menabrakkan diri ke arah kalian tapi rencana ini harus tertunda karena amnesia yang merepotkan itu di luar perhitunganku... aku memang berniat menghabisi adikmu setelah mengancamnya, begitu kukatakan kalau aku akan membunuh ibumu, dia mau menuruti permintaanku untuk mengirim sinyal palsu agar tentara suku Langit tak menyerang kerajaan Xing... tapi pada akhirnya, aku tetap gagal... tahu begitu, harusnya kulakukan ini sejak awal, setelah melihatnya terjatuh dari sini...".

Mengetahui di tempat ini Leila melihat Hak dan Yona terjatuh dari jurang, Kyo Ga mendapat firasat buruk.

"berhenti, jangan melakukan hal nekad... kau masih bisa kembali..." ujar Kyo Ga mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

"sejak awal, hanya ada satu jalan bagiku yaitu terus maju... tak ada jalan kembali bagiku sebab jika aku mundur, hanya ada kematian bagiku..." ujar Leila menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum pilu meski air matanya membasahi wajahnya "selamat tinggal, Kyo...".

"LEILA!?" teriak Kyo Ga yang mengulurkan tangannya ke depan tanpa bisa meraih kembali tangan Leila, Leila terlanjur melompat ke bawah tebing.

Beberapa anak panah beracun yang terlanjur dilontarkan oleh prajurit suku api karena merasa Kyo Ga dalam bahaya, menancap tepat di tubuh Leila yang jatuh ke jurang. Hanya ada kalung milik Leila yang kini ada dalam genggamannya.

" _yang membuatku begitu marah dan kecewa, bukan karena kau menipuku dan mendekatiku karena berniat balas dendam sejak awal... tapi karena lagi-lagi aku harus kehilangan hal yang berharga bagiku tanpa tahu apapun dan tanpa bisa berbuat apapun... kupikir aku mengerti, tapi ternyata... sama saja seperti yang terjadi dengan mendiang ayahku..."_ pikir Kyo Ga menyandarkan kepalan tangannya ke dahinya sambil menggenggam erat kalung milik Leila yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

* * *

"jadi... mendengar cerita adikmu, sejak awal kau memang berniat balas dendam?" ujar Kyo Ga bersandar di dinding sambil menatap langit _"meski hanya sesaat, apa yang kupikirkan... sejak awal... bukankah sudah jelas kalau dia membenciku dan berniat balas dendam sejak awal? Aku adalah kakak dari orang yang telah membunuh kakaknya... jadi wajar jika ia berusaha mendekatiku..."_.

* * *

Sementara itu, Yasmine berhasil mengelabui para prajurit yang mengejarnya dengan cara lari ke Kuuto. Yasmine memang kabur ke hutan belakang kastil Hiryuu, lalu ia berganti kendaraan dengan memakai kuda yang ia larikan ke Kuuto. Berkat ini, sementara para pasukan pengejar mencarinya di hutan belakang kastil Hiryuu, tak ada yang menyangka kalau ia memutar jalan dan kembaku ke Kuuto.

Di Kuuto, ia bersikap seolah baru tiba sambil membawa kuda di Kuuto. Setelah ia menitipkan kuda di depan sebuah toko, ia masuk ke toko itu.

"kau lama sekali".

Yasmine melepaskan tudung jubahnya "kenapa bad mood begitu, Ogi? apa tamuku membuat masalah? Harusnya mereka sudah datang semua, kan?".

Ogi menghela napas dan menunjuk ke arah rombongan yang duduk di pojok "suasana tempat ini jadi suram karena tegang, nih".

Yasmine tertawa dan memberikan sekantung emas pada Ogi "maaf, aku akan segera membawa mereka pergi setelah kami bicara sebentar, jangan khawatir...".

"tampaknya kau bisa lebih memberi penghasilan yang menguntungkan dari kakakmu" ujar Ogi terkekeh melihat banyaknya bayaran yang ia dapat dari Yasmine.

"hanya untuk saat ini, entah jika nanti setelah kepemimpinan berganti lagi".

"hati-hati dengan mulutmu, nona".

"aku tahu..." ujar Yasmine menghampiri rombongan yang duduk di pojok "jadi, bisa kita pergi sekarang? aku tak heran jika Tao meminta Algira dan Vold untuk mengontakku, tapi tak kusangka... malah kau yang pertama mengontakku, Kou Ren?".

"langsung saja... dimana putri Yona dan rombongannya?" tanya Kou Ren.

"dan bagaimana kondisi mereka semua sekarang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Tao.

"satu-satu tanyanya... baiklah, mulai dari mana, ya?".


	15. (15) Bittersweet (6)

**Chapter 15 – Bittersweet (6)**

* * *

 **Summary**

Kilas balik apa yang terjadi setelah rombongan Yona dkk menghilang dari hadapan Kou Ren dan Tao dengan cara berpindah tempat. Meski berkat Yona yang meminumkan mutiara air mata naga langit, Hak hidup kembali, tapi mereka masih belum bisa lega.

* * *

" _wahai dewa, kumohon... kau boleh ambil nyawaku sebagai gantinya tapi kumohon padamu... kembalikan Hak padaku... selamatkanlah dia..."_ pikir Yona yang meminumkan mutiara air mata naga langit yang ada di dalam mulutnya pada Hak.

"apa gagal?" isak Yun.

"kalau gagal, seharusnya tuan putri kalian juga sudah mati sekarang" ujar Yasmine duduk dan menempelkan telinganya ke dada Hak, pupil matanya melebar saat ia membuka baju Hak dan menemukan munculnya bercak hitam di sekitar luka Hak.

"apa ini? tubuhnya..." ujar Jae Ha yang duduk di dekat Yona.

"bekas luka kegelapan, kutukan kegelapan yang harus ditanggung orang yang menjadi wadah naga kegelapan... ini sama saja dengan racun bagi kami yang memiliki darah setengah manusia karena memperlambat penyembuhan, melemahkan daya tahan tubuh dan mematikan sel dalam tubuh... jika tak segera dibersihkan, bisa-bisa dia pergi lagi ke alam sana" ujar Yasmine yang memapah Hak "cepat buka ruang penyucian".

"baik" ujar Kayano berlari ke arah kuil yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka mendarat.

Jae Ha menawarkan diri agar ia saja yang membawa Hak "yang dibawa lebih besar dari yang membawa, sih".

"sebaiknya jangan... jika manusia biasa bersentuhan dengan orang yang menanggung kutukan ini, bisa-bisa menular ke kalian... ini takkan menular pada 'bunga' sepertiku..." ujar Yasmine menoleh ke arah Yona "tuan putri, kau juga ikut masuk karena dari tadi kau bersentuhan dengan kakakku, ada kemungkinan kau juga kena, yang lain tunggu di luar".

"tidak bisa!? Kami harus memastikan teman kami selamat atau kami takkan tenang!?" ujar Kija bersikeras meminta Yasmine memperbolehkan mereka ikut masuk.

"terserah, tapi jangan ribut..." sahut Yasmine memalingkan wajah.

* * *

Mereka melewati pintu kuil, memasuki ruangan yang terbuat dari dinding batu dengan kolam yang dipenuhi teratai di tengah ruangan, terdapat ukiran di dinding batu yang melukiskan 4 dewa penjuru mata angin.

Setelah Mulan membaringkan Maya, ia bergabung dengan Kayano, Kyouka dan Mizuki yang berdiri di empat penjuru sesuai arah mata angin dengan kolam sebagai pusatnya.

"tapi siapa yang akan melakukan penyucian? Nyonya Maya masih..." tanya Kayano.

"cuma ada aku, kan?" ujar Yasmine melepaskan jubahnya, lalu melepakan kimono dan jubah Hak "17 tahun yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya Kokuryuu keluar dari tubuhnya dan desa kami terbakar habis, itu sebabnya ayah kami menyegel kekuatan kakak sebagai Oni dan membuat Raijuu merasukinya setelah membuat kakak menjadi manusia biasa".

"apa itu mungkin dilakukan? Mengubah Oni atau setengah Oni menjadi manusia biasa?" tanya Zeno.

"ada jurus terlarang yang dapat membuat Oni darah murni seperti ayahmu sekalipun menjadi manusia, dengan tebusan nyawa ayah kami..." ujar Yasmine memasang cakar di kedua tangan, menusukkan cakar itu ke dada Hak sehingga tangannya masuk menembus ke dalam tubuh Hak sampai Hak yang tak sadarkan diri muntah darah.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Yun.

"jangan ribut, inilah sebabnya kusuruh kalian diam di luar..." ujar Yasmine menunjukkan telur hitam yang besar di tangannya "ini bibit Kokuryuu... Kokuryuu yang disegel itu induknya yang menitipkan bibitnya dalam tubuh kakakku...".

"sama seperti ke-4 ksatria naga, seekor naga meninggalkan bibit mereka biasanya karena usia mereka tak lama lagi jadi meski segel Kokuryuu yang disegel baru-baru ini dilepaskan, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena naga itu sudah tua dan akan segera mati..." ujar Kayano yang meminta Yun membawa teman-temannya keluar "kalau tak tahan, tolong tunggu di luar".

"jika racun Kokuryuu mengenai tanah, tanah itu akan mati sehingga kami harus melakukan penyucian di dalam kolam air suci ini... begitu darahnya yang ikut tercemar keluar, air suci di kolam akan menyucikannya sampai tak bersisa" ujar Mizuki mengarahkan Firangi ke depan.

"dan selama nona Yasmine melakukan penyucian, adalah tugas kami untuk mempertahankan kekkai untuk menahan gangguan dari luar dan meredam amukan hewan gaib yang buas itu..." ujar Kyouka mengarahkan belatinya ke depan.

Mulan menghela napas dan mengarahkan katananya ke depan "ah, sepertinya kita harus siap-siap tumbang".

"jangan kehabisan tenaga dulu, lukanya saja belum diobati" ujar Yasmine memapah Hak dan melompat ke tengah kolam.

Ajaibnya, ia bukannya masuk ke dalam kolam melainkan mengapung di permukaan kolam itu. Setelah Yasmine membaringkan Hak, Yasmine melepaskan perban yang melilit kedua kaki dan tangannya sehingga terlihat tatto mata satu di telapak tangan kanan dan kirinya serta tatto bunga di punggung kaki dan tangannya, terdapat tatto daun dari sulur yang menjalar dari tatto bunga itu yang terlihat seolah melilit kedua kaki dan tangannya.

"kumulai..." ujar Yasmine menggerakkan kedua tangannya membentuk segel Kuji.

Terjadi sesuatu yang hebat setelah itu, Raijuu dalam tubuh Hak keluar bersamaan dengan saat ke-4 wanita yang berdiri di empat penjuru memasang kekkai pembatas.

"tolong tahan dia sementara aku mengeluarkan racun Kokuryuu dalam tubuh kakak, ayah..." ujar Yasmine mendongak menatap Raijuu sebelum menutup mata.

Saat tatto harimau putih di perutnya bersinar, harimau putih itu keluar dan menahan Raijuu.

Begitu Yasmine menempelkan telapak tangannya yang bersinar, darah Hak muncrat keluar dari mulut lukanya dengan warna hitam. Melihat Hak memuntahkan darah itu dari mulutnya, Yona menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil memeluk Lily dan berteriak karena tak sanggup melihatnya "darahnya...".

"bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan lihat kalau tak tahan, kan?" ujar Kayano.

"oi, kau sendiri jangan langsung pucat begitu, Kayano?!" pekik Mulan.

"kalian jangan pasang ekspresi yang jelas-jelas nggak suka begitu, dong... aku juga tak suka melakukan ini, tapi apa boleh buat, kan?" sahut Yasmine lanjut mengeluarkan darah hitam itu dari tubuh Hak "sebagian besar darahnya telah tercemar oleh racun Kokuryuu, racunnya harus kami keluarkan dulu bersama darahnya yang terkena racun, kalau tidak lukanya tak bisa kami obati".

"tapi banyak sekali darahnya yang keluar?!" protes Lily.

"bisa-bisa dia mati kehabisan darah duluan?!" pekik Yun.

"sudah kubilang, jangan ribut... dari tadi juga sudah kekurangan darah, jadi nanti cukup berikan darahku... tolong kau lakukan nanti, Mizuki" ujar Yasmine.

"aye aye sir".

Lily menahan tubuh Yona "Yona?! aduh, dia pingsan, lagi?!".

* * *

Ketika Yona membuka matanya, terlihat Yasmine tengah menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Yona "oh, sudah bangun?".

Yona memegangi dahinya dan duduk "aku...".

"kau tadi pingsan... anak ini, bikin kaget saja" ujar Lily yang ada di samping Yona memeriksa suhu tubuh Yona yang mulai demam.

Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga yang baru saja mengganti baju mereka juga masuk ke kamar itu dan mereka lega melihat Yona sudah sadar.

"untungnya kau tak terkena racun Kokuryuu, tapi kau mulai demam... baju yang kau pakai tadi kucuci karena penuh darah dan lumpur, sementara pakai kimono itu, ya" ujar Yasmine berdiri namun langkahnya terhenti karena Yona menahan tangannya.

"...dimana Hak?".

"tidur sana..." ujar Yasmine mendorong pelan Yona ke tempat tidur "sementara ini Mulan dan Kayano kuminta berjaga di kamarnya, lukanya sudah ditangani meski kondisinya masih kritis".

Saat Yona ingin melihat keadaan Hak sekarang juga, Yasmine melarangnya "untuk sementara, dia tak bisa dijenguk... tentu saja, tidak hanya kau, tapi juga yang lain kecuali kami yang merawatnya... dengan kata lain aku, ibuku, Mizuki, Kayano dan Mulan".

"kami mengerti kalau anda dan ibu anda, masalahnya kenapa Mizuki, Kaya dan Mulan boleh tapi musume-san tidak boleh?" tanya Zeno.

"Kayano dan Mizuki memang spesialis pengobatan di antara kami dan Mulan memang perawat yang membantu mereka...".

"separah apa lukanya?" tanya Jae Ha.

"setelah terkena Anastasia, jurus yang dapat membangkitkan seluruh luka yang pernah kau dapatkan seumur hidupmu, kau kira berlebihan jika kubilang untuk bangun dari tempat tidur saja tak mungkin meski ia sudah sadar dan masa kritisnya sudah lewat?".

"dan kau kira aku mau menuruti laranganmu untuk tak melihat keadaan Hak setelah tahu kalau kondisinya separah itu?".

Melihat sorot mata Yona yang hampir menangis, Yasmine menghela napas "aku mengerti kecemasan kalian, tapi wajah murung dan sedih adalah racun terkuat untuk orang sakit dan rasa sedih hanya memperkuat rasa sakit... kau mau kondisinya tambah parah lagi? bersabarlah untuk sementara, nanti juga kalian bisa menjenguknya saat kondisinya sudah lebih stabil dan ibuku sudah mengizinkan kalian...".

Sebelum pergi keluar, Yasmine memegang pintu kamar sambil menatap sinis Yona dkk "satu hal lagi... jika aku ada di posisi kakakku saat ini, aku tak mau kalian melihat kondisiku saat ini".

Setelah Yasmine pergi, Jae Ha menghela napas lega "dingin sekali sikapnya, hanya aku yang merasa begitu atau memang sikapnya sinis sekali pada kita?".

"kurasa bukan hanya perasaanmu, atau memang sikapnya begitu pada orang lain?" ujar Kija.

"Yona, istirahatlah... benar yang dikatakan Yasmine, kita memang masih belum bisa lega jadi kita doakan saja yang terbaik..." ujar Lily mengelus-elus punggung Yona.

"aku tahu, Lily... tapi aku takut... melihat Soo Won menusuk Hak... mengingatkanku pada apa yang kulihat malam itu... saat aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri... Soo Won menusuk ayahku dengan pedangnya... tepat di depan mataku, ayahku jatuh bersimbah darah akibat luka tusukan pedang di dadanya... tak peduli berapa kalipun aku berusaha membangunkannya dan memanggil namanya, dia tak pernah menjawab dan membuka matanya lagi, sama sekali tak ada respon kecuali tubuhnya yang kurasakan semakin dingin..." isak Yona yang memeluk lutut sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menangis "dan sekarang, Hak... meski aku menutup mataku... sekalipun aku tertidur... aku tak bisa menghilangkan ketakutan ini dari kepalaku... bagaimana jika Hak juga meninggalkanku... seperti ayahku yang telah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya... aku takut... aku sudah tak mau... merasakan kehilangan lagi... terlebih di tangan Soo Won... untuk yang kedua kalinya...".

Mendengar ucapan Yona yang disertai isak tangisnya, Lily hanya bisa memeluknya erat sambil menangis "tak apa-apa... dia takkan meninggalkanmu... dia pasti akan baik-baik saja...".


	16. (16) Broken Promise

**Chapter 16 – Broken Promise**

* * *

 **Summary**

Setelah lewat seminggu, akhirnya Hak sadar tapi efek samping yang dialami Hak membuat Yona kembali menangis. Yasmine yang naik darah akibat ucapan Kija dan Yona melempar mereka berdua keluar dan menunjukkan kebenaran.

* * *

"ini sudah lewat seminggu, kenapa kau belum juga mengizinkan kami menjenguk Hak?" tanya Yun.

"kau bodoh, ya? bukankah sudah kubilang, kalian bisa menjenguknya kalau kondisinya sudah lebih stabil dan ibuku sudah mengizinkan kalian" sahut Yasmine berbalik setelah meletakkan makanan untuk Yona dkk.

"sebenarnya boleh saja tapi kondisinya masih belum stabil dan Hak masih belum sadar juga..." ujar Maya yang muncul di belakang Yasmine "dan kelihatan jelas kalau kalian semua kurang tidur...".

"mana bisa tidur nyenyak kalau khawatir begini?" ujar Kija.

"nyonya!? Nona besar!?" teriak Kayano yang tiba di pintu masuk dengan napas terengah-engah lalu meminta mereka berdua untuk ikut "tuan Hak... dia sudah sadar, tapi...".

"maaf, tolong tunggu sebentar disini, kami akan memanggil kalian setelah memeriksanya" ujar Maya berlari disusul Kayano, mengikuti Yasmine yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Yona dan yang lain menyusul mereka dan masuk ke ruangan tempat Hak dirawat, terlihat Maya memeluk erat Hak.

"sudah dibilang tunggu, masih saja..." ujar Yasmine duduk di belakang Hak sambil memegangi kedua bahu Hak dan mendelik ke arah Yona dkk, lalu menoleh ke arah Maya yang melepaskan pelukannya "bagaimana, ibu?".

Maya menggelengkan kepala sambil memegang bahu Hak "ini buruk... efek samping yang kita takutkan terjadi juga...".

"apa maksudmu, nyonya Maya?" ujar Yona menghampiri Maya.

"siapa kau?" tanya Hak.

"Hak, jangan bercanda!? ini tuan putri Yona, baru bangun bercandamu sudah keterlaluan? tuan putri mencemaskanmu dari kemarin" ujar Kija yang berdiri di belakang Yona.

"nyonya Maya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lily memegangi Yona dari belakang.

"ini efek samping dari menghidupkan kembali seseorang, meski rohnya kembali ke tubuhnya, orang yang kau hidupkan kembali belum tentu akan tetap sama seperti sebelum ia meninggal karena ia akan kehilangan sesuatu sebagai bayarannya... mulai dari kehilangan ingatannya atau berubah kepribadiannya, atau bahkan keduanya... untuk saat ini, satu hal yang bisa kupastikan sebagai efek samping yang ia dapatkan, Hak tak ingat apapun yang terjadi padanya sebelum ia meninggal dan dihidupkan kembali... singkatnya, amnesia (hilang ingatan)... dan aku tak tahu apakah ingatannya bisa kembali atau tidak..." jawab Maya.

"sebelum ada yang bertanya, ibuku punya kemampuan melihat isi hati orang yang ia peluk dan tadi ibu memeriksa kondisi kakak" tambah Yasmine.

"Yona?!" ujar Lily terkejut saat Yona terduduk lemas, ia menahan tubuh Yona dari belakang karena sudah mengira hal ini termasuk kemungkinan kalau Yona akan pingsan.

"dengan Yun dan yang lain, tak masalah... mereka tak mengenalku sebagai 'putri'... aku senang kita bisa berteman baik dengan mereka tapi hanya kau yang harus tetap memangglku 'tuan putri'... jangan lupakan bahwa aku putri Raja Il, meski seluruh kerajaan ini telah melupakan hal itu, kumohon... hanya kau satu-satunya... yang tak boleh lupa..." ujar Yona dengan suara bergetar, air matanya jatuh tak tertahan seperti saat ia menangis pasca menyadari langit yang ia lihat di hari itu tak akan ada lagi setelah kematian ayahnya "kau sudah janji padaku... kau bilang kau akan selalu ingat bahwa aku putri Raja Il... apa kau bahkan lupa hal itu?".

Seperti boneka, tak ada emosi yang tampak dari sorot mata Hak yang menatap lurus Yona kini "...aku tak ingat...".

"kau sudah janji padaku, kau takkan lupa... kenapa kau malah lupa semuanya?" isak Yona yang menyandarkan kepalan tangannya yang bergetar ke tubuh Hak "kalau begini, apa bedanya... ini sama saja dengan kau sudah mati?!".

CTIK!?

"yang benar saja, Hak... bagaimana bisa kau lupa semuanya dan melanggar janjimu pada tuan putri? Sama saja kau mengkhianati tuan putri!?" ujar Kija.

CTIK!?

"maafkan aku..." gumam Hak memegang bahu Yona lalu memeluk Yona.

Saat jarak di antara keduanya begitu dekat sampai keduanya bisa melihat pantulan mata mereka di pupil mata masing-masing, Hak menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Yona dan menutup mata bersamaan dengan saat terkulainya tangan kirinya yang memegang bahu Yona.

"Hak..." ujar Yona memegang kepala Hak, lalu menyadari satu hal "panas!?".

"pingsan lagi?" ujar Lily membantu menjauhkan Yona dari Maya yang menahan tubuh Hak _"kurasa bukan hanya aku yang akan berpikiran kalau mereka berdua nyaris ciuman tadi, kan?"_.

kau benar sekali, Lily... yang lain juga berpikir begitu, kok...

"sudah limitnya, toh" ujar Maya memegang dahi Hak "demamnya masih tinggi...".

"tapi kok ada bau darah?" ujar Kyouka yang penciumannya tajam.

Mendengar ucapan Kyouka, Mulan memeriksa tubuh Hak "aduh, lukanya terbuka lagi!?".

"maksain diri, sih..." ujar Mizuki menghela napas.

"sebenarnya memang belum boleh bangun, kan!?" ujar Kayano mengambil peralatan medis.

"bilang dari tadi!? jadi karena itu kalian memintaku menahan tubuhnya?" ujar Yasmine membaringkan Hak.

"maaf... gara-gara aku memukulnya tadi..." isak Yona.

Maya menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum sambil menyeka air mata Yona "sudahlah, jangan kau salahkan dirimu... reaksimu itu masih wajar... ayo, hapus air matamu, wanita tak boleh sembarangan memperlihatkan air matanya...".

"inilah sebabnya kenapa kubilang, kau terlalu baik, ibuku sayang..." ujar Yasmine berdiri dan tersenyum meski matanya tak tertawa sambil merenggangkan jari tangannya.

Kayano menoleh ke arah Yasmine "nona besar, tahan...!?".

Detik berikutnya, Yasmine melempar Yona dan Kija keluar kamar, untungnya Jae Ha dan Zeno dengan sigap menjadi bantalan sehingga Yona mendarat dengan selamat di atas tubuh Kija, Jae Ha dan Zeno.

" _dilempar keluar!?"_ pikir Yun, Shina dan Lily terkejut.

"telat, deh..." ujar Kayano menutupi wajahnya.

"tombol amarahnya sudah ketekan, soalnya" angguk Mizuki tertawa kecil.

"memang, mana dua kali, lagi... itu saja sudah ditahan-tahan amarahnya karena masih menahan tubuh tuan Hak..." angguk Kyouka.

"wah, lemparan yang hebat seperti biasa..." ujar Mulan bertepuk tangan.

"Jae Ha, Kija, Zeno, kalian tak apa-apa?" ujar Yona menyingkir dari mereka berdua.

"tak apa, tuan putri... anda tak terluka?".

"aku tak terluka, kok... justru kalian...".

"Ryokuryuu, minggir dulu, dong... berat, nih".

"dasar para laki-laki bodoh yang rela jadi bantal" ujar Yasmine menghela napas.

"kalau kakakmu lihat yang barusan dalam keadaan biasa, bisa-bisa malah dia yang jadi bantal, kan?" ujar Maya memegangi dahinya dan geleng-geleng kepala "anak ini, benar-benar...".

"makanya sengaja kubius dulu biar kakak nggak jadi bantal dengan kondisi tubuh begitu, baru kulempar dia keluar" sahut Yasmine membersihkan telapak tangannya dari debu dengan cara menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya, melirik ke belakang "ibu mau protes pada apa yang ingin kulakukan setelah melempar gadis ini keluar?".

"kau sudah minta izin padaku tadi malam, jadi silahkan, asal kau tak keterlaluan... lagipula kau tetap akan melakukannya meski aku protes, kan?".

"nyonya, hentikan putri anda?!" pinta Kayano.

"tenang saja, Kayano... suamimu takkan kuapa-apakan, lagipula darah yang naik ke kepalaku takkan bisa turun kecuali aku mengeluarkan semuanya sekarang... kalau tak mau melihatku tambah meledak, biarkan aku segera menyelesaikan ini semua" ujar Yasmine berjongkok di hadapan Yona "dimana tempat yang paling diinginkan kakakku? apa yang paling membuatnya bahagia? kau harusnya sudah tahu itu semua sekarang, kan? jadi bagaimana mungkin kau masih bisa bicara begitu padanya? meski kau berulang kali membuatnya terluka tapi dia terus mempercayaimu, meski dia dikhianati berkali-kali, dia sudah memutuskan kalau dia akan tetap mempercayaimu... tak pernah terpikirkan baginya untuk meninggalkanmu, kau yang bahkan tak peduli pada perasaan kakakku...".

"bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu?!".

"apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kakakku sebelum kau dikhianati oleh laki-laki itu?! tidak, kan?!".

"kau tahu apa?!".

"aku tahu termasuk apa yang tak kau ketahui... tak sepertimu, gadis bodoh yang sembarangan bicara meski tak tahu apa-apa, aku takkan bicara sembarangan karena aku tak ingin dianggap sok tahu... jika aku memang tak tahu, aku takkan bicara apa-apa tapi justru karena aku tahu, makanya aku bisa bicara dengan jelas... dan aku takkan bicara tanpa bukti..." ujar Yasmine menyampirkan poninya ke belakang telinga, membuka mata kirinya "tunjukkan pada mereka apa yang kau lihat, Tatiana...".

Tatto kupu-kupu Ageha di mata kiri Yasmine bersinar, mengeluarkan sinar perak, muncul roh seorang gadis bermata hijau berambut hitam bergelombang yang kira-kira seusia Yun dengan sayap kupu-kupu di punggungnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengepakkan sayapnya, lalu sinar putih berpendar memenuhi tempat itu.


	17. (17) Fairy Tale Without Happy Ending

**Chapter 17 – Fairy Tale Without Happy End**

* * *

 **Summary**

Amarah Yasmine membuat Yasmine menggunakan kupu-kupu ilusi yang dapat membuat dan memisahkan dimensi kepada Yona dkk untuk memberitahu kebenaran di masa lalu yang telah ia ketahui, kebenaran yang selama ini terpendam. Kilas balik masa lalu yang mereka saksikan ibarat dongeng tanpa akhir bahagia.

* * *

Yona, Yun, Lily dan ke-4 ksatria naga terkejut saat mereka membuka mata karena mereka kini ada di kastil Hiryuu. Rupanya ini pantulan masa lalu yang sengaja diperlihatkan Yasmine.

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus bermata ungu memasuki ruang peristirahatan raja Hiryuu, ia menghampiri seorang pria yang dikenali Yona sebagai ayahnya, mendiang raja Il.

Entah apa yang membuatnya marah, wanita itu terlihat siap meledak kapan saja dan itu benar-benar ia lakukan "pangeran, kenapa anda biarkan Yu Hon mengusir para pendeta dan Miko!?".

Rupanya ini masih rezim mendiang raja Junam (ayah Yu Hon dan Il alias kakeknya Soo Won dan Yona) dimana Yu Hon baru saja mengusir para pendeta dan Miko dari kastil Hiryuu.

"sabar, In Ha".

"bagaimana bisa sabar? Salah satu Miko yang terpaksa kabur karena diusir adalah kakakku!? Meski kami hanya saudara seayah, dia tetap kakakku!? hanya karena dia anak gundik, kakakku diperlakukan tak adil oleh ayah kami... setelah dipaksa masuk kuil sebagai Miko bersama ibu kandungnya oleh ayahku, sekarang dia harus angkat kaki dari kuil gara-gara pria itu...".

"aku mengerti kau menyayangi kakakmu, tapi tenang dulu".

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau aku bahkan tak tahu dia dimana dan apa dia baik-baik saja?".

"aku sudah meminta Mundok untuk mengirimkan bala bantuan, katanya ada mata-mata yang bisa melacak keberadaan seseorang di tempatnya, kita tunggu saja kabar darinya".

"maaf jika saya mengganggu" ujar pria berambut hitam lurus bermata hijau memasuki ruangan itu setelah mengetuk pintu.

Yona dan yang lain sempat mengira itu Hak karena pria itu memang pinang dibelah dua dengan Hak kecuali warna matanya yang hijau. Setelah pria itu memperkenalkan diri, mereka tahu pria itu ayah kandung Hak yang diutus Mundok, ia datang untuk menyampaikan pesan bahwa Maya berhasil menemukan kakak In Ha di perbatasan Kekaisaran Xing dan Kerajaan Kouka.

Tina, kakak In Ha adalah Miko di kastil Hiryuu yang diusir Yu Hon dan In Ha, adiknya adalah calon istri Il. Saat Maya berhasil mempertemukan In Ha dan Il dengan Tina diam-diam dibantu Ulla, Tina terlihat begitu tenang pada awalnya, tapi setelah itu terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya yang kompleks, ia seolah baru saja mengetahui hal yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Ulla, Maya, In Ha, Il, ada yang harus kuberitahu pada kalian berempat, ini tentang anak kalian nanti...".

* * *

Layaknya film yang diputar, Yona dan teman-temannya melihat bagaimana Hak, Soo Won dan Yona melewati masa kecil mereka bertiga.

Saat Soo Won menghibur Yona yang baru saja ditinggal mati ibunya.

Saat mereka bertiga terkena flu bersamaan di musim dingin.

Saat mereka bertiga diam-diam pergi ke Kuuto dan mencari Yona yang sempat diculik.

Betapa damai dan membahagiakan, sampai terasa sangat menyakitkan hati. Saat Lily menoleh ke arah Yona, ia melihat kompleksnya perasaan yang ada di kedua mata Yona, hanya satu hal yang jelas, kedua mata ungu itu tengah berusaha menahan air matanya.

* * *

Pemandangan berganti saat Raja Il bicara dengan Yona bahwa ia tak merestui hubungan di antara Yona dan Soo Won.

"Hak, kau ada disitu?".

Hak masuk dan berlutut di belakang Raja Il "anda memanggil, yang mulia?".

"tutup pintunya, jangan sampai ada orang lain yang mendengar...".

Setelah Hak menutup pintu kamar, Raja Il bertanya soal perasaan Yona "kau yang selama ini selalu menjaganya pasti tahu... sebenarnya, sejak kapan?".

"sudah lama, sejak putri masih kecil".

"ya, ampun... mungkin seharusnya kujauhkan saja mereka berdua dari dulu...".

"yang mulia, mohon maaf jika ucapan saya terbilang lancang, tapi saya mohon tolong jangan lakukan hal itu... hanya menunggu waktu dengan kondisi keduanya saat ini, saya rasa tak ada masalah jika tuan Soo Won menjadi raja dan tuan putri menjadi ratu".

"benar, Soo Won memang mampu menjadi raja tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa menyerahkan Yona pada Soo Won... sejak dulu aku selalu memberikan apapun untuk memanjakan Yona, tapi tidak peduli bagaimana dia akan meratap atau menangis, aku tak dapat merestui hubungan mereka berdua tak peduli sebesar apapun perasaan Yona".

"tapi kenapa, yang mulia?".

Raja Il berbalik menatap Hak setelah memunggungi Hak sejak tadi, menaruh kedua tangan ke belakang punggungnya, tersenyum penuh arti "Son Hak, aku ingin agar kau menikah dengan Yona".

Ekspresi Hak membeku, ia hanya bisa terdiam karena tak tahu harus bicara apa, sirkuit otaknya yang serasa membeku dan sempat terhenti mulai bisa mencerna kata-kata penolakan.

Hak menundukkan kepala sambil berlutut "...mohon maaf, yang mulia, tapi saya tidak bisa".

"kenapa? apa kau enggan pada Soo Won dan Yona karena mereka sahabatmu sejak kecil?".

"saya sadar posisi saya sendiri... terlebih, saya pribadi mengakui kalau hanya tuan Soo Won yang pantas menjadi raja berikutnya... maaf jika ucapan saya terdengar lancang..." ujar Hak tersenyum dan mengatakan alasannya mengakui Soo Won.

Terlihat percakapan antara Soo Won dan Hak saat itu, ketika Hak meminta Soo Won menikah dengan Yona dan menjadi raja kerajaan Kouka (chapter 11) juga terlihat apa yang dipikirkan Hak saat ia menyadari kualitas Soo Won, melihat punggung Soo Won yang menjauh (chapter 125).

"aku sudah memintamu untuk menjaga Yona, kan? kali ini, lakukanlah seumur hidupmu, kau harus selalu menjaganya dan berada di sisinya, bukan hanya sebagai pengawalnya...".

Siapapun yang mendengar percakapan raja Il dan Hak, pasti akan berpikiran sama, bahwa raja Il mempercayakan Yona pada Hak, bukan hanya sebagai pengawal, tapi juga sebagai pasangan hidup yang diikat benang merah.

"jika anda meminta saya untuk menjaga tuan putri, akan saya laksanakan perintah anda hingga titik darah penghabisan, dengan nyawa saya sebagai taruhannya... tapi kenapa anda meminta saya soal itu?".

"karena aku tahu kalau kau pasti akan menjaganya, bukankah kau menganggap Yona sebagai orang yang berharga bagimu? bukan hanya sebagai majikanmu atau sebagai putriku yang harus kau lindungi, tapi juga sebagai wanita... apa aku salah?".

Hak merasa ditelanjangi, tapi di hadapan sang raja, ia tak bisa berbohong "dia memang sangat berharga... tak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan kata suka atau tidak suka... tanpa anda minta, saya akan tetap menjaga tuan putri seumur hidup saya tapi untuk menikahi tuan putri, saya tak bisa melakukannya karena itu berarti mengesampingkan perasaan tuan putri dan kebahagiaan tuan putri... meski itu perintah anda, saya tak bisa melakukannya karena itu berarti sama saja saya mengkhianati sumpah saya pada mereka berdua".

Raja Il menghela napas, menyerah pada tekad kuat sang jenderal.

"sayang sekali... padahal seperti kau yang mengakui Soo Won, aku hanya mengakuimu sebagai pendamping hidup Yona... tapi paling tidak, pastikan jangan pernah kau lepaskan genggaman tanganmu dari Yona" ujar Raja Il menoleh ke lorong "baiklah, simpan percakapan ini baik-baik dalam hatimu dan bagi yang tak sengaja mendengar, tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari orang lain...".

Begitu Hak melihat keluar, ternyata ada Min Soo yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan tadi "saya hanya ingin mengantar dokumen".

Hak menutupi wajahnya, pusing mendadak "Min Soo, tolong rahasiakan percakapan tadi dari tuan Soo Won dan tuan putri, terutama tuan putri".

"kenapa, tuan Hak? anda kan hanya berusaha membujuk raja Il setelah raja Il mengatakan pada tuan putri bahwa beliau takkan merestui hubungan tuan putri dan tuan Soo Won meski... saya juga kaget sih, mendengar percakapan terakhir tadi".

"pikirkan reaksi tuan putri kalau tahu percakapan barusan, kau mau bikin tuan putri jantungan? bisa kubayangkan wajah jeleknya tuan putri, meski mungkin lucu juga...".

Tanpa diketahui oleh Hak dan Min Soo, masih ada satu orang lagi yang mendengar percakapan Hak dan Raja Il barusan, yaitu Soo Won yang muncul dari belokan lorong di belakang Hak dan Min Soo "dasar bodoh kau, Hak... lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri?".

* * *

Kini berganti pada saat Soo Won bicara dengan Raja Il dengan maksud membujuk raja Il.

"yang mulia, anda memang orang yang baik, saya tak bilang itu hal yang salah tapi itu justru dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang di sekitar anda... jika terus seperti ini, tinggal menunggu waktu kehancuran kerajaan Kouka akibat invasi kerajaan lain atau pemberontakan dari dalam negeri sendiri".

Saat raja Il menanyakan apa Soo Won punya solusi agar kerajaan Kouka tak hancur, selain dari menyerah demi menghindari pertempuran darah, Soo Won meminta raja Il merestuinya untuk menikahi Yona, dengan begitu Soo Won bisa memimpin kerajaan Kouka dan mengembalikan kejayaan kerajaan Kouka.

Setelah Soo Won berjanji kalau ia akan berusaha membahagiakan Yona, Raja Il tersenyum dan menatap Soo Won "putriku Yona, dia adalah reinkarnasi raja Hiryuu".

Soo Won mengerutkan kening "apa hubungannya dengan...".

"dan kau, Soo Won, adalah putra Yu Hon, kakakku... karena itulah, aku tak bisa menyerahkan Yona padamu... hanya padamu... aku yakin bisa mempercayakan Yona pada Hak karena Hak takkan pernah mengkhianati Yona tapi kau berbeda... apa kau pikir aku bisa menyerahkan putriku padamu? Setelah apa yang dilakukan ayahmu...".

Apa yang diberitahu raja Il setelah itu sangat sulit dipercaya, raja Il memberitahu bahwa Tina, kakak In Ha yang seorang Miko telah memberinya berbagai ramalan termasuk soal kematian istrinya, In Ha. Tadinya Raja Il juga tak ingin mempercayai hal ini, tapi faktanya In Ha, ibu kandung Yona dibunuh oleh Yu Hon, kakak kandung Il sendiri. Saat mendiang raja Junam menunjuk Il sebagai raja kerajaan Kouka selanjutnya, ia sempat menolak karena beranggapan Yu Hon sebagai putra pertama yang lebih berhak untuk menduduki tahta kerajaan sehingga mendiang raja Junam mengatakan bahwa ia hanya meminta raja Il menduduki tahta sampai 'raja' yang sesungguhnya siap. Setelah mengetahui 'Raja' yang dimaksud oleh mendiang raja Junam adalah Yona sebagai reinkarnasi raja Hiryuu, raja Il bersedia menerima tahta kerajaan karena ia sadar ini hanya sementara, ia hanyalah batu pijakan untuk raja yang sesungguhnya di masa depan.

Yu Hon yang mengetahui alasan mendiang raja Junam memilih raja Il, membunuh In Ha agar In Ha tak sempat melahirkan anak laki-laki sebagai reinkarnasi raja Hiryuu, tanpa ia ketahui reinkarnasi raja Hiryuu sudah lahir kembali sebagai perempuan, yaitu Yona. Sebelum Yu Hon mengetahui kalau Yona adalah reinkarnasi raja Hiryuu, setelah membuktikan kalau memang Yu Hon yang membunuh In Ha, raja Il membunuh Yu Hon.

"ayahmu Yu Hon memang tak keberatan jika aku menjadi raja, tapi ia ingin agar setidaknya kau, Soo Won, putranya kelak menduduki tahta kerajaan dan menjadi raja yang bisa melebihi dirinya".

"...apa yang anda katakan? Tolong hentikan candaan anda, yang mulia" ujar Soo Won dengan suara bergetar.

"tak perlu pura-pura di hadapanku, sebab Tina juga sudah meramalkan kematianku... Tina yang telah memberitahuku bahwa kau yang akan menjadi raja Kouka selanjutnya setelah aku, setelah kau mengkhianati Yona dan Hak... dan sekarang, jangan ragu... bunuhlah aku..." ujar raja Il merentangkan kedua tangannya "karena aku tahu, reaksimu barusan bukan karena terkejut... kau hanya menahan amarah, karena kau sudah tahu hal itu dan sudah berencana membunuhku malam ini jika kau gagal membujukku untuk menikahi Yona".

"memang benar, Hak takkan mengkhianati Yona... tapi kini kerajaan Kouka sudah di ambang kehancuran, demi kelangsungan kerajaan ini diperlukan pengorbanan... meski itu berarti aku harus membuang dan menginjak-injak keduanya..." ujar Soo Won menghunuskan pedangnya dan menusuk raja Il, sorot matanya begitu dingin.

Tepat setelah Soo Won mencabut pedangnya, Yona yang berada di depan pintu kamar raja Il, berteriak dan menghampiri raja Il "AYAHANDA?!".

"wah, wah... kau masih bangun, putri Yona?".

Yona mendongak dan terbelalak _"Soo Won!?"_.

* * *

"HENTIKAN!?" teriak Yona menutup kedua mata dan telinganya sambil meringkuk setelah ia melihat lagi sosok kejam yang telah membunuh ayahnya, yang membuatnya begitu shock adalah apa yang menjadi penyebabnya, apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Meski Yona menutup mata dan telinganya, bersama Lily yang memeluknya erat, Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga menyaksikan apa yang terjadi sejak malam itu sampai akhirnya Hak dan Yona ditemukan oleh Yun.

Yang mengejutkan adalah saat mereka melihat apa yang dilakukan Soo Won, bahkan mereka bisa mendengar apa yang dipikirkan Soo Won. Begitu juga dengan kilas balik yang mereka lihat tentang Hak.

Apa yang dipikirkan Soo Won saat upacara penobatannya (chapter 11).

Apa yang dipikirkan Hak setelah Jae Ha menggodanya dengan berkata bahwa Hak tak terlalu menginginkan Yona (chapter 32).

Apa yang dilakukan Soo Won saat tak sengaja bertemu Yona di Awa (chapter 39).

Apa yang dilakukan Soo Won untuk membangkitkan Chishin (chapter 44 - 46).

Apa yang dipikirkan Hak setelah mendapat mimpi buruk dimana ia melihat Yona mengajak Hak untuk membalas dendam pada Soo Won yang mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Yona dari belakang dan percakapannya dengan Zeno (chapter 62).

Apa yang dipikirkan Hak saat ia akan mengamuk ketika pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan Soo Won di Sensui dalam jarak dekat (chapter 91).

Percakapan antara Soo Won dan Joo Doh saat baru tiba di kastil Hiryuu (chapter 92).

Apa yang terjadi pagi itu dan apa yang dipikirkan Hak saat ia berusaha mengambil jepit rambut Yona pemberian Soo Won (chapter 125).

Apa yang dipikirkan Soo Won sebelum mendapat kabar dari Keishuk mengenai sinyal palsu dari suku api (chapter 138).

* * *

Mizuki menemui Hak di perbatasan dekat Sansan, ia datang untuk memperingati Hak "ada aroma kematian yang menempel padamu".

"kau orang kedua yang mengatakan hal itu padaku... apa maumu? meramalkan kematianku?".

"bisa dibilang begitu, karena cermin air berbisik padaku..." ujar Mizuki menunjuk Hak "jika perang antara kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Xing batal terjadi, kau takkan bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanmu lagi...".

"satu pertanyaanku... apa tuan putri dan teman-temanku yang ditahan kerajaan Xing...".

"mereka semua selamat..." ujar Mizuki memberitahu bahwa Keishuk dan prajurit suku Langit yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan raja Il sudah mengetahui kalau Yona masih hidup "tuan putri Yona kali ini selamat karena ada nona Lily dan Algira, tapi pria bernama Keishuk bersikeras ingin membunuh tuan putri Yona karena menganggap putri Yona sebagai ancaman... cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi juga".

"dengan kata lain, aku belum bisa mati sekarang" ujar Hak beranjak.

Mizuki menahan jubah Hak "mau kemana?".

"ke tempat pertemuan, mana mungkin kubiarkan tuan putri ada di dekat orang-orang berbahaya itu? meski ada Lily dan Algira yang menjaganya, aku takkan tenang jika tahu si brengsek itu juga ada disana bersama tuan putri".

"jika kau pergi, kau akan mati!? kau tetap akan pergi?".

"jika aku takut akan kematian, sejak awal aku takkan mengambil jalan hidup sebagai prajurit... jika memang sudah takdirku mati, biarlah... jika aku mati karena melindunginya, kuanggap itu sebagai kebanggaanku, tapi bukan berarti aku mau mati semudah itu karena jika aku akan mati, maka aku akan tetap berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan... lagipula, meskipun aku tak ada, masih ada mereka yang bisa menjaga tuan putri, dengan atau tanpaku..." ujar Hak lalu bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu setelah menjawab pertanyaan Mizuki disertai seulas senyum yang getir.

* * *

Saat Kyouka yang di bawah pengaruh cuci otak muncul di belakang Yona dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Yona yang mendekap Hak yang tak sadarkan diri dan tergeletak dengan tubuh berlumuran darah, Soo Won menahan pedang Kyouka sehingga mereka semua dibuat terkejut.

"kau sedang apa, Soo Won? kenapa menolong musuhmu?".

"benar... apa yang kulakukan... aku sendiri tak mengerti... aku juga ingin tahu jawabannya..." ujar Soo Won berusaha menahan serangan Kyouka, sesaat melirik ke belakang _"setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya, mana bisa aku mengatakan alasanku... bahwa aku hanya tak ingin melihat wanita yang kucintai mati di depan mataku..."_.

Melihat Yona menangis dengan sorot mata yang kosong sambil mendekap Hak barusan telah membuat Soo Won teringat seperti saat ia melihat Yona yang menangis akibat kehilangan ayah kandungnya yang mati terbunuh di tangan Soo Won.

" _aku percaya padamu, Hak... jika itu kau, pasti kau bisa menjaga Yona, tapi kenapa... kenapa kau malah mati secepat ini?!"_.

" _bergeraklah, tubuh sialan... mana bisa aku mati sekarang? Soo Won ada di dekat sini... tuan putri dalam bahaya..."_ pikir Hak yang berdiri sambil berpegangan pada tongkat Tsu Quan Dao yang bertumpu di tanah, ia jatuh dalam kondisi tak terkendali, mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah Soo Won. Dengan sorot mata kosong, tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya berlumuran darah, Hak kembali menyerang Soo Won dengan aura membunuh membuncah dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hak, berhenti?!" pinta Soo Won yang berusaha menangkis serangan Hak yang datang bertubi-tubi meski terlihat jelas kalau ia kewalahan. Soo Won merasa ngeri melihat Hak bisa terus menyerangnya seperti itu dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya saat ia menahan serangan Hak _"jika begini terus, bisa-bisa... tapi seharusnya dia bahkan tak bisa berdiri lagi... apakah yang telah menggerakkannya... sebesar itukah kebencian dan amarahmu padaku?"_.

"ini bahaya, yang ia lihat saat ini hanyalah darah, dia takkan berhenti sampai ia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak lagi..." ujar Zeno meminta ketiga saudara naganya untuk menghentikan Hak bagaimanapun caranya.

Saat itu, teringat apa yang terjadi di Sensui, Yona kembali menghentikan Hak.

"Hak, hari itu saat kau pergi dari Fuuga, aku memaksamu untuk membawaku serta, karena aku takut... saat kau menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal di Fuuga dan kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku merasa aku takkan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi jika aku melepaskanmu saat itu..." ujar Yona terisak sambil memeluk Hak dari belakang "sama seperti saat di Sensui, meski kau ada disini, aku merasa kau begitu jauh... aku yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau alami karena ini mungkin takkan terjadi jika aku tak melibatkanmu lagi... akan kulakukan apapun asalkan kau kembali padaku... karena itu, kumohon... jangan pergi lebih jauh dari ini...".

Hak bisa mendengar ucapan Yona dan bisa merasakan pelukan Yona yang lagi-lagi berurai air mata _"ah, kurasa aku memang bodoh... aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis terus... tapi selalu saja aku membuatnya khawatir padaku dan menangis lagi..."_.

Setelah itu, segel Kokuryuu dalam tubuh Hak terlepas.

Tanpa menghiraukan bahaya yang mungkin menimpanya, Yona berlari ke arah Hak yang telah kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya.

Yona melompat dan tersungkur ke tanah sambil memeluk erat Hak, memegang wajah Hak dan tersenyum lembut sambil menangis setelah mendekap erat kepala Hak ke dadanya "meskipun semua orang mengataimu monster, meskipun kau bukan manusia, meskipun seluruh dunia menolakmu, aku takkan melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi... bagiku kau tetaplah kau, Hak.. meski wujudmu berubah, kumohon... jangan sampai hatimu ikut berubah, Hak... jika kau bisa mendengar suaraku, kumohon katakan sesuatu... kembalilah padaku... aku merindukanmu...".

"tuan putri..." ujar Hak memegangi wajah Yona setelah memeluk erat Yona "maaf... kau jadi... berlumuran darah...".

"ini semua... kan bukan darahku... pikirkan kondisimu sendiri, bodoh..." isak Yona menutupi wajahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Saat Hak tersungkur sambil muntah darah di depannya, Yona langsung panik "KYAAA!? Yun, cepat kemari!?".

"kau... bodoh... jangan... main terjang... begitu... kalau kau... terluka... bagaimana?" ujar Hak memegang lengan Yona dengan tubuh gemetar.

"yang terluka... hanya kau, kan?" isak Yona mendekap Hak.

" _aku ngantuk sekali... 'jika aku akan mati, seberapa banyak kau akan menangis? aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya...' kenapa kata-kata yang pernah kuucapkan padamu dulu kini terlintas di pikiranku?"_ pikir Hak yang merasa rasa sakit di tubuhnya perlahan menghilang, sinar matanya perlahan makin redup melihat Yona menangis seperti itu menyadari bahwa ini adalah saat terakhirnya _"yang akan kukatakan padanya berikutnya mungkin akan menjadi kata-kata terakhirku padanya..."_.

"putri, yang kukatakan malam itu... aku..." gumam Hak seperti berbisik pelan.

"apa, Hak?" ujar Yona mendekatkan telinganya agar ia bisa mendengar suara Hak yang makin pelan.

"...aku mencintaimu..." bisik Hak.

Yona terbelalak sampai air matanya terhenti sesaat "...eh?".

"...maafkan aku... sepertinya... janjiku padamu... tak bisa..." ujar Hak memegang wajah Yona sebelum tangannya terkulai lemas, air matanya sempat menetes sebelum ia menutup matanya _"padahal aku sudah berjanji kalau aku takkan mati... meski kau takkan pernah memaafkanku, maafkan aku... karena harus meninggalkanmu secepat ini... aku bersyukur telah dilahirkan dan bisa bertemu denganmu... mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupku... sayangnya untuk yang terakhir, aku tak bisa lagi memelukmu..."_.


	18. (18) The Heart Wants What It Wants (1)

**Chapter 18 – The Heart Wants What It Wants (1)**

* * *

 **Summary**

Konfrontasi antara Yona dan Yasmine kembali berlangsung setelah Yasmine memperlihatkan kebenaran. Yona yang terluka akibat sikap dan kata-kata Yasmine yang terasa menusuk dan amarah teman-temannya yang ikut merasa sakit melihat Yona yang terpuruk.

* * *

Mereka kembali ke tempat semula, setelah Yasmine mengeluarkan Tatiana, memperlihatkan masa lalu.

"kenapa kau perlihatkan itu semua kepada kami... tepatnya padaku?" ujar Yona mengepalkan tangannya.

"hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu, betapa kejamnya dewa bekerja dalam mengatur takdir kita sebagai manusia" ujar Yasmine melipat tangan dan menyeringai "setelah semua yang terjadi, hanya satu hal yang tak kumengerti darimu... sebenarnya apa yang kau cari sekarang? apakah permintaan maaf pada seluruh negara ini atas apa yang dilakukan mendiang ayahmu? atau persiapan untuk membalaskan dendammu pada Soo Won demi ayahmu?".

Yona mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang ia pikirkan tentang Soo Won seperti apa yang pernah ia bicarakan dengan Lily "jika ada penderitaan yang disebabkan mendiang ayahku, aku ingin memperbaikinya... Hak menyadari hal itu, dia juga pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tak perlu melakukan perjalanan sebagai penebusan dosa, tapi aku tetap ingin melakukan yang terbaik".

"naif... tanpa kau sadari, kenaifanmu bisa membahayakan dirimu atau orang di sekitarmu... sayangnya, aku tak sebaik kau, ibu atau kak Leila... aku tak senaif kau, karena jika aku harus memilih salah satu, aku akan memilih balas dendam... karena itu, aku bisa mengerti perasaan kakakku yang berusaha membunuh Soo Won di Sensui" ujar Yasmine melipat tangan, menatap sinis Kija dan Jae Ha "kalau aku ada di posisinya, aku juga takkan memperdulikan kondisi tubuhku saat itu dan aku tak keberatan nyawaku menjadi tebusannya asal aku bisa membunuh pria itu... yah, pastinya balas dendamnya akan berhasil andai si putih dan si hijau itu tak ikut campur, kan?".

"apa anda sadar apa yang anda katakan barusan?" ujar Kija, suaranya mulai terdengar tinggi.

Yasmine hanya terkekeh "memangnya salah? Balas dendam itu sesuatu yang manis, tahu".

"tapi kenapa kau semarah itu sampai kau melempar Kija dan Yona-chan keluar?" tanya Jae Ha menahan Kija yang terlihat siap mengarahkan cakarnya pada Yasmine.

Yasmine tertawa sinis, hingga tak ada lagi senyuman di bibirnya.

"aku? marah? tentu saja aku marah atas ketidakrasionalan ini!?" bentak Yasmine, hanya ada amarah dari sorot mata yang tajam seolah siap menusuk mereka kapan saja "kondisi kakakku saat ini terjadi bukan karena kesalahannya tapi kenapa kakakku harus terkena amarah kalian karena apa yang tak dia inginkan terjadi? apakah ada di antara kalian yang menginginkan ini terjadi atau berpikir kakak menginginkan ini terjadi, melupakan semuanya termasuk kalian bahkan dirinya sendiri? tidak, kan? mana ada orang yang ingin lupa pada orang yang ia sayangi!? seseorang tak seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas apa yang tak ia inginkan terjadi!? kau pikir... bagaimana reaksi kakakku nanti jika ingatannya sudah kembali dan ia tahu kalau ia telah melupakan kalian meski hanya sementara, terlepas dari dia ingat atau tidak apa yang ia lakukan selama amnesia? terutama reaksinya padamu, putri Yona... kau sudah tahu sifatnya seperti apa, dia pasti akan merasa bersalah karena melanggar janji padamu, tak mungkin dia tak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, merasa kecewa karena kau meragukannya atau kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena melanggar janjinya padamu... pikir baik-baik dengan kepalamu yang entah masih berfungsi atau tidak, apa kata-katamu tadi tak terlalu kejam? Kau merasa kondisi kakakku sekarang sama dengan mati, apa kau mau dia mati sekalian?".

"mana mungkin aku menginginkan itu?! aku tahu dan aku mengerti!? mengingat sikapnya yang bertanggung jawab, bisa kuperkirakan seperti apa reaksinya nanti jika ingatannya kembali tapi melihat sorot mata tanpa emosi saat ia sadar itu... aku tak pernah melihat sorot mata sedingin itu... aku tahu Hak yang saat ini bukan Hak yang kukenal, tapi aku tak rela?! aku tak rela jika dia melupakan semua yang telah terjadi... setelah semua yang kami alami bersama..." ujar Yona terduduk lemas, menutupi wajahnya yang terurai air mata "setelah memberiku alasan untuk tetap hidup, selalu melindungiku dan tak pernah meninggalkanku, seenaknya saja dia lupa itu semua? biar bagaimanapun, aku tak ingin dia melupakannya...".

Yasmine menghela napas "dasar manja...".

"hei, kau sadar tidak situasi macam apa yang sedang terjadi disini?!" sahut Lily menahan Yona yang terduduk lemas.

"tapi paling tidak mereka masih bisa bertemu?! bukankah ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang dia harus kehilangan kakakku untuk selamanya dan tak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya? kau masih bisa disebut beruntung, bukankah ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang perpisahan akibat kematian?! tidak peduli sebesar apa perasaanmu atau seperti apapun kau merindukannya, kau tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang kau cintai jika kematian sudah memisahkan kalian?!" sahut Yasmine mencengkram baju Yona "meskipun ia melupakanmu, kau masih bisa melihatnya, menyentuhnya, melalui waktu bersamanya... bukankah ini masih lebih baik ketimbang kau harus kehilangan untuk selamanya? jika kenangan kalian berdua selama ini memang penting, maka buatlah dia ingat kembali... jika ingatannya tak bisa kembali, buat kenangan yang baru bersamanya... jika dia memang berharga bagimu...".

"kenapa... dari ucapanmu... seolah kau telah ditinggal mati seseorang yang kau sayangi?" ujar Yona yang tangisannya berhenti meski air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Yasmine melepaskan cengkramannya pada Yona, mendorong Yona ke arah Lily "aku hanya mengatakan fakta yang kuketahui tentang apa yang dirasakan ibuku yang ditinggal mati oleh ayahku".

"Yasmine, sudahlah..." ujar Maya memeluk Yasmine dari belakang dan mengerutkan kening, terlihat air matanya menetes.

Yasmine menutup mata sambil mengerutkan kening sebelum balas memeluk Maya "maaf... ibu juga, jangan mentang-mentang dia gadis yang disayangi kakak, jadi ikut memanjakannya dan melupakan kalau dia juga penyebab kakak selalu terluka karena harus melindunginya... padahal lebih baik bawa saja langsung kakak ke Gujarat atau ke tempat kak Leila di Kekaisaran Kai".

Maya merenggangkan pelukannya "itu namanya egois, Yasmine".

"biar saja egois, nyatanya meski kakak berhasil hidup kembali, hanya karena efek samping yang belum tentu berlangsung selamanya, gadis itu lebih memikirkan dirinya sendiri... siapa yang pantas disebut egois? Atau lebih baik harusnya biarkan saja kakak mati untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya lebih cepat?" sahut Yasmine.

"apa anda tak pernah mendengar seseorang menyebut anda sebagai wanita dingin yang kejam!" teriak Kija.

"jangan lupa tambahkan kata 'berdarah dingin dan tak punya perasaan'..." sahut Yasmine yang beranjak dari tempatnya.

"tapi tipe orang yang keras pada orang lain seperti putri Yasmine menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah orang yang keras pada dirinya sendiri, justru tipe seperti nona Yasmine biasanya bersikap baik hati dan lemah lembut seperti nyonya Maya tapi karena ada pengalaman buruk atau kejadian ekstrem yang menimpanya, ia berubah menjadi orang yang bertolak belakang dengan dia yang sebelumnya..." ujar Zeno duduk sambil bertopang dagu terpotong karena Yasmine melempar Tsu Quan Dao milik Hak yang kini mendarat di samping wajah Zeno.

"mau kuperlihatkan apa jadinya jika mulut tak direm?" tanya Yasmine menatap tajam Zeno sambil menggenggam erat Tsu Quan Dao.

"tuan putri, jangan?! Kumohon?!" pinta Kayano yang memeluk Yasmine dari belakang untuk menahan Yasmine.

"Kayano..." ujar Yasmine menurunkan Tsu Quan Dao dan menoleh ke belakang dengan sorot mata yang kompleks, seolah merindukan sesuatu dicampur kesedihan mendalam "bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku 'tuan putri' lagi..."

"oh, maaf... saya..." ujar Kayano menutup mulut sambil menundukkan kepala, merasa bersalah.

"sudahlah, biarkan aku sendiri..." ujar Yasmine menghela napas dan menepuk kepala Kayano, lalu menoleh ke arah Yona sebelum pergi "oh, yang terakhir... seperti yang kau lihat, kakakku mengira kau masih mencintai Soo Won, tapi kau tak bisa menyalahkannya yang berpikir begitu jika bukan karena kau sendiri yang tetap menyimpan jepit rambut pemberian Soo Won, kan?".

Setelah Yasmine pergi meninggalkan mereka, Yona juga berlari tak tentu arah hingga akhirnya berhenti di tepi sungai yang ada di atas gunung yang muara sungainya mengarah pada air terjun, Lily yang mengkhawatirkannya menyusulnya setelah meminta yang lain untuk tak ikut.

"dasar ayah bodoh?! kalau sudah tahu kau akan dibunuh, kenapa diam dan pasrah saja, sih?! harusnya lawan saja Soo Won?! jangan malah seenaknya meninggalkanku?! kenapa... kau tak bisa jadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk mati seenaknya!?" teriak Yona sekuat tenaga.

Tak cukup dengan ayahnya, Yona juga meneriakkan apa yang ia pikirkan soal Hak dan Soo Won setelah apa yang diperlihatkan Yasmine "dasar bodoh kalian berdua!? bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini semua kalau kau memang mencintaiku, Soo Won bodoh!? dan tak ada gunanya kau memberitahu perasaanmu jika setelah itu kau malah mati dan pergi meninggalkanku, Hak bodoh?!".

Lily hanya bisa merangkul Yona, menepuk-nepuk kepala Yona yang ia sandarkan di bahunya selama Yona menangis, tak tahu harus bicara apa sama halnya dengan Yona.

"kata-kata Yasmine terasa menusuk hatiku, tapi aku tak punya kata-kata untuk membalasnya karena apa yang ia katakan memang benar... aku mengerti kenapa Yasmine begitu marah dan padaku wajar jika dia membenciku, sebab tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah sangat melukai Hak... sekarang aku kehilangan kepercayaan diri, apa tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk Hak?".

Lily berusaha menghibur Yona dengan mengatakan apapun yang mungkin bisa meringankan perasaan sahabatnya itu. Ia tak pernah meninggalkan Yona setelah kejadian itu, selama Hak belum sadar tak sekalipun ia melihat Yona menangis, tepatnya Yona menolak untuk menangis. Saat Hak sadar dengan kondisi tak ingat apapun, baru saat itulah Yona menangis seolah itulah luapan perasaannya.

* * *

"Zeno mana?" tanya Jae Ha yang tadi ikut mengejar Yona dengan Lily.

"sedang bicara dengan Kayano" ujar Yun.

"mentang-mentang Kayano reinkarnasi istrinya" ujar Jae Ha geleng-geleng kepala.

"sudahlah, biarkan saja... toh, paling tidak kita bisa lebih santai karena ketegangan kita sedikit berkurang... mana tuan putri?" tanya Kija.

"ada di tepi sungai bersama Lily" ujar Shina.

"biarkan saja... sebagai sesama perempuan, pasti lebih mudah bagi nona Lily untuk membuat tuan putri terbuka" ujar Kija terdiam sesaat "pada akhirnya, aku benar-benar tak bisa bicara apapun... mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa".

"karena itu urusan mereka bertiga, kan? dari apa yang kulihat, Yona-chan masih sangat shock atas kejadian beruntun ini dan itu wajar... aku tak tahu harus bicara apa..." ujar Jae Ha.

"aku tak mengerti sama sekali... bagaimana bisa ini terjadi... keduanya sama-sama mencintai tuan putri, tapi kenapa..." ujar Kija menundukkan kepala.

"aku tak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang, yang lebih penting... bagaimana perasaan Yona-chan setelah mengetahui semua itu?" ujar Jae Ha menghela napas, melirik ke kamar tempat Hak dibaringkan "bahkan... di saat kondisi Hak seperti itu...".

* * *

"...ayah? ayah, tunggu?!".

Yona melihat sosok Hak semasa anak-anak yang berlari menjauh darinya "berhenti, jangan pergi?! jangan kesana?!".

Sosok itu tersenyum saat Hak menangkap tangannya, membungkukkan tubuh dan menepuk kepala Hak "ya, ampun... kenapa kau bisa sampai kemari, Hak?".

"ayah mau kemana? Aku mau ikut...".

"tidak bisa, belum saatnya kau kemari, Hak... kembalilah, mereka semua menunggumu... kau harus kembali... lihatlah, jemputanmu datang...".

" _apa yang kulihat selama ini? apa Hak memang sekecil ini? selama ini dia selalu menekan dan menyembunyikan perasaannya menjadi sekecil mungkin agar tak disadari orang lain... terutama olehku..."_ pikir Yona memeluk Hak kecil dari belakang "maaf...".

Tak ada kata lain yang terpikir oleh Yona selain kata maaf.

Hingga akhirnya Yona membuka matanya, sadar dari mimpi yang ia alami barusan, sehingga ia yang tak ingin menyesal karena sudah terlambat untuk jujur, memutuskan untuk menghadapi Yasmine sekali lagi.

* * *

Reaksi Yasmine bisa diduga, saat Yona menemuinya dan memintanya untuk mengizinkannya menemui Hak, Yasmine menolaknya "kau harap aku akan mengizinkanmu menemui kakakku yang kondisinya belum pulih setelah aku melihat reaksimu tadi siang?".

"aku memang sempat hilang kendali karena terlalu shock, tapi...".

Yasmine menghela napas, menyodorkan kepalanya ke depan Yona dan menyeringai "ada tiga tipe orang yang kubenci... pertama, pengkhianat bermuka dua dan pembohong ulung seperti Soo Won... kedua, pria bodoh, keras kepala, tukang nyerempet bahaya, berdedikasi tinggi dan rela mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti Hakuryuu dan kakakku... dan yang ketiga, gadis naif yang egois dan manja sepertimu...".

Yona mengerutkan kening "bohong... jika kakakmu termasuk orang yang kau benci, kenapa kau mati-matian menolongnya dan begitu peduli padanya?".

"karena dia kakakku, dia tetap keluargaku... dan kau yang bukan siapa-siapa baginya saat ini, memangnya kau mau apa?".

"apa anda tak punya darah dan air mata?!" ujar Kija berang.

"darah sih kebanyakan, sedangkan air mataku sudah lama kering..." sahut Yasmine masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamar "kalau ada yang masuk secara paksa, akan kutendang keluar sekuat tenaga".

"jika aku tak ingat kalau dia perempuan, rasanya ingin kuhajar dia" ujar Kija menahan emosi.

Jae Ha meminta teman-temannya bersabar kali ini "tenaga gadis itu tidak main-main karena dia sanggup melempar dua orang keluar secara bersamaan... ingat, meski dia perempuan, dia tetap adik kandungnya Hak..."

"apa kata-katamu tak terlalu keras barusan, Kija?" tanya Yona.

"soalnya ucapan dan perlakuan putri Yasmine sangat keterlaluan, memperlakukan putri dengan kasar ditambah kata-katanya... aku merasa kalau dia juga merendahkan Hak, sebab sebagai pelindung tuan putri, wajar jika kami terluka karena melindungi tuan putri... yang jelas kami tak keberatan jika kami harus terluka bahkan kehilangan nyawa demi putri, adalah kebanggaan bagi kami untuk mengabdi pada tuan putri tapi putri Yasmine malah mengatai kebanggaan kakaknya sendiri sebagai hal yang bodoh".

"itu namanya kebodohan, bukan kebanggaan, bodoh?!" sahut Yasmine dari dalam.

"duh, mohon maafkan kekasaran Yasmine... ia memang tak bilang apa-apa, tapi dia pasti sangat mencemaskan Hak, apalagi tak ada kabar sama sekali dari Leila, wajar jika ia gusar akhir-akhir ini dan jadi uring-uringan" ujar Maya membungkukkan badan setelah mendengar ucapan Kija.

"Leila itu... adik kembar Hak, kakaknya Yasmine, kan?" ujar Lily teringat siapa nama yang disebut Maya.

Maya mengajak mereka bicara di kamar lain "kita bicara selagi menenangkan pikiran".


	19. (19) The Heart Wants What It Wants (2)

**Chapter 19 – The Heart Wants What It Wants (2)**

 **Summary**

Setelah Maya memperlihatkan sedikit pantulan masa lalu, saat Maya hendak mengatakan apa penyebab sikap Yasmine pada Yona, Yasmine masuk dan memberi kesempatan pada Yona.

Terlihat Yasmine berusaha mengejar sosok yang berlari di depannya "kak Leila!? tunggu?! kakak mau kemana?".

"pergi ke wilayah suku api, ada yang harus kulakukan...".

"kak, jangan nekad?! Kakak bukan ingin membalas perlakuan Kan Tae Jun pada kak Hak, kan? tunggulah sebentar lagi sampai Mizuki berhasil menemukan keberadaan kak Hak, belum tentu kak Hak tak selamat setelah jatuh dari jurang itu, kan?".

"Yasmine..." ujar Leila menyentil dahi Yasmine "yang namanya anak kembar memiliki ikatan tertentu... kami sebagai anak kembar yang berbagi ruang rahim dan lahir di waktu berdekatan, bisa dibilang kembarannya adalah belahan jiwanya... jika terjadi sesuatu pada kembaranku, aku tentu bisa merasakannya...".

"tapi..." ujar Yasmine menundukkan kepala.

Leila memegang wajah Yasmine sambil mengadu dahi "tenang saja, jangan khawatir... aku tak tahu apa ini akan efektif atau tidak tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik agar suku api berpihak pada kakak... selama aku pergi, adalah tugasmu menjaga ibu, mengerti?".

Senyuman Leila saat menatap Yasmine setelah Leila mengecup kening Yasmine terlihat begitu sedih, membuat Yona teringat senyuman Hak yang ia lihat pasca festival di desa Senri (chapter 65).

.

Melihat Hak diperban hampir seluruh tubuh, Yasmine mengerutkan kening "...ibu, kenapa laki-laki suka memaksakan diri?".

"tanyakan itu pada kakakmu atau teman-teman kakakmu, masa kau tanyakan itu pada ibu yang perempuan?" ujar Maya memeras handuk basah di tangannya.

"habisnya... kakak bodoh, ya? aku mengerti perasaan ingin melindungi orang yang berharga tapi tak ada gunanya jika dia sendiri tak selamat, kan? kakak pikir asal orang yang ingin ia lindungi selamat, tak masalah jika dirinya tak selamat tapi coba pikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang yang ditinggalkan" sahut Yasmine mengerutkan kening.

"benar, memang bodoh, sama seperti ayahmu..." ujar Maya tersenyum dan mengompres Hak "memangnya ada kata yang lebih pantas selain 'bodoh' untuk ayahmu yang melamarku setelah sadar dari koma padahal aku hampir saja membunuhnya?".

Ekspresi Yasmine membeku sesaat "...kalau ayah beneran mati saat itu, aku, kak Leila dan kak Hak nggak akan lahir, dong?".

"itulah keegoisan laki-laki, Yasmine... seenaknya datang dan pergi dalam kehidupan kita, tak memperlihatkan lukanya pada kita tapi jika ia merasa kau berharga baginya, ia akan mati-matian menjagamu... tak mudah bagi laki-laki untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya karena tak seperti kita yang bisa menangis dengan mudah, air mata laki-laki lebih jujur daripada wanita, adalah tugas kita sebagai wanita untuk membuat mereka terbuka pada kita dan menjadi tempat bersandar mereka".

"aku mengerti itu, tapi apa harus terus mengangkat senjata dengan prinsip 'dia yang selamat atau aku yang mati'? sudah gila, apa?".

"dunia ini memang begitu, banyak hal gila yang kadang membuatmu tak habis pikir tapi banyak juga sesuatu yang ibarat sekeping koin... setiap ada pertemuan, pasti akan ada perpisahan... baik yang melupakan atau yang dilupakan, sama halnya dengan yang ditinggalkan dan yang meninggalkan, keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan..." ujar Maya memegang wajah Yasmine "ibu tak melihat apa yang kau lihat di Sensui karena kau tak ingin ibu melihatnya dengan alasan itu tak baik untuk jantung ibu, tapi apa sesakit itu bagimu melihat apa yang terjadi di Sensui?".

Yasmine memegang kedua tangan Maya yang memegang wajahnya sambil menutup mata "...saat seseorang terluka, ia akan menyangkal luka itu sebagai kenyataan tapi saat kenyataan itu tak bisa disangkal maka akan terjadi pertentangan dalam dirinya. Rasa kecewa, depresi, rasa kehilangan. kesedihan berkepanjangan atau amarah yang akan menimbulkan dendam dan kebencian. Jika jawaban sudah kita dapatkan dan pertentangan dalam diri berakhir, akhirnya kita bisa menerima kenyataan, memberi pengampunan atau menyangkal kebenaran itu dan membiarkan diri sendiri terlarut dalam kebencian dan amarah, larut dalam dendam. Aku mengerti kakak tak membiarkan orang lain untuk sekedar melihat lukanya karena tak ingin terlihat lemah terutama di hadapan putri Yona dan menyembunyikan lukanya sendiri, sehingga saat Soo Won muncul di hadapannya, setelah ia selalu menahan perasaannya, pada akhirnya emosinya meledak ibarat bom".

"pada dasarnya, terlalu menahan dan memendam perasaan itu memang tak baik... di satu sisi, putri Yona sudah cukup mengeluarkan perasaannya sehingga ia lebih bisa menerima meski lukanya pasti berbekas... ini bukan masalah luka siapa yang lebih dalam karena pada dasarnya keduanya sama-sama terluka akibat pengkhianatan Soo Won".

"aku mengerti, jika kemarahannya saja tak bisa diatasi, mana bisa berlanjut ke fase berikutnya, aku merasa kalau kak Hak menahan perasaannya juga demi putri Yona karena merasa putri Yona memiliki luka yang lebih dalam darinya, aku tahu ia hanya tak ingin gadis itu khawatir padahal luka yang sama ada dalam dirinya juga... aku juga mengerti, ini masalah mereka bertiga karena itu kami yang orang luar ini tak seharusnya ikut campur, tapi..." ujar Yasmine terdiam.

"ibu mengerti kau marah, tapi bisa kau bersikap sedikit lebih lembut pada putri Yona?".

"tidak mau".

"tapi mereka bisa salah paham jika kau tak menjelaskan penyebab utama kenapa kau marah dan alasan sikapmu yang keras ini, kan?".

"aku tak peduli... karena jika mengingat apa yang terjadi di Sensui, kepalaku terasa mendidih dan hatiku terasa sakit... melihat amukan kakak, aku mengerti perasaannya dan merasa itu reaksi yang wajar mengingat apa yang terjadi tapi aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti itu lagi... yang aku tak mengerti, kenapa gadis itu masih bisa menyimpan jepit rambut pemberian Soo Won tapi di saat bersamaan dia malah memeluk kakak sambil menangis karena lega melihat kakak akhirnya bisa tersenyum lagi? terlebih dia bilang kalau dia akan mengembalikan kebebasan kakak, tapi bagiku itu sama saja dengan dia berkata 'aku sudah tak membutuhkanmu lagi di sisiku'... jika pada akhirnya dia hanya akan membuang kakak, seharusnya jangan memberikan harapan sejak awal... aku jadi ingin menampar gadis itu karena perasaan dan sikapnya yang tak jelas..." ujar Yasmine menyampirkan poninya ke atas.

"kau sudah menamparnya saat pertama kali bertemu, kan?".

"segitu masih kurang".

"masih ada lagi?".

"dan kalau aku tak ingat ada kakak dan penjaganya, sudah kutampar dia beberapa kali lagi".

Maya memegang wajah Yasmine setelah memeluk Yasmine "Yasmine, ibu mengerti alasanmu yang sesungguhnya, kenapa kau tak menyukai putri Yona tapi ingatlah satu hal... selamanya, perasaan tak bisa disalahkan... ibu tak akan menyalahkanmu atas perasaanmu sendiri... kita tak bisa memilih pada siapa perasaan kita akan muncul... ada kalanya kita salah memilih dan tetap menjalani pilihan kita meski kita sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa ini pilihan yang salah dan tak seharusnya kita ambil atau kita pura-pura tak menyadarinya, mungkin juga kita akan menyesal di masa depan... tapi kita bisa memilih siapa yang patut kita perjuangkan... jika seseorang melakukan kesalahan dan ingin memperbaikinya, tak ada kata terlambat selama perasaannya tulus ingin memperbaiki kesalahan itu".

"seperti kata ibu, ini bukan hanya karena kakak... aku tahu tak sepantasnya aku mengatai putri Yona... hanya saja... jika melihatnya, aku merasa... sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dan apa yang selama ini berusaha kulupakan tiba-tiba muncul lagi di hadapanku... padahal harusnya aku tak merasakan apapun karena perasaanku sudah mati..." ujar Yasmine menutup mata sambil memeluk lutut.

Maya mengelus kepala Yasmine "kenangan pahit yang menyakitkan sampai kapanpun akan tetap terkenang ibarat luka yang berbekas... meskipun berbekas, yang namanya luka pasti akan sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu... perasaan yang telah lama tak kau rasakan, mungkin hanya terkubur terlalu dalam... bukan berarti perasaanmu sudah mati, karena kau masih hidup...".

"bagiku, perasaaanku sudah mati bersamaan dengan hilangnya air mata dan rasa sakitku, ibu... rasa sakit adalah bukti kalau manusia masih hidup dan air mata adalah ekspresi perasaan yang dikeluarkan manusia saat merasa sedih atau gembira... jika kita melukai orang lain, sama saja dengan kita melukai diri kita sendiri... tapi bagiku yang tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit orang lain atau rasa sakit dalam diriku sendiri meski aku melukai orang lain dan tak bisa menangis, sama saja dengan sudah mati, kan?" ujar Yasmine menyandarkan kepalanya dan menatap Maya sambil memeluk lutut.

Maya mengerutkan kening dan menatap Yasmine lekat "Yasmine...".

Melihat sorot mata ibunya yang memancarkan kecemasan, Yasmine mengalihkan pembicaraan "tapi kenapa ibu begitu peduli pada putri Yona? apa karena... ibu merasa bertanggung jawab? Hanya karena ibu yang telah menyelidiki penyebab kematian mendiang permaisuri In Ha, bukan berarti ibu punya andil atas kematian mendiang raja Il".

"nyatanya secara tak langsung ibu memang punya andil, jika ibu tak menerima permintaan dari mendiang raja Il untuk menyelidiki kematian permaisuri In Ha, apa beliau tak akan membunuh Yu Hon lalu dibunuh oleh Soo Won? mendiang raja Il adalah orang yang baik, sangat baik... tapi justru orang yang baik terkadang bisa menjadi sangat kejam dan menyeramkan jika dia marah besar atau kehilangan batas kesabarannya".

"benar, contohnya kak Leila dan kak Hak... dua-duanya seram banget kalau sudah marah besar, apalagi kak Leila yang biasanya baik dan kalem...".

"kau tak berhak bicara begitu soal kakak-kakakmu karena kau juga sama saja dengan mereka berdua" sahut Maya menyentil dahi Yasmine.

.

"pada akhirnya, aku punya andil dalam terbunuhnya ayahmu karena akulah yang menyelidiki kematian ibumu, tak kusangka itu dijadikan alasan oleh mendiang ayahmu untuk membunuh Yu Hon... aku tahu ini hanya kata-kata penghiburan kosong, atas semua penderitaan yang harus kau alami, maafkan aku..." ujar Maya menundukkan kepala di hadapan Yona.

"nyonya Maya, aku justru harus berterima kasih..." ujar Yona memegang bahu Maya, meminta Maya mengangkat kepalanya dan memeluk erat Maya "terima kasih telah melahirkan Hak... jika Hak tak ada, aku pasti sudah mati malam itu...".

"terima kasih..." ujar Maya menutupi kedua matanya saat air matanya menetes "ah, maaf...".

"tak apa, nyonya..." ujar Yona menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum dan menyeka air mata Maya.

"tapi jujur saja, sulit dipercaya wanita selembut anda yang melahirkan Hak..." ujar Kija.

"justru karena ibunya selembut nyonya Maya, pasti nyonya Maya yang harus banyak bersabar dengan anak-anak seperti mereka bertiga" ujar Yona.

Maya tertawa mendengar ucapan Yona "memang, punya cadangan nyawa berapa banyakpun rasanya tak cukup jika memiliki anak seperti mereka bertiga".

"nyonya Maya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yasmine? soal alasannya yang sebenarnya membenci Yona..." ujar Lily.

"yah, kurasa anak itu jadi membencimu karena..." ujar Maya terhenti saat pintu kamar terbuka tiba-tiba.

"jangan bicara yang macam-macam pada mereka, ibu..." ujar Yasmine melototi mereka satu persatu sebelum bola mata berbentuk kucingnya menatap sinis Yona "kakak baru saja tidur tapi jika dia sadar nanti, silahkan jika kau ingin menemuinya... tapi jika kau sampai menangis atau memukulinya sampai lukanya terbuka lagi seperti saat ia baru sadar, bersiaplah... tak akan selesai hanya dengan kulempar keluar, kali ini akan kutendang kau keluar sekuat tenaga".

Yona berdiri dan menghadapi Yasmine "hanya karena kau keluarganya, bukan berarti kau yang paling mengerti Hak, kan?".

"jangan bicara seolah kau yang paling mengerti kakakku, gadis kecil..." ujar Yasmine masuk dan bersandar di pintu "kau kuizinkan menemuinya karena saat ia sempat sadar tadi, yang pertama kali ia tanyakan adalah kau...".

Mendengar ucapan Yasmine, Yona langsung berlari keluar.

"jika obat biusnya masih belum bekerja, ada kemungkinan dia akan terbangun sebentar tapi jika obat biusnya sudah bekerja, dia baru bangun besok, maksudku jenguk besok saja, bodoh?!" teriak Yasmine.

"kalau begitu, biar aku tidur di kamar itu dan berjaga di sampingnya malam ini?!" sahut Yona tak mau kalah.

Melihat ekspresi Yona saat ia berlari keluar, Yasmine menghela napas dan tersenyum dengan sorot mata yang kompleks sambil geleng-geleng kepala "ya, ampun... dasar pasangan bodoh yang merepotkan".

.

Begitu Yona masuk ke kamar, Yona menghela napas melihat Hak terlelap, ia duduk di samping Hak. Setelah mengamati Hak dengan seksama, ia tambah menyesal melihat parahnya luka Hak. Perban melilit di hampir sekujur tubuh Hak, mulai dari kedua tangan dan kaki, dari perut hingga ke leher, pada bagian kepala mulai dari pelipis ke wajah sebelah kanan hingga mata kanannya tertutup perban juga.

" _kurasa aku memang bodoh... kenapa aku tak jujur atau menyadarinya dari awal? Sekarang setelah aku harus kehilangan lagi... aku hanya bisa menyesalinya..."_ pikir Yona memeluk lutut dan meneteskan air mata.

"...kenapa kau menangis lagi?" ujar Hak membuka mata kirinya.

" _lagi-lagi, sorot mata yang dingin tanpa emosi, seperti boneka..."_ pikir Yona yang menutupi wajahnya yang basah karena air matanya yang sulit berhenti "ah, maaf, aku...".

Saat Yona hendak beranjak pergi sambil menutupi wajahnya, Hak berusaha bangun bertumpu di lantai dengan tangan kirinya namun ia harus meringis kesakitan karena gerakannya yang sedikit malah membuat rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Melihat Hak memaksa bangun, Yona memegangi kedua bahu Hak untuk menahan tubuh Hak sebelum jatuh dan membentur lantai "Hak!? kembalilah tidur, lukamu...!?".

Hak melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke punggung Yona "...maaf...".

Yona terkejut karena Hak berusaha memeluknya, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya tapi dengan kondisi tubuh Hak yang bahkan tak memungkinkan untuk bangun dari tempat tidur, bergerak sedikit saja membuatnya kesakitan seperti tadi, tapi tak ia hiraukan rasa sakitnya hanya untuk memeluknya?

Yona membaringkan Hak kembali dan menyingkirkan poni Hak yang menutupi mata kiri Hak, satu-satunya mata Hak yang bisa ia lihat "...kau sudah minta maaf dua kali".

"aku akan minta maaf berapa kalipun selama itu diperlukan" ujar Hak memegang wajah Yona, mata birunya terlihat mengkilat di bawah sinar bulan "aku tak ingat itu kapan, yang jelas aku merasa saat itu kita hanya berdua, ada di tengah hutan... rambutmu lebih panjang dari saat ini... kau baru bangun dan aku baru saja kembali setelah pergi sebentar... saat itu kau menangis... wajah menangismu saat aku baru sadar kemarin sama persis dengan saat itu... aku tak mengerti kenapa tapi yang jelas aku tak suka melihat wajahmu saat sedang menangis... aku lebih ingin melihatmu tersenyum...".

" _kau curang, Hak... setelah membuatku merasa sedih sekali karena kau melupakan semuanya, kau malah membuatku menangis saking senangnya... kenapa Hak selalu saja bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang membuatku begitu bahagia?"_ pikir Yona menangis dan memeluk Hak sambil berusaha menahan tenaganya agar pelukannya tak menyakiti luka di tubuh Hak "harusnya... aku yang minta maaf... atas kata-kataku tadi...".

"jika kau sedih karena aku lupa semuanya, ingatkan aku... akan kulakukan apapun untuk bisa melihatmu tersenyum, karena itulah... jangan menangis lagi..." ujar Hak mengelus kepala Yona sebelum ia jatuh terlelap karena pengaruh obat bius.

"tidurlah, nanti saat kau bangun, akan kubuat kau ingat satu persatu... kali ini, aku pasti takkan melepaskan genggaman tanganmu..." ujar Yona tersenyum dengan pipi merona merah sambil mengelus kepala Hak, setelah memastikan Hak sudah tertidur dan melihat ke sekeliling, Yona mencium wajah bagian kiri pada mata kiri Hak yang tertutup perban.

.

"oh, manis sekali..." ujar Maya tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"apa kubilang? kalau memang cinta, pasti perasaannya takkan bisa hilang semudah itu" ujar Lily mengepalkan tangan dengan ekspresi yang berkata 'yes?!' melihat apa yang terjadi lewat cermin air milik Mizuki.

Salah satu kekuatan Mizuki si 'bunga' lotus adalah 'cermin air' dimana ia bisa melihat proyeksi masa lalu atau apa yang terjadi saat ini lewat gumpalan air yang dibentuk menjadi cermin dari air.

"akhirnya..." ujar Jae Ha bertepuk tangan.

"syukurlah, Raijuu, Yona..." ujar Yun menyeka air mata karena terharu dan menoleh ke arah Shina yang mengelus-elus punggung Kija "Kija, kenapa kau nangis di pojokan?".

"itu karena perasaannya sejak dulu memang tulus, dasar cinta mati..." gumam Yasmine yang bersandar di dinding.

"kukira kau akan menolak habis-habisan?" tanya Jae Ha.

"aku memang bilang kalau aku paling benci tiga tipe orang yang kusebutkan tapi aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku tak setuju jika kakakku menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu, kan? siapa yang dicintai kakakku adalah pilihannya, aku tak berhak ikut campur atau mengomentarinya" sahut Yasmine.

"lalu kenapa menghalangi tuan putri menemui Hak tadi?" tanya Kija.

Yasmine tersenyum sinis "bisa dibilang aku hanya ingin menyiksanya sedikit".

"kau itu, ya... kenapa kau menjahati Yona sampai segitunya, sih? dia kan... wanita yang dicintai kakakmu" ujar Lily.

"justru karena itulah..." ujar Yasmine menatap Lily dan terdiam sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas "lupakan, tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian".

"kau masih ingin membawa Hak?" tanya Yun.

"itu tergantung pada kak Hak, jika dia memang ingin ikut dengan kami, tentu saja kami akan membawanya pergi... tapi aku sudah tahu jawabannya, dia pasti akan tetap memilih untuk ikut dengan kalian karena ada gadis itu..." ujar Yasmine menunjuk keluar dan memalingkan wajah "meski tak ingat apapun, dia pasti akan tetap memilih untuk berada di samping gadis itu... kau juga sadar perasaan kakakku dan menggunakan hal itu untuk menggoda kakakku habis-habisan karena kakakku tak mau jujur, kan?".

"sebab menggoda mereka yang lebih muda adalah keistimewaan yang lebih tua..." ujar Jae Ha terkekeh "jika kau menyebut mereka berdua pasangan bodoh yang merepotkan, aku lebih merasa gemas karena mereka berdua sama saja telminya... kau tak merasa kakakmu sendiri yang kau sebut bodoh itu menyedihkan?".

"tidak, karena aku mengenal seseorang yang lebih bodoh darinya, laki-laki menyedihkan yang terus mengejar seorang wanita dan terpaku pada wanita itu karena tak bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya" ujar Yasmine menutup matanya.

"anda sempat bilang kalau saya, tuan putri dan kakak anda termasuk tipe orang yang anda benci, tapi kenapa anda masih peduli pada tuan putri?" tanya Kija.

"jangan salah paham, ini semua kulakukan bukan demi gadis itu, tapi demi kakakku... meski dia termasuk tipe orang yang kubenci, dia tetap kakakku... lagipula ada seorang laki-laki yang kukenal, yang sifatnya persis seperti kakakku, sehingga aku merasa tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, sama seperti sekarang... itu saja" ujar Yasmine pergi.

.


	20. (20) Beginning of Winter

**Chapter 20 – Beginning of Winter**

* * *

 **Summary**

Di tengah diskusi penting Yona dkk mengenai langkah mereka selanjutnya, mereka kedatangan tamu tak diundang yaitu seekor anjing. Anjing itu peliharaan Leila, dan apa yang dibawa anjing itu membuat mereka terkejut.

* * *

"Hak, kau bangun?" ujar Yona duduk di samping Hak.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Yun.

"jauh lebih baik..." tanya Hak berusaha duduk namun akhirnya ia kembali terbaring sambil menahan sakit di perutnya.

"apanya? baru kemarin sadar juga" ujar Yasmine menyuruh Hak berbaring.

"sekarang, aku ingin mendengar apa rencana kalian berikutnya?" tanya Maya.

"kami akan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan seperti biasa" ujar Yona.

"dan jika Hak sudah pulih kondisinya, baru kita pikirkan cara mengembalikan ingatannya" ujar Jae Ha menoleh ke arah Zeno dan Kayano "eng, suami istri disitu, apa ada saran mengenai cara untuk mengembalikan ingatannya?".

"tinggal paksa dia ingat, kan?" ujar Kija.

"Zeno sudah tanya Kayano soal itu, tapi katanya Kayano justru kita jangan memaksanya untuk mengingatnya, yang ada nanti malah sakit kepala karena orang yang amnesia bisa stress atau tertekan jika memaksakan diri untuk mengingat".

"amnesia alias hilang ingatan, bukan berarti ingatannya hilang, ingatannya hanya terkunci alias 'lupa ingatan'... ingatannya masih utuh hanya saja ia tak bisa mengingatnya sementara waktu akibat gangguan syaraf atau shock karena luka berat di kepala... untuk mengembalikan ingatan seseorang yang terkubur, mungkin dia bisa mengingat kembali ingatannya jika kepalanya terbentur sangat keras sekali lagi, atau menerima shock yang sangat besar..." ujar Kayano yang tengah menjahit baju.

"kalau begitu, biar kupukul kepalanya keras-keras" ujar Kija mengeluarkan cakar naga.

"Kija, jangan!? apa kau mau membunuhnya lagi?" pekik Yona mendekapkan kepala Hak ke dadanya.

"apa kubilang, pasti Yona atau Yasmine yang menahan Kija, kan?" ujar Yun.

"benar, hentikan saja, bisa-bisa Yona-chan nangis lagi nanti..." ujar Jae Ha menepuk bahu Kija sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"yah, sejak awal Yona pasti akan menolak cara yang membahayakan begitu" ujar Lily.

"aku tak yakin cara itu akan berhasil..." angguk Shina yang memberikan makan pada Ao.

"memang, cara mengembalikan ingatan seseorang dengan membuat kepalanya terbentur sangat keras sekali lagi itu cara yang paling kasar, bisa dibilang alternatif terakhir... saran saya lebih baik gunakan saja cara yang alami, dengan membawanya ke tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi, beritahu apa saja yang pernah ia alami di tempat itu, dengan siapa dia disana... jadi bisa dibilang semacam simulasi" ujar Kayano tertawa.

Yun menjentikkan jari seolah mendapat ide cemerlang "kalau begitu, Yasmine, bagaimana jika kau gunakan Tatiana pada Hak?".

"kalau bisa pakai cara itu, sudah dari kemarin..." ujar Yasmine menghela napas "masalahnya ada dua... satu, Tatiana sebagai penjelmaan kupu-kupu ilusi, nama lainnya kupu-kupu kematian yang biasanya muncul di tempat pertumpahan darah, dia ini Youkai yang memihak kegelapan sedangkan saat ini pertahanan tubuh kak Hak pada kegelapan masih lemah setelah kejadian kemarin, takutnya bekas luka kegelapan muncul lagi jika Tatiana yang Youkai ini berinteraksi dengannya... kedua, meski kak Hak tahan dengan kekuatan Tatiana karena pertahanan cahaya dari Raijuu, belum tentu kekuatan Tatiana bisa berfungsi padanya, biasanya di antara sesama pemilik hewan gaib seperti kami apalagi jika ada hubungan darah, akan terjadi pertentangan gelombang energi yang menimbulkan penolakan energi satu sama lain, sebenarnya ini karena sumpah di masa lalu agar kami sesama saudara tak saling bertempur menggunakan hewan gaib sehingga sekalipun kami sesama saudara bertempur, pastinya mengandalkan kekuatan fisik".

"berarti satu-satunya alternatif adalah melanjutkan perjalanan seperti saran Kayano?" ujar Yun memiringkan ujung bibir dan menoleh ke arah Yona "ada saran kita perlu pergi kemana saja?".

Yona berpikir sejenak "bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari Fuuga?".

"entah kenapa aku mendapat firasat kalau aku akan mati jika kembali ke sana dengan kondisi tubuhku saat ini" sahut Hak merinding.

"ah... kau benar..." ujar Yona teringat perlakuan Mundok pada Hak "kalau begitu, kita pergi ke Fuuga setelah tunggu tubuhmu pulih saja".

"perlu waktu tiga bulan untuk tuan Hak sampai pulih total... sebenarnya itu pun lebih cepat dari manusia biasa, kalau manusia biasa seperti Joo Doh saja makan waktu setengah tahun sampai satu tahun untuk bisa pulih seperti semula" ujar Mulan tertawa kecil.

"apa?" tanya Yona menoleh ke arah Yasmine "kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, bilang saja, tatapan matamu yang tajam itu seolah ingin protes sesuatu padaku dan itu menyakitkan, tahu".

"tidak, hanya merasa heran... memangnya sepenting itu bagimu dipanggil 'tuan putri' sampai kakakku harus berjanji untuk tetap memanggilmu 'tuan putri' sedangkan temanmu yang lain tidak berkewajiban memanggilmu 'tuan putri'? kau tidak merasa posisi kakakkku tidak adil dibandingkan yang lain?" ujar Yasmine melipat tangan dan menautkan alis.

" _ah, ini pasti gara-gara ucapanku yang kemarin..."_ pikir Yona menepuk dahi.

Sebelum Yona memberikan jawabannya, Yasmine menghela napas "ah, sudahlah... lupakan, anggap saja itu omelan sepintasku...".

"Hak, coba panggil namaku tanpa embel-embel..." ujar Yona menoleh ke arah Hak.

"kalau begitu..." ujar Hak menatap lurus Yona "...Yona".

Wajah Yona langsung merah padam.

" _kurasa wajahku akan lebih memerah dan jantungku akan jauh lebih berisik dari ini jika dia memanggil namaku sambil tersenyum barusan!?"_ pikir Yona menundukkan wajahnya yang merah padam "...tolong panggil aku 'tuan putri' saja...".

Melihat reaksi Yona, terlihat sorot mata keisengan di mata Hak "...apa aku panggil seperti tadi saja mulai sekarang, ya?".

"jangan!? mau membunuhku, apa!?" protes Yona.

Yun dan Lily mati-matian menahan tawa sedangkan Kija lagi-lagi merasa dadanya sakit seperti diiris-iris, lain halnya dengan Jae Ha yang puas tertawa keras (Shina sedang asyik dengan Ao seperti Zeno yang sedang asyik dengan Kayano).

Tiba-tiba, seekor anjing jenis saluki masuk dan menjilati Yasmine. Rupanya anjing itu adalah peliharaan Leila yang sengaja ditinggal Leila bersama Maya dan Yasmine untuk menjaga Maya dan Yasmine. Beberapa bulan yang lalu karena tak ada kabar dari Leila, Yasmine meminta Kiri (nama anjingnya) mencari Leila. Sekarang Kiri kembali dan memberikan sepotong kain saat duduk di depan Yasmine.

Kyouka mengambil kain berlumuran darah yang menurut Hak tadi ada di mulut Kiri yang kini duduk di depan Yasmine "tunggu, kain ini... kak Mizuki, cermin air?!".

"baik, adikku" ujar Mizuki menyiapkan cermin air.

Potongan kain itu adalah potongan baju Leila, terlihat apa yang terjadi pada si pemilik potongan baju itu, mulai dari saat ia dikejar pasukan suku api dan terkena panah saat jatuh ke jurang. Tak terlihat apapun setelah itu, kecuali Kiri yang menemukan potongan kain itu tersangkut di dahan pohon. Kiri adalah anjing jenis saluki yang dipelihara Leila dan sengaja ditinggalkan Leila di rumah bersama Maya dan Yasmine, Yasmine yang khawatir karena kakaknya tak ada kabar lalu meminta Kiri untuk mencari jejak kakaknya dan itulah yang terlihat dari cermin air setelah kain itu dimasukkan.

Maya memegangi kepalanya dan oleng ke belakang sehingga Yona menahan tubuhnya.

"mereka... Kiri, ikut aku?! tunjukkan jalannya?!" ujar Yasmine berdiri tapi sebelum ia beranjak pergi, Maya menahannya.

Maya menangkap selendang yang melilit leher Yasmine "tunggu dulu".

"ibu mau pingsan atau menahanku, pilih salah satu?! lagipula jangan menahanku dengan cara menarik selendangku?! mau mencoba membunuhku, apa?! leherku tercekik?!" protes Yasmine memegangi lehernya.

"makanya tahan dulu, anak bodoh..." ujar Maya bangun dan menunjuk Hak "dengarkan apa kata kakakmu kali ini".

"aku tak merasa kalau dia akan mati semudah itu hanya karena jatuh dari jurang dan terkena beberapa anak panah begitu" ujar Hak.

"yap, buktinya kau berhasil bertahan hidup dengan luka-luka yang jauh lebih parah dari itu dan kalian bertiga sama-sama punya daya tahan hidup seperti ayah kalian" angguk Maya menoleh ke arah Yona "maaf jika ini tiba-tiba, tapi aku punya satu permintaan...".

"APA?!" teriak Lily, Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga.

"membantu kak Hak dan mencari kak Leila pasti akan kulakukan, tapi ada dua masalah... satu, memangnya mereka mau kalau aku ikut dengan mereka? Kedua, lebih mudah bagiku bergerak seorang diri, toh ada Kiri yang bisa membantuku mencari jejak kak Leila, aku juga masih bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, karena itulah..." ujar Yasmine menunjuk Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga "kenapa ibu malah meminta mereka membawaku serta bahkan ikut dengan mereka bersama kak Leila setelah kak Leila ketemu?!".

"tak masalah" angguk Yona.

"HAH!?" pekik Yun, Lily dan ke-4 ksatria naga.

"tuan putri, tolong pikirkan lagi matang-matang?!" pinta Kija.

"jangan karena dia adiknya Hak, jadinya kau langsung oke!?" protes Lily.

"tuh, apa kubilang? belum aku ikut pergi, reaksi penolakannya sudah muncul" sahut Yasmine menunjuk Kija dan Lily.

"itu kan karena sikapmu yang keras, bagaimana jika kau kurangi sedikit sikapmu sekarang dan kembalikan sebagian sikapmu yang dulu?" ujar Maya geleng-geleng kepala.

"dan jika kita pikirkan baik-baik, bukankah keikutsertaan Yasmine dan Leila malah bagus bagi kita? Memang belum tahu dengan Leila, tapi karena dia juga bersaudara dengan Hak, kurasa tak ada bedanya... dengan mereka ikut dengan kita, akan menambah tenaga tempur kita, kan? apalagi kondisi Hak masih belum pulih" potong Yona.

"jika tak ingat kalau kau pimpinan mereka, aku tentu takkan menolak diminta ibu ikut dengan kalian karena aku tahu, dengan ikut kalian berarti aku akan terlibat banyak medan pertempuran dan itu menguntungkanku..." ujar Yasmine menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"kenapa kau mencari medan pertempuran?" ujar Yona mengerutkan kening.

"kau bisa sebut aku semacam pecandu adrenalin" angguk Yasmine.

"benar, ibu tahu kau memang bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri... kau memang termasuk anak yang mandiri karena kau bukan anak yang suka bergantung pada orang lain, kau juga kuat dan tak kalah dari laki-laki, ibu bersyukur untuk hal itu tapi bukan itu yang ibu cemaskan... alasan kau mencari medan pertempuran adalah karena kau mencari tempat yang layak untuk kematianmu, kau ingin menjemput kematianmu sendiri" tanya Maya melipat tangan "aku tak ingat kalau aku membesarkanmu menjadi anak yang tak sayang nyawa sendiri".

"tentu saja karena bukan ibu yang membesarkanku?! Jangan sembarangan bicara di hadapan mereka soal alasanku bertempur?!" sahut Yasmine berdiri.

Detik berikutnya, mereka terkejut melihat Maya menampar Yasmine.

"sopan sedikit bicara pada ibumu... dan dari ketiga anak yang lahir dari rahimku, hanya satu yang bisa kubesarkan dengan tanganku sendiri, hanya Leila... tapi bagiku kalian bertiga sama... apa kau pikir aku dengan senang hati memberikanmu pada Azurite? Kau kira dengan perasaan seperti apa aku harus melepaskanmu dan Hak? hanya Leila yang bisa kurawat dengan tanganku sendiri... aku mengandungmu selama 9 bulan dan melahirkanmu bukan untuk melihatmu mati mendahuluiku..." ujar Maya menunjuk ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar "aku tak ingat punya anak yang tak sayang nyawa sendiri seperti kalian bertiga... jika masih mau kuakui sebagai anak, cepat temukan Leila meski hanya jasadnya... sebelum itu, jangan injakkan kaki kalian di hadapanku".

"kenapa aku juga kena?" ujar Hak heran.

"memangnya siapa juga yang kemarin menyebrang ke alam sana dan membuat seorang gadis menangis karenamu, hah?" ujar Maya menchop kepala Hak tanpa mengira-ngira tenaganya sehingga luka di kepala Hak terbuka lagi.

"KYA!? Luka di kepalanya?!" ujar Yona menahan kepala Hak "Kayano?! Mulan?!".

"nyonya, tolong jangan menambah kerjaan kami, dong?!" protes Mulan yang harus membalut ulang perban di kepala Hak.

"anggap itu hukuman karena membuat seorang wanita menangis" sahut Maya mengayunkan tangan "lagipula meski luka di kepalanya terbuka, itu takkan membuatnya mati".

"baik, aku tak peduli dan akan kulakukan sesukaku?! ibu juga tak suka pada putri yang hanya bisa bikin malu ini, kan!?" ujar Yasmine berlari keluar tanpa melihat arah.

"nona besar?!" ujar Kayano terhenti saat hendak memberikan perban pada Mulan.

Mulan mengambil perban di tangan Kayano "sudah, kau kejar saja nona Yasmine, sana... aku masih bisa menangani ini sendirian".

"nyonya Maya, apa anda tak terlalu keras pada anak sendiri?" protes Yona.

"jika tak kukatakan secara lugas seperti ini, mereka takkan mengerti... seharusnya mereka lebih bisa menghargai nyawa mereka sendiri... aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga perjalanan yang akan mereka lalui bisa menjadi obat yang bagus untuk mengobati sifat sembrono mereka yang suka menyerempet bahaya meskipun sifat keras kepala mereka sudah tak bisa diapa-apakan lagi" ujar Maya menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng kepala, menepuk bahu Yona dan tersenyum "selagi mereka berdua pergi, bisa aku bicara?".

Seperti yang diketahui Yona dkk, 17 tahun yang lalu terjadi pertempuran antara kerajaan Xing dan kerajaan Kouka. Pertempuran itu menewaskan Ulla, ayah kandung Hak sementara Maya berhasil bertahan hidup meski ia sempat koma beberapa bulan. Selama itu, sahabatnya Sakura yang kembali lagi ke desa setelah mengamankan Leila yang membawa Maya ke Kekaisaran Kai dan merawatnya di Kekaisaran Kai.

"seharusnya saat itu aku yang mati, tapi salah satu keistimewaan ayah mereka sebagai 'daun' dimana mereka dapat memberikan salah satu organ tubuhnya pada 'bunga' dimanfaatkan oleh suamiku dengan baik..." ujar Maya membuka sedikit baju bagian atasnya sehingga terlihat ada bekas luka di dadanya, tanda bunga Tsubaki itu terbelah di bagian tengah tubuhnya "jantungku saat ini adalah jantung miliknya... dia kehilangan nyawanya setelah memberikan jantungnya padaku tapi sepertinya memang terjadi reaksi penolakan karena tanda 'bunga' dan 'daun' yang kami miliki bukan tanda yang sama, dengan kata lain, ini hanya memperlambat kematianku".

Yona menutup mulut karena terkejut "itu...".

"benar... paling lama, aku bisa bertahan sekitar 5 tahun lagi...".

Jika 'bunga' mendapat donor organ dari sesama 'bunga' atau 'daun' dengan tanda yang sama, kecil kemungkinan terjadi reaksi penolakan tapi jika 'bunga' mendapat donor dari 'daun' yang tak memiliki tanda yang sama dengannya, wajar jika terjadi penolakan.

"karena itulah, jika terjadi sesuatu padaku kelak, bisa kutitipkan Hak padamu? aku tahu Hak memang anak yang keras kepala, tapi dengan kelembutanmu, dia pasti akan membuka diri... kuharap kau juga bisa berteman baik dengan Yasmine... meski sikapnya kasar dan mulutnya pedas, pada dasarnya Yasmine anak yang baik, sikapnya yang keras itu karena kehidupan di istana yang ia jalani cukup keras... Yasmine hanya berusaha menutupi luka yang ada di dalam dirinya dengan bersikap keras pada dirinya dan orang lain tapi aku juga tak ingin memaksanya karena luka hatinya masih belum kering... itu adalah privasi Yasmine sehingga aku tak bisa seenaknya menceritakannya pada kalian, biarlah Yasmine sendiri yang menceritakannya saat ia merasa bisa percaya pada kalian dan sudah siap menceritakannya...".

Melihat Yona menangis, Maya memegang wajah Yona dan tersenyum sambil mengadu dahi "maaf, bukan maksudku membuatmu menangis... kau benar-benar anak yang baik...".

* * *

Sebelum Yona dkk pergi, Maya sempat memberikan banyak perbekalan mulai dari tambahan baju, makanan dan kebutuhan lainnya.

"ini sangat membantu kami, terima kasih banyak, nyonya" ujar Yun membungkukkan badan.

Sebelum kedua anaknya pergi, Maya mengayunkan tangan "Hak, Yasmine, sini...".

"iya?" ujar Hak dan Yasmine mendekat.

Maya memeluk Yasmine dan Hak bersamaan "kalian berdua anak-anakku juga, jaga diri kalian baik-baik... awas saja kalau kalian sampai mendahuluiku menemui ayah kalian, ya".

"kami mengerti..." ujar Hak dan Yasmine bersamaan, memeluk Maya balik.

Saat mereka hendak pergi, Maya memberikan syal biru untuk Hak dan syal merah maroon untuk Yona "udaranya sudah dingin, mungkin beberapa hari lagi salju akan turun... jangan sampai kena flu...".

Saat Maya melilitkan syal merah maroon itu ke lehernya, Yona memeluk Maya dan bergumam "...ibu...".

"dia ibuku, tahu" protes Yasmine menjitak kepala Yona.

"sudahlah... toh, saat ada wanita yang menikah dengan Hak, dia akan jadi putriku juga, kan?" ujar Maya tertawa kecil sambil mengelus kepala Yona "dan aku tak keberatan jika dipanggil ibu oleh gadis semanis ini~".

Sama seperti saat ia hendak pergi meninggalkan Awa, Yona memeluk erat Maya dan menangis keras di pelukan Maya yang sikapnya begitu lembut layaknya seorang ibu.

* * *

"kau juga pernah menangis seperti tadi saat akan berpisah dengan seorang wanita tua di depan gerbang, kan?" ujar Hak menanyakan soal pecahan ingatan yang berhasil ia ingat kembali.

"eh, iya... saat kita akan meninggalkan Awa" ujar Yona menoleh ke arah Hak "tapi kenapa giliran hal yang memalukan kau malah ingat, sih?!".

"memalukan apanya? manis, kan?" ujar Hak tertawa.

"pasangan bodoh disitu, jadi rencananya kita ketemu di Chishin, kan?" ujar Yasmine yang akan mengantar Lily sementara teman-temannya melanjutkan perjalanan.

"tapi kenapa ke Chishin?" tanya Lily.

"menurut ibuku, ada seorang wanita keturunan Miko yang bisa mencari jejak dan dia tinggal di wilayah suku bumi... rencananya, aku akan mencari informasi ke 'gang belakang' di Kuuto, Suiko dan Saika setelah aku mengantarmu kembali ke Sensui dan bergabung kembali dengan mereka di Chishin, mereka juga ikut mencari informasi di 'gang belakang' Chishin karena disana juga setidaknya pasti ada broker yang bisa memberi informasi" ujar Yasmine.

Begitu mereka berpisah, Lily meminta Yasmine mengubah tempat tujuan mereka "tolong kau antar aku ke kastil Hiryuu di Kuuto... apa kau tak ingin membuat keributan disana sekalian?".

Mendengar ucapan Lily, Yasmine menyeringai "tampaknya aku bisa sedikit cocok denganmu, kau menarik juga... kalau begitu, kita pergi ke kastil Hiryuu".

.


	21. (21) The Pearl of The Ocean

**Chapter 21 – The Pearl of The Ocean**

* * *

 **Summary**

Kilas balik selesai, kembali ke lanjutan Chapter 3. Setelah kembali bergabung dengan Yona dkk, Yasmine memberikan kabar baik dan kabar buruk dimana kabar buruknya sesuai dengan apa yang telah diceritakan Yasmine dan kabar baiknya adalah...

* * *

"jadi begitulah ceritanya..." ujar Yasmine menutup kilas balik.

"jadi yang kau maksud kabar buruk itu... satu, masih belum jelas apakah Leila sudah mati atau belum... dua, kalaupun dia masih hidup, dia jadi buronan suku api karena mencoba membunuh Tae Jun, begitu?" ujar Yona mengangkat jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Yasmine.

"itu baru satu kabar buruk, kabar buruk yang satu lagi adalah aku juga masuk daftar buronan suku api..." ujar Yasmine yang mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke jari telunjuk Yona sambil tertawa kecil.

"baiklah, kabar baiknya?" tanya Yun menautkan alis, tampaknya ia sudah bersiap memarahi Yasmine habis-habisan atas tindakan ceroboh Yasmine jika ia tak senang dengan kabar baik yang akan diberitahu Yasmine.

Setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Yona dkk setelah mereka menghilang dari tempat pertempuran, Tao dan Kou Ren menyatakan bahwa mereka akan memihak Yona jika saatnya tiba Yona mengambil kembali tahta kerajaan Kouka.

"kabar baik yang satunya lagi?" tanya Jae Ha.

"wanita keturunan Miko yang bisa mencari jejak dan tinggal di wilayah suku bumi itu sudah kudapatkan alamatnya setelah aku mencari informasi di 'gang belakang', aku juga sudah dapat rincian ciri-ciri fisik dan namanya, sehari-harinya dia bekerja sebagai dokter dan rumornya wanita itu juga memiliki kekuatan penyembuh... bagaimana jika kita tanyakan apa dia bisa menyembuhkan kak Hak?" ujar Yasmine menunjuk Hak.

"ini sudah mau sembuh, untuk apalagi?" sahut Hak menunjuk lukanya.

"memangnya siapa yang barusan lukanya terbuka lagi, hah?" ujar Yun mencengkram baju Hak.

"sekalian kita pulihkan ingatanmu, kakakku sayang..." ujar Yasmine tersenyum saat mencekik Hak dengan tangan kirinya.

"lalu? kita harus pergi kemana?" tanya Yona yang meminta Yasmine melepaskan Hak.

"sebelumnya... kenapa kalian bisa menghadapi pasukan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan? Mana kakak pakai ikutan segala, lagi?!" ujar Yasmine mencengkram baju Hak "kau ini bagaimana, kak?! lukamu belum sembuh betul!? Baru juga sebulan setelah kejadian itu?!".

"bisa berhenti memperlakukanku sebagai orang sakit? aku masih bisa bertempur" sahut Hak yang menepis lengan Yasmine.

Saat hampir sebulan setelah kejadian itu, mereka tiba di Chishin dengan cepat berkat bantuan Kyouka yang membantu mereka pindah tempat. Setelah mereka mendengar kabar bahwa ada pasukan dari Kekaisaran Kai Selatan.

"dan kakakmu sendiri yang minta diikutsertakan, jadi kalau dia sanggup kenapa tidak? Meski memang, gara-gara itu lukanya sempat terbuka lagi" sahut Jae Ha menunjuk Hak.

"ya sudah... lalu, jawaban untuk pertanyaan Yona... ada pasien yang membutuhkan bantuannya sehingga dia pergi untuk mengobati putri saudagar kapal bernama Yuri di kota pelabuhan Awa" ujar Yasmine.

"APA?!" pekik Yona dkk kecuali Hak dan Shina.

* * *

Dan itulah sebabnya, kini mereka ada di Awa.

"wah, tamu tak terduga..." ujar kapten Gigan menyambut mereka di kapalnya.

Setelah Yona menceritakan maksud kedatangannya kemari kali ini, ia meminta diantarkan ke tempat Yuri sekaligus untuk menemui dokter tersebut.

Kapten Gigan meniup asap pipanya dan menunjuk Hak "kenapa tak kau pukul saja kepalanya keras-keras sampai dia ingat?".

"itu alternatif terakhir dan kalau bisa aku tak mau pakai cara kasar begitu?!" pekik Yona.

"entah kenapa, wanita tua ini mengingatkanku pada ibuku sendiri" gumam Yasmine.

Mendengar Yasmine menyebutnya 'wanita tua', kapten Gigan melemparkan pisau-pisaunya ke arah Yasmine, yang semuanya berhasil ditangkis Yasmine hanya dengan menggunakan jari tangannya yang lentik.

"siapa gadis kecil kurang ajar ini? pemain sirkus?" sahut kapten Gigan menunjuk Yasmine.

Setelah mengenalkan diri, Yasmine membungkukkan badan di depan kapten Gigan "mohon maaf jika kakakku telah banyak merepotkan, kapten".

"hm, setidaknya kau masih tahu sopan santun sedikit pada yang lebih tua..." gumam Kapten Gigan lalu mengantar mereka ke rumah Yuri sekalian menjenguk Yuri.

Sayangnya saat mereka tiba di rumah Yuri, rupanya dokter itu sudah kembali ke penginapan yang disediakan ayah Yuri. Dokter tersebut meminta tempat terpisah karena tak hanya Yuri yang berobat padanya. Kondisi Yuri sudah membaik saat Yona menjenguknya dan tentu saja Yuri merasa senang karena Yona menjenguknya. Setelah memberi alamat penginapan dokter itu, Yuri meminta Yona dan teman-temannya untuk menginap di rumahnya. Ayah dan ibu Yuri tentu menyambut Yona dan teman-temannya dengan senang hati.

Yona melewati kamar tempat Hak dan yang lain berada saat kembali dari toilet, melihat Hak memandangi bulan purnama di teras. Sama seperti saat menginap di kediaman Lily di Sensui, malam sebelum mereka pergi ke Tousui, Yona menghampiri Hak.

"Hak, kau tak bisa tidur?".

"begitulah, Yun dan para naga tertidur akibat kelelahan pasca perang bantal... untungnya aku berhasil menghindar di tengah keributan yang mereka buat".

"paling tidak, pakailah selimut, daripada nanti masuk angin" ujar Yona memakaikan selimut yang ia ambil dari kamar ke tubuh Hak.

Saat Yona duduk di sampingnya, tanpa berkata apapun, Hak menyelimuti Yona dengan selimut itu sambil merangkul Yona.

Hening.

Hanya terasa hembusan angin di tengah malam yang sunyi.

Yona yang duduk di samping Hak tak tahu harus bicara apa. Sejak Hak kehilangan ingatannya, makin sulit baginya berkomunikasi dengan Hak. Di luar ekspresi yang kadang diperlihatkan Hak saat sedang bersamanya, Hak yang sekarang ibarat boneka tanpa emosi. Hanya saat Hak baru sadar dan berusaha memeluknya malam itu, atau saat beberapa kali Hak meyakinkannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja, ia merasa seperti berhadapan dengan Hak yang ia kenal. Seperti saat ini, ia merasa Hak begitu jauh darinya, seperti bulan di langit yang hanya bisa ia pandangi dari jauh sambil mengagumi keindahannya.

"...ku?" gumam Hak melirik ke arah Yona di akhir kalimatnya.

Yona tersadar dari lamunannya, tak sadar kalau ternyata Hak bertanya padanya.

Yona mendongak ke arah Hak "maaf, Hak... sepertinya aku melamun, kau tadi bilang apa?".

"sebenarnya... apa hubunganmu denganku?" tanya Hak bertopang dagu, menatap lurus Yona.

Detak jantung Yona meningkat melihat tatapan mata intens Hak "apa... kenapa bertanya seperti itu?".

"yah, mengingat perkenalan kembali kita...".

* * *

Setelah Hak sadar dan Yasmine mengizinkan mereka semua menjenguknya, mereka kembali melakukan perkenalan di depan Hak meski Hak tetap dibiarkan terbaring karena belum boleh bangun.

"Kija si Hakuryuu (naga putih)... tapi kenapa aku jadi terbayang ular putih?" gumam Hak.

"lupakan saja?!" pekik Kija sementara teman-temannya berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Shina, Seiryuu (naga biru)... Zeno, Ouryuu (naga kuning)... dan yang terakhir, Jae Ha..." ujar Kija terpotong.

"oh, si mesum masochist?" potong Hak yang sontak membuat teman-temannya menahan tawa sekuat tenaga.

"kau itu benar-benar nggak ingat apapun? Kok sepertinya tak ada bedanya antara hilang ingatan atau nggak?" ujar Jae Ha menatap Hak yang terbaring di depannya.

Yasmine menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa "puh... maaf, tadi sempat kasih bocoran".

"nona besar, kasih bocorannya kok penuh niat jahat begitu?" ujar Zeno tersenyum lebar.

"tunggu, kau kasih bocoran apa saja!?" ujar Yona curiga.

"siapa kalian dan hubungan kalian dengan kakakku, itu saja" ujar Yasmine terkekeh.

* * *

"Yasmine sudah cerita padaku, soal kau putri mendiang raja Il, raja kerajaan Kouka sebelum ini yang harus kujaga, karena aku sudah bersumpah pada mendiang ayahmu untuk menjagamu, juga soal kita yang teman masa kecil... aku juga mengerti kalau kau khawatir padaku setelah apa yang menimpaku, tapi sikapmu padaku yang kadang-kadang kau tunjukkan... terasa agak berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan teman-teman kita yang lain..." ujar Hak memegang rambut Yona "dan sikapmu padaku yang berbeda itulah yang tak kumengerti... bukankah hubungan kita hanya sebatas 'teman sepermainan sejak kecil' dan 'tuan putri dan pengawalnya'? ataukah masih ada yang lain?".

Yona menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terasa memanas "kenapa berpikir begitu?".

"karena aku merasa ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku... belum semua yang kalian ceritakan padaku, kan?".

Insting tajam seperti biasa, sehingga saat Yona hendak beranjak pergi untuk menghindar, Hak menggenggam tangannya "tentang kenapa kau mengumpulkan ksatria naga dan kenapa kau berkeliling di kerajaan Kouka memang sudah kau ceritakan tapi bagaimana pemerintahan di kerajaan ini? kau hanya bilang kalau posisi raja saat ini diduduki sepupumu, sedangkan kau yang seharusnya menduduki tahta kerajaan Kouka malah berkeliling di luar kastil... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?".

Hal yang seharusnya paling diketahui oleh Hak, malah tak diingat oleh Hak.

Yona mengerti penyebab kondisi Hak saat ini, tapi tetap saja, hal ini membuatnya sesak. Saat Yona menoleh ke arahnya, Hak terbelalak melihat mata Yona berkaca-kaca.

"kau... sama sekali tak ingat?" ujar Yona tersenyum sedih, berusaha menahan air matanya.

Melihat Yona menyapu air mata yang ada di ekor matanya, Hak mengecup pelupuk mata Yona dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Yona yang ia sandarkan ke dadanya "...maafkan aku...".

" _aku tahu ini hanya keegoisanku... tapi tetap saja ini menyakitkan, melihatnya yang hanya bisa meminta maaf padaku tiap ia melihatku merasa sakit karena ia tak ingat... di satu sisi aku jadi ingin melepaskannya karena ini saat yang tepat untuk melepaskannya, agar kami berdua tak tersakiti dengan keberadaan kami masing-masing tapi... di satu sisi aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya..."_ pikir Yona memeluk Hak erat dan menangis.

" _bulir air matamu yang menetes di bawah terpaan cahaya bulan terlihat seperti mutiara yang berjatuhan... sebenarnya, perasaan apa ini?"_ pikir Hak mengecup ubun-ubun Yona yang ia biarkan menangis di dekapannya.

"dassar bodoh... kalau memang saling suka, seharusnya katakan saja sejak awal dan pertegas perasaan kalian masing-masing..." gumam Yasmine pelan sambil menatap bulan dari atap, ia menyaksikan dari awal sampai akhir.

* * *

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAK!?" teriak Kija pagi-pagi yang membangunkan seluruh penghuni kamar itu.

Yun, Shina, Jae Ha dan Zeno yang terbangun sempat melihat Hak yang tidur di samping Jae Ha, terlelap sambil memeluk Yona sedangkan Yona meringkuk di dekapan Hak.

"apa? kenapa?" ujar Yona terbangun karena kaget.

Hak terbangun sambil menahan sakit di kepala dan tubuhnya "duh, kepalaku...".

"apa, sih? pagi-pagi sudah berisik..." ujar Yasmine mengucek mata, ia tidur di belakang Yona.

"lho? kenapa kalian berdua juga tidur disini?" ujar Yun menunjuk Yasmine dan Yona.

"intinya, tuan putri satu ini tak bisa tidur karena lagi-lagi mimpi buruk sehingga kami berdua menyusup ke dalam selimut kak Hak" ujar Yasmine menjelaskan posisi mereka bertiga dimana Yona yang tidur di tengah meringkuk ke dada Hak, Yasmine memeluk Yona dari belakang dan tangan Hak memeluk mereka berdua.

"aku yang meminta Yasmine ikut tidur denganku, maaf jika disini malah tambah sempit, tapi meski aku merapat ke tubuh Hak, kenapa kau tetap memelukku saat tidur? memangnya aku guling?" tanya Yona merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"biar hangat jadi aku nggak masuk angin, apalagi sebentar lagi musim dingin... yah, kau tahu... anak-anak kan suhunya tinggi" ujar Yasmine terkekeh.

"jangan menganggapku anak kecil?!" protes Yona.

"terserah, deh... tapi kenapa menyusup ke dalam selimutku? dan sejak kapan?" protes Hak.

"habisnya kau hangat" ujar Yona.

Yasmine menunjuk Yona "dan kau penyebabnya mimpi buruk, anggap itu sebagai salah satu bentuk tanggung jawabmu...".

"bisa dimengerti, tapi... haruskah dengan posisi seperti itu?! itu terlalu dekat?! Anda juga, jika tahu, kenapa diam?!" protes Kija.

"segitu saja tak masalah, kan? toh, tak ada yang berkurang hanya karena mereka berdua tidur bersama lagipula ini sudah bukan sekali dua kali mereka tidur bersama... atau apa? kau merasa cemburu?" ujar Yasmine tersenyum sinis.

"jangan bercanda?! saya mana mung..." ujar Kija terhenti melihat tatapan Hak yang terasa menusuk "...apa, Hak?".

"kenapa tak kau lanjutkan kata-katamu? mana mung?" ujar Yasmine menyeringai.

Yasmine sadar perasaan macam apa yang dimiliki Kija dan Jae Ha pada Yona tapi ia memiliki reaksi yang berbeda pada keduanya. Jika terhadap Jae Ha kadang-kadang ia bisa berbalas saling menggoda seolah keduanya 'playing hard-to-get' maka terhadap Kija yang polos, Yasmine tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menggodanya karena merasa reaksi Kija yang bahkan tak menyadari perasaannya pada Yona mengingat Kija terlalu polos terlihat menarik untuk dilihat.

"nona besar, anda benar-benar sadistik" ujar Zeno mengomentari Yasmine.

"untungnya dia perempuan yang tidak genit dan mesum seperti si masochist itu" gumam Yun melirik Jae Ha, namun Jae Ha sudah hilang dari tempatnya "lah? Terbang kemana lagi dia?".

"baru saja keluar" ujar Shina menunjuk keluar bersama Ao.

* * *

" _terserah jika gadis sadistik itu nanti mengataiku pecundang, pengecut atau semacamnya... dibilang melarikan diri juga tak masalah, deh... yang penting aku bisa kabur dari sana, dari suasana yang hangat antara mereka berdua... apa ini perasaan seorang kakak yang merasa sesak melihat adik perempuannya bersama kekasihnya, ya?"_ pikir Jae Ha yang melompat dan tiba di tepi pantai.

Benar, sama halnya dengan Yasmine (yang ia sebut gadis sadistik) yang menyadari dan malah terang-terangan menyerangnya dengan argumen yang masuk akal, Jae Ha sadar betul perasaan macam apa yang ia miliki pada Yona setelah apa yang terjadi di Xing. Ia merasa sangat sakit jika melihat gadis itu merasa sakit, melihat Yona terus menangis dan terpuruk karena Hak saat itu membuatnya sakit karena kondisi gadis itu, juga merasa iri pada Hak _"dia takkan menangis dan bereaksi seperti itu terhadapku..."_.

"kau hanya menipu dirimu sendiri seolah kau hanya menganggapnya majikanmu dan apa yang kau rasakan terhadapnya hanya karena darah naga yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu... kau sadar tapi kau terus menipu dirimu sendiri, seolah kau tak memiliki perasaaan apapun padanya".

Argumen yang masuk akal dari gadis pemberani yang sadistik seperti kakaknya membuat Jae Ha tak berkutik. Masih untung itu diucapkan Yasmine saat hanya mereka berdua yang ada di tempat itu, ketika Jae Ha ingin menanyakan Yasmine soal sikapnya pada Yona saat Yona ada di sisi Hak yang terlelap malam itu. Setelah itu, Jae Ha mau tak mau mengakui perasaannya, tapi ia tak berniat dan tak akan pernah mengatakannya pada Yona.

Selagi Jae Ha berjalan-jalan di pesisir pantai Awa untuk melepas kerinduannya sekaligus untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, suara deburan ombak dan angin laut yang berhembus tak hanya membawa wangi tepi laut tapi juga tetesan air mata yang terbang bercampur percikan air laut disertai suara nyanyian yang menyentuh hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Jae Ha terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya, rambut hijau gelap yang bergelombang mencapai pinggul bagaikan ombak, mata bulat besar berwarna hitam seperti mutiara hitam milik gadis itu meneteskan air mata, tubuh gadis itu basah terkena percikan air laut yang menerpa karang membuatnya terlihat mengkilat di bawah sinar matahari yang indah.

" _kesan pertamaku, dia bagaikan permata dari laut..."_ pikir Jae Ha terkesima.


	22. (22) Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter 22 – Unexpected Meeting**

* * *

 **Summary**

Pertemuan yang tak diprediksi, pertemuan yang tak direncanakan akan terjadi sama sekali dari salah satu atau kedua belah pihak, entah karena kebetulan atau semacamnya, bahkan pertemuan yang tak diharapkan terjadi. Itulah yang terjadi pada Hak dan saudari kembarnya, entah apa karena takdir ingin bermain-main dengan mereka.

* * *

Menurut Yuri, seharusnya mereka bisa menemui dokter itu malam ini di rumah Seonghyun, seorang tuan tanah yang berperan semacam kepala desa yang dikirim sebagai pengganti Yan Kum Ji dan sekarang mereka sedang menuju kesana. Dokter itu menginap di penginapan dekat rumah Yuri tapi hari ini dokter itu diundang ke rumah Seonghyun karena pria yang kini menjadi kepala Awa itu ingin berterima kasih dan mengundang beberapa relasinya pada perjamuan itu. Tentu saja bersama Yuri yang telah sehat dan kedua orang tuanya, mereka juga ikut perjamuan malam ini.

" _semoga saja dokter itu bisa menyembuhkan Hak"_ pikir Yona dalam hati.

"kurasa sebaiknya jangan terlalu berharap pada dokter ini, kita tak tahu dia bisa memulihkan ingatan kak Hak atau tidak, tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba" celetuk Yasmine yang berjalan di samping Yona.

"...kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu?" ujar Yona memicingkan mata saat melirik Yasmine dengan ekspresi seolah ingin mengatakan _"jangan bicara seolah kau bisa membaca pikiranku?!"_.

"aku hanya bergumam sendiri, jangan dipikirkan... maksudku, dalam hidup ini kita harus memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, kan?" ujar Yasmine terkekeh dan melipat tangan, menunjuk Yona "satu lagi, aku tak bisa baca pikiran orang tapi kau yang terlalu mudah dibaca oleh mataku yang terlatih ini, wajahmu kan wajah orang jujur sampai apa yang kau pikirkan tertulis di wajahmu".

"selama ia hilang ingatan, Hak memang tak menggangguku seperti biasanya, tapi... kenapa jadi kau yang malah menggangguku?!" protes Yona menutupi wajahnya.

Yasmine terkekeh "bagus, kan? biar nggak bosan".

"nona Yasmine, bisakah anda tak menggoda tuan putri sehari saja?" protes Kija.

"kenapa? lucu, kan? aku adalah orang yang bebas dan mencintai kebebasanku, inilah salah satu caraku menikmati hidupku, Hakuryuu" sahut Yasmine lalu diam.

Memang seperti inilah reaksi Yasmine jika Kija sudah angkat bicara, ia takkan bicara lebih lanjut seolah tak ingin mendengar omelan Kija lebih jauh lagi. Tak seperti Yun dan ketiga saudara naganya, hanya Kija yang berusaha bersikap sopan setelah dia tahu kalau Yasmine dan Hak adalah anak kandung Maya, putri kerajaan Gujarat (meski loyalitas Kija dianggap 'kaku' oleh Yasmine).

* * *

Setelah Yasmine dibawa kembali oleh Kayano pasca bertengkar dengan Maya (karena disuruh ikut dengan rombongan Yona), Kija sempat mempertanyakan soal sikap Yasmine pada Yona.

"saya rasa tak ada satupun hal dari tuan putri yang patut anda pertanyakan, kenapa anda terlihat begitu sinis dan tak suka pada beliau dan mempertanyakan hanya karena soal nama panggilan itu?".

"karena tak sepertinya, aku tak meminta dilahirkan dan dibesarkan sebagai 'tuan putri kerajaan Gujarat'... di antara mereka yang berada di ruangan ini pun, hanya Kayano yang mengenalku sebagai 'tuan putri' tapi aku melarang Kayano memanggilku 'tuan putri' karena bagiku semua hal yang berhubungan dengan status kebangsawanan itu merepotkan... bukankah kakakku juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?" sahut Yasmine menyeringai.

"kau menyesal karena kulahirkan?" sahut Maya.

"tidak mungkin, aku tak mau jadi anak durhaka... aku justru sangat berterima kasih karena telah dilahirkan, tapi aku tak pernah meminta dibesarkan sebagai 'tuan putri', kan? karena jika aku diizinkan memilih saat itu, lebih baik aku tetap bersama orang tua kandungku meski hidup sederhana ketimbang dibesarkan di istana sebagai 'tuan putri' yang dipenuhi kemewahan..." ujar Yasmine lalu memunggungi mereka dan melambaikan tangan "yah, tuan putri yang selalu dimanjakan mungkin takkan mengerti...".

"putri Yasmine!?" ujar Kija berdiri dan meninggikan suaranya.

Yasmine menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi yang tak mereka duga, entah kenapa sorot mata berbentuk mata kucing itu sama sekali tak menampakkan keangkuhan atau sorot yang dingin dan tajam seperti biasanya, malah terasa hangat seolah mengharapkan sesuatu. Untuk sesaat, Yasmine melonggarkan pertahanannya sebelum ia tersadar, memalingkan pandangan sambil menghela napas dan berdecak pinggang.

Sebelum menutup mata sesaat, sempat terlihat kekecewaan di matanya yang kini menatap sinis Kija "jangan pernah lagi memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'tuan putri'... lagipula jika kau memanggilku 'tuan putri', apa kau bersedia memanggil kakakku dengan sebutan 'pangeran', Hakuryuu?".

Melihat ekspresi Kija, Yasmine sudah mendapatkan jawabannya meski ia tak menyangka kalau Kija akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"...hanya jika tuan putri Yona, anda dan Hak menginginkannya, lagipula anda putri kandung nyonya Maya..." ujar Kija dengan ekspresi yang segan.

Yasmine menghela napas "terlepas dari siapa ibu kandung kami, status pangeran dan tuan putri itu hanya berlaku bagi kami jika kami meneruskan tahta kerajaan Gujarat... aku sudah cukup puas dengan hidupku saat ini dan kami tak ada niatan mencampuri urusan kerajaan Gujarat lagi karena kami lebih ingin hidup dengan bebas seperti sekarang, kedua kakakku juga pasti akan berpikiran yang sama...".

"kalau begitu... karena anda keberatan jika dipanggil tuan putri, anda tak keberatan jika saya memanggil anda dengan sebutan 'nona'?".

"terserah, asal jangan panggil aku seperti tadi... aku tak mau dengar ada yang memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'tuan putri' lagi..." ujar Yasmine berbalik "aku mau tidur, rasanya lelah sekali...".

Menurut Maya kehidupan yang harus dijalani Yasmine selama berada di istana terbilang keras, sehingga Maya tak heran melihat reaksi Yasmine yang berusaha melupakan segala hal yang mengingatkan statusnya sebagai 'putri'. Itu sebabnya Yasmine tak ingin percaya pada orang lain dengan mudah dan selalu memasang tembok pembatas di antara dia dengan orang di sekelilingnya.

* * *

"dokter wanita itu bernama Yohime, dia datang bersama suami, adik dan anak angkatnya, tapi jangan kaget melihat mereka karena mereka juga mencolok seperti kalian" ujar Yuri.

"hee, seperti apa mereka?" tanya Yona.

"kau akan mengerti kalau ketemu" jawab Yuri.

Ketika mereka tiba di tempat perjamuan, belum banyak tamu yang tiba sehingga mudah bagi Yuri menemukan dokter itu yang tengah bersama Seonghyun. Yona terkejut melihat wanita itu karena wanita itu adalah Sakura, wanita yang ia temui di tengah medan pertempuran ketika ia dan teman-temannya menahan pasukan dari Kekaisaran Kai Selatan.

Setelah menjelaskan situasi yang dialami Hak, Yuri kembali menghampiri Yona dkk "kalian beruntung, dokter Yohime bersedia memeriksa kondisi teman kalian segera setelah pulang dari perjamuan ini di rumahku... karena kita sudah disini, bagaimana jika kita nikmati perjamuan malam ini?".

Yona dan yang lain tak bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah pernah bertemu dengan Yohime (atau Sakura) sehingga mereka berencana memperjelas semuanya saat mereka ada di rumah Yuri, tanpa mereka sadari kalau masih ada dua tamu yang mengejutkan mereka.

Setelah Seonghyun memperkenalkan diri dan sedikit basa basi, ia bicara pada Yuri mengenai putranya Hyul "Yuri, Hyul ingin menemuimu sekalian mengantar dokter Yohime ke rumahmu sebab ia tak sempat menjengukmu saat kau sakit kemarin karena tugas luar kota... kau tidak keberatan menemuinya sebentar, kan? sayangnya sekarang dia sedang menjemput tamu yang datang dari Kuuto dan Saika di pelabuhan".

"maaf, tuan Seonghyun, tapi siapa tamu yang datang dari Kuuto dan Saika itu?" tanya Yun.

"oh, mereka rombongan pedagang yang datang bersama pegawai pemerintah dari Saika untuk melakukan inspeksi sekaligus meminta dokter Yohime mengobati rekan mereka yang terluka parah" jawab Seonghyun.

Firasat Yasmine mengatakan ada hal berbahaya yang akan terjadi, sehingga ia meminta Yona dan yang lain segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini secepat mungkin.

"tunggu, mana Hak?" ujar Yona menoleh ke sekeliling.

* * *

Sementara itu, Hak lagi-lagi memisahkan diri dari mereka karena tak tahan dengan suasana ramai di tempat itu. Hak sudah cukup menyendiri dan menenangkan pikirannya sehingga ia pun berniat kembali karena ia merasa Yona dan yang lain pasti akan mencarinya jika ia tidak segera kembali. Di belokan, tak disangka ia menabrak seseorang. Seseorang yang kenal baik dengannya, tapi tak ia ingat sama sekali.

"maaf, kau tak apa-apa?" ujar Soo Won terbelalak seolah melihat hantu "...Hak?".

"siapa kau?" ujar Hak mengerutkan kening, lalu Hak merasa ada yang tak beres lagi dengan tubuhnya. Benar saja, kali ini luka tusukan yang ada di pinggulnya kembali terbuka dan darah mulai merembes keluar, membentuk lingkaran merah di kimono biru yang ia kenakan _"sialan, luka ini ..."_.

Melihat Hak oleng dengan wajah pucat, Soo Won menahannya "kau tak apa-apa?".

"apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja, orang tak kukenal?" sahut Hak menahan sakit di pinggulnya.

"paman, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis berambut hijau gelap bergelombang bermata hitam, kedua mata hitam yang bulat besar itu awalnya terlihat cemas, hingga ia terkejut saat menyadari luka Hak yang terbuka "tunggu, akan kupanggil ibuku?!".

"kenapa harus memanggil ibumu?" tanya Soo Won.

"ibuku dokter?!" ujar Yui berbelok ke balik lorong, tapi malah menabrak wanita yang datang dari arah sebaliknya dan terjungkal ke lantai.

"kenapa terburu-buru begitu, Yui-chan?" ujar wanita berambut hitam lurus bermata biru yang membantu Yui berdiri.

"kak Iris?! Kebetulan, itu... lukanya terbuka lagi?!" ujar Yui menutupi wajahnya dan menunjuk Hak.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Iris duduk di samping Hak dan memeriksa luka Hak, lalu membalutkan perban untuk menahan luka Hak sementara.

"sementara cukup, tapi minum dulu antibiotik dan obat penghilang rasa sakitnya..." ujar Iris menyodorkan botol kecil dari sakunya.

"tak perlu" sahut Hak menghela napas dan bersandar di dinding.

"dasar kepala batu" ujar Iris meminum isi botol kecil itu dan meminumkannya pada Hak dari mulut ke mulut.

Soo Won dan Hak terbelalak, sementara Yui menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya meski ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat dari sela jarinya (bilang aja ngintip).

"kau... dasar sial..." gumam Hak tak sadarkan diri.

Iris mendekapkan kepala Hak ke dadanya "ini karena kau selalu saja memaksakan diri".

"Iris... jangan pamer kemesraan begitu di hadapan orang lain, dong... lihat tuh, tamu yang baru datang sampai merah mukanya gara-gara melihat kelakuan kalian berdua..." ujar pria yang menghampiri mereka.

Pria itu berambut perak lurus dengan ujung rambutnya yang panjang dililit pita hitam, sebagian wajahnya tertutup topeng perak yang membuat area sekitar mulutnya saja yang terlihat (benar, pria dipanggil Yue oleh Sakura yang ditemui Yona dkk di medan pertempuran menghadapi prajurit Kekaisaran Kai Selatan).

"satu lagi, kenapa juga kau cium dia sampai pingsan begini?" ujar pria itu menunjuk Hak.

"apa ada masalah jika aku mencium tunanganku sendiri? sekali tepuk dua lalat, lagipula tadi itu aku hanya meminumkan obat ini padanya" ujar Iris mengacungkan botol kecil di tangannya.

"ayah, kurasa paman pingsan karena lukanya terbuka lagi".

"bilang dari tadi, Yui?! Yohime?!" ujar pria itu memapah Hak.

"kenapa teriak begitu, Hakuya?" ujar Yohime muncul dari balik lorong.

Yui menghampiri Yohime dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi "ibu, kita kembali ke penginapan saja, ya? biar paman Taka bisa istirahat".

"yakin? kau bahkan belum makan, Yui... atau kau tinggal saja disini bersama Iris, biar ibu dan ayah yang membawa pulang Takahiro, nanti kalian susul kami ke penginapan".

"mana enak makanannya kalau ada keluarga kita yang sakit begini" sahut Yui.

"duh, Yui-chan memang anak yang baik... tapi kenapa malah aku yang disuruh tinggal, kakak ipar? Masa tunanganku dibawa pulang tapi aku malah disuruh tinggal sama bocah ini?" gerutu Iris.

"terus memang siapa lagi yang bisa bawa Takahiro ke penginapan selain aku? sudah tahu dia berat..." sahut Hakuya.

"dan siapa lagi yang memeriksanya kalau bukan aku yang dokter ini, Iris? Lagipula kau masih ada tugas di perjamuan ini, kan? kalau kau cemas, susullah kami segera setelah tugasmu dalam perjamuan ini selesai" sahut Yohime.

Saat Hakuya membawa Hak pergi bersama Yohime disusul Yui, Iris pergi ke arah sebaliknya.

Saat Iris melewatinya, Soo Won menahan Iris dari belakang dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Iris "tunggu!? jepit rambut yang kau pakai itu...".

"oh, ini?" ujar Iris memegang jepit rambut di belakangnya "dibelikan di sebuah toko baru-baru ini, kenapa?".

"oleh siapa?".

"tentu saja dari pria... tunggu, kenapa juga aku harus memberitahumu?" ujar Iris menunjuk Soo Won.

"tidak... tak apa-apa..." ujar Soo Won melepaskan tangan Iris "omong-omong, kata dokter tadi kau masih ada tugas di perjamuan ini, tugas apa?".

"aku penari yang diminta tampil dalam sesi hiburan perjamuan ini".

"oh, begitu... pria tadi, dia... kenapa tunanganmu terluka?".

"itu hal biasa, kadang kami menghadapi perampok di tengah perjalanan dan begitulah... meski dia lebih sering terluka karena melindungi orang lain..." ujar Iris memberi salam pada Soo Won dan pergi karena sudah waktunya.

Kyo Ga yang tadinya ingin memanggil Soo Won, hanya bisa diam mematung menyaksikan yang terjadi sejak Soo Won menahan Iris sambil bersembunyi dengan bersandar di balik dinding _"apa artinya ini semua... jelas-jelas gadis itu orang lain, kan? memang apa lagi yang kuharapkan? bukankah kau sudah mati, Leila?"_.

* * *

Sementara itu, Yona dkk yang berpencar menjadi dua, dimana Yona dan Yasmine ikut bersama Kija dan Jae Ha sementara Yun pergi bersama Zeno dan Shina.

"Hak kemana, sih? aduh?!" ujar Yona yang terjatuh karena menabrak Yasmine yang tiba-tiba berhenti, sambil memegangi wajahnya Yona berdiri "kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti, Yasmine?".

Yasmine tak menjawab pertanyaan Yona, ia langsung menutup mulut Yona sambil menahan tubuh Yona dari belakang dan merapat ke dinding, meminta Kija dan Jae Ha diam. Tak lama kemudian, dari belokan muncul sosok yang mereka kenal sebagai Sakura dan Yue bersama gadis kecil, tapi yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah saat mereka melihat Yue menggendong Hak yang tak sadarkan diri.

Yona sudah ingin memanggil mereka dan menghampiri mereka, begitu juga Kija dan Jae Ha, kalau saja mereka tak ditahan oleh Yasmine.

Detik berikutnya, mereka baru mengerti apa alasan Yasmine menahan mereka, karena mereka bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Soo Won. Untuk memastikan, mereka mengintip dari balik dinding dan memastikan sosok yang sedang berbicara dengan Iris itu adalah Soo Won.

"tunggu, siapa wanita itu?" bisik Kija.

"suara itu... sosok itu... aku tak mungkin salah kenal... tapi kenapa... kak Leila?" ujar Yasmine.

"tapi belum tentu, bagaimana jika itu orang yang mirip?" ujar Yona.

Yasmine terduduk lemas sambil bersandar di dinding, lalu menghela napas "masih harus cara untuk memastikan Iris itu kak Leila atau bukan, jadi... maaf, Jae Ha, tapi bisa kau ikuti kemana mereka membawa kak Hak? itu keahlianmu, kan?".

"aku mengerti" angguk Jae Ha lalu menepuk bahu Kija "jaga Yona-chan dan Yasmine-chan".

Setelah Jae Ha pergi, Yasmine meminta Kija dan Yona kembali ke penginapan secepatnya "Soo Won mengenali wajah kita semua, tak menutup kemungkinan kita juga akan bertemu dia jika tetap disini".


	23. (23) Flower on Her Breast

**Chapter 23 – Flower on Her Breast**

* * *

 **Summary**

Menurut Yasmine, hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikan apakah Iris dan Leila adalah orang yang sama atau bukan. Setelah Yuri kembali dari perjamuan, ia menjawab pertanyaan Yasmine dan di saat bersamaan, Jae Ha kembali dan memberi kabar pada mereka.

* * *

Malam ini seharusnya giliran Hak yang ronda malam seperti biasa jika mengikuti jadwal, tapi Yasmine sementara menggantikan Hak untuk ronda malam agar Hak bisa istirahat sampai dia sembuh total.

"Yasmine, kakakmu, Leila itu orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Yona pasca makan malam.

Yasmine berpikir sejenak "kak Leila ciri fisiknya mirip dengan kak Hak, rambut hitam lurus, mata biru dan kulit agak coklat, tubuhnya seksi dan tingginya 170 cm, wajar mengingat mereka anak kembar meski non identik...".

"yang pasti, aku yakin dia wanita yang cantik" angguk Jae Ha.

"bisa dibilang tuan versi perempuan, ya?" ujar Zeno.

"jangan bilang sifatnya juga sama?" gumam Kija.

Yasmine mengayunkan tangan "tidak, malah bertolak belakang... menurut ibu, kak Hak persis seperti ayah kami luar dalam, tapi kak Leila itu bisa dibilang seperti duplikat ibu kami, sama saja dalamnya... kalau diibaratkan, kak Leila itu seperti bulan purnama di tengah malam gelap gulita".

"berarti... kembarannya si binatang buas ini versi kalemnya, ya?" ujar Yun menunjuk Hak.

"siapa yang kau sebut binatang buas?" sahut Hak.

"yah, dibilang begitu juga tidak salah, sih... mungkin karena kami sama-sama perempuan, bisa dibilang kak Leila wajahnya lebih mirip denganku, tapi tak sepertiku... kak Leila punya sorot mata yang indah... nanti kalian mengerti sendiri kalau ketemu orangnya..." angguk Yasmine.

"maksudmu kalau kau tipe setan cilik, Leila tipe malaikat, begitu?" sahut Hak tanpa ekspresi.

"kakak!? kenapa bilang begitu sama adikmu sendiri?!" protes Yasmine mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada Hak.

Hak menahan kedua tangan Yasmine "itu karena kau menyebutku binatang buas, adik bodoh".

* * *

Yuri tiba di rumahnya dan menemui Yona dkk yang kembali lebih dulu.

"apa wanita bernama Iris itu memiliki tanda bunga Iris Japanese di dadanya? Tanda bunga yang terdiri dari tiga rangkai mahkota bunga, mulai dari Hanashobu (Iris ensata), Kakitsubata (Iris Iaevigata) dan Ayame (Iris Sanguinea) di dadanya?".

"benar, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" angguk Yuri.

"yo, aku kembali~" ujar Jae Ha masuk lewat jendela "sepertinya luka di tubuh Hak ada yang terbuka lagi, makanya dokter itu dan suaminya membawanya ke penginapan mereka, sekarang juga kita bisa menemui mereka disana".

"hah!? lagi!? si bodoh itu ngapain lagi!?" pekik Yun.

"kita datangi saja tempat dokter itu sekarang untuk memperjelas semuanya" usul Zeno.

"Yona sudah pergi duluan" sahut Shina menunjuk keluar.

"tahan dulu... memangnya kau tahu tempatnya dimana? Anak ini..." ujar Yasmine kembali ke kamar itu sambil menyeret Yona "Jae Ha, tunjukkan jalannya".

* * *

Saat Yona dkk tiba disana, Hakuya menyambut mereka "semua luka di tubuhnya sedang diobati istriku saat ini, kemarilah".

Setibanya di kamar itu, Hakuya segera menutup pintu setelah Yona dkk sudah masuk semua. Di dalam kamar itu, terlihat Yohime menempelkan telapak tangannya yang bersinar perak ke luka di dada Hak. Ajaibnya, luka Hak yang terkena sinar itu sembuh tak berbekas. Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dokter keturunan Miko ini bisa menyembuhkan penyakit dan luka ternyata benar.

Selesai mengobati Hak, Yohime menjelaskan bahwa ia hanya menggunakan spirit alias energi yang dimiliki tubuh seseorang dan didapat dari alam, dengan mengolah dan mengalirkan energi yang ia miliki ditambah energi pasien akan mempercepat penyembuhan.

"terima kasih banyak?!" ujar Yona membungkukkan badan.

"sama-sama, sudah tugasku sebagai dokter" angguk Yohime.

"tapi apa anda tak bisa mengembalikan ingatannya?" tanya Kija.

Yohime menggelengkan kepala "maaf, itu diluar batas kemampuanku... jika itu luka luar atau penyakit dalam yang berbentuk luka secara fisik masih bisa kuobati dengan kemampuan ini tapi memori atau ingatan adalah sesuatu yang abstrak, sama halnya dengan hati dan perasaan... tak terlihat dan tak tahu ada dimana letak pastinya, hanya bisa kita rasakan... aku tak bisa memulihkan sesuatu yang tak memiliki bentuk konkret atau belum kupahami seperti itu...".

Yona menghela napas dan tersenyum "tak apa-apa, dokter... kami tetap berterima kasih karena paling tidak, dengan anda mengobati luka di tubuh Hak, sekarang kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik".

"baiklah, sekarang... kami berterima kasih atas bantuan kalian, tapi siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Kija.

"yang mana yang benar? Yohime atau Sakura? Hakuya atau Yue? dan... Iris atau Leila?" tanya Yun.

"sebelum kita perjelas semuanya, bisa tunggu satu orang terakhir?" ujar Yui ikut bergabung.

"lalu, Iris... bukan, dimana kak Leila?" tanya Yasmine.

"perjamuan sudah selesai, tapi kenapa dia belum kembali juga?" gumam Hakuya.

"benar juga, apa ini tak terlalu lama, ya?" ujar Yohime.

"maaf jika aku lama, masalahnya ada laki-laki yang berusaha menggodaku di tengah jalan dan aku harus membereskannya lebih dulu..." ujar Iris yang baru tiba.

* * *

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba ada yang menggenggam tangan Iris dari belakang.

Sepasang mata biru itu terbelalak melihat pria yang menahannya dan menggenggam tangannya dari belakang, tapi detik berikutnya kedua mata biru itu menundukkan pandangannya "maaf, ada perlu apa?".

"hanya ingin tahu... siapa yang memberikan jepit rambut itu padamu?" tanya Soo Won.

"dari pria yang berkencan denganku, puas?" ujar Iris menepis tangan Soo Won dan pergi.

* * *

Sorot mata biru itu terlihat begitu tenang bagai riak air, tatapan matanya yang terasa lembut itu terlihat jernih seolah bisa menembus isi hati siapapun yang melihatnya, dari seluruh tubuhnya terpancar aura yang menenangkan layaknya sinar bulan.

Begitu Iris masuk dan menutup pintu, Yasmine langsung mendorong Iris ke lantai, membuka kimono bagian atas Iris sehingga terlihat tanda lahir berbentuk bunga Iris Japanese yang telah dikonfirmasi Yasmine tadi pada Yuri di dadanya.

"duh, kau tak berubah sama sekali, selalu saja main terjang... Yasmine..." ujar Iris... bukan, ia memang Leila, dan ia tersenyum melihat reaksi adiknya ketika mereka bertemu lagi.

"kalau memang masih hidup... kenapa kau sama sekali tak memberi kabar, kakak bodoh?! kau itu ngapain, sih?! kenapa sampai dikejar prajurit suku api?! kukira kau tak selamat setelah jatuh dari jurang dengan panah tertancap ke tengah begitu?!" ujar Yasmine mencengkram baju Leila "kakak pikir... bagaimana perasaan ibu, jika kakak tak selamat... kita cuma berempat, kan? jangan lakukan hal-hal yang membuat kami cemas, dong?! sama saja dengan kak Hak!?".

Melihat tubuh Yasmine yang gemetar, Leila memeluknya erat sambil tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Yasmine "maaf sudah membuat kalian semua cemas... aku pulang...".

"...selamat datang" sahut Yasmine menyandarkan wajahnya yang memerah ke dada Leila dan memeluk erat Leila.

"mungkin karena dia dibesarkan oleh Maya secara langsung, dia tumbuh menjadi wanita tegar yang berhati lembut seperti ibu kalian, tapi sikap sembrono dan suka nyerempet bahaya kalian bertiga memang turunan dari ayah kalian" komentar Yohime tertawa kecil.

Yohime menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah putri kandung Sakura, sahabat Maya yang meninggal di musim semi lalu sedangkan Yohime adalah nama aslinya. Yue adalah nama ayahnya yang lalu digunakan suaminya, Hakuya. Nama Sakura dan Yue hanya nama samaran mereka berdua di tengah medan pertempuran, begitu pula Leila yang memakai nama Iris sebagai nama samaran. Tentu saja ini semua dijelaskan saat Hak sudah sadar.

"terserah, tapi..." ujar Hak yang bangun, menarik Yasmine dari Leila dan menggenggam kedua bahu Leila "apa-apaan yang barusan itu, hah?".

"anggap itu kebaikan hatiku karena setengah dari diriku terdiri dari kebaikan hati" ujar Leila tersenyum lebar sambil menempelkan jari tangan kirinya yang lentik ke bibirnya "singkatnya, aku sedang berbaik hati memberimu obat agar rasa sakitmu hilang, berterima kasihlah".

"tentu saja aku berterima kasih, tapi nggak begitu juga caranya" sahut Hak.

"kau pikir aku punya pilihan lain untuk menyelamatkanmu dari situasi itu? tadi ada Soo Won dan Kan Kyo Ga, mereka pasti mengenali wajahmu, daripada menjelaskan repot-repot, lebih baik kubuat kau tak sadar sekalian agar aku bisa menghandle situasinya sepenuhnya... mari kita akhiri pembicaraan soal itu atau kau tak keberatan jika kuceritakan secara detail apa yang terjadi? aku tak keberatan jika seperti itu..." ujar Leila menempelkan kipas lipat di tangannya ke pipinya, tersenyum dengan ekspresi licik seolah berkata _"diam atau kubocorkan apa yang kulakukan padamu"_.

"entah kenapa, aku jadi benci padamu" gerutu Hak lalu menyadari satu hal "tunggu, kau tadi bilang Soo Won dan Kan Kyo Ga? siapa mereka berdua?".

"kau ini bicara apa, kak? mereka berdua itu..." ujar Leila terpotong karena Yasmine menutup mulutnya.

"biar kujelaskan..." ujar Yasmine memberitahu apa yang terjadi.


	24. (24) As a Woman and As a Man (1)

**Chapter 24 – As a Woman and As a Man (1)**

* * *

 **Summary**

Setelah Yasmine menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Hak, giliran Leila menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Saat Leila menceritakan apa yang terjadi, mereka semua dibuat terkejut karena benda di masa lalu yang telah dibuang Yona malah muncul kembali di depan matanya, sama seperti reaksi teman-temannya yang mengetahui benda apa itu meski Hak yang seharusnya paling tahu malah tak tahu karena ia masih tak ingat.

* * *

"hah? kemarin aku, sekarang kau yang amnesia? aku tahu kita kembar, tapi masa sampai kau juga..." ujar Leila kembali terpotong karena Yasmine memegang kedua pipinya.

"itu pertanyaanku... sekarang, jelaskan pada kami, apa yang terjadi di wilayah suku api?" tanya Yasmine.

.

 **...mohon tunggu sebentar...**

.

"APA?!" pekik Yona dkk.

"jadi... kau sengaja menabrakkan dirimu ke kereta kuda mereka agar bisa menyusup ke kastil Saika dan kau berpura-pura berusaha membunuh Tae Jun untuk menghindarkan Tae Jun dari pembunuh bayaran lain yang mengincar keluarga kemiliteran Kan?" ujar Yun menunjuk Leila.

"yah, memang melenceng dari rencana awalku, sih... apalagi sempat terjadi kendala karena aku sempat amnesia, tapi setelah berhasil mengingat semuanya dan mengawasi pergerakan secara diam-diam di 'gang belakang', anggap saja ini balas budiku pada ibu mereka yang telah berbaik hati bersedia menampungku dengan menyelamatkan nyawa anak-anaknya...".

Masalah pertama, seperti masyarakat kebanyakan, selalu ada saja sekelompok orang yang tidak senang dengan pergerakan kepala pemerintah yang baru. Ada kelompok orang yang merasa tak senang entah karena mereka merasa dirugikan atau posisi mereka jadi berbahaya, sehingga mereka meminta pembunuh bayaran dan mata-mata untuk menghabisi jenderal suku api Kan Kyo Ga.

Masalah kedua, setelah peristiwa di Xing, Keishuk tak hanya mengetahui Yona dan Hak masih hidup, tapi juga soal sinyal palsu dari suku api, dan yang paling pertama mereka curigai adalah Tae Jun. Rencananya mereka baru akan membereskan masalah itu dengan membicarakannya dengan Kan Kyo Ga terlebih dahulu saat rapat kelima suku pasca membereskan segala macam protokol dengan kerajaan Xing, tepatnya setelah pertemuan dengan Kou Ren dan Tao namun di pertemuan itu, dengan bantuan Lily Yasmine berhasil mengacau dan membuat mereka tak lagi mencurigai Tae Jun karena Kyo Ga sendiri yang mengonfirmasi bahwa itu semua adalah perbuatan Leila yang menipunya.

"keduanya selamat, semua sesuai rencanaku, masalahnya apa?" tanya Leila bertopang dagu.

"tentu saja masalah karena kau malah jadi dalam bahaya, kak?! bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa kepergok sampai dikejar keluar kastil?" ujar Yasmine merengut.

Leila menjelaskan bahwa saat itu ada mata-mata merangkap pembunuh bayaran yang masuk ke kastil Saika dan Leila yang menyadari para penyusup itu memancing keduanya dengan cara berpura-pura hendak melapor kepada Kyo Ga "mereka berusaha membungkam mulutku tapi mereka takkan menyangka kalau itu vonis akhir hidup mereka, kan? Setelah aku membunuh mereka, Kan Tae Jun dan Heuk Chi memergokiku sehingga aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka berdua dan aku meminta keduanya untuk bekerja sama denganku agar aku bisa kabur dari kastil Saika segera setelah aku meminta mereka berdua tutup mulut tentunya".

"jadi... kalau Hak tidak selamat kau akan membunuh Tae Jun, tapi karena Hak selamat dan kau punya hutang budi pada ibu mereka, maka kau tak jadi membunuhnya dan membantu mereka? Luar biasa..." gumam Yun.

"kak, aku mengerti kau dianugrahi keberanian dari ayah dan kecerdasan dari ibu, tapi bisa tidak sekali saja kebiasaan kakak yang suka bertindak lebih dulu tanpa menjelaskan sesuatu itu pada orang lain itu direm sedikit? Kalau kakak nggak ngomong apa-apa, kan kami mana ngerti... dan lagi apa perlu menyelamatkan orang lain sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa sendiri begitu?" ujar Yasmine menundukkan kepala.

"itu namanya tipu kawan dulu baru lawan lagipula spontanitasku ini sudah dari sananya" ujar Leila tertawa kecil sambil mengelus kepala Yasmine "tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah membuat kalian cemas, lho".

"yah, setidaknya kakakmu selamat, itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup, kan?" ujar Jae Ha menepuk kepala Yasmine dan tersenyum lebar.

"tapi dengan adanya kejadian dari nona Leila ini, pastinya pergerakan dari bawah tanah akan diperiksa jenderal suku api, kan? apa tak bahaya untuk kita karena mungkin saja pergerakan di dunia bawah juga akan diawasi sedangkan lebih mudah untuk kita bergerak di dunia bawah" ujar Kija.

Leila menyeringai "soal itu tak perlu cemas, karena aku punya cukup banyak kenalan di 'gang belakang' dan di 'bawah tanah' yang bisa kumintai tolong jika terjadi sesuatu".

"kami tak keberatan jika kau punya kenalan di 'dunia hitam' tapi jangan menjerumuskan diri terlalu dalam ke 'dunia hitam'..." ujar Hakuya menepuk kening Leila "jadi begitulah, karena situasinya yang rumit, untuk sementara dia kami sembunyikan setidaknya sampai situasi aman dan kami belum sempat menghubungi kalian, sekali lagi maaf telah membuat kalian cemas".

"tak masalah, tunggu saja ibu yang memarahimu" ujar Yasmine terkekeh.

"sengaja, ya? ibu kan seram kalau marah" ujar Leila pucat.

"tapi bagaimana kau bisa selamat? katanya panah yang mengenaimu beracun bahkan kau jatuh dari jurang, biasanya orang yang jatuh dari jurang itu takkan selamat, biasanya ya..." ujar Yun memicingkan mata melirik Yona dan Hak _"walau sekarang aku tak heran mereka selamat"_.

"sederhana, aku selamat berkat dua hal... pertama, berkat hewan gaibku dan kedua..." ujar Leila mengeluarkan sebuah jepit rambut dari sakunya, terlihat goresan di antara kedua kayu jepit rambut itu "berkat jepit rambut ini yang menahan tusukan anak panah yang tertancap di dadaku sehingga anak panah yang seharusnya menusuk jantungku itu tak menancap dalam".

"jepit rambut itu..." ujar Yona menunjuk jepit rambut itu dengan tangan gemetar, sebab jepit rambut itu adalah jepit rambut pemberian Soo Won padanya yang telah ia jual pada Ogi demi meminta pertolongan Ogi dalam upaya menyelamatkan Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga yang sempat ditahan oleh Kou Ren.

Tak hanya Yona, Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga yang melihat jepit rambut itu juga sama terkejutnya tapi hanya Hak yang tak bereaksi karena ia tak ingat soal jepit rambut itu.

"kenapa?" tanya Leila heran, tentu ia tak tahu soal itu.

"wow, jepit rambut yang cantik, tapi kelihatannya mahal sekali... dapat darimana? Seingatku kau bukan tipe gadis yang suka memakai perhiasan kecuali untuk kau pakai saat kau menari, kak" ujar Yasmine yang tahu soal jepit rambut itu tapi pura-pura tak tahu.

"tentu saja aku tak membelinya, ini diberikan padaku setelah Kyo membelikan ini untukku...".

"jalan berdua atau ramai-ramai?" tanya Jae Ha.

"...berdua" ujar Leila memalingkan wajah.

"kekasihmu?" tanya Hak.

Leila mengayunkan tangan "sama sekali bukan, kami hanya jalan bersama satu kali saja, jangan salah paham begitu...".

"terus kenapa masih kau simpan pemberiannya? Siapa pria yang kau sebut 'Kyo' ini? Jangan bilang dia Kan Kyo Ga dan kau..." ujar Yasmine memicingkan mata.

Leila tersenyum dan menyentil dahi Yasmine keras-keras "Yasmine, aku sentil, ya".

"apa, sih?! memangnya ucapanku salah?" ujar Yasmine mengelus dahinya yang sakit.

"memang benar, Kan Kyo Ga yang membeli dan memberikan ini padaku tapi kuanggap ini hadiah darinya atas kebaikan hatiku yang telah bersedia menemaninya" ujar Leila menyeringai dan mencium jepit rambut itu "selain karena jepit rambut ini menyelamatkan nyawaku, ini kan mahal, jadi jika aku kesulitan uang di saat terjepit dan aku butuh uang cepat, ini tinggal kujual, kan?".

"pemikiran yang ekonomis sekali" ujar Hak bertepuk tangan tanpa ekspresi "dan entah kenapa aku seperti melihat ibuku sendiri".

"aku ini jiwa raga mirip ibu" ujar Leila tersenyum lebar.

"jika seorang wanita jalan berdua dengan seorang pria, lalu wanita itu dibelikan barang semahal ini bahkan wanita itu masih menyimpan barang pemberian pria tersebut, memangnya harus kusebut apa selain karena mereka berdua sama-sama tertarik?" goda Yasmine.

Leila menghela napas dan menyimpan jepit rambut itu "kau ini tak mengerti percintaan orang dewasa, ya? cinta orang dewasa itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa didapatkan dengan mudah, bahkan tak jarang terjadi pernikahan tanpa perasaan yang terjalin, semua demi keuntungan kedua belah pihak semata... asal tujuan dan keuntungan masing-masing tercapai, kadang tak masalah jika mereka bersama meski tak ada perasaan satu sama lain, ini memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa dimengerti oleh anak-anak".

"cinta tanpa perasaan satu sama lain bahkan jika sampai menikah hanya demi keuntungan, aku tak mengerti hal itu..." ujar Yasmine melipat tangan.

"kau masih kekanakan, Yasmine... aku mengerti itu karena kau memang masih belum dewasa dan matang sebagai wanita tapi ingatlah, sebagai wanita, jangan mau dipermainkan oleh laki-laki dan jangan biarkan dirimu terlihat lemah di hadapan laki-laki karena sekali pertahananmu runtuh maka laki-laki tak akan menyia-nyakan kesempatan itu untuk memasuki celah hatimu".

"aku mengerti kadang kita hanya akan menderita jika terlalu serius tapi memangnya salah jika hanya sekedar menyukai seseorang? Seingatku memang laki-laki macam Kan Kyo Ga bukan tipe kakak, tapi siapa yang tahu..." ujar Yasmine menatap curiga.

"mau coba-coba bermain denganku, Yasmine? sepertinya karena sudah lama tak bertemu, aku harus mengajarkanmu kembali, ya?" ujar Leila menyeringai.

Seketika Yasmine merinding dan menunjuk keluar "ah, bisa nanti saja?".

"duduk dan dengarkan baik-baik~" ujar Leila tersenyum dengan sorot mata dingin, menunjuk ke lantai seolah ekspresinya mengatakan _"jika kau berani kabur, kau akan tanggung sendiri akibatnya, takkan kubiarkan kau lari..."_.

"baik..." ujar Yasmine duduk bersimpuh di depan Leila.

"spartan amat" komentar Yun.

"pakai senyum pula" angguk Zeno.

"dia benar-benar adik Hak" ujar Jae Ha tertawa kecil.

"itu Hak versi perempuan" sahut Kija.

"sebagai seorang wanita, kau harus senantiasa terlihat tenang, elegan dan bijaksana. Tak peduli sekuat apapun kau, seorang wanita harus tetap rendah diri dan tak boleh menyombongkan diri di hadapan orang lain. Sebagai wanita, kau harus tahu dimana letak kelemahan dan kekuatanmu karena jika kau bisa mengenal dan menerima dirimu sendiri, tak ada musuh yang tak bisa kau kalahkan karena musuh terbesarmu adalah dirimu sendiri" ujar Leila yang mulanya duduk di hadapan Yasmine sambil melipat tangan, memegang dagu Yasmine "dan yang terakhir, jangan luput memperhatikan daya tarikmu sebagai wanita karena itu bisa kau manfaatkan pada saat tertentu~ percuma cantik kalau kau tak tahu bagaimana cara memanfaatkan kecantikanmu dengan benar, kan?".

"nasihatmu tadi sangat luar biasa, tapi kenapa nasihat terakhirmu malah menyesatkan!?" ujar Yun memicingkan mata.

"yah, biasanya jika aku merasa kesal akibat didesak terus-terusan, aku memang biasa memberi sedikit hukuman seperti tadi..." ujar Leila menunjuk Yasmine dan melipat tangan "kenapa kau bersikeras mendesakku dan jadi cerewet soal itu? seingatku kau bukan tipe yang akan rewel soal itu, Yasmine?".

"soalnya... baru saja aku merasa senang karena bisa bertemu dengan dua kakakku yang selama ini harus terpisah dariku, eh ternyata malah sudah punya kekasih... aku mengerti itu hal yang akan terjadi dan harus kuterima cepat atau lambat tapi saat kau sedang kangen-kangennya sama saudaramu tapi ternyata malah ada pengganggu, kau pikir aku tak merasa reuniku terganggu? Atau aku saja yang merasakannya?".

"manisnya... kenapa tak bilang terus terang pada kakak kalau kau kesepian? Tenang saja, aku tak punya kekasih saat ini dan belum berminat soal percintaan, jadi tak perlu cemas kalau aku akan memiliki kekasih atau menikah dalam waktu dekat, aku juga masih ingin melepas rindu pada adik dan kakakku~" ujar Leila memeluk Yasmine dari belakang dan tertawa lepas.

"siapa juga yang kesepian?! Lepaskan aku, dasar nggak sadar umur?!" pekik Yasmine dengan wajah memerah.

"intinya, nona Yasmine itu pemalu, ya?" ujar Kija tersenyum.

"bisa dibilang, nona besar itu tsundere" tambah Zeno.

"tapi siapa yang kau bilang sudah punya kekasih, Yasmine? aku dan Leila kan memang tidak punya kekasih?" tanya Hak yang melipat tangan.

"hah? belum, ya?" ujar Leila menoleh ke arah Hak sambil mengerutkan kening.

"kenapa kau pikir aku sudah punya?" tanya Hak balik.

Leila dan Yasmine bertukar pandangan selama beberapa saat.

Yasmine menggenggam lengan baju Leila "...kak, ini namanya harus kusebut apa, ya?".

"sebut saja 'insting tajam jika menyangkut perasaan orang lain tapi tumpul jika menyangkut diri sendiri', yang seperti itu juga ada, kok..." ujar Leila menepuk bahu Yasmine sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"kalau kakak, tipe yang bisa merasakan dengan jelas perasaan itu menyangkut siapa saja tapi jika menyangkut pada diri kakak sendiri, kakak malah pura-pura tak tahu, ya?" tanya Yasmine curiga.

"duh, apa yang kau katakan? hohohoho..." ujar Leila tertawa sambil menutup mulut.


	25. (25) As a Woman and As a Man (1)

**Chapter 25 – As a Woman and As a Man (2)**

* * *

 **Summary**

Setelah Yasmine dan Leila menceritakan apa yang terjadi, di ujung percakapan ini akibat sikap Yona, amarah Hak terpancing dan ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Hak marah setelah Hak kehilangan ingatannya. Sempat terjadi pertengkaran di antara keduanya meski akhirnya mereka berdua berbaikan lagi. Sementara itu, Leila harus menghadapi laki-laki yang tak ingin ia temui.

* * *

"jadi... Kan Kyo Ga adalah jenderal suku api saat ini dan Soo Won adalah raja kerajaan Kouka saat ini, sepupumu... sepertinya sedikit banyak aku bisa memperkirakan apa yang terjadi" ujar Hak melipat tangan dan menatap Yona "tapi kenapa kau rahasiakan hal ini dariku?",

Melihat Yona menundukkan kepala dan bungkam, sorot mata Hak berubah menjadi tajam dan dingin seperti suaranya saat ini "oh... kau mendesakku untuk mengingat semuanya, tapi kau sendiri menyembunyikannya dariku? sebenarnya... kau ingin aku ingat atau tidak?".

"tentu saja aku ingin kau ingat, di antara semuanya... akulah yang paling ingin kau mengingat semuanya, kan?!" ujar Yona mendongak.

"tapi hati kecilmu mengatakan kalau kau merasa mungkin lebih baik jika kakakku tak perlu mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, kan?" celetuk Yasmine yang bersandar di dinding.

Melihat Yona bungkam sambil menundukkan kepala, Hak beranjak "baik, aku mengerti... aku sadar kau tak percaya padaku dengan kondisiku saat ini, tapi ternyata yang kulakukan untuk mengingat semuanya sia-sia saja, jadi tak ada gunanya lagi, kan?".

Saat Yona menahan tangannya, Hak menepis tangannya sehingga Yona langsung menangis.

Leila menjitak kepala Hak dari belakang dengan kipasnya "aku mengerti kau kesal karena rasanya seperti sedang dipermainkan, tapi sebagai laki-laki, tak seharusnya kau berkata kasar bahkan membuat wanita menangis, kakak bodoh".

"tunggu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yun.

"mendinginkan kepala" sahut Hak keluar.

Jae Ha menghela napas "kenapa kau malah berkata begitu, Yasmine?".

"apa anda tak sadar kalau tindakan anda justru memperkeruh suasana? Sebenarnya... apa yang anda inginkan kali ini, putri Yasmine?" ujar Kija berdiri.

Detik berikutnya, belati yang tersimpan di pinggul Yasmine ia lemparkan dan menggores wajah Kija.

Yasmine menatap tajam Kija "bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'tuan putri', Hakuryuu...".

"aku mengerti panggilan itu akan mengingatkanmu pada sumber traumamu, tapi tindakanmu barusan memang menyiram minyak pada api sehingga wajar mereka marah padamu, kan?" ujar Leila melipat tangan.

"aku tidak trauma dan ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku... maksudku juga bukan ingin memperkeruh suasana, sebab biar bagaimanapun, cepat atau lambat, hal ini tetap harus diberitahu pada kak Hak, kan?" ujar Yasmine mencabut belatinya dari dinding dan berjongkok di depan Yona "Yona, aku mengerti apa yang kau takutkan, tapi kau juga harus ingat bahwa melupakan berarti lari, dan dia bukan orang yang akan lari dari lukanya sendiri... karena itu dia teap berusaha mengingat semuanya lagi dan siap menerima resikonya, karena dia melupakan semuanya bukan karena kemauannya... apa kau pikir kakakku selemah itu sampai harus kau lindungi? kau yang paling tahu, kakakku bukan laki-laki selemah itu...".

"ucapanmu benar... tapi jika aku mengingat Hak harus mengingatnya seperti ia mengalami apa yang terjadi sekali lagi... bukannya aku ingin menyembunyikannya, tapi aku tak sanggup... ini terlalu kejam..." isak Yona.

Leila memegang wajah Yona dan mengecup pelupuk mata Yona yang basah akibat air mata, air mata Yona terhenti dengan mata terbelalak karena apa yang dilakukan Leila persis seperti kebiasaan Hak padanya.

Leila tersenyum lembut, menyeka air mata Yona sambil mengadu dahi "seorang wanita tidak seharusnya membiarkan air matanya jatuh begitu mudah atau terlalu lama, jadi segera hapus air matamu... tak apa, temui kakakku dan bicaralah baik-baik, katakan saja alasanmu... sebab kurasa dia marah karena merasa kalau kau tak percaya padanya... jika tidak, dia takkan bicara seperti tadi, kan?".

Yona tersenyum dan menyeka air matanya meski pipi dan ujung matanya memerah "...kau benar-benar putri nyonya Maya, ya... kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan ibumu...".

Leila tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Yona "tentu saja, karena aku adalah belahan jiwanya".

Yona pergi menyusul Hak ditemani Shina dan Zeno yang membantunya mencari Hak.

Leila berdiri dan melirik ke arah Yasmine "baiklah, adikku... bisa kita pergi sekarang? terlepas dari suasana hatimu yang jelek, tentunya".

"apa aku harus jadi umpan?".

"tidak, kau dan ketiga laki-laki itu awasi putri Yona dan kak Hak... biar aku dan Yui-chan yang awasi pergerakan Soo Won dan Kan Kyo Ga... hanya pergerakan mereka berdua yang harus kita awasi lagipula aku penasaran, apa yang membuat mereka datang ke Awa?" ujar Leila lalu meminta Yasmine dan ketiga laki-laki yang tersisa (Yun, Kija dan Jae Ha) untuk keluar lewat jendela atau pintu belakang "menurut Yui-chan, dua orang itu berada di depan penginapan ini, jadi cepat pergi dari sini".

"ah, sebelum kami pergi..." ujar Jae Ha yang menggendong Yasmine dan bersiap lompat dari jendela "Yui-chan, apa kau punya kakak perempuan?".

"kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanya Yohime.

"tidak, hanya saja... aku bertemu wanita yang mirip sekali dengannya pagi tadi".

"aku tak punya saudara, kok" ujar Yui.

* * *

Zeno dan Shina berkata kalau mereka hanya akan diam mengawasi dari kejauhan dan takkan mengganggu mereka, karena itu saat mereka menemukan Hak duduk di padang rumput dekat tepi laut, hanya Yona yang menemuinya.

Di bawah sinar bulan, Yona menemukan Hak berdiri di bawah pohon, di tengah terpaan angin, Hak yang menatap langit dengan sorot mata kosong menutup matanya perlahan sehingga Yona lari sekuat tenaga dan memeluk Hak dari belakang sambil memanggil namanya.

"...kenapa menerjangku dari belakang begitu?" tanya Hak melirik ke belakang.

Yona menempelkan wajahnya yang merona merah dengan mata berkaca-kaca ke punggung Hak yang lebar "habis... kukira kau akan menghilang...".

Hak tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Yona "tenang saja, aku takkan menghilang...".

"kau tak marah lagi padaku?" tanya Yona mendongak dengan sorot mata cemas.

Hak terdiam sesaat sebelum ia meminta Yona duduk di sampingnya dan mendengarkan sedikit ceritanya, tentang apa yang ia alami saat hampir mati.

.

Hak merasa dijatuhkan dalam dunia yang hampa, hanya ada kegelapan tak berujung disana. Tak peduli seberapa jauh ia berlari, tak peduli seberapa keras ia berusaha berontak, kegelapan tak pernah pergi, dunia dimana hanya ada keheningan, begitu sunyi senyap, sepi dan dingin, membuatnya merasa sesak, seorang diri di tengah kegelapan yang menyakitkan. Setelah lelah berlari, ia hanya bisa diam meringkuk, rasa takutnya sudah hilang berganti dengan ketenangan. Di saat ia ingin menyerah, ia mendengar suara yang memintanya tak menyerah dan kembali ke dunia penuh cahaya. Sebuah sinar merah menyelimuti tangannya dan saat terbangun di tengah rasa sakit, ia melihat Yona yang tertidur di sisinya dengan mata dan wajah yang basah oleh air mata, menggenggam erat tangannya. Di dekat Yona yang terlelap, Maya yang menyelimuti Yona meminta Hak diam.

Kegelapan yang menyelimutinya membuatnya merasa tenang karena seorang diri, tak ada yang mengganggunya atau menyakitinya.

Cahaya yang memanggilnya kembali begitu lembut, menyadarkannya akan kehangatan yang ia rasakan jika ada seseorang di sisinya.

.

" _aku menginginkan kehangatan, kelembutan dan senyumannya... jadi mana mungkin aku pergi dari sisinya?"_ pikir Hak melirik Yona dan bertopang dagu "aku bukannya marah, hanya saja aku merasa kesal... karena dengan kondisiku saat ini, aku hanya bisa membuatmu bersedih dan menangis... aku pengawalmu, seharusnya aku yang menjaga dan melindungimu tapi malah aku yang dijaga dan dilindungi olehmu... kau tak seharusnya memikirkan perasaanku karena aku hanya alatmu".

"kalau kubilang aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai alatku, apa kau tak suka?" ujar Yona memegang wajah Hak, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Hak dan memeluk Hak "seperti kau yang selalu ada di sisiku, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, dengan begitu kau tak sendirian lagi... ada teman-teman kita dan keluargamu... ada aku di sisimu, karena itu... jangan memisahkan diri dan jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau sendirian, Hak... sendirian itu menyakitkan, karena itu, apapun yang terjadi, jangan pergi...".

"memangnya... aku bisa pergi kemana lagi, selain tetap berada di sisimu?" ujar Hak memeluk Yona dan mengecup pelupuk mata Yona yang berkaca-kaca.

* * *

Saat Leila berjalan di lorong, seseorang menarik lengannya dari samping dan menahannya di dinding.

"oh, ini mengejutkan... tuanmu Soo Won sedang bicara dengan dokter Yohime dan suaminya, jadi apa yang membuat anda menemuiku dan menahan saya disini, jenderal Kan Kyo Ga?" tanya Leila yang bersandar di dinding, tersenyum.

Kyo Ga menggenggam tangan Leila "gelang ini dan jepit rambut yang kau pakai saat kau menari di perjamuan... harusnya dimiliki wanita itu karena aku yang memberikan itu padanya, jadi siapa kau sebenarnya? Iris atau Leila?".

"saya tak mengerti apa yang anda bicarakan" ujar Leila menepis tangan Kyo Ga "lagipula, apa yang membuat anda yang seorang jenderal dan seorang raja datang kemari?".

"kau pikir aku tak pernah melihat bunga di dadamu sebelumnya?" ujar Kyo Ga melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggul Leila dan menempelkan tangan kirinya ke tembok, jarak wajahnya ke telinga Leila sangat dekat, Kyo Ga membisiki Leila dari belakang "di kastil Saika... ketika kau sedang tidur dengan kimono berantakan, tak sengaja aku melihat bunga di dadamu sebelum aku menyelimutimu... hanya kau yang memiliki dua benda pemberianku dan tanda bunga itu, Leila...".

Leila menundukkan kepala dan menutup mata "lepas...".

"Iris..." ujar Yohime muncul dari balik tembok, menutup mulut dan berbalik pergi "oh, maaf mengganggu".

Menyadari posisi mereka saat ini membuat orang yang melihat mereka jadi salah paham, Kyo Ga segera melepaskan Leila yang menutupi wajahnya.

"tunggu, jangan salah paham" ujar Kyo Ga dan Leila menahan Yohime.

Yohime lalu menjelaskan bahwa ia dan Hakuya harus pergi ke kastil Hiryuu karena ada pasien yang harus ia sembuhkan "karena itulah, bisa kutitipkan Yui-chan? Kami juga harus pergi ke tempat sahabat kami dulu, kau bisa pergi bersama Takahiro untuk sementara sebelum kita bisa berkumpul kembali di Chishin, kan?".

"itu akan sangat menolong" ujar Leila lega karena ia tak harus ikut dengan Yohime yang berarti ia juga tak perlu berada di dekat Kyo Ga yang saat ini masih menggantikan Joo Doh.

"siapa Takahiro?" tanya Kyo Ga.

"tunanganku" jawab Leila melirik Kyo Ga sinis dan pergi.

Hakuya melihat kejadian itu, saat mereka menyiapkan barang mereka, Yohime mencemaskan Leila "...bukankah lebih baik jika kau katakan yang sejujurnya? Maksudku, pada pria itu...".

"aku tak bisa melakukannya..." ujar Leila terpotong.

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih menyimpan perhiasan pemberiannya?" potong Hakuya.

Melihat Leila terdiam, Hakuya menghela napas "aku tak pernah bilang jika ini hal yang buruk, Leila, justru ini bagus untukmu, sudah 4 tahun sejak kepergian Takahiro... sudah cukup, kan? Takahiro tak akan membencimu hanya karena hal ini".

"aku mengerti, tapi aku tak bisa... itu sama saja dengan mengkhianati Takahiro... lagipula..." ujar Leila menundukkan kepala "setelah aku melukainya, aku merasa tak pantas...".

Ketika Hakuya hendak bicara, Yohime menggelengkan kepala dan melihat keluar "sebentar lagi musim dingin...".

* * *

 **Coret-Coret Author**

Ketika adik laki-lakiku membaca cerita ini untuk kuminta penilaiannya, ia mengatakan "Kan Kyo Ga melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Leila!?".

Seketika aku tertawa dan menjawab "kalau dia yang melakukannya, tidak apa-apa, kan?".

Anyways, thanks a lot untuk yang mau membaca cerita ini sampai sini

Hope you give your review, jika ada komentar dan saran...

Terima kasih dan sekian


	26. (26) Promise to Meet

**Chapter 26 – Promise to Meet**

* * *

 **Summary**

Janji untuk bertemu antara Jae Ha dan gadis yang baru ia temui. Serta janji di antara jenderal suku angin dan putri jenderal suku air, dua orang yang memiliki ikatan erat dengan mereka berdua yang sangat mereka sayangi.

* * *

Tengah malam, ketika yang lain sudah tidur, entah kenapa malam itu Jae Ha tak bisa tidur dan ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan malam. Di tepi pantai, ia kembali mendengar suara nyanyian yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Saat ia menemukan sumber suara itu, ia kembali melihat gadis itu menangis.

Gadis yang duduk di tepi pantai itu mengarahkan telapak tangan "jangan mendekat".

Jae Ha menuruti perkataan gadis itu dan diam di tempat "...kenapa kau menangis?".

Gadis itu tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum sendu "sudah waktunya aku pulang".

"tunggu, apa kita masih bisa bertemu?".

"bisa... selama ada lautan di dekat situ... di malam hari...".

"tunggu, siapa namamu?".

"namaku Fuyo..." gadis itu berdiri dan melompat ke dalam air.

Sekilas, Jae Ha sempat melihat kaki gadis itu yang tadinya tersembunyi di balik bebatuan di tepi pantai _"itu bukan kaki manusia, tapi ekor ikan... tak mungkin!? apa aku sedang bermimpi atau setengah tidur?"_.

* * *

 **Dua bulan sejak kejadian di kerajaan Xing...**

"sebentar lagi sepertinya sebentar lagi salju turun, ya" ujar Soo Won meniup kedua tangannya.

"maaf merepotkan anda dan jenderal Kyo Ga untuk waktu yang cukup lama..." ujar Joo Doh membungkukkan tubuh, semua luka di tubuhnya sudah sembuh berkat Yohime.

Hari ini sesuai jadwal, ada rapat kelima suku yang kedua setelah urusan dengan kerajaan Xing diselesaikan. Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini para jenderal datang bersama pendamping sebagai wakil tiap suku mereka. Tae Woo dengan Han Dae dari suku Angin, An Joon Gi dengan An Lily dari suku Air, Kan Kyo Ga dengan Kan Tae Jun dari suku Api, Geun Tae dengan Chul dari suku Bumi, dan Soo Won dengan Joo Doh dari suku Langit.

Rapat kali ini membahas tentang krisis yang baru terjadi di wilayah suku api yang melibatkan 'bunga' dan 'daun'.

Kyo Ga memberikan laporan mengenai korban jiwa di wilayah suku api "ada saksi hidup yang sempat menyaksikan, seorang pedagang menyaksikan peristiwa ini di hutan, ada seorang pria berjubah hitam bertudung lebar menanyakan sesuatu...".

" _apa kau pernah melihat seorang wanita berambut putih bermata hijau yang memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk bunga melati yang besar di dadanya?"_.

"setelah korban di hutan itu menjawab tidak, pria itu membunuh korbannya dengan menghisap habis darahnya... saksi hidup, si pedagang tak bisa berkutik karena lari ketakutan saat itu" ujar Kyo Ga mengakhiri laporannya.

"semua korban meninggal adalah penjahat, intinya orang-orang 'dunia hitam' karena itu aku tak terlalu menghiraukan mereka, tapi masalahnya adalah bagaimana jika warga biasa menjadi korban... ini tak bisa kubiarkan, jadi mulai sekarang sebisa mungkin perhatikan baik-baik ke sekitar kalian, apa ada 'bunga' atau 'daun' yang harus kita waspadai?" ujar Soo Won.

"yang harus anda waspadai hanya satu kelompok yang dipimpin seorang 'daun', yang mulia Soo Won..." ujar Bihan muncul dari atap dan mendarat di belakang Soo Won.

"tak sopan sekali?! untuk apa kau..." protes Keishuk terpotong karena Bihan menyodorkan sisi tajam belatinya ke lehernya.

"aku datang kemari hanya untuk memberikan pesan langsung dari baginda ratu Tara..." ujar Bihan menaruh sketsa berisi potret lukisan diri Karma "baginda ratu Tara secara langsung meminta agar kami diberi kabar jika ada kabar mengenai keberadan Karma, dia kini menjadi buronan yang paling dicari di kerajaan Gujarat atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap tiga putri kerajaan Xing serta percobaan pembunuhan pada ketiga putri lainnya... masalahnya Karma adalah prajurit terkuat di kerajaan Gujarat sehingga kepalanya otomatis masuk daftar buronan paling berbahaya".

"dan buronan itu kini berada di kerajaan Kouka? Bagaimana tanggung jawab kerajaan Gujarat karena telah membiarkan buronan macam itu kabur ke negara lain bahkan masuk ke kerajaan Kouka dan membuat kekacauan?" ujar Geun Tae.

"baginda ratu Tara takkan lepas tangan begitu saja... untuk sementara, beliau mengirimkan bala bantuan pada kerajaan Kouka untuk menangkap Karma, yaitu beberapa 'bunga' yang dipimpin oleh saya sendiri sebagai perwakilan 'daun' sehingga saya minta kerja samanya... begitu kami menemukan Karma, kami akan menuntaskan misi kami dan segera pulang ke negara kami..." ujar Bihan undur diri.

"tunggu, maksudmu menuntaskan misi itu..." ujar Joon Gi.

Bihan menyeringai "membunuh Karma... tenang saja, baginda ratu Tara telah memerintahkan kami untuk bergerak cepat, karena ratu dan para putri kerajaan kami tak ingin melibatkan warga kerajaan Kouka dalam bahaya... setidaknya anda sekalian bisa mempercayakan hal itu pada kami...".

Saat Bihan berkata bahwa ratu mereka bersama para putri kerajaan Gujarat yang menginginkan jatuhnya korban dari kerajaan Kouka, terlihat keyakinan yang besar sehingga mereka tak lagi mempertanyakan.

"kalau begitu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan pada kami? Kenapa buronan ini mencari putri 'bunga' melati itu?" tanya Soo Won, tanpa ia jelaskan sekalipun, mereka tahu bahwa yang dimaksud disini adalah Yasmine.

"sudah pernah saya beritahu, kan? sebelum menjadi buronan, Karma adalah prajurit terkuat di kerajaan Gujarat... dia juga adalah pengawal pribadi putri Yatalia... maksudku, putri Yasmine... Karma mengakui putri Yasmine dan menginginkan putri Yasmine menjadi ratu, sehingga dia membunuh saudari putri Yasmine agar tak ada yang akan menduduki tahta kerajaan Gujarat selain putri Yasmine... dia mengkhianati kepercayaan putri Yasmine sehingga putri Yasmine berusaha balas dendam padanya..." ujar Bihan memunggungi orang-orang di ruangan itu dan beranjak "ini baru akan selesai jika salah satu di antara mereka berdua mati dan pasti Karma yang akan mati... selain karena hidup dan matinya telah ia serahkan pada putri Yasmine, Karma takkan mampu membunuh putri Yasmine dan adalah tugasku untuk memastikan putri Yasmine tetap hidup setelah ia berhasil membalas dendam".

Yang mengejutkan, saat selesai rapat, lagi-lagi Soo Won menarik Lily untuk bicara di tempat lain. Entah kenapa, kali ini Tae Woo bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Soo Won sehingga ia bergegas menguntit Lily dan Soo Won sementara para jenderal lain lebih memilih untuk bersantai sejenak sambil menikmati teh sebelum pulang. Di lorong yang sepi, Tae Woo bersembunyi di balik lorong, melihat percakapan antara Soo Won dan Lily.

"aku benar-benar tertipu, nona Lily... katakan yang sejujurnya, dia... masih hidup, kan?".

Lily menautkan alis "memangnya aku bilang kalau dia sudah mati?".

" _tidak, sih"_ pikir Soo Won menghela napas "lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?".

"sekali lagi, setelah anda berkata bahwa tak ada yang perlu anda beritahu padaku tentang apa yang anda pikirkan, anda pikir saya akan memberitahu apa yang saya ketahui?" ujar Lily yang menundukkan kepala, memberi salam dan pergi membelakangi Soo Won.

"dan kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja kali ini? jangan harap aku melepaskanmu, tidak sampai kau menceritakan apa yang ingin kuketahui..." ujar Soo Won menahan Lily ke dinding.

"saya tak tahu kalau ternyata anda cukup lihai dalam menggoda dan punya hobi bermain-main dengan wanita" ujar Tae Woo muncul, bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tangan.

Melihat Tae Woo memicingkan mata, Soo Won segera mengambil jarak dari Lily "ah, aku bisa jelaskan...".

"kira-kira 5 detik..." gumam Lily.

"hah?" ujar Tae Woo dan Soo Won heran.

"sekitar 5 detik lagi anda masih ada disini, sepertinya saya tak lagi bisa menahan diri untuk tak menampar anda bolak-balik..." ujar Lily menatap tajam Soo Won.

Saat Soo Won bergegas pergi, setelah Soo Won melewatinya, Tae Woo menghampiri Lily "aku minta maaf jika aku mengganggu, atau aku memang tak perlu muncul tadi, ya?".

Tiba-tiba, Lily terduduk lemas sehingga Tae Woo yang mengira Lily akan pingsan, menahan kedua tangan Lily, menyadari tubuh Lily yang gemetar "nona Lily, anda baik-baik saja? perlu saya panggilkan ayah anda atau saya bantu pergi ke klinik?".

Lily menggenggam kedua lengan Tae Woo dan tertawa "apa kau bilang tadi? aku tak tahu jika kau punya selera humor juga, jenderal Tae Woo... hahahaha, wajah yang mulia sampai seperti itu".

"nona Lily, anda tadi takut terus kenapa malah ketawa?" ujar Tae Woo berjongkok di depan Lily, menghela napas "tak ada salahnya bilang takut kalau memang takut, tak perlu memaksa tertawa di saat anda tak ingin tertawa".

"ucapanmu benar, sebenarnya aku merasa takut, karena untuk sesaat aku seperti melihat sosok kejam yang telah menghabisi nyawa ayah sahabatku... aku masih tak mengerti dan tak habis pikir... bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu semua pada mereka berdua?" ujar Lily menyandarkan wajahnya ke dada Tae Woo dan menangis "bahkan setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan, kenapa... keduanya bisa tetap percaya padanya...".

Lily memberitahu soal kemana mereka pergi setelah menghilang dari Xing termasuk soal Hak yang hilang ingatan juga upaya Yona untuk melanjutkan perjalanan sekaligus mencari cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan Hak. Tae Woo terkejut mendengar apa yang terjadi tapi ia sangat berterima kasih pada Lily yang bersedia menceritakan semuanya dan mempercayai Tae Woo.

"saya terkejut ternyata anda bersahabat dengan sang putri".

"jenderal Tae Woo juga, kelihatannya dekat sekali dengan si pengawal".

"yah, itu karena kami sudah bersama sejak kecil, dia sudah seperti kakak kami semua karena semua yang ada di suku angin adalah keluarga" ujar Tae Woo tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Lily "sesekali mainlah ke Fuuga, nona Lily... tetua Mundok pasti mau mendengar cerita yang anda tahu tentang mereka berdua yang anda ketahui pasca meninggalkan Fuuga".

"kapan-kapan aku pasti main kesana, jadi saat itu ajak aku jalan-jalan ke tempat yang menarik, ya" ujar Lily mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya "saat itu, akan kuceritakan apa yang kutahu".

"pasti" ujar Tae Woo tersenyum dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari Lily.

"omong-omong, baru kali ini aku melihatmu tersenyum, jenderal Tae Woo... biasanya kulihat kau cemberut terus".

"yah, soalnya disini ada orang yang kubenci" sahut Tae Woo terang-terangan.

Tanpa diberitahu, Lily mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Tae Woo.

Tiba-tiba, mereka dikejutkan oleh seekor burung merpati yang di kakinya terselip surat. Saat Tae Woo dan Lily membaca surat itu, keduanya terbelalak.

Lily dan Tae Woo membuka pintu keras-keras, sampai para jenderal dan Soo Won yang ada di dalam dibuat terkejut.

"cepat kita pulang, Han Dae!?" ujar Tae Woo menarik Han Dae setelah pamit dan bergegas "nona Lily, kami tunggu di depan gerbang".

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar... ayah, aku akan pergi bersama jenderal Tae Woo ke Fuuga tapi aku pasti akan kembali ke Sensui secepatnya setelah urusanku selesai?! tahun baru aku pasti pulang ke rumah, jadi jangan khawatir!? tolong sampaikan salamku pada ibu, ya?! sampai jumpa!?" ujar Lily melambaikan tangan, menarik Tetora dan Ayura keluar "ayo, siapkan barangku?!".

Setelah meminum tehnya, Geun Tae bertopang dagu sambil melirik Joon Gi "...putrimu laku juga, ya?".

"apa maksudmu, jenderal Geun Tae?" sahut Joon Gi dengan aura tak menyenangkan merembes keluar.


	27. (27) When The Snow Fallen

**Chapter 27 – When the Snow Fallen**

* * *

 **Summary**

Saat salju turun, ketika Tatiana sempat lepas kontrol dari Yasmine dan kekuatannya aktif tanpa diperintah Yasmine, proyeksi masa lalu terlihat pada tiap individu berbeda termasuk Hak dan di saat para prajurit suku api yang mengejar mereka mati terbunuh di tengah timbunan salju, salah satu pesan darah seolah membangkitkan kenangan buruk masa lalu.

* * *

Putih.

Sejauh mata memandang, terlihat hamparan warna putih salju menghiasi pohon Tsubaki yang terdiri dari warna hijau daun dan warna merah dan putih bunga Tsubaki.

"aku benci salju..." gumam Yasmine meniup kedua tangannya.

"memang dingin sekali, sih" ujar Leila memakaikan Haori cadangan pada Yasmine.

"kau tak kedinginan, Yui-chan?" tanya Jae Ha pada Yui yang ia gendong di bahunya.

"tenang saja, kak Jae Ha hangat, kok" sahut Yui.

Yui memiliki kaki yang cacat, ukuran kakinya jauh lebih kecil dari ukuran kaki normal untuk anak seusianya sehingga kakinya tak terlalu kuat berjalan, itu sebabnya Jae Ha menggendong Yui terlebih Yui terbilang ringan dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dari Yona (hanya 30 kg dengan tinggi 145 cm).

"kenapa, tuan putri?" tanya Hak melihat Yona melamun.

"tidak, hanya saja... aku tak pernah menyangka kalau di luar kastil akan sedingin ini..." jawab Yona tersenyum, ini musim dingin pertamanya di luar kastil.

Melihat Yona bersin, Hak melingkarkan syal merah maroon pemberian Maya pada Yona. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu desa di wilayah suku angin, desa bekas tempat tinggal Hak, Leila dan Yasmine saat masih kecil bersama kedua orang tuanya. Di desa itu pula terdapat makam ayah mereka yang dibuat Maya dibantu sahabat mereka.

"apa masih jauh?" tanya Yun mengeratkan syalnya.

"sedikit lagi, kok" ujar Leila menunjuk ke arah deretan pohon Tsubaki yang seolah membentuk gerbang "lihat, itu pintu masuk desa...".

Tak ada lagi yang tersisa disana, hanya ada sisa reruntuhan bekas desa yang terbakar akibat pertempuran antara kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Xing.

"karena itu sudah kubilang, tak ada apa-apa disini..." celetuk Yasmine.

Setelah Leila, Yasmine dan Yui ikut dengan mereka, selama musim dingin diputuskan mereka akan menetap sementara di wilayah suku angin atau berkeliling di wilayah Selatan kerajaan yang lebih hangat (wilayah suku air dan wilayah suku bumi). Mendengar mereka akan pergi ke wilayah suku angin dan mengetahui kuburan ayah mereka ada di wilayah yang sama, Yona meminta agar mereka diantar ke desa itu.

"dimana pohon Tsubaki yang paling besar disini, Shina?" tanya Yona.

Shina menelusuri daerah sekeliling hingga terhenti di satu arah, menunjuk ke arah itu "di depan kuburan itu ada seorang kakek yang berdoa setelah meletakkan bunga... tapi... ada orang yang menuju kemari...".

"siapa mereka?" tanya Kija.

"oh, itu Hak kecil" ujar Shina.

"hah?" ujar teman-temannya heran, siapa yang dimaksud Shina sebagai Hak kecil?

"Yona?!" ujar Lily melompat dan memeluk Yona.

"tuan Hak?!" ujar Tae Woo dan Han Dae melompat, memeluk Hak.

Sehingga Hak dan Yona jatuh terjerembab.

Tae Woo dan Han Dae sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi dari Lily, tentu saja mereka berdua langsung protes karena Hak malah memilih untuk tak pulang ke Fuuga.

"harap maklum, meski kondisi tubuhnya sudah pulih, saat kami ajak ke Fuuga dia malah tak mau karena dia bukan bagian dari suku angin lagi dan dia tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan melibatkan kalian dalam bahaya, begitu" ujar Yasmine menyandarkan dagunya ke atas kepala Hak.

"tapi paling tidak kan bisa beritahu kami kalau ternyata masih hidup..." isak Han Dae.

Melihat Tae Woo dan Han Dae menangis bahagia, Lily tertawa "duh, manisnya kalian...".

"tunggu, berarti kakek yang dilihat Shina itu..." ujar Kija.

Tiba-tiba, Hak melemparkan tasnya pada Shina yang ada di sebelahnya "Shina, tolong pegang tasku sebentar?!".

Setelah melepaskan kain yang membungkus Tsu Quan Dao miliknya, Hak menahan serangan tombak Mundok yang datang dari atas.

"bocah sialan ini..." ujar Mundok mengayunkan tombaknya "biar kuhantam kepalamu keras-keras agar kau ingat semuanya?!".

"instingku mengatakan aku akan mati duluan sebelum aku mengingat semuanya jika kubiarkan aku dihajar olehmu, pak tua" ujar Hak menangkis serangan tombak Mundok, tanpa ekspresi.

"panggil aku kakek?!".

"ah, pemandangan yang sudah lama tak terlihat" ujar Tae Woo bertopang dagu dan tersenyum lebar.

"benar" angguk Han Dae dengan posisi dan ekspresi yang sama.

"kenapa kalian malah tenang dan tertawa begitu?! hentikan mereka!?" pinta Yona.

"benar, apa tak bahaya jika dibiarkan begitu?" ujar Lily menunjuk Hak dan Mundok yang kini beradu tombak.

"ini sudah pemandangan sehari-hari, nanti juga berhenti sendiri" sahut Tae Woo.

"benar, tapi tuan Hak memang hebat, meski dia hilang ingatan, kemampuan bertarungnya tak menurun sama sekali" tambah Han Dae.

"meski amnesia, tubuhnya masih mengingat medan pertempuran, jadi tak heran" gumam Leila.

"ah, akhirnya jadi begini..." ujar Maya muncul sambil menghela napas, memegang wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang erat syalnya. Sebenarnya ia telah memperkirakan akan seperti apa reaksi Mundok saat bertemu Hak sebelum menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Leila dan Yasmine terkejut melihat siapa yang datang "ibu?!".

Maya berlari dan memeluk Leila "Leila?! kau ini, bikin khawatir saja?!".

Melihat Maya menangis dan memeluknya dengan tubuh gemetar, Leila memeluk erat Maya "maafkan aku, ibu...".

Setelah bertarung beberapa saat, Mundok menancapkan tombaknya ke tanah dan memeluk Hak "dasar cucu yang bodoh... syukurlah kau selamat...".

Hak menepuk punggung Mundok dan menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu Mundok setelah telihat ia mengerutkan kening "...maaf...".

"wow, pemandangan langka" gumam Tae Woo tertawa.

"benar, kalau tuan Hak yang biasanya, dia pasti selalu menghindar dari pelukan tetua Mundok" ujar Han Dae menyeka air matanya.

"yah, setelah hilang ingatan, Raijuu jadi lebih lembut, jadi wajar saja" ujar Yun menyeka air mata harunya.

"terus kenapa malah kalian yang menangis?" ujar Lily tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba, Yasmine menutupi mata kirinya yang terasa berdenyut sambil mengaduh kesakitan, tatto kupu-kupu Ageha yang menghiasi mata kirinya bersinar, lalu Tatiana keluar tanpa diminta dan berteriak pilu seolah menangis. Kekuatan Tatiana aktif tanpa diizinkan Yasmine, sehingga mereka bisa melihat pantulan masa lalu secara acak pada tiap individu yang berbeda.

"Tatiana, berhenti?!" perintah Yasmine.

Setelah Tatiana menghilang, Yun menghampiri Yasmine dan meminta Yasmine melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mata kirinya "Yasmine, darah... dari mata kirimu?!".

Ketika Yasmine menjauhkan telapak tangannya, terlihat jelas darah yang mengucur keluar dari mata kirinya sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri dan Yun menahannya.

"ah, Hak?!" ujar Yona menghampiri Hak yang jatuh tergeletak di tanah.

"kepalaku... sakit..." gumam Hak sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Setelah mengungsikan mereka semua ke kuil, satu-satunya bangunan di desa yang masih utuh lalu membaringkan dan mengobati Yasmine dan Hak disitu, mereka beristirahat sejenak.

"mungkinkah kekuatan Tatiana juga berefek padanya dan..." ujar Kija.

"ada kemungkinan ingatannya terproyeksi akibat kekuatan Tatiana, tapi informasi yang masuk ke dalam kepala dalam jumlah besar secara tiba-tiba akan membuat isi kepalanya terguncang, itu sebabnya dia bilang kepalanya sakit, kan?" ujar Leila.

"kalau begitu, saat Hak sadar nanti... ada kemungkinan ingatannya kembali, kan?" ujar Jae Ha.

Yasmine membuka matanya, duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Menyadari mata kirinya yang tadi berdarah telah diperban, ia berterima kasih pada Yun yang mengobatinya. Ketika ia hendak beranjak keluar, Leila menghalanginya.

"kau pikir aku tak bisa menebak pikiranmu? Kau ingin pergi mencari pria itu, kan?".

"minggir, kak... barusan Tatiana menangis sampai mengaktifkan kekuatannya tanpa kuminta dan mata kiriku berdenyut..." ujar Yasmine memegangi mata kirinya "pria yang membutakan mata kiriku yang lama, menorehkan bekas luka di mata kiriku dan membunuh Tatiana pasti ada di dekat sini, karena itu Tatiana bereaksi barusan...".

Tak membiarkan Yasmine pergi, Leila menggenggam lengan Yasmine "pria itu pasti sudah pergi jauh, buktinya Tatiana tak bereaksi lagi, kan?".

Saat Yasmine bersikeras hendak keluar, Leila menghela napas "Shina, tolong lihat sekeliling desa ini, apa ada orang yang berusaha kabur dari sini atau malah menuju kemari?".

Shina melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Leila dan matanya melebar, berdiri dan melihat sekitar secara seksama "...ada sebuah pasukan yang menuju kemari, setengah dari mereka berpakaian seperti bandit memasuki desa ini, setengah dari mereka berpakaian suku api menunggu di luar desa".

Bersama ke-4 ksatria naga, Tae Woo dan Han Dae berhasil membekuk pasukan yang masuk ke desa dan mengikat mereka lalu menempatkan mereka di tengah tanah lapang (Mundok yang menjaga para wanita dan yang tak bisa bertarung menunggu di rumah karena Hak masih belum bangun). Saat Maya muncul bersama Mundok karena hendak menginterogasi mereka, salah satu prajurit bereaksi karena mengira Maya sebagai Leila.

"yang kalian maksud adalah putriku, memangnya kenapa dengannya? siapa yang menyuruh kalian? untuk apa kalian datang kemari dan mencari putriku?".

"heh, kau pikir kami akan angkat bicara?".

"hm, kalau begitu..." ujar Maya tersenyum dan menepuk tangan "mari kita lihat, apa kau masih bisa tutup mulut jika kuberi ulat bulu?".

Saat Zeno membawa sekotak ulat bulu, para prajurit itu seketika merinding sehingga mereka buka mulut. Memang benar kalau mereka diperintah untuk menangkap Leila oleh jenderal suku api jika Leila memang masih hidup tapi sebenarnya mereka hanya tentara bayaran yang dibawa prajurit suku api yang diminta membantu menangkap dan membawa kelompok Yona dkk. Jika Yona dkk sudah tertangkap, urusan selanjutnya ada pada prajurit suku api dengan jenderal suku api. Kija menyarankan agar mereka menemui para prajurit suku api yang telah menunggu di luar desa, namun saat Shina memeriksa kondisi para prajurit suku api yang ada di luar desa, ia terbelalak.

"mereka semua... mati...".

Mendengar ucapan Shina, mereka bergegas pergi keluar desa dan menemukan tumpukan mayat dari para prajurit suku api. Warna salju yang putih bersih ternodai oleh merahnya warna darah yang berasal dari para prajurit suku api. Semua? Tidak semua sudah mati, setelah memeriksa semua, mereka menemukan seorang prajurit suku api yang tengah sekarat, bersandar di batu raksasa. Ketika ditanya siapa yang melakukan ini semua pada mereka, prajurit itu menunjuk ke arah tebing es.

"iblis... yang mencari bunga... melati...".

Itu kata-kata terakhir prajurit itu sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, Maya melihat ke arah tebing es yang ditulisi dengan darah.

* * *

 **I'm watching you, princess Yasmine  
**

* * *

Saat mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang tertulis di tebing es itu karena itu bukan bahasa mereka, Maya yang mengetahui apa arti tulisan itu memucat wajahnya, ekspresinya seolah membeku.

"aku mengawasimu, putri Yasmine... ditulis dengan bahasa resmi kedua kerajaan Gujarat...".

Meelihat Yasmine datang bersama Yona dan Yun, Maya tak berkata apa-apa, hanya memeluk Yasmine erat. Yasmine bisa merasakan apa yang dipikirkan tengah ibunya saat memeluknya, rasa takut dan khawatir tersampaikan dari getaran tubuh Maya yang memeluknya erat sehingga Yasmine hanya bisa balas memeluk Maya dan berusaha menenangkan Maya, meyakinkan bahwa ia dan kedua kakaknya akan baik-baik saja.


	28. (28) Revival Memory

**Chapter 28 – Revival Memory**

* * *

Lily bersama Tetora dan Ayura tiba disana menyusul Yona dan Yun. Menyadari hanya ada Yui, Leila dan Hak di desa, mereka bergegas kembali ke desa namun saat tiba di desa mereka hanya menemukan Leila tengah memberi makan Kiri, anjing jenis saluki yang ia pelihara ditemani Yui. Ketika Yun melihat Hak tak ada di tempat semula dan bertanya dimana Hak, Leila diam sesaat sambil menutup mata sebelum menjawab.

"...sebelum pergi, dia bilang, dia tak punya muka untuk bertemu kalian saat ini, bisa biarkan dia sendiri dulu?".

Mendengar ucapan Leila dan melihat ekspresi Leila, Yasmine menghela napas "...jadi, rupanya kakak sudah ingat semuanya?".

"nampaknya begitu".

Yona mengepalkan tangannya dan meminta Shina menunjukkan kemana Hak pergi "aku tak mau menunggu lagi... aku sudah menunggu selama 2 bulan dan sekarang setelah dia ingat semuanya, dia malah kabur?".

Leila menahan tangan Yona "tunggu dulu, kakak kami berhak menenangkan diri dulu setelah apa yang terjadi, dan dari apa yang kulihat, dia kecewa berat... bukan pada siapapun, tapi pada dirinya sendiri...".

Kija mengepalkan tangannya "memang benar, pastinya ada beberapa hal yang harus ia pikirkan setelah apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tak peduli lagi pada itu semua...".

"benar sekali, pokoknya begitu ketemu, hajar dia langsung" tambah Jae Ha tersenyum sambil merenggangkan jari tangannya.

Leila bertopang dagu dan melirik Yasmine "kau tak mau bicara apa-apa?".

"biarkan saja, sesekali... asal jangan sampai mati lagi, tak masalah..." sahut Yasmine tertawa kecil.

"laki-laki punya dua jenis kekecewaan, ada yang bisa pulih kembali setelah dihibur istri, tapi ada yang akan makin terpuruk... katakan saja apa yang ingin kalian katakan padanya, terserah mau marah atau menghajarnya, yang terpenting kalian jujur padanya dan paksa dia untuk jujur..." saran Maya menepuk bahu Yona "dia berhak menenangkan dirinya, tapi kalian juga berhak khawatir dan marah padanya, kan?".

* * *

"disini kau rupanya" ujar Yun yang datang dengan bimbingan Shina.

Hak melirik Shina dan Yun sesaat sebelum kembali memalingkan wajah "...kurasa adik kembarku sudah bilang pada kalian, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri".

"aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi ini dan itu lain soal" ujar Yun menutup mata sesaat dan menghela napas, lalu menyundulkan dahinya ke kepala Hak sekuat tenaga "berhenti bikin kami khawatir, brengsek... sekarang, terima amarah teman-teman kita".

Sesuai dugaan, Kija memukul Hak bahkan menggunakan kepalan cakar naga berkekuatan 10 kali lipat orang biasa "aku mengerti beban yang harus kau tanggung berbeda dengan kami, tapi sebenarnya kau anggap kami apa!? apa kami ini... bukan temanmu!? kenapa kau begitu egois?! Kenapa kau selalu saja bertarung sendirian!? Apa artinya kami semua... teman-temanmu yang mencemaskanmu, kenapa kau tak bertarung bersama kami?! kau anggap kami apa?!".

"sudah, Kija..." ujar Jae Ha menepuk bahu Kija dari belakang, lalu menepuk bahu Hak sambil tersenyum sebelum memukul Hak dengan tangannya "ow, memukul orang sekuat tenaga pakai tangan ternyata lumayan sakit juga, ya?".

Baru kali ini mereka melihat Jae Ha yang biasanya menggunakan kakinya, memukul dengan tangannya sendiri, ia benar-benar marah. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Jae Ha mencengkram baju Hak "meski tak ada kau, masih ada kami yang akan menjaga Yona-chan? apa-apaan itu? aku senang kau percaya pada kami, tapi dengan kau mempertaruhkan nyawa dan mati terutama demi melindungi Yona-chan, kau pikir Yona-chan akan senang? Apa gunanya kami sebagai teman jika kau berusaha menanggung semuanya seorang diri?! tolong pikirkan perasaan kami sedikit!? Kau pikir... bagaimana perasaan kami saat kami kira kau sudah mati...".

Ketika Jae Ha memeluknya, Hak merasakan getaran tubuhnya di balik amarahnya yang baru kali ini ia lihat. Bagi Hak, bahkan yang lain baru kali ini melihat Jae Ha semarah itu. Wajar, ia ibarat kakak tertua disini (meski bukan yang tertua).

Hak balas memeluk Jae Ha "kau memarahiku seolah kau kakakku saja".

"kau bisa panggil aku kakak mulai sekarang~" ujar Jae Ha tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk bahu Hak.

"tidak mau" sahut Hak memalingkan wajah.

"lalu, sampai mana kau ingat?" tanya Yun untuk mengkonfirmasi, Leila sempat mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan Hak ingat atau tidak apa yang terjadi selama dua bulan terakhir saat ia hilang ingatan.

"semuanya, sebelum dan sesudah aku mati... sekitar dua bulan yang lalu?" ujar Hak membuka mata, mendongak menatap Yun "tapi kenapa aku masih hidup?".

"bisa kita jelaskan nanti, yang penting sekarang temui Yona dulu" ujar Shina mendorong Hak setelah ia membantu menahan Kija dari tadi.

"benar, nona yang paling marah saat ini..." ujar Zeno.

* * *

Ketika Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga berhasil membawa kembali Hak, terlihat Yona yang menahan amarah tengah ditenangkan oleh Lily, Han Dae dan Tae Woo sementara Tetora dan Ayura yang menyadari kedatangan Hak bersama Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga menunjuk ke arah mereka. Saat melihat Hak, Yona berlari, melompat, memeluk Hak sampai keduanya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Detik berikutnya, Yona menampar Hak. Ketika Hak menahan kedua tangan Yona yang siap meninjunya, terlihat amarah di kedua mata Yona yang menatapnya tajam.

"bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal sebodoh itu? sudah terluka separah itu masih saja memaksakan diri... kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku... saat merasakan tubuhmu yang perlahan makin dingin, seperti saat mendiang ayah meninggalkanku... bukankah sudah kubilang jangan mati atau aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!? Kenapa selalu semudah itu bagimu membuang nyawamu sendiri!?" teriak Yona memukuli Hak dengan kepalan tangannya yang mungil "kau pikir berapa lama kau tak sadarkan diri? berapa kali aku harus melihatmu terluka? berapa kali aku harus merasa khawatir kau akan membuka matamu lagi atau tidak? berapa lama aku harus menunggu hingga kau sadar dan kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat kau sadar tanpa ingat apa-apa?!".

Seolah kehilangan kata-katanya, Yona mendaratkan kepalan tangannya yang bergetar ke dada Hak, menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya keluar dari sudut matanya dan membasahi pipinya.

"apa kau bisa bayangkan betapa takutnya aku?".

Melihat Yona menangis sambil memukulinya, Hak menutup mata dan mengerutkan kening, ia ingin memeluknya tapi ia tahan setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi ditambah masih ada yang lain sehingga ia menyeka air mata Yona sebelum berlutut di hadapan Yona.

"aku takkan membuat alasan... karena itu, kau berhak memberiku hukuman padaku karena aku telah melanggar janjiku, meski hanya sesaat...".

"katakan itu sekali lagi".

"apa?".

"ucapan terakhir yang kau bisikkan padaku sebelum kau mati dan pergi ke alam sana... katakan itu sekali lagi".

" _benar-benar berniat menghukumku, ya?"_ pikir Hak memalingkan wajah, ia merasa lebih baik ditusuk panah oleh Yona "lebih baik kau bunuh aku sekali lagi, sekalian...".

Yona memegang wajah Hak sehingga wajah Hak menghadapnya "ayo, aku tak terima kalau kau bilang kau tak ingat lagi, kau bilang sudah ingat semua, kan? aku tak mau menunggu lagi, sudah dua bulan aku harus menunggu agar bisa marah-marah padamu, jangan harap bisa kabur dari hukumanmu kali ini".

Hak mengerutkan kening, sepertinya ia tak punya pilihan lain sehingga ia menatap lurus Yona dan mengulangi kata-katanya saat itu.

"...aku mencintaimu".

Detik berikutnya, Yona melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tengkuk Hak dan mencium Hak, tak hanya Hak, yang lain pun dibuat terbelalak.

"seharusnya kau katakan sejak awal... tak ada gunanya kau katakan itu saat kau malah mati dan pergi meninggalkanku, kan?" ujar Yona memegangi wajah Hak dan mengadu dahi, wajahnya memerah saat pandangan matanya beradu dengan mata biru Hak "aku mencintaimu, Hak...".

Hak terbelalak mendengar ucapan Yona.

Yona meneteskan air mata dan memegang wajah Hak "kenapa diam? yakinkan aku kalau ini bukan mimpi?! dan jangan minta maaf karena akan kutampar bolak balik jika kau meminta maaf padaku!?".

"aku mencintaimu, Yona..." ujar Hak mengecup kening Yona dan memeluknya erat, sehingga Yona menangis sambil menyandarkan wajahnya ke pelukan Hak "aku merindukanmu, Hak...".

"tak peduli berapa banyak ucapan maafku padamu, itu takkan cukup untuk menebus kesalahanku..." ujar Hak menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu Yona sambil mengelus kepala Yona.

"sudahlah, tak apa-apa... yang penting kau masih hidup... itu sudah lebih dari cukup..." isak Yona.

"wow... sampai lupa kalau kami ada disini, ya?" celetuk Yasmine yang bertopang dagu dengan seringai lebar.

Melihat teman-temannya yang ada disana menyaksikan semuanya, wajah Yona merah padam.

"maafkan aku yang tak tahu malu?!" ujar Yona berdiri dan berbalik memunggungi Hak.

"putri, tunggu..." sahut Hak memegang tangan Yona, menahan Yona dari belakang saat Yona hendak kabur "jangan seenaknya kabur sendirian...".

"habisnya..." ujar Yona menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Hak, mencengkram kedua baju Hak.

"kenapa baru sekarang malunya?" sahut Hak menepuk-nepuk kepala Yona "tapi kenapa aku masih hidup? seingatku aku sudah mati saat itu bahkan sudah menyebrang ke dunia sana".

Yona mendongak "benar-benar sudah melewati jembatan, ya?".

"kak, berterima kasihlah pada Yona... sebab kau bisa kembali lagi kemari karena dia yang telah meminumkan mutiara air mata naga langit padamu" ujar Yasmine menunjuk Yona.

Leila terkejut "kalian benar-benar pakai cara penuh resiko itu? untung berhasil...".

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yun.

"mutiara air mata naga langit itu beracun, hanya dengan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, dia bisa mati keracunan, tahu" jawab Yasmine.

"APA!?" ujar Yun dkk.

"sudah tahu berbahaya, kenapa masih diserahkan pada tuan putri?!" protes Kija.

"tenang dulu, ada tapinya..." ujar Yasmine menutup mulut Kija, tersenyum spartan.

"mutiara air mata naga langit memang memiliki khasiat menghidupkan orang mati tapi seperti yang dikatakan Yasmine, mutiara air mata naga langit itu beracun sehingga mutiara itu hanya akan berkhasiat dan takkan meracuni orang yang memasukkan mutiara itu ke dalam mulutnya jika mutiara itu diminumkan oleh orang yang benar-benar mencintai orang yang telah mati tersebut... jadi jangan kau ragukan perasaan Yona padamu, karena bisa dibilang kau berhasil kembali ke dunia ini berkat Yona yang memanggilmu kembali" ujar Maya tersenyum.

Melihat Yona menutupi mulutnya dengan wajah memerah, Hak menarik tangan Yona "sini".

"cih, langsung asyik" siul Tae Woo.

"biarkan saja, ini lebih baik... dengan begini, mereka akhirnya bisa jujur satu sama lain, kan?" ujar Lily tertawa.

* * *

"ini bukan mimpi, kan? atau aku sudah ada di alam sana?" ujar Hak berlutut, melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggul Yona dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke perut Yona.

"kau masih hidup, Hak... masih hidup..." ujar Yona memegang wajah Hak, memeluk Hak dan mendekapkan wajah Hak ke dadanya "ini bukti bahwa aku merindukanmu...".

Melalui Tatiana, Hak melihat apa yang terjadi dilihat Yona dkk termasuk tentang Soo Won dan apa yang dialami Yona dkk selama Hak kritis dan tak sadarkan diri pasca pertempuran di Xing.

"baguslah, jadi jika kau masih berpikir kalau perasaanku pada Soo Won yang dulu masih ada, akan kuhajar kau" ujar Yona memegang bahu Hak dan duduk di depan Hak "kenapa kau diam soal perasaanmu padaku selama ini? aku mengerti jika saat kita masih ada di kastil, tapi setelah kita tak lagi ada di kastil...".

"karena aku tak ingin kau tahu... kita terlalu dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain sehingga aku tahu akan seperti apa reaksimu jika kau tahu apa yang kusembunyikan selama ini..." ujar Hak memegang wajah Yona "seperti sekarang, ini membuatmu menangis... karena itu, aku tak ingin kau tahu... itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau pusingkan karena itu sesuatu yang kuputuskan sendiri... karena itu, jangan berekspresi seperti itu dan merasa bersalah padaku apalagi berpikir kalau aku menderita karenamu".

"tapi..." isak Yona.

"Yona..." ujar Hak mengecup pelupuk mata Yona dan memeluk erat Yona "aku akan selalu melindungimu walaupun aku tersakiti, karena aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu, lebih dekat dari siapapun... jika kau puas dengan kata-kata, akan kuucapkan berapa kalipun sampai kau percaya bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau ada di sisimu... sekarang dan seterusnya, aku takkan melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi...".

" _aku benci orang yang tak tahu perasaan orang lain, tanpa kusadari... diriku sendirilah yang harusnya kubenci... tapi kau tetap menerimaku apa adanya, tanpa kusadari, tangannya selalu berada di jarak yang bisa menjangkauku, menggenggam tanganku dan menyokongku dari belakang..."_ pikir Yona menyandarkan wajahnya ke dada Hak yang bidang "...apa ada yang kau inginkan, Hak?".

Hak mengecup kening Yona sambil menyeka air mata Yona "yah, untuk sekarang, aku harap gadis cengeng di hadapanku ini segera berhenti menangis dan tersenyum lagi, karena aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum...".

Yona tertawa kecil di tengah isak tangisnya "aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa romantis juga, Hak".

"masih banyak hal yang kusembunyikan darimu, tuan putri" ujar Hak lalu mencubit kedua pipi Yona "kita sudahi soal itu dan kalau kau ungkit-ungkit soal itu lagi lain kali, aku marah".

Yona mengecup pelupuk mata Hak dan tersenyum lebar "kau bisa panggil aku Yona saat kita hanya berdua, Hak...".

Melihat Yona tersenyum lebar, Hak yang merasa betapa cantiknya Yona saat itu memeluknya erat _"manisnya..."_.

Tentu saja Yona terkejut karena Hak memeluknya tiba-tiba.

Hak teringat satu hal "oh, satu lagi, aku belum bilang, kan? aku pulang...".

Yona tersenyum dan mengangguk "selamat datang kembali".

* * *

"bagaimana, Shina?" tanya Yun.

Para pasukan pengintai ini memang kurang kerjaan, meski sebagian karena khawatir jika terjadi pelecehan yang dilakukan Hak pada Yona, dan sebagian karena penasaran.

"..." gumam Shina.

"kak Jae Ha, apa percakapan mereka berdua dari awal sampai akhir perlu kulaporkan pada kalian nanti?" tanya Yui.

Jika Shina memiliki penglihatan super, Yui memiliki pendengaran super sebagai ganti matanya yang tak bisa melihat seperti cacat pada kedua kakinya yang berlangsung sejak ia lahir.

Jae Ha menepuk kedua bahu Yui dan mengacungkan jempol "bagus, laporkan itu nanti pada kami".

"...sepertinya kelompok ini makin ekstrem dan aneh saja, orang-orangnya aneh dan mencolok begini semua" gumam Lily yang mendengar kalau Yui, Yasmine dan Leila akan ikut dengan kelompok Yona dkk mulai sekarang.


	29. (29) As a Punishment

**Chapter 29 – As a Punishment**

* * *

Setelah mencari kesana kemari, akhirnya Hak menemukan Yona yang meringkuk di ranting pohon, entah bagaimana Yona bisa naik ke atas pohon setinggi itu, pikir Hak yang mendongak dan menghela napas lega saat menemukan Yona dari bayangannya yang ia lihat di tanah.

"tuan putri, memangnya kau kucing? senang sekali sembunyi di tempat yang tinggi... lagipula bagaimana caranya kau bisa naik ke atas pohon setinggi itu? sejak kapan kau bisa naik pohon? Kau memang luar biasa... sini, ayo turun".

"jangan lantas memperlakukanku seperti kucing sungguhan, dong?!" protes Yona saat Hak mengayunkan seutas matatabi yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"terus kenapa kabur?".

"karena aku malu?!".

"setelah menciumku dan memaksaku jujur di hadapan semuanya?".

"beda, tahu?! Yang itu semacam gerak refleks karena tubuhku bergerak duluan sebelum aku sempat berpikir?! yang ini lain lagi, aku kabur karena adikmu yang super usil itu membeberkan hal itu?!".

.

Baiklah, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? kita kembali ke beberapa waktu sebelumnya...

.

Lily yang melirik pada atmosfer berat, berbisik pada Tae Woo dan Han Dae "hei, hei, situasi ini namanya apa, ya?".

Tae Woo berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Lily "hm... ketegangan menghadapi calon mertua?".

"tapi kan orang tuanya cuma ada dari pihak tuan Hak" sahut Han Dae.

"kedengaran, tahu?!" pekik Yona dan Hak.

Setelah kembali, keduanya ditarik paksa dan harus berhadapan dengan Mundok dan Maya yang menginterogasi mereka (sebenarnya hanya Mundok, Maya hanya menengahi) tentunya setelah Leila mengobati luka di pipi dan perut Hak akibat pukulan Kija dan Jae Ha. Selama beberapa saat Hak dan Yona hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala di hadapan Mundok yang melipat tangan sambil menatap intens disertai aura gelap yang jelas menunjukkan ketidaksenangannya, sementara Maya hanya diam dengan tampang poker face, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Mundok menghela napas dan menutup mata sesaat, ia sudah memperkirakan ini mungkin akan terjadi sejak ia melihat Yona memaksa Hak membawanya serta dalam perjalanannya.

"aku seperti melihat putri Maya di masa lalu, mengingatkanku saat baru pertama kali bertemu kedua orang tuamu di perbatasan wilayah suku angin, waktu itu...".

* * *

 _Flashback..._

* * *

Ketika Mundok mengikuti raja Junam menuju perbatasan, mereka tak sengaja bertemu Azurite yang berhasil menemukan keduanya dan mengejar sampai ke perbatasan wilayah suku angin di musim dingin. Ulla membentengi Maya yang bersembunyi di belakangnya saat para pasukan Azurite berhasil mengejar mereka. Azurite mengulurkan tangan, meminta Maya dikembalikan atau Ulla akan dibunuh.

"jika kau lakukan itu, Azurite, jangan harap kau bisa membawaku pulang hidup-hidup?! karena jika kau bunuh Ulla, sama saja kau membunuhku?!" bentak Maya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang membuat keributan menjadi hening sejenak. Ulla menghampiri Maya dan menggendong salah satu bayi yang digendong Maya, tak lain adalah Leila yang menangis sementara Hak digendong Maya.

Maya mengelus kepala Hak "apa mungkin Leila menangis karena aku berteriak tadi?".

"aku heran kenapa tahu-tahu jenderal Mundok memintaku ikut, ternyata karena kau, tuan putri Maya..." ujar Junam bergabung, meminta Azurite melepaskan Maya dan Ulla "aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, jadi bisa bebaskan mereka? Demi anak-anak mereka berdua".

Melihat Hak yang mirip dengan Ulla kecuali mata biru Hak yang diwariskan dari Maya dan Leila yang pinang dibelah dua dengan Maya, Azurite menutup matanya sesaat dan menurunkan pedangnya "...wah kaget aku, baru setahun lebih kau menghilang, tahu-tahu kau sudah gendong anak? Baru sebentar tahu-tahu kau sudah jadi ibu-ibu?".

"tutup mulutmu!?" sahut Maya.

Kali ini giliran Hak yang menangis karena terkejut sehingga Ulla mengelus kepala Hak "Hak, anak laki-laki tak boleh menangis dan jaga ibumu sampai ayah kembali... jenderal, tolong bawa Maya kabur dari sini, sedapat mungkin ke tempat yang aman...".

Ulla mencium kening Maya dan menyerahkan Leila "rawat anak-anak dengan baik meski aku tak kembali... jenderal Mundok, tolong bawa Maya sementara aku menahan para pasukan Azurite".

Saat Mundok hendak membawanya menjauh, Maya meminta waktu "kau harus kembali?! Kau masih harus memberi nama untuk anak ketiga kita, jangan katakan kalau kau mungkin takkan kembali, dasar bodoh!?".

Ucapan Maya membuat Ulla, Azurite, Junam dan Mundok terbelalak.

"...sayang, kau hamil lagi?".

"...sudah 3 bulan".

"kenapa nggak bilang dari kemarin!?".

"habisnya darurat!? Keadaan genting, mana bisa pelarian kita ditunda hanya karena kau tahu kalau aku hamil muda!? Lagipula aku juga baru tahu ini kemarin pas check up sebelum kita kabur!?".

"ada ada saja, aku jadi merasa seperti orang bodoh karena mengejar kalian yang malah dengan santainya melakukan pertengkaran suami istri..." ujar Azurite menyarungkan pedangnya dan menghela napas.

Saat Azurite hendak menghampiri Maya, Ulla membentengi Maya "kau mau apa?".

"apa aku bahkan tidak boleh melihat keponakanku?" ujar Azurite lalu mengelus-elus kepala Hak dan Leila.

Saat Hak dan Leila menggenggam erat jari tangannya sambil tertawa lepas, Azurite tersenyum lembut "lebih baik aku segera pulang, istriku juga sedang hamil 3 bulan...".

"...ada juga wanita yang mau menikahimu, ya?" ujar Maya.

"berisik!?" pekik Azurite.

* * *

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

"setelah membuat kesepakatan dengan mendiang raja Junam, mendiang raja Azurite menarik mundur para pasukannya. Sejak itu kedua orang tuamu tinggal di wilayah suku angin sebagai warga suku angin, di bawah pengawasanku tentunya" tutur Mundok.

Tentu saja cerita barusan membuat mereka tertawa mendengarnya, bahkan Jae Ha menepuk bahu Hak sambil berkomentar betapa menariknya keluarganya. Tapi setelah mendengar bahwa mendiang kakeknya, raja Junam mengetahui soal identitas Maya termasuk anak-anaknya, Yona curiga "jangan bilang... ayah juga sudah tahu soal identitas Hak dan keluarganya?".

Maya mengangguk "bukan hanya itu, bahkan Yu Hon sempat menawarkan padaku, bagaimana jika kelak Leila diambil sebagai calon istri Soo Won?".

"HAH?!".

"sembarangan?! Nggak mau, ah!?" pekik Leila terkejut, ia juga baru tahu.

Maya tertawa melihat wajah Hak "wajahmu persis seperti wajah ayahmu waktu itu, tak perlu dia bilang padaku juga aku sudah tahu jawabannya, ketahuan dari wajahnya yang jelas-jelas tak senang kalau dia tak sudi menyerahkan putri sulungnya".

Kembali pada topik pembicaraan semula, meski perasaannya campur aduk, akhirnya Mundok mau menerima "yah, jika memang seperti itu perasaan tuan putri, apa boleh buat".

"kalau begitu ceritanya perasaan kakak tidak diperhitungkan, kakek?".

Mundok menoleh ke arah Leila "kau panggil aku apa barusan?".

"katanya ibu, karena tetua Mundok adalah kakek angkat kak Hak, berarti kakek kami juga jadi panggil saja kakek... tidak boleh?" tanya Leila yang terlihat segan.

"aku sih senang aja, soalnya selama di Gujarat aku hanya punya beberapa adik perempuan, ibu angkat dan ayah angkat... jadi boleh aku panggil kakek, kan?" ujar Yasmine tersenyum lebar.

Tentu saja Mundok sama sekali tak keberatan dipanggil kakek oleh Yasmine dan Leila, malah ia merasa sangat senang karena cucunya bertambah.

"belajarlah dari adik-adikmu, mereka lebih penurut, jujur dan manis dibandingkan kau" sahut Mundok mengelus-elus kepala Leila dan Yasmine yang ia peluk erat.

"terserah?!" pekik Hak, dalam hati agak cemburu tapi ia takkan mau mengakuinya.

"tapi jika kau membuat tuan putri menangis atau menderita..." ujar Mundok memegang kedua bahu Hak dengan sorot mata tajam, aura membunuh membuncah keluar dari tubuhnya seolah berkata _"kubunuh kau..."_.

"aku mengerti" ujar Hak mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Mundok, tak berani menatap langsung Mundok karena merasa ngeri.

"bagus kalau begitu, sekarang..." ujar Mundok bersiap menghajar Hak sebagai ganjaran karena berani menggoda Yona.

Saat Yona menghadang Mundok dengan mengatakan bahwa ia yang lebih dulu memulai dan bukan Hak, yang lain mengira kalau Yona hanya berusaha melindungi Hak sampai akhirnya Yasmine angkat bicara.

"tentu saja kau yang mulai lebih dulu, mana urutannya terbalik lagi... bukannya mengatakan perasaanmu pada kakakku lebih dulu, kau malah menciumnya di tempat Ogi sebelum kabur bersama Algira dan Min Soo".

"nona Yasmine... saya tahu tingkat keusilan anda sudah tak bisa dibandingkan dengan kakak anda tapi tolong bercandanya jangan keterlaluan begitu" pinta Kija memicingkan mata.

"yee, untuk apa aku bohong? kalau tak percaya, nanti tanya saja Min Soo atau Ogi di Kuuto... jangan heran Algira dan Vold lalu mengira mereka berdua memang sepasang kekasih" sahut Yasmine menceritakan apa yang ia lihat saat mengintai keduanya di tempat Ogi (chapter 137) "meski lucu juga melihat Yona harus berjinjit dan menarik tudung jubah kakakku sebelum ia memaksa menciumnya karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka berdua".

"kau ada disitu?!" pekik Hak.

Yasmine meletakkan jari tangan kanannya yang membentuk tanda centang ke dagunya "jangan remehkan murid mata-mata terbaik di kerajaan Gujarat ini".

"oh, aku salut karena kau bisa menahan diri... kukira kau akan muncul dan melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan" ujar Leila bertepuk tangan, lalu bertopang dagu sambil tersenyum "jadi apa yang kau rasakan saat itu, adikku?".

"rumit, antara ingin marah dan ketawa... bisa kau bayangkan perasaanku yang harus menahan diri untuk tak menjitak dan ngomel-ngomel pada gadis yang berani mencuri ciuman pertama kakak laki-laki kita? Tapi di satu sisi kalau kuingat seperti reaksi kak Hak yang membeku di tempat sampai Yona kabur dan salah tingkah setelah sadar, aku malah jadi ingin tertawa keras" sahut Yasmine menutup mata sesaat sambil tersenyum getir sebelum menahan tawa.

Hak menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, mengerutkan kening dan pipinya memerah karena tersipu malu "Yasmine, kau tak bisa bedakan privasi dengan hal umum yang boleh kau ceritakan pada orang lain?".

"bukan hanya gosip bahwa putri kerajaan Kouka dan jenderal yang dikira sudah mati ternyata masih hidup yang sudah beredar, mengingat ciuman itu menimbulkan gosip di 'gang belakang' bahwa putri Yona dan pengawalnya adalah sepasang kekasih, namanya bukan privasi lagi tapi sudah jadi rahasia umum, jadi untuk apalagi dirahasiakan, kakakku tersayang~" goda Yasmine tersenyum lebar, menyentuh dagu Hak dengan jari telunjuknya.

"menyerah sajalah, kak... kalau Yasmine menggoda orang yang ia sayangi, itu berarti Yasmine sangat sayang padamu, sayang sekali~" ujar Leila tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan menepuk bahu Hak dengan sorot mata simpati.

"terima kasih, adikku... aku sadar hal itu dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, kok... jadi kuterima dan kunikmati sajalah..." ujar Hak dengan ekspresi datar, pasrah pada kelakuan adik-adiknya karena dalam hati ia benar-benar merasa dipermainkan kedua adiknya.

"ja..." ujar Yona menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam dengan tubuh gemetar karena malu sebelum mengambil langkah seribu menuju hutan "jangan katakan yang sejujurnya pada yang lain blak-blakan begitu, dong?!".

Sementara Hak mengejar Yona (lagi), Maya dan Mundok geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Shina mencemaskan Kija yang seolah kehilangan rohnya.

.

"memang kenapa? sudah terlalu banyak hal memalukan darimu yang kulihat, tak ada habisnya jika diributkan satu persatu, kan?" ujar Hak menghela napas dan mengulurkan tangan ke atas "aku tak bisa mengatakannya dengan baik, tapi bisa dibilang kaulah pusat duniaku... kau tak perlu perlu minta maaf meski telah membuat dunia sekitarku gempa atau runtuh, karena kau lebih berharga dari itu semua".

Wajah Yona langsung merah padam "...kau nggak malu ngomong begitu, ya?".

"kau lebih suka jika aku jujur, kan? ya sudah, aku jujur... ayo, turun".

" _ah, aku sudah tak bisa berpisah dengannya..."_ pikir Yona melompat turun ke pelukan Hak, melingkarkan kedua lengannya melewati pundak Hak yang menggendongnya kembali.

.

Begitu mereka berdua kembali, Maya dan Mundok terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Yun mewakili teman-temannya lalu meminta Yona memenuhi permintaan Mundok dan Maya agar mereka mengunjungi Fuuga sebagai hukuman untuk Hak.

Hak mengerutkan kening "hukuman apalagi?".

"eits, tadi kan hukuman dari Yona, meski entah itu masuk hukuman atau tidak, sekarang kau harus terima hukuman dari kami juga" sahut Yun menunjuk Hak dengan jari telunjuk.

"dan~ setelah berdiskusi dengan ibu, kakek dan kedua adikmu, kami sepakat agar kita pergi berkunjung ke Fuuga sebagai hukumanmu..." ujar Jae Ha tersenyum lebar.

Salju sudah turun, wajar mengingat ini sudah musim dingin, Mundok dan Maya menyarankan agar mereka tinggal di Fuuga sampai lewat tahun baru (pertengahan musim dingin) kecuali jika ada urusan yang mengharuskan mereka pergi. Hak kurang setuju untuk tinggal selama itu (ini baru pertengahan Desember yang berarti mereka harus tinggal di Fuuga selama setengah bulan). Selain karena ada kemungkinan prajurit kerajaan yang berkunjung ke Fuuga dan tak sengaja melihat mereka lalu melaporkan soal keberadaan mereka, Hak juga tak ingin melibatkan suku angin ke dalam bahaya.

"itu lagi alasannya!? Kali ini saja tak masalah, kan?! kalau ditambah tahun ini anda tak pulang juga, berarti sudah 4 tahun Tae Yeon tak merayakan tahun baru bersama anda!?" protes Tae Woo.

"siapa Tae Yeon?" tanya Lily.

"adik angkatnya tuan Hak, cucu angkat tetua Mundok yang satu lagi, usianya 6 tahun" jawab Tae Woo menoleh ke arah Lily.

Sebenarnya mereka berencana menginap di tempat Ik-Su jika cuacanya terlalu keras atau pergi berkelana di daerah wilayah suku angin selama musim dingin tapi wilayah gunung berbahaya di musim dingin. Setelah Tae Woo dan Yona menceritakan seperti apa ciri-ciri Tae Yeon, Lily, Leila dan Yasmine sangat tertarik menemui Tae Yeon. Perdebatan akhirnya berakhir saat Shina memotong pembicaraan.

Shina mengangkat tangan "anu... aku pasti akan memberitahu jika ada musuh yang datang... karena itu tak masalah, kan?".

"dengan begini, tak ada keberatan lagi, kan?" ujar Yun mengangkat tangan disertai anggukan teman-temannya.

"tunggu?!" pekik Hak.

"nggak ada tunggu-tungguan?!" sahut Yona.

"ikuti apa kata tuan putrimu, Hak~" goda Jae Ha yang detik berikutnya ditendang Yasmine dan Hak.

Hak menoleh ke arah Shina, tak biasanya Seiryuu yang paling kalem berinisiatif "kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan, Shina?".

"itu karena Hak, kau terlalu tegang... kami mengerti kau hanya waspada, tapi... kurasa tak ada salahnya jika kau bersantai sedikit dan membagi bebanmu pada kami... kita teman, kan?".

Ucapan Shina sukses membuat Hak bungkam. Antara terkejut dan tak tahu harus bicara apa, tapi ia disadarkan oleh Kija.

Kija menepuk keras punggung Hak "renggangkan sedikit punggungmu, bodoh?!".

"sakit, ular putih?!".

"tenang saja, kita bisa minta Kyouka dan Mizuki untuk membantu kita teleport langsung ke Fuuga jika yang kalian khawatirkan adalah soal prajurit yang mungkin akan melapor ke kastil saat mereka tanpa sengaja melihat kalian di tengah perjalanan menuju ke sana lagipula..." ujar Maya menoleh ke arah Zeno "Ouryuu Zeno, sebaiknya kau segera temui Kayano...".

"apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Yun.

"yah, bisa dibilang begitu... kau akan mengerti saat bertemu" sahut Maya.

Ekspresi Zeno langsung berubah, di kehidupan sebelumnya ia harus kehilangan Kaya karena penyakit yang diderita Kaya, dan sekarang setelah akhirnya ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kaya yang telah bereinkarnasi, apakah ia harus kehilangan Kaya lagi dengan cara yang sama? Yona menatap teman-temannya, melayangkan pandangan bahwa tak ada lagi protes yang keluar, mereka harus pergi ke Fuuga, salah satunya agar Zeno bisa menemui Kaya.


	30. (30) Cursed Flower

**Chapter 30 – Cursed Flower**

* * *

Begitu tiba di Fuuga, sesuai dugaan, teman-teman Hak di Fuuga mulai dari Saki, Ayame dkk berebut mengerubungi dan memeluk Hak, tentu saja beberapa wanita cantik di Fuuga yang ada di dekat Hak sempat membuat Yona cemburu. Setelah dikenalkan pada yang lain, Yona dkk disambut dengan baik. Begitu mereka tiba di mansion klan, Tae Yeon yang melihat Hak datang langsung melompat memeluk Hak dan menangis saking senangnya. Setelah Hak menggendong dan menenangkan Tae Yeon, Hak menyerahkan Tae Yeon pada Yona yang menggendong Tae Yeon.

Setelah Hak dan Yona dkk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada yang lain saat berkumpul di mansion klan, Mundok meminta Yona dkk untuk istirahat sementara beberapa wanita suku angin menyiapkan makan malam, biasanya mereka semua makan malam bersama di mansion klan. Saat tahu Leila dan Yasmine adalah adik kandung Hak, Tae Yeon sempat segan karena dia hanya adik angkat Hak, tentu saja itu tak jadi masalah lagi setelah Hak meyakinkan bahwa ia tetap menganggap Tae Yeon sebagai adiknya.

Leila meyakinkan Tae Yeon "kau adiknya kak Hak, berarti adik kami juga".

"kalau begitu, boleh kupanggil kakak?" tanya Tae Yeon.

Yasmine mengangguk dan tersenyum "panggil saja~".

Begitu Tae Yeon memanggil mereka dengan sebutan kakak sambil tersenyum lebar, tak hanya Yasmine dan Leila, Yona dan Lily yang merasa tertancap anak panah tak terlihat ke hati mereka dan mereka berempat memeluk Tae Yeon bersamaan "MANISNYA!?".

Melihat reaksi ke-4 gadis itu, Hak tertawa karena sudah memprediksi hal itu, ia sudah hafal mati seperti apa reaksi orang lain melihat adik angkatnya yang manis itu. Begitu Yun kembali setelah membantu menyiapkan makan malam, ia datang bersama Kayano, ia terlihat sehat di luar wajahnya yang agak pucat. Kayano memeluk Zeno yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"wajahmu pucat, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Zeno cemas.

Kayano justru tersenyum lebar "hanya sedikit anemia tapi itu wajar, karena aku sedang hamil, sudah 2 bulan~".

Mendengar kabar dari Kayano, tentu saja mereka semua terkejut. Setelah itu, tak lupa mereka memberi selamat pada Zeno dan Kayano, calon ayah dan ibu. Tiba-tiba, Yui meminta Jae Ha menurunkannya ke tanah yang bersalju.

Jae Ha heran melihat Yui yang berbaring di atas salju "...kau ngapain, Yui-chan?".

Yui menutup mata selama beberapa saat sambil membaringkan diri di atas salju, menempelkan telinganya ke tanah sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dan meminta Jae Ha membawanya masuk ke dalam "...ada yang menambatkan kuda dan berkumpul di daerah pegunungan, kira-kira dekat sungai bagian atas dan dari langkah kaki mereka, sepertinya prajurit, apa mereka prajurit suku angin?".

Mendengar ucapan Yui, Shina langsung memeriksa tempat yang ditunjuk Yui dan menoleh ke arah teman-temannya "prajurit suku api... tapi kita kenal salah satunya...".

Tak lain adalah Tae Jun dan Heuk Chi bersama para pasukan suku api yang mengikutinya dan menyusup ke wilayah pegunungan di Fuuga. Saat Yun meminta Jae Ha membawanya kesana agar ia bisa menanyakan apa mau mereka, Leila meminta Jae Ha membawanya "di antara kita, hanya Yun yang tak mereka kenali sebagai bagian dari kita, kan? lebih baik jika tetap kau jaga itu dan kirim orang yang bisa melawan jika terjadi sesuatu meski terlihat lemah sepertiku".

Yun tentu saja protes "tapi kau juga diincar mereka, kan?".

"ingat, kau masuk daftar buronan mereka" tambah Hak.

"begini saja, kenapa kalian semua tak pergi saja? tapi yang muncul di hadapan mereka hanya nona Leila atau yang bisa dianggap tak berbahaya seperti Yui, yang lain sembunyilah sambil mengawasi keadaan" saran Kayano.

Pada akhirnya, Leila ditemani Tae Woo dan Han Dae pergi menemui Tae Jun. Dari balik semak, Yona, Hak, Yun, ke-4 ksatria naga, Lily, Tetora, Ayura Yasmine dan Yui mengawasi dari kejauhan.

Ketika bertemu Leila, Tae Jun menangis karena lega.

"apa-apaan kau? kenapa menangis? kami kakak beradik takkan bisa dibunuh semudah itu, kau tahu itu, kan?" ujar Leila tertawa melihat reaksi Tae Jun dan menanyakan maksud kedatangan Tae Jun.

Tae Jun menceritakan bahwa sebelum Kyo Ga kembali ke kastil Saika, Tae Jun sengaja pergi ke kastil Hiryuu untuk menjemputnya. Tanpa sengaja, Tae Jun mendengar Kyo Ga mendapat perintah dari Keishuk untuk mencari Yona beserta rombongannya dan membunuhnya.

"ketika kembali ke kastil Saika, tentu saja kakakku langsung menginterogasiku dan bertanya, apakah aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau putri Yona dan Raijuu masih hidup dan...".

* * *

"pembicaraan kalian menarik juga... ceritakan semuanya sampai tuntas, jangan ada yang kalian sembunyikan kali ini..." ujar An Ri yang tak sengaja lewat situ dan meminta Tae Jun mengaku.

Singkat cerita, Tae Jun menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mulai dari sejak awal ia sudah tahu kalau Yona dan Hak masih hidup, soal Leila yang juga sudah tahu soal itu, serta soal Leila yang awalnya menyusup ke kastil Saika untuk membunuh Tae Jun tapi lalu berbalik memata-matai pergerakan di kastil Saika, membunuh mata-mata dan pembunuh yang dikirim untuk menghabisi Kyo Ga dan Tae Jun sebagai balas budi pada An Ri. Tentu saja An Ri marah besar setelah ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya dan menghukum Tae Jun untuk mencari Leila.

"untuk apa lagi mencari gadis itu, bu? Ibu tak tahu gadis macam apa Leila yang sebenarnya" ujar Kyo Ga menyerahkan laporan yang ia dapat dari para mata-mata yang ia kirim ke 'gang belakang' di Kuuto, Saika dan Kekaisaran Kai.

Laporan itu menyebutkan bahwa Leila adalah mata-mata merangkap pembunuh dari kelompok nomaden yang memiliki julukan Yuki Onna (wanita salju). Sasaran pembunuhannya adalah para pria, kebanyakan pejabat pemerintah yang korup ataupun pria jahat.

"dia wanita yang biasa menggunakan kecantikan dan kecerdasannya untuk memanipulasi dan membunuh orang meski memang, dia hanya membunuh orang-orang jahat dan korup... ia tak pernah menerima permintaan membunuh jika orang itu adalah wanita, anak-anak, serta orang yang telah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak-anak... bisa dibilang, tipe pembunuh yang lembek".

An Ri meletakkan laporan yang diberikan Kyo Ga di atas meja "kenapa kau tidak jujur kalau kau juga merasa kehilangannya?".

Kyo Ga tertawa keras, terkekeh setelah mendengar ucapan An Ri "kukira ibu mau bicara apa, ternyata...".

"aku bicara begini karena kau bisa tertawa lepas di hadapannya untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian ayahmu, bukan di hadapanku dan adikmu...".

"menggelikan, gadis itu bahkan bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, meski ia menghilang dari hadapanku sekalipun, tak mungkin..." ujar Kyo Ga menutupi sebelah wajahnya "itu tak akan pernah jadi... pikiranku...".

An Ri mengerutkan kening "kau bodoh...".

* * *

"karena itulah... syukurlah kau selamat... aku mengerti sih, ada kemungkinan kau masih hidup karena kalian kakak beradik pastinya tak semudah itu dibunuh, tapi siapa tahu... kalau kau tak selamat, apa yang harus kukatakan pada ibuku?" isak Tae Jun.

"kalau begitu kejadiannya, apa boleh buat... aku berterima kasih atas informasimu, tapi apa kau perlu membawa pasukanmu kemari?" ujar Leila menghela napas sambil bertopang dagu, lalu menunjuk ke arah para pasukan yang ada di belakang Tae Jun.

"apa boleh buat, aku tak tahu lagi harus menghubungi siapa agar pesan ini sampai pada tuan putri Yona selain menghubungi suku angin... tenang saja, para bawahanku ini sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan putri Yona dan teman-temannya untuk kami para suku api dan entah kenapa mereka semua malah mengikutiku..." sahut Tae Jun menunjuk pasukan di belakangnya.

"kami sudah dengar ceritanya, nona... kami para prajurit yang bersumpah untuk mengikuti tuan Tae Jun dan kami percaya padanya, jadi jika tuan Tae Jun ingin kami mendukungnya bersama putri Yona, kami akan tetap mengikutinya?!" sahut Kil-Sung yang disetujui para rekannya.

Leila tersenyum melihat loyalitas para prajurit suku api yang berpihak pada Tae Jun, ia berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang "tampaknya tak masalah jika kalian keluar".

"baguslah, aku sudah menahan diri..." ujar Hak keluar dan mengacungkan Tsu Quan Dao pada Tae Jun "kau sudah melanggar janjimu untuk merahasiakan keberadaan tuan putri Yona, hei tuan muda... penaltinya adalah mati...".

"aduh... calon adik ipar, tahan kekasihmu" sahut Leila.

"jangan panggil aku begitu, dong!?" protes Yona memeluk Hak dari belakang dan meminta Hak melepaskan Tae Jun "Hak, sudahlah... apa boleh buat kalau situasinya begitu, kan? toh, mereka juga sudah berjanji kalau mereka akan berpihak pada kita".

"kalau mereka berbalik memusuhi kita?".

"er... saat itu baru kita pikirkan".

Hak menghela napas dan menurunkan Tsu Quan Dao "karena inilah kubilang kau naif, putri".

"sama kekasihmu sendiri, dingin sekali kau, Hak~" goda Jae Ha menusuk pipi Hak dengan jari telunjuknya.

"kakak kita sepertinya tipe yang menurut pada istri, apa ayah kita juga begitu?" tanya Yasmine memiting Jae Ha sambil melirik Leila.

Leila mengangkat bahu "entahlah, kenapa tak kau tanyakan saja pada ibu nanti?".

"siapa yang suami istri?! / kami belum menikah?!" pekik Hak dan Yona bersamaan.

Leila menyeringai "eh? maksudnya kau tak keberatan menikah dengan kakakku?".

"jangan tanyakan itu sekarang?!" pekik Yona dengan wajah memerah.

"give up?!" pinta Jae Ha menepuk-nepuk tangan Yasmine akibat tercekik.

Tae Jun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum berdiri dan meminta Leila ikut dengan mereka, pergi ke wilayah suku api "akan kuatur tempat dan waktunya, aku juga akan menjaga keamanannya bersama para pasukanku karena aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan ibuku, dan kalau bisa... dengan kak Kyo Ga juga...".

Hak tentu saja menolak "itu sama saja kau membahayakan adikku".

"beritahu aku satu hal, Tae Jun... untuk ibumu aku mengerti karena ia pernah menceritakan soal mendiang adik kalian..." ujar Leila mengerutkan kening "tapi kenapa kau ingin aku juga bertemu dengan kakakmu? sementara kau pasti tahu reaksinya akan sangat keras kali ini karena tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku adalah wanita yang telah menipunya".

"tapi kau menyelamatkanku dan kakakku dari pembunuh dan mata-mata itu, justru kami yang berhutang padamu... lagipula, aku merasa..." ujar Tae Jun menatap Leila lurus "mungkin akan terdengar aneh bagimu, tapi menurutku, seperti putri Yona yang mampu mengubahku, kau juga mampu mengubah kakakku...".

"jangan mengatakan yang macam-macam seenak perutmu, Kan Tae Jun".

Mereka terkejut melihat Kyo Ga muncul di hadapan mereka. Tatapan matanya terlihat tajam, ia bagaikan pedang yang siap menusuk siapa saja yang tak ia sukai di hadapannya.

"aku sudah curiga padamu sejak awal, karena itu kuputuskan mengikutimu" ujar Kyo Ga lalu melirik ke sekeliling, dimana Hak menyembunyikan Yona ke balik punggungnya seperti Tae Woo menyembunyikan Lily ke balik punggungnya "sekarang ini aku hanya punya dua urusan disini... pertama, menjemput adikku pulang... dan kedua, membuat perhitungan dengan wanita yang berani menipuku... aku tak punya urusan dengan yang lain lagi...".

Saat Kyo Ga mengacungkan pedangnya ke arahnya, Leila meminta Lily dan yang lain mundur, membuka payungnya dan melangkah maju "kebetulan, aku juga tak suka pada laki-laki keras dan kejam sepertimu...".

Saat Leila melangkah maju menghampiri Kyo Ga, Maya yang muncul entah darimana menahan yang lain "tenang saja, tidak sepertimu dan Yasmine, Leila tak suka bertarung... dia tipe yang tahu kapan ia harus diam dan kapan ia harus bergerak, seperti menggerakkan bidak catur, jika saatnya ia merasa ia harus ikut bertarung maka saat itu ia bisa jadi sangat mengerikan".

"mau melawanku dengan tangan kosong?" ujar Kyo Ga heran.

"jenderal suku api, kusarankan kau jangan meremehkan kakakku hanya karena dia perempuan jika kau tak mau menyesal" sahut Yasmine terkekeh.

"tangan kosong? kalau begitu, tanamkan ini di pikiranmu... tubuhmu adalah senjata..." sahut Leila melompat dan mengarahkan payungnya ke depan.

Menyadari ada yang disembunyikan Leila di balik payungnya, Kyo Ga mundur selangkah dan berhasil menahan pedang yang muncul dari balik payung. Payung merah bergagang bambu itu adalah sarung pedang Leila yang tersembunyi di balik gagang bambu. Saat Leila melemparkan payungnya ke belakang sembari mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kyo Ga, Yasmine berhasil menangkap payung itu.

"nice catch" ujar Yui bertepuk tangan.

Leila menyeringai "oh, kau pria kedua yang berhasil menahan pedangku".

"pedang tersembunyi di dalam gagang payung dan serangan mendadak dari balik payung... kau memang wanita licik seperti biasa, hah?" ujar Kyo Ga mengayunkan pedangnya.

Leila memutar pedangnya dan menahan pedang Kyo Ga "segalanya akan jadi adil dalam cinta dan perang".

Kyo Ga menghela napas "aku tak pernah suka berdebat dengan wanita... tapi aku heran, kenapa kalian para wanita selalu saja lebih mengutamakan perasaannya daripada logikanya?".

"tidak semuanya tapi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertahan sebagai jenderal jika perasaan para prajurit dan wargamu saja tak bisa kau taklukkan?" ujar Leila menurunkan pedangnya sehingga pedang Kyo Ga turun, tertancap ke tanah.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Leila menginjak pedang Kyo Ga yang tertancap di tanah dan saat pedang Kyo Ga tertahan, Leila mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher Kyo Ga "jika kau masih mengira aku hanya wanita lemah yang harus selalu dilindungi, naif sekali kau, jenderal...".

"keren..." ujar Lily dan Yona dengan mata berbinar.

Yasmine terkekeh "benar, kan?".

"dalam artian tertentu, mengerikan" angguk Hak.

Detik berikutnya, Kyo Ga melepaskan pedangnya, menghampiri dan memegang wajah Leila, mencium Leila di hadapan yang lain. Sorot mata biru Leila melebar ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata pria yang saat ini mencuri ciumannya.

Setelah melepaskan diri dari Kyo Ga, Leila menampar Kyo Ga sekuat tenaga sambil menutupi bibirnya, mengerutkan kening dengan ekspresi poker facenya yang membuat yang lain tak bisa membaca apa yang ia pikirkan "apa-apaan kau?".

"hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu darimu, mengingat kau telah mencuri sesuatu dariku" sahut Kyo Ga menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya dan menyeringai "dan melihat reaksimu sama seperti wanita biasa pada umumnya, cukup melegakan karena ternyata kau tetap wanita".

" _oh, jadi kau ingin bermain denganku, Kan Kyo Ga? pilihan yang salah, jenderal"_ pikir Leila tersenyum, reaksi yang tak diduga Kyo Ga dan yang lain seperti yang dilakukan Leila setelah itu dimana Leila menarik kerah jubah Kyo Ga dan berbalik menciumnya.

Kyo Ga awalnya terbelalak dengan ekspresi membeku, sebelum keningnya kembali berkerut "...apa maksudmu?".

"hanya mengambil bibirku kembali... kau pikir aku tipe wanita yang akan diam saja atau akan menangis karena shock hanya karena bibirku dicuri? satu ciuman tanpa perasaan darimu tadi tak akan meruntuhkan harga diriku sebagai wanita..." ujar Leila menyeringai dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya, melipat tangan sambil memegang pipi kanannya dengan tangan kanannya "ciuman tanpa perasaan darimu barusan mana bisa disebut ciuman... meski kau tahu bagaimana caranya bermain tapi tampaknya kau masih amatir soal berhubungan dengan wanita terlepas dari kualitasmu yang tak perlu diragukan sebagai jenderal suku api".

"terima kasih atas pujianmu..." sahut Kyo Ga berbalik memunggungi Leila dan menyuruh Tae Jun dan pasukannya pulang, sebelum pergi Kyo Ga sempat melirik ke arah Leila "satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat, yang menyuruhku menangkap dan membunuh putri Yona hanya perdana menteri Keishuk... yang mulia Soo Won memintaku hanya menangkap kalian tanpa melukai kalian, dan tentu saja aku akan menuruti perintah yang mulia Soo Won sebagai rajaku... jika kau ingin kembali ke Kekaisaran Kai dan masuk ke wilayah suku api, berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai terbunuh karena hanya aku yang boleh membunuhmu, Leila Dilwale Diandra".

"coba saja kalau kau sanggup, Kan Kyo Ga" ujar Leila tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan "oh, dan jika kau bertemu Soo Won, sampaikan yoroshiku dariku, ya".

Kyo Ga mengerutkan kening "untuk apa kusampaikan yoroshiku (salam) darimu?".

"duh, masa begitu saja kau tak mengerti? yang kumaksud yoroshiku bukan yang artinya salam, tapi kutukan yang kukirim berdasarkan arti huruf kanjinya yaitu semoga kau mati mengenaskan di tengah malam, Soo Won..." ujar Leila menyeringai,

Melihat seringai Leila disertai sorot mata Leila yang dingin, Kyo Ga jadi mengerti kenapa Leila dijuluki Yuki Onna. Tak hanya Kyo Ga, yang lain pun dibuat merinding oleh Leila.

* * *

Leila menutup mata, merasa terganggu oleh pandangan menusuk dari keluarga dan temannya yang dari tadi diam "...jika ada yang ingin kalian katakan, katakan saja".

"...kalian memang sepasang kekasih, ya?" tanya Yasmine.

"sudah kubilang, bukan... aku hanya mengambil kembali bibirku dari laki-laki yang seenaknya saja mau mengambil bibirku dengan menciumku tanpa izin" ujar Leila meletakkan sisir yang ia gunakan untuk mengatur rambut Yui yang ia ikat dua pada bagian atas kanan dan kiri ala kelinci sedang setengah rambut Yui dari telinga ke bawah dibiarkan terurai.

"dengan cara menciumnya balik? Katakan sesuatu pada putri sulungmu, ibu" sahut Hak yang pasrah pada kelakuan adiknya.

"Leila, yang namanya ciuman itu harusnya hanya dilakukan dengan orang yang kau anggap berharga, meski ibu salut padamu karena kau tak gentar di hadapan laki-laki dan bisa melawan balik, bagus" ujar Maya memegang pundak Leila dan mengacungkan jempol.

"jangan malah memujinya?!" protes Hak.

"tapi jika kak Leila dengan Kan Kyo Ga... kalau terjalin hubungan dan sampai menikah berarti kita akan jadi satu keluarga dengannya dan Kan Tae Jun, kan? aku tak mau..." gumam Yasmine merengut.

"jangan katakan itu, justru itu yang sangat tak kuinginkan?!" pekik Hak.

"jangan bercanda, kami para bunga memiliki kutukan dimana pria yang kami cintai akan mati mendahului kami atau cinta pertama kami takkan terwujud... tak ada waktu mengurusi soal itu saat ini bagiku karena prioritas utamaku saat ini adalah membantu saudaraku dan putri Yona di perjalanannya, jadi tenang saja karena aku tak berminat menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki manapun saat ini..." sahut Leila meminta Yasmine membantu mengepang rambutnya.

"sudah ibu bilang, itu hanya mitos" bantah Maya.

Leila menutup mata dan melipat tangan "dan aku tak berpikir itu hanya mitos setelah apa yang terjadi".

"benar" angguk Yasmine mengikat ujung rambut Leila yang dikepang satu di belakang.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**


	31. Announcement

**Announcement**

* * *

Baiklah, ini mendadak, tapi fanfic ini harus kuhentikan sampai disini karena...

Akan berlanjut pada Sequelnya alias season dua dari fanfic **Flower and Leaf** ini.

Kok nanggung endingnya?

Iya, nanggung, makanya cerita ini diteruskan ke Sequel.

Ada berbagai alasan kenapa Author harus membagi-bagi cerita ini menjadi prequel dan sequel seperti karena ceritanya jadi lumayan panjang, kadang lebih dari yang diperkirakan Author dan jika Author teruskan disini, takutnya nanti jumlah chapter akan jadi sangat panjang lagipula tema utama ceritanya juga berbeda sehingga Author memutuskan untuk membagi menjadi sequel dan prequel. Author juga tengah mencoba mengubah cara penulisan baru agar lebih baik dari sekarang.

Season berikutnya alias Sequel dari fanfic **Flower and Leaf** ini masih kugarap dan akan kupost dengan judul baru yaitu **All About Sword and Shield (Sequel of Flower and Leaf).**

Meski soal kerajaan Gujarat juga legenda bunga dan daun masih disinggung sedikit, Sequelnya akan lebih berfokus pada cerita tentang pedang dan perisai dalam ramalan, itu sebabnya Author garap ceritanya ke Sequel dengan judul baru. Dengan kerajaan Sei dan kerajaan Xing sebagai aliansi kerajaan Kouka, pada Sequel akan diceritakan bagaimana interaksi kerajaan Kouka dan Kekaisaran Kai.

Author akan berusaha untuk tak mengecewakan, berikut spoiler untuk fanfic berikutnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **All About Sword and Shield (Sequel of Flower and Leaf)**

 **.**

 **Sword and Shield Arc**

 **.**

Ik-Su menyambut kedatangan Yona dan yang lain, bahkan memberi selamat karena akhirnya Yona berhasil menemukan pedang. Ketika Yun mendengar kata-kata Ik-Su, yang pertama terlintas adalah ketiga anggota baru mereka, salah satu dari tiga perempuan ini adalah pedang yang dimaksud Ik-Su.

"oh, hampir lupa... pedangku ada disini..." ujar Yona mengeluarkan pedang yang ia terima dari Yasmine, pedang bersarung coklat, gagang pedang itu berukiran naga emas yang melingkar, di mulut naga dan mulut sarung pedang itu tertempel permata biru batu Lapis Lazuli.

.

Di tengah malam, dinginnya udara musim dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang, saat semua terlelap untuk menghilangkan kelelahan pasca perjalanan panjang, Leila membangunkan Yona dan mengajaknya keluar hingga sampailah mereka ke tepi jurang dimana mereka bisa melihat air terjun, bulan purnama malam ini membuat langit berbintang terlihat jelas.

"Leila, kau bisa masuk angin dengan pakaian setipis itu" komentar Yona melihat Leila yang hanya memakai selembar yukata putih.

Leila melonggarkan obi yukatanya dan menurunkan bagian atas kimononya sehingga belahan dada dan pahanya terlihat, Leila menyampirkan rambutnya ke depan, duduk membelakangi Yona sambil menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya. Terlihat tatto naga di punggungnya, naga itu melingkar dan mengitari pedang yang ada di atas bunga teratai merah.

"punggungmu itu...".

"tatto ini dibubuhkan padaku ketika aku genap berusia 16 tahun dan ditunjuk kepala biksu kuil Kousei (bintang naga) sebagai Miko naga, tugas terakhirku adalah menjadi medium dewi naga untuk memberikan kekuatan pada reinkarnasi raja Hiryuu dan menyadarkanmu sebagai raja... jika kau menginginkan kekuatan, apa kau bersedia mengambil ujian ini, putri Yona, reinkarnasi raja Hiryuu?".

 **.**

 **Nomaden Arc**

 **.**

Setelah mendengar laporan dari Keishuk, Joo Doh mengira-ngira apa yang dipikirkan tuannya saat ini. Setelah semua pencapaian yang didapat Soo Won hingga saat ini, kekuatan kerajaan Kouka meningkat pesat sehingga kerajaan Kouka kini bisa setara dengan Kekaisaran Kai. Soo Won tentu sudah memperhitungkan ini, tapi masih ada satu hal yang ia khawatirkan.

"bagaimana dengan pergerakan kerajaan Gujarat?".

Masih belum ada kabar sejak terakhir kali Bihan mengirimkan pesan berupa peringatan tentang buronan dari kerajaan Gujarat di awal musim dingin. Ini sudah akhir musim dingin. Tiba-tiba, seorang prajurit datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh bersama kurir kilat dari suku api.

Setelah kejadian sinyal palsu dari suku api akibat perbuatan Leila (sebenarnya perbuatan Yona) Soo Won telah mengantisipasi hal ini dengan meminta Kyo Ga dan Tae Jun mengirimkan pesan secara langsung padanya lewat kurir kilat jika keadaan mendesak.

Kurir kilat tersebut membawa kabar langsung dari jenderal suku api, Kan Kyo Ga bahwa ada invasi dari Kekaisaran Kai Utara.

"Li Hazara memilih melanggar perjanjian?" ujar Joo Doh geram.

Soo Won menurunkan surat yang ia terima "tidak, bukan Li Hazara... tapi kaum nomaden".

Kekaisaran Kai Utara telah runtuh. Kaum nomaden berhasil mengambil alih Kekaisaran. Para kepala keluarga kemiliteran yang memegang wilayah tertentu dibungkam, meskipun sebagian juga bekerja sama dan bersedia tunduk pada kekuatan kaum nomaden. Dan kini, apa yang telah membuat kaum nomaden yang dikenal sebagai kaum yang hidup bebas tanpa terikat oleh suatu daerah dan bangsa manapun malah membuat keonaran dengan meruntuhkan pemerintahan dalam negeri dan berniat menyerang kerajaan lain?

.

Setibanya di wilayah suku api, ketika Soo Won ingin meminta penjelasan mengenai kondisi di wilayah suku api saat ini, Tae Jun menjelaskan bahwa Kyo Ga jatuh dari jurang ketika sedang bertarung melawan ketua nomaden, Aruma Igarashi. Awalnya, sambil membawa pasukannya masing-masing, jenderal suku api Kan Kyo Ga dan ketua tertinggi nomaden Aruma Igarashi berhadapan satu sama lain dan bernegosiasi, bahwa kaum nomaden akan menarik mundur para pasukannya jika satu permintaan mereka dipenuhi. Saat Kyo Ga menolak permintaan Aruma keduanya bertarung dan di tengah pertarungan, terjadi longsor salju yang membuat keduanya terjatuh ke bawah jurang.

.

"...aku senang bisa bersamamu, waktu yang kita lalui bersama benar-benar menyenangkan" ujar Leila mendongak, menatap Kyo Ga "tapi di saat yang bersamaan, aku juga merasa sesak saat bersamamu, karena itu... lebih baik kita berpisah saja".

"apa aku boleh tahu alasanmu merasa sesak bersamaku?".

"aku tak pantas menerima kebaikanmu, Kyo".

"...apa aku beban bagimu?".

"bukan, aku tak bisa mengatakannya dengan baik, tapi... maafkan aku...".

Air mata yang menetes dari mata biru itu terlihat berkilau, Kyo Ga hanya merangkul Leila dan bergumam "aku mengerti".

 **.**

 **Siren From Red Cherry Blossom Shrine Arc**

 **.**

Yona memeluk Yui, menatap tajam sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan, para pria yang berjubah hitam dan memakai penutup wajah kini mengepung mereka berdua pasti bukanlah orang baik mengingat orang-orang itu telah menjatuhkan temannya terlepas dari alasan mereka yang tak diketahui Yona dan Yui.

Yui menyadarkan Yona bahwa sesuatu terjadi dari arah belakang, Yona yang menyadari bahwa teman-temannya yang lain telah tiba merasa sangat lega. Ketika Kija, Shina, Zeno, Hak dan Yasmine membuka jalan dan menahan para pria berjubah hitam itu, Leila menghampiri Yona dan Yui, menanyakan dimana Jae Ha yang tadinya ikut pergi bersama mereka sementara Yun memeriksa apakah keduanya terluka atau tidak, selain tubuh mereka yang dingin akibat salju.

Teringat apa yang terjadi, Yona dengan panik menjawab bahwa Jae Ha jatuh ke bawah jurang depan air terjun di belakang mereka setelah tertusuk beberapa anak panah beracun di tubuhnya demi melindungi Yona dan Yui, tak muncul lagi sampai sekarang. Yun pucat pasi mendengar jawaban Yona, menoleh ke arah Shina dan meminta Shina mencari keberadaan Jae Ha. Saat Shina mengatakan bahwa Jae Ha tersangkut di antara bebatuan dasar sungai di bawah air terjun, Yui melepas mantel dan Haorinya hingga hanya tersisa kimononya, meminta Leila dan yang lain menjaga Yona setelah berjanji kalau ia akan kembali membawa Jae Ha.

"jika di dalam air, maka ini wilayah kekuasaan kaum Siren".

.

Melihat Leila duduk bersandar di bawah pohon Sakura, Yasmine menyerahkan botol minuman berisi ekstrak bunga "omong-omong, kau tahu tidak, kak? konon di bawah pohon Sakura yang mekar dengan lebat, ada mayat yang dikuburkan".

"jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak selagi memberikan minuman padaku?!" protes Leila tersentak, sampai-sampai air minumnya muncrat.

"bicara soal pohon Sakura yang mekar, kuil tempatku dibesarkan dulu juga punya rumor begitu sebab tiap ada anak yang meninggal, jumlah pohon Sakura di kuil jadi bertambah".

Anggota grup Happy Hungry Bunch terdiam mendengar ucapan Yui yang membuat mereka tambah merinding. Shina yang biasanya memang diam tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengutarakan apa yang ia lihat, nampaknya mereka kedatangan tamu.

.

Rambut hijau gelap Fuyo yang basah bergelombang kini mencapai pinggul terlihat bagaikan ombak, tubuhnya kini setengah ekor ikan yang berwarna hijau gelap, mata hitamnya yang besar terlihat mengkilat di bawah sinar matahari pagi yang indah seperti permata hitam. Sosok Fuyo bagaikan permata dari dasar laut di mata Jae Ha.

Fuyo mendongak dan menatap Jae Ha, mempertanyakan kenapa Jae Ha malah menolongnya dan tak membiarkannya mati. Jae Ha memang biasa bersikap baik pada wanita dan bukan Jae Ha namanya jika ia membiarkan gadis di hadapannya mati.

"...saat aku berpikir aku tak bisa membiarkan gadis semuda kau mati di hadapanku, aku sudah melompat dan menangkapmu. Tak apa, jika kau tidak mau membunuh lagi, maka lakukanlah... aku juga tak mau melihatmu membunuh orang karena tak peduli sekuat apapun kau dan sebesar apapun kekuatan yang kau punya, kau tetap gadis kecil yang masih berumur 16 tahun".

Ketika Fuyo menangis di hadapannya karena Fuyo merasa dirinya yang telah merenggut banyak nyawa tak pantas untuk dimaafkan, Jae Ha menggenggam tangannya dan mengadu dahi setelah mengelus lembut rambutnya dan mengecup keningnya.

"kalau begitu, tebuslah dosamu... gunakanlah kekuatanmu, bukan lagi untuk membunuh, tapi untuk melindungi orang lain... dengan begitu, aku yakin, kau bisa menebus kesalahanmu jika yang kau selamatkan jauh lebih banyak ketimbang yang kau bunuh... tetaplah hidup...".

Bulir air mata Fuyo yang berjatuhan berubah menjadi butiran mutiara.

 **.**

 **Vengeance Arc**

 **.**

"konon jika kau bertemu seseorang saat bunga Higanbana mekar di sepanjang jalan berarti kau baru saja bertemu seseorang yang nantinya tidak akan pernah kau temui lagi... dengan kata lain, orang itu akan segera mati, putri Yasmine..." ujar pria berambut coklat cepak bermata hitam muncul di belakang Yasmine, kedua tangannya berada pada posisi siap menutupi kedua mata Yasmine.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Yasmine menghunuskan belati yang tersarung di pinggulnya dan mengarahkannya pada Karma, darah muncrat dari leher Karma yang terkena tebasan belati itu, menetes ke padang bunga Higanbana yang berada di bawah kaki mereka.

Karma menyeringai melihat darah dari lehernya yang tertempel di tangannya "sambutan yang kasar sekali, putri Yasmine... begitu sambutanmu pada kekasihmu?".

"mantan kekasih... hubungan kita sudah berakhir sejak kau bantai setengah dari adik-adikku di depan mataku...".

"dinginnya, padahal aku sengaja datang karena aku merindukanmu".

Yasmine terkekeh, menyeringai dan mengacungkan belati ke depan "aku juga merindukanmu... aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi... agar aku bisa membunuhmu, Karma...".

.

Ketika Yona dan yang lain tiba disana, mereka hanya bisa melihat saat Yasmine melangkah maju dan menusuk Karma tepat di jantungnya dengan belati di tangannya. Darah dari luka di tubuh Karma merembes keluar, membuat warna hamparan salju yang putih di sekitar tubuhnya menjadi merah. Melihat Karma terbaring sekarat di depannya, Yasmine hanya diam menatap Karma dari atas.

Karma menatap Yasmine "satu pertanyaanku... apa pernah... kau mencintaiku?".

Yasmine mengerutkan kening "kau... bahkan tidak menyadarinya?".

Karma tertawa, terkekeh, sehingga rasa darah dalam mulutnya yang ia muntahkan keluar bisa ia rasakan "kurasa... aku memang bodoh... padahal jika aku mengulurkan tangan... mungkin kau akan meraihnya...".

Yasmine mencabut belatinya dari dada Karma, duduk di dekat Karma "sudah terlambat untuk menyesal sekarang... ada kata-kata terakhir?".

 **.**

 **Winter Arc**

 **.**

Terdengar suara gemuruh disertai getaran tanah, menyadari ada kemungkinan terjadi longsor salju, Yasmine menarik tangan Yona dan berlari keluar dari goa tempat mereka berteduh. Ada kristal es dalam gua sehingga berbahaya jika tetap ada di dalam gua dan itu yang menyebabkan Yasmine segera berlari keluar. Yona yang melihat longsoran bebatuan besar di luar gua itu runtuh menuju ke arah mereka berteriak pada Yasmine. Sekejap mata, Yasmine melemparkan Yona ke depan. Setelah longsor berakhir, Yona yang dilempar ke depan sejauh beberapa meter, bangun sambil memegang dahinya yang berdarah akibat terserempet "aduh... Yasmine, kau tak apa... YASMINE!?".

.

Tae Woo menghela napas ketika Soo Won pergi dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Lily yang ia sembunyikan dari Soo Won barusan "apa yang terjadi? pasti terjadi sesuatu sampai anda tak bersemangat seperti biasanya".

Lily bisa bersikap tegar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di hadapan keluarganya, Yona dan teman-temannya tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya di hadapan Tae Woo. Tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Tae Woo, Lily memeluk Tae Woo sambil menangis. Sejak dulu (dan mungkin hingga kini) Tae Woo tak terbiasa menghadapi wanita yang sedang menangis, alih-alih menghibur atau bertanya apa yang terjadi, akhirnya ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah Lily yang menangis ke dekapannya, menepuk pelan punggung Lily tanpa berkata apa-apa.

 **.**

 **Dragon Return Home Arc**

 **.**

"kenapa kau bisa begitu ceroboh?! Dasar bodoh!?".

Tak seperti biasanya mereka mendengar Maya meninggikan suara begini sehingga Hak disusul Yona yang lain mengecek kondisi Maya yang saat ini tengah bersama Leila.

Saat melihat Hak, Maya segera mencengkram baju Hak dan menampar Hak bolak balik "sudah ibu bilang, jaga adikmu baik-baik!? Bagaimana caranya kau menjaga adikmu sampai dia...".

"ibu, maafkan aku!? jangan salahkan Hak, itu semua salahku!?" isak Leila memeluk Maya dari belakang.

.

Yona menatap kilauan pedang yang berada di tangannya, pedang miliknya yang ia dapatkan di tengah perjalanan panjang mereka dan kini, mereka akan menghadapi pertempuran penting yang akan menentukan nasib kerajaan ini selanjutnya.

"sudah waktunya kita berangkat, tuan putri".

Yona bisa melihat kecemasan di mata pengawalnya, yang juga adalah kekasihnya, sehingga ia mencium dan memeluk Hak "jangan khawatir, Hak... adikmu pasti akan baik-baik saja...".

.


End file.
